Vampires Mates
by Gody
Summary: Drago avait le béguin pour Harry. Il n'avait pas l'intention de déclarer ses sentiments. Il allait finir l'école et ne plus jamais le revoir. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à devenir l'époux du brun... ni à ce que celui-ci soit un vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors puisque ma fic _Moon of Memories_ est terminée je commence ma nouvelle fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ !

**Vampires Mates**

**Chapitre 1**

-Arrête de le regarder comme un imbécile et va lui parler. Grogna Blaise Zabini, les yeux plissés par l'exaspération.

Drago se retint avec peine pour ne pas lui lancer son verre de jus au nez. Pourquoi devait-il parler aussi fort, bon sang! Ne remarquait-il pas que toute l'école pouvait l'entendre? Bon, peut-être exagérait-il un peu… Mais, tout de même… Un minimum de subtilité n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Malheureusement, Blaise semblait ignorer la définition même de l'expression 'regarder subtilement quelqu'un sans pour autant être obsédé'. C'était un art qu'il avait perfectionné d'ailleurs. Il laissa son regard se promener lentement jusqu'à Harry Potter et s'empressa de le laisser continuer sa route en croisant les yeux émeraude.

-Tue-moi Blaise. Chuchota le blond.

-Si je le pouvais, je l'aurais déjà fait. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas aller en prison présentement. Sauf si tu me mets sur son testament, alors là je serais prêt à faire cet énorme sacrifice.

Il n'avait même pas la force de fusiller vicieusement du regard son meilleur ami. Il lui ferait payer son commentaire, mais plus tard. Son cœur ne cessait de battre dans sa poitrine à un rythme irrégulier qui lui donnait l'envie folle de mettre sa tête entre ses deux mains et de gémir pitoyablement. Il aurait du être habitué à ce sentiment non? Cela faisait 6 ans qu'il supportait les émois de son cœur dès que les yeux de Potter se posaient sur lui. Il devait même se féliciter chaleureusement de ne pas avoir eu de crise cardiaque jusqu'à présent. Ce qui finirait bien par arriver, il en était convaincu.

-Parle-lui. Insista Blaise.

-Pour lui dire quoi 'Cher Potter, je t'aime depuis que j'ai 11 ans et je ne t'ai jamais adressé la parole…'?

-Premièrement, tu lui as déjà adressé la parole. Tu ne te souviens pas? Je pense que tu lui as dit, lorsque nous avions 15 ans, 'Heu… Hum… Ton crayon…'

-Blaise tu as, de toute évidence, manqué ta véritable vocation. Tu devrais devenir clown.

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu trouves ça drôle.

Tout bien réfléchi, il avait encore assez de force pour fusiller Blaise du regard. Le mulâtre leva les mains devant lui en signe de paix et Drago roula ses yeux. Il se fichait de ce que Blaise disait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche devant Potter. Il s'était déjà résigné à être l'imbécile qui observerait de loin le brun. D'ailleurs, il était bien moins pathétique que son fan club. Au moins lui était stupidement amoureux en silence et dans la dignité. Ces idiotes et idiots lui écrivaient des lettres d'amours, lui envoyaient des chocolats, pleuraient régulièrement lorsqu'il ne venait pas à l'école… Il était loin d'être aussi pathétique que Blaise le sous-entendait.

-Pourquoi ne lui dirais-tu pas 'Il fait beau aujourd'hui'. Poursuivit le mulâtre.

-Il y a de la pluie et des éclairs. Répliqua froidement Drago.

-Alors plains-toi de l'humidité. Dis-lui que ça rend tes cheveux frisés.

-Mes cheveux ne sont jamais frisés. C'est toi le caniche.

-J'essaye de t'aider, imbécile.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, idiot.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa alors de ses lèvres en entendant la cloche sonnée. Blaise n'oserait pas lui parler en classe. Pas avec leur professeur qui semblait toujours sur le point d'étrangler quelqu'un. Il était donc sain et sauf… Enfin jusqu'à la fin de leurs cours… Ensuite, celui-ci allait continuer à lui répéter et répéter de parler à Harry Potter. Mais, il n'avait rien à lui dire, voilà tout! Il avait un béguin stupide pour lui.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à discuter. Le brun se débrouillait pour avoir les notes requises en classe, lui était l'un des meilleurs élèves. Potter était le capitaine de l'équipe de football, lui se considérait chanceux s'il arrivait à lancer une balle sans assommer quelqu'un. Ils n'avaient rien en commun. Et si ce n'était pas un assez gros problème, il doutait fortement que le brun ait même conscience de son existence. Alors, il allait continuer à être amoureux d'Harry Potter… Il allait graduer de cette école… et il n'allait plus jamais le revoir! Aussi simple que cela. Mais, Blaise devait insister et insister… Quel être exaspérant.

Il pénétra alors dans sa classe de science et eut un sourire amusé en voyant que le Professeur Severus Rogue semblait déjà de mauvaise humeur. Et s'il devait en juger par le regard torve qu'il venait de lancer à Neville Londubat… celui-ci n'avait pas la moindre chance de survivre à ce cours.

()

-Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez aller chercher les instructions pour le prochain travail de la classe dans mon bureau.

Le blond savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une requête, mais bel et bien d'un ordre. Il s'obligea à ne pas pousser un soupir de découragement et se redressa sans la moindre objection. Au moins, ainsi il restait dans les bonnes grâces de Rogue. Et Dieu savait ce qui arrivait à ceux qui avait le malheur de ne pas être dans ses bonnes grâces… Il n'avait qu'à demander à Londubat… pauvre type… Il pénétra alors dans le bureau de son professeur et, cette fois-ci, poussa un long soupir en voyant la pile de feuille qu'il allait devoir transporter. Super… Il les prit alors rapidement et sortit du bureau. Tout irait bien… Ce n'était pas comme s'il était incapable de soulever ses fichues feuilles.

Ce n'était que des feuilles! Il devait simplement se concentrer à mettre un pied en face de l'autre. Et s'il tombait sur une gomme à effacer ou un crayon avait le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin… Il se ferait un plaisir de trouver le propriétaire et de l'étrangler. Il n'avait pas prévu de rentrer en collision avec un corps musclé. Non! Un gémissement de dépit s'échappa de ses lèvres en voyant les feuilles revolées dans le corridor. Oh… Il devait s'agir d'une mauvaise blague… Il releva des yeux courroucés vers le propriétaire du corps avec lequel il venait de rentrer en collision, plusieurs insultes sur le bout de la langue, et se figea aussitôt en voyant le visage contrit d'Harry Potter. D'accord… Sa journée venait, définitivement, de devenir complètement nulle.

-Je suis désolé Malfoy!

L'envie stupide de lui demander 'Tu sais mon nom?' se fit sentir sur le bout de sa langue, mais il réussit à préserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait encore. Il détourna rapidement les yeux du regard bien trop vert d'Harry Potter, se contentant d'hocher faiblement la tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour son cœur de se mettre à danser dans sa poitrine. Oh non ce n'était pas le moment… Alors, s'il pouvait arrêter il lui en serait infiniment reconnaissant.

-Je vais t'aider à ramasser tout ça. Continua le brun.

-Inutile.

Bravo! Il avait réussi à dire un mot sans commencer à bégayer! Il devait absolument le dire à Blaise. Enfin, dès qu'il aurait fini de ramasser ses feuilles. Il pouvait déjà imaginer le commentaire sarcastique qui l'accueillerait dès qu'il rentrerait dans la classe de Rogue. Super. Il se pencha alors pour se mettre à ramasser les feuilles et son front rentra directement en collision avec celui de Potter qui avait commencé le même mouvement que lui. D'accord, il se trouvait dans un mauvais film pour adolescent. Était-ce le moment où il était censé faire un rire niais alors que Potter en faisait de même? Et bien… Ce film avait pris le mauvais acteur. Il ne releva même pas la tête en entendant Potter s'excuser de nouveau et se mit à ramasser chaque feuille avec une attention bien trop intense. Une feuille… Deux feuilles… Trois feuilles…

-Malfoy.

Pourquoi devait-il lui parler, bon sang! Ne pouvait-il pas ramasser en silence? Était-ce trop lui demander? Ne comprenait-il pas que le moins de fois Drago ouvrait sa bouche, le moins de chance avait-il de dire quelque chose de gênant ou d'étrange? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il était profondément mal à l'aise? Alors pourquoi devait-il ouvrir ses magnifiques lèvres et lui parler? Magnifiques lèvres? Il commençait déjà à penser des trucs bizarres.

-Je me suis toujours demandé… Est-ce que je t'ai fait quelque chose?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Grommela Drago en se faisant un devoir sacré de continuer à fixer les feuilles.

Pourquoi est-ce que sa voix était aussi sexy? Ne pouvait-il pas avoir quelque chose qui n'était pas sexy en lui? Sa voix était sexy. Ses bras étaient sexys. Ses jambes étaient sexys. Et il n'allait certainement pas parler de son torse.

-C'est juste que… comment dire… En dirait que tu …

Drago releva soudainement des yeux paniqués vers le brun. En dirait qu'il était _quoi_? Ce ne pouvait pas être évident. Il était subtile, bordel! Il n'était pas un fanboy stupide et débile! Dans sa précipitation, il prit rapidement une feuille et grimaça légèrement en sentant le papier lui faire une légère blessure au doigt. Il vit les yeux verts s'écarquillés légèrement alors qu'il mettait vivement son doigt dans sa bouche. Merde, il saignait… Il vit une étrange lueur s'allumer dans les yeux de Potter avant qu'il ne se redresse brusquement.

-Je dois y aller. Je… je te parlerais plus tard.

Et il le planta là sans une autre parole. Il allait vraiment le laisser seul à ramasser ses fichues feuilles? Pourquoi avoir proposé de l'aider si c'était pour l'abandonner de la sorte? Quel type étrange… Mais… il avait dit qu'il allait… lui parler plus tard? Cela voulait dire qu'il allait lui reparler un jour? Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait prendre des papiers pour être transféré dans une nouvelle école le plus vite possible.

()

-Comment ça te faire transférer dans une nouvelle école? Demanda avec ennuie Blaise.

Drago se laissa choir sur son lit, le téléphone plaqué contre son oreille.

-Il sait que j'ai le béguin pour lui. Je ne peux plus rester dans cette école.

-Ne soit pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es déjà. Il ne sait certainement pas que tu as le béguin pour lui. Comment le saurait-il? Arrête d'être aussi paranoïaque.

-Je ne suis pas _paranoïaque_! S'indigna Drago. Je suis réaliste!

-Il aurait pu vouloir te dire n'importe quoi. Contrecarra le mulâtre.

-Comme quoi exactement?

-Comme… 'Malfoy en dirait que tu es blond' ou bien 'Malfoy en dirait que tu aimes danser la samba'.

-Je n'aime pas danser.

-Il est vrai que tu peux à peine mettre un pied devant l'autre…

-Hé! Protesta Drago.

-Mais, ce n'est pas ça l'important. L'important c'est que tu dois prendre de grandes respirations et arrêter de te faire des idées saugrenues sur ce que Potter voulait te dire.

Drago s'apprêtait à protester avec hargne lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un vase se fracassant contre un mur. Aussitôt, son cœur se crispa violemment dans sa poitrine alors qu'il entendait le cri perçant de sa mère suivit du hurlement de son père. Il commençait déjà à avoir mal à la tête…

-Blaise, je te vois demain. Déclara-t-il d'une voix tendue.

-Tes parents. Devina aussitôt le mulâtre.

-Je vais essayer d'arrêter les dommages.

Il raccrocha alors et se précipita dans le salon. Ses parents se trouvaient chacun d'un côté de la pièce, se fixant comme deux boxeurs sur le point de s'arracher la tête. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, sa mère se remit à hurler et il fut obliger de se mettre entre eux.

-Arrêter d'hurler! Les voisins vont vous entendre! Protesta vivement le blond.

-Drago, va te coucher. Ordonna froidement son père. Cette histoire ne te concerne en rien.

Comment ça cette histoire ne le concernait en rien? Comment cela ne pouvait-il pas le concerner? Ses parents hurlaient presque chaque soir et lui était censé monter dans sa chambre et faire semblant que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes? S'agissait-il d'une plaisanterie?

-Bien sur que cette histoire me concerne!

-Drago. Je t'ai dit de _monter dans ta chambre_.

Il ne voulait pas monter dans sa chambre, bordel! Il ne voulait pas entendre ses parents hurler et être obligé de mettre son oreiller sur ses oreilles! Il ne voulait plus avoir à supporter ces conneries! Comment osait-il lui dire que cela ne le regardait en rien? Il s'apprêtait à protester de nouveau, mais en voyant le regard intransigeant de son père, il poussa un grognement rauque.

-Faites ce que vous voulez mais je ne veux pas vous entendre.

Il se précipita alors vers la porte d'entré et enfila rapidement ses chaussures avant de sortir à l'extérieur en courant. Il ignorait où il allait… Mais, il n'avait aucune intention d'écouter ses parents s'entre-déchirer. Il n'en pouvait plus…

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre ^^ !

**Vampires Mates**

**Chapitre 2**

Il se sentait tellement stupide… Où comptait-il aller en courant comme un imbécile? Drago se plia alors en deux, reprenant difficilement sa respiration. D'accord, ses parents étaient sur le point de se disputer… Encore… Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'ils ne cessaient de s'entre-tuer à la moindre opportunité. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas retourner au temps béni où tout allait bien… Où ils s'aimaient assez pour avoir la décence de ne pas hurler à tue-tête dans la maison… Où ils s'aimaient assez pour ne pas laisser un obstacle mettre fin à leur bonheur… Mais, cette époque était révolue… Oh, mais comme il voulait la revoir. Il voulait retourner à cette époque où son plus grand souci était de ne pas tomber misérablement devant Potter… Et non de se demander quand ses parents allaient finir par réaliser que le divorce était l'unique solution. Le divorce… son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine face à cette pensée. La séparation… le changement de leur existence… pourrait-il supporter une telle chose?

Avait-il même seulement le choix? Ses parents n'allaient certainement pas le consulter avant de prendre une décision qui changerait à jamais son avenir. Bordel! Pourquoi n'avait-il aucun contrôle sur sa propre destinée? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir son mot à dire? Ne comptait-il? Son opinion n'avait donc aucune importance? Bon… Il devait arrêter de rester planter en plein milieu de la rue avec la lune comme seule compagnie. Il allait retourner chez lui et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il allait essayer d'ignorer les hurlements incessants de ses parents et la nausée qui ne cessait de lui soulever le cœur. Il en était capable. Il l'avait déjà fait après tout. Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut soudainement le dos et il se tourna d'un bond. Personne… Il n'y avait personne. Il devenait paranoïaque voilà tout. Il n'y avait personne derrière lui.

Mais, il avait eu l'étrange impression que quelqu'un l'observait. Il avait visiblement vu bien trop de film d'horreur. Il se mit alors à marcher en direction de chez lui, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il avait froid. Il avait terriblement froid. C'était parce qu'il avait couru en plein milieu de la nuit sans manteau. Il n'y avait pas d'autre raison. Aucune autre raison… Il devait reprendre son calme. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule et il faillit hurler au meurtre puis il se calma aussitôt en voyant au vieillard au sourire penaud.

-Jeune homme, pourriez-vous me dire comment je pourrais me rendre à l'hôtel le plus proche. J'ai beau regardé sur ma carte, je ne vois rien du tout.

Drago se pencha alors sur la carte, essayant vainement de voir les traits qui se dessinaient sur celle-ci dans la pénombre. Il avait eu peur d'un vieil homme. N'était-il pas pitoyable? Les tueurs en série ne se promenaient certainement pas dans ce quartier paisible. Il n'avait donc rien à craindre. Cela lui servirait de leçon avant d'agir de nouveau sur un coup de tête.

-Je crois que vous devez tourner à gauche à partir d'ici Monsieur. Déclara calmement le blond.

-Vous sentez… incroyablement bon jeune homme.

Le corps de Drago se figea brusquement avant qu'il ne secoue doucement la tête. Un vieil homme trouvait qu'il sentait bon. Et alors? Si celui-ci tentait de faire le moindre mouvement suspect en sa direction… il se contenterait de lui flanquer un coup de poing en plein milieu de la poitrine. Ce n'était sûrement pas un vieil homme de 70 ans qui allait lui faire peur.

-Merci. Je ne porte pas de parfum pourtant. Répondit-il

-L'odeur de votre peau… Une odeur de pêche… J'adore ce fruit…

Drago fit un mouvement pour se reculer lorsque la main osseuse du vieil homme s'enroula autour de son bras, l'empêchant efficacement de bouger. Pourquoi…. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à bouger alors que ce vieillard lui tenait le bras? Il ne pouvait pas être aussi fort que cela franchement! Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme… il lui suffisait de se dégager. Juste de se dégager…

-Et votre sang… Quel nectar… Digne des Dieux…

Ce fut lorsqu'une langue parcheminée se promena sur sa nuque qu'il décida qu'il en avait assez. Il planta alors solidement son poing contre l'estomac du vieillard et pâlit douloureusement en voyant que celui-ci ne bougeait même pas. Il releva alors les yeux vers l'étranger et vit un sourire carnassier se former sur les lèvres parcheminées. Pourquoi souriait-il de cette façon? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici? Comment un vieillard… pourquoi…

-Je meurs de faim… et vous sentez si délicieusement bon…

En un mouvement sec, il obligea Drago à se mettre à genoux sur le sol. Le blond se sentit aussitôt foudroyé par l'ébahissement. Un vieillard… venait de le mettre au sol? Sans le moindre essoufflement… sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire? Comment… Pourquoi…

-Bonne appétit.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsque des crocs acérés s'échappèrent de la bouche du vieil homme. Blancs… tranchants… prêts à tuer… Drago aurait voulu hurler, mais ceux-ci s'enfoncèrent sans la moindre hésitation dans son cou. Il essaya vainement de se débattre, de donner des coups de poings… Mais, le vieillard ne bougeait pas… Il ne bougeait pas… C'était quoi… Pourquoi… Qu'est-ce que… Ce n'était pas possible…

-À l'aide… Gémit-il. Au secours…

Le bruit de son sang se faisait avaler voracement par le vieil homme lui donna l'envie folle de vomir tripes et boyaux. Impossible… Ce n'était pas possible… Il sentait son corps devenir de plus en plus faible… Allait-il… Allait-il véritablement mourir de cette façon? Soudainement, il sentit le vieillard lui lâcher brusquement le cou avant qu'il ne se mette à courir. Drago se laissa piteusement tomber sur le sol, la respiration haletante. Il devait se lever… il devait se lever… Un cri sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres en sentant une crispation inhabituelle dans son corps… dans son sang… son sang surchauffait. Il avait mal. Il avait mal…

-Ah… Souffla-t-il.

-Harry, il est entrain de s'enfuir! S'exclama soudainement une voix.

Il… Il avait mal… Son cœur lui faisait mal… Son sang lui faisait mal… Chaque cellule de son corps semblait être sur le point d'exploser… Son cou le brûlait. Était-il entrain de mourir?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry!

-Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir.

-Ne sois pas stupide!

Il n'avait pas voulu quitter ses parents ainsi. Il voulait seulement… il voulait seulement qu'ils comprennent qu'il détestait vivre de cette façon. Il voulait qu'ils rient… Il voulait qu'ils soient heureux… Il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'entre-déchirent pour une histoire aussi stupide… Si seulement ils avaient pu comprendre cela… Il se sentit brusquement quelqu'un lui soulever la tête, tenant fermant son visage entre deux mains chaudes. Il avait chaud… il avait froid… son sang brûlait alors que sa peau refroidissait… Il allait vraiment mourir…

-Malfoy… Il faut que tu me regardes… S'il te plait regarde-moi…

-Harry! Il est parti maintenant. On l'a perdu! Est-ce que tu comprends ce que l'on vient de faire?

Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux… il était bien trop épuisé… Harry… Il connaissait ce nom… Comme c'était amusant. Il entendait le nom du type qu'il aimait et dont il n'avait jamais réussi à lui adresser plus de deux mots. Comme c'était pathétique.

-Malfoy… Tu _dois_ me regarder. Ouvre les yeux… Ouvre les yeux…

Si cette voix était si insistante il pouvait bien faire un effort. Il poussa une faible plainte en ouvrant les yeux et aurait probablement sursauté s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi faible.

-Po… Potter? Murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Harry… C'est une catastrophe. Tes parents vont te tuer. Mes parents vont me tuer. On est fichu.

Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que Potter se trouvait ici? Ses yeux émeraude fouillaient désespérément son regard, semblant être à la recherche de quelque chose. Soudain, un spasme violent transperça son corps et il poussa un léger cri de douleur. Oh mon Dieu. Son cœur… Son cœur allait exploser… Il voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Il voulait… Oh mon Dieu…

-Fais-moi confiance Malfoy.

Les yeux émeraude tournèrent alors aux rouges à sa grande horreur alors que deux dents pointues s'échappaient de la bouche du brun. Lui aussi… lui aussi… Il eut à peine le temps de crier que les dents du brun s'enfoncèrent dans sa chaire, au même endroit que l'autre vampire l'avait mordu. Il devait crier… Il devait crier… On allait le tuer… il ne pouvait pas mourir ici. Il ouvrit alors la bouche et trouva la force de pousser un hurlement strident alors que Potter continuait à sucer son sang. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Ses parents… Blaise… il ne pouvait pas les quitter. Pas comme ça… La main brûlante de Potter se posa alors contre ses lèvres, l'empêchant efficacement d'hurler. Avec une dernière poussée de désespoir. Drago trouva la force de mordre férocement la paume du brun et sentit un frisson de jubilation s'épanouir dans son corps en goûtant le sang du vampire. Il ne serait pas le seul à saigner aujourd'hui. Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

()

Drago se redressa brusquement dans son lit, la respiration haletante. Son lit… Comment ça son lit? Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici? Et la ruelle? Et le gracier? Et les… Et les vampires? Il posa vivement sa main sur son cou et sentit que sa peau était aussi douce qu'auparavant. Pas de marque de dent… Rien du tout… Comment… Pourquoi… Avait-il rêvé? Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa alors de ses lèvres face à cette pensée. Un rêve…il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve… C'était certainement le rêve le plus vivace qu'il n'est jamais fait de sa vie mais… il s'agissait d'un rêve. Pas de vieillard… Pas de Potter vampire… Tout allait parfaitement bien… Il enleva vivement les couvertures qui recouvraient son corps et pâlit soudainement. Il… Il ne portait qu'un sous-vêtement. Il ne dormait pas en sous-vêtement. Il avait une collection de t-shirt et de shorts parfaitement confortables pour dormir. Alors pourquoi aurait-il enlevé ses vêtements? Et il portait encore ses chaussettes? Il ne dormait pas avec des chaussettes. Il… Il ne s'était pas mis au lit hier. Ce n'était pas lui qui s'était mis au lit hier. Il sursauta violemment en entendant la prote de sa chambre s'ouvrir et s'obligea à afficher un visage impassible en voyant sa mère rentrer dans sa chambre, le visage contrit. La blonde s'approcha alors de lui, s'asseyant confortablement sur son lit.

-Chéri… Même si moi et ton père nous nous disputons… cela ne te donne pas le droit de partir de cette manière de la maison. J'espère que tu comprends ça… Surtout que nous ignorons totalement à quelle heure tu es rentré. Ton père est resté dans le salon à t'attendre et il ne t'a pas vu rentrer… Il va surement exiger une conversation avec toi ce soir… Je te conseille de t'y préparer, d'accord mon cœur?

Il hocha lentement la tête alors que sa mère posait un délicat baiser sur son front avant de partir de sa chambre. Il… Comment était-il revenu chez lui? Il ne se souvenait de rien. Il se souvenait juste du visage de Potter… de ses yeux rougeoyantes… de ses dents s'enfonçant dans sa chair… Un tremblement imperceptible secoua son être alors qu'il levait et prenait mécaniquement ses vêtements pour l'école. Il n'était pas revenu chez lui hier soir. Quelqu'un l'avait ramené chez lui. Quelqu'un l'avait déshabillé et il savait pertinemment qui était cette personne… Un vampire… Un vampire était rentré dans sa maison et avait bu son sang. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Comment était-il censé réagir? Il fonça alors dans sa salle de bain privée et fit couler l'eau de la douche. Potter savait où il habitait. Il pouvait rentrer chez lui à tout moment. Il pouvait… il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait… Sa respiration se fit de nouveau haletante alors que l'eau chaude coulait sur son corps. Il… Il ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant…

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre ^^ !

**Vampires Mates**

**Chapitre 3**

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda subitement Blaise, le faisant sursauter.

Drago avait pourtant été convaincu d'avoir réussi à cacher ses émotions. Mais, il oubliait qu'il s'agissait de Blaise. Son meilleur ami connaissait chacune de ses expressions faciales… Mais… que pouvait-il donc dire exactement? Il ne pouvait pas parler d'une chose pareille. Pas quand il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qui était entrain de se passer. Des dents qui rentraient dans sa chaire… Les yeux de Potter tournant au rouge flamboyant… Il ne pouvait pas dire une chose pareille. Même Blaise croirait qu'il avait été victime d'une hallucination. Mais, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne se serait jamais mis au lit en sous-vêtement. Il ne le faisait jamais, alors pourquoi aurait-il commencé maintenant? Cela voulait dire que quelqu'un l'avait mis dans son lit… Et, il ne pouvait empêcher des sueurs froides de couler dans son dos dès qu'il y pensait.

-Drago. Réponds-moi. Tu sais que je finirais par le découvrir alors juste dis-le.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Répliqua le blond. Je peux garder un secret.

-Bien évidemment… Pour une semaine, ensuite tu viens me voir, en pleurant, et tu me dis tout ce que tu as sur le cœur.

-Je peux tenir plus qu'une semaine.

-Non, mon ange, tu ne peux pas.

S'il avait été dans son état normal, il aurait foudroyé vicieusement Blaise du regard. Mais, il ne pouvait pas… Il pouvait encore sentir les crocs acérés du vieil homme dans sa peau… Et le goût du sang de Potter dans sa bouche… Il pouvait se souvenir si clairement de chaque détail de cette soirée… il ne pouvait pas l'effacer de sa mémoire. Comment… Comment était-il censé réagir ? Il vit soudainement les yeux de Blaise s'écarquiller, alors qu'il fixait intensément un point derrière lui.

-Malfoy, est-ce que je peux te parler s'il te plait ?

Le corps du blond se tendit aussitôt alors que Blaise lui envoyait un sourire moqueur. Non. Non, il ne voulait pas y aller. Il voulait rester ici, à l'abri. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Mais, Potter s'était déjà saisi de son bras et, même s'il l'avait souhaité, il aurait été incapable de se dégager de sa poigne. Il lança un regard suppliant à son meilleur ami qui se contenta de lui faire un vague signe de tête. Blaise ne comprenait pas. C'était normal. Même lui ne comprenait rien à cette situation. Et il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il voulait retourner à sa vie normale. Passer ses journées avec Blaise à rigoler… Avoir un béguin monstre pour un vampire. Un vampire… Un tremblement imperceptible secoua ses membres alors que Potter l'emmenait à l'extérieur. Il ne pouvait pas crier, il était tétanisé par le choc. Potter n'allait pas le tuer… Il aurait pu le tuer hier… Pourquoi le tuer maintenant ? Il n'était pas en danger. Il allait surement le menacer pour l'empêcher de dire ce qu'il avait vu. Pas de problème. Il n'avait nullement l'intention de repenser à cet évènement. A ses crocs qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau… Au bruit de son sang se faisant avaler goulument… Non, il ne voulait plus jamais repenser à cet évènement. Le brun lui lâcha soudainement le bras et Drago lança un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne… absolument personne… Son cœur s'accéléra bruyamment dans sa poitrine face à cette pensée.

-Malfoy… Hier soir…

-Il ne s'est rien passé. Je sais qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Je ne dirais rien et je vais tout oublier.

-Tu sais qu'il est impossible que tu oublies ce que tu as vu. Répliqua calmement le brun. Je suis ici pour répondre à tes questions.

Quoi ? Répondre à ses questions. Il n'avait pas la moindre question. Il ne voulait qu'oublier, au plus vite possible, cette soirée. Il voulait pouvoir fermer les yeux et ne penser à rien… Il ne voulait pas… il ne pouvait pas…

-Je n'ai aucune question. Bye.

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la main de Potter s'agrippa à son bras, le plaquant sans ménagement sur le mur. Mon Dieu… Mon Dieu… Son cœur allait exploser. Il ne devait pas mettre ce type en colère. Un type qui pouvait le tuer en un mouvement rapide… Un type dont il ne connaissait rien… Un type qui lui avait mordu le cou… Un… un vampire…

-Tu réalises, j'espère, que je t'ai sauvé la vie. Fit remarquer le brun. Ce vampire t'aurait tué sans la moindre hésitation.

-Est-ce que je suis censé te dire merci ? Siffla froidement Drago. Alors, merci de m'avoir sauvé d'un vampire Monsieur le vampire.

Les yeux émeraude, à sa grande horreur, se tintèrent de rouge et il essaya vainement de ravaler sa salive. Il ne devait pas l'énerver. Il devait oublier cette soirée. N'avait-il pas assez de problème comme ça ? Ses parents se disputaient sans cesse. Sa maison était devenue un champ de bataille. Il n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à Potter et à sa double vie. Il allait faire comme s'il n'avait jamais été mordu… Comme si ce vieillard n'avait jamais rentré ses crocs à l'intérieur de sa nuque… Il allait ignorer que Potter l'avait mordu à son tour. Il voulait oublier voilà tout. Il voulait tout oublier. Potter prit soudainement une profonde respiration, cherchant visiblement à retrouver son calme.

-Ecoute… Désolé de ma réaction. J'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit. J'étais censé attrapé ce vampire et le tuer. Il nous a causé de sérieux ennuis.

Nous ? Quel nous ? Non. Il n'allait pas y penser. Cette histoire ne le concernait en rien. Potter ne le concernait en rien. Il avait eu un béguin pour le brun. Pas de problème. L'adolescence était la période des erreurs après tout. Et il avait fait une erreur. Et maintenant, il allait la réparer en oubliant jusqu'à l'existence de Potter. Parfait.

-D'accord. Je ne vais rien dire à personne Potter. Alors, laisse-moi partir.

-Tu t'es fait attaquer par un vampire Malfoy. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as pas la moindre question.

-Je n'en ai aucune.

Il profita de la surprise de Potter pour se défaire de sa poigne et commencer à marcher. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de vampire. En ce qui le concernait, les vampires n'existaient pas. Ce n'était qu'un mythe. Il allait oublier cette histoire et reprendre sa vie normale. Il allait… Son cœur bondit furieusement dans sa poitrine en voyant que Potter se trouvait maintenant devant lui. Comment était-ce possible ! Le brun était… Il était derrière lui et maintenant il était… Il avait mal au cœur… Seigneur qu'il avait mal au cœur…

-Écoute Malfoy. Je ne veux pas que tu es peur de moi.

-Peur de toi ? Pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi ? Je ne te connais même pas. Et je ne veux pas te connaître. Alors, si tu pouvais me laisser passer.

À sa grande surprise, il vit une étrange expression traverser le visage du brun avant que celui-ci ne lui reprenne le bras. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à le toucher, bon sang ! Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille ! Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ce monde. Il voulait retourner chez lui… reprendre sa vie normale… Il ne voulait pas…

-Malfoy, agir comme si rien ne s'est passé ne résoudra rien. tu dois avoir…

-D'accord. Je vais te poser des questions. Est-ce que tu brilles au soleil ?

Le visage de Potter se figea alors qu'il ouvrait stupidement la bouche. Drago releva alors la tête, regardant fixement le soleil.

-Je suppose que non. Quel âge as-tu ?

-17 ans. Répondit lentement le brun.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-4 mois.

-Parfait, au revoir.

Il essaya vainement de se dégager, mais Potter lui tenait toujours le bras, une expression interloquée au visage. Quoi ? N'avait-il pas lu Twilight ? Tout le monde avait lu Twilight, bon sang ! Comment un vampire osait-il ne pas lire Twilight ? Il secoua plus violemment son bras et cela fut suffisant pour que Potter sorte de sa transe.

-Malfoy, je veux juste…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à me parler ? Va-t-en. Je ne veux pas te parler.

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu voulais me parler d'habitude de toute façon.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire exactement ? Non. Il n'allait pas se poser de question. Parce que cette discussion n'était pas entrain d'avoir lieu. Il voulait reprendre sa vie normale et oublier cet évènement. Il ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche, stupéfait, lorsque Potter le plaqua solidement contre le mur, ses yeux le fixant intensément. Fallait-il qu'il se maudisse de le trouver effroyablement sexy ? Peu importait…

-Malfoy, j'essaye d'être gentil avec toi. Mais, si tu ne coopères pas… Tu risques d'avoir de gros ennuies.

-Je coopère. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne dirais rien.

-Tu es sous le choc. Mais, bientôt tu voudras en parler à des personnes. Ou bien tu commenceras à faire des recherches. Je veux t'aider.

-Tu m'as déjà assez aidé. Merci mais non merci.

-Est-ce que ça aide si je te dis que c'était la première fois que je buvais du sang humain ? Je ne suis pas un monstre, Malfoy. J'ai une âme, j'ai un cœur et je ne veux pas que quelque chose de mal t'arrive parce que tu ne veux pas coopérer.

-Je coopère. Je ne dirais rien. Alors, retournons à la magnifique époque où tu ne me remarquais pas et je ne te remarquais pas.

-Je t'ai toujours remarqué. Grommela le brun.

Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur devait se mettre à battre plus vite face à ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il n'allait pas se poser de question. Parce que cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Potter l'avait certainement remarqué parce qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même école depuis 6 ans. Rien de plus.

-Je te jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux… que je ne dirais rien à personne. Je veux juste… retrouver ma vie normale.

Sans ces histoires de vampires et de sang…. Sans ses parents s'entre-déchirant pour une stupide histoire de sexe. Il n'allait pas se mettre à penser à ses parents devant Potter. Il ignorait tout des pouvoirs du brun. Et il ne voulait pas les découvrir. Il voulait qu'il le lâche et qu'il le laisse tranquille.

-Alors, s'il te plait… Lâche-moi… Et ne nous parlons plus. J'ai déjà bien trop de problèmes pour être impliqué dans cette histoire. Laisse-moi tranquille. _S'il te plait_.

La main du brun s'enleva alors d'autour de son bras à son grand soulagement. Être amoureux de Potter n'avait jamais été une bonne idée de toute façon. Cela ne faisait qu'accélérer le processus… Il allait tout oublier de Potter et de cette histoire… Il allait retourner chez lui et supporter les hurlements de ses parents dans la dignité. Voilà ce qu'était sa vie désormais. Il continuait à marcher lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Potter derrière lui.

-Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je suis un monstre. Est-ce trop te demander ?

Drago s'arrêta quelques secondes, entourant son corps de ses bras.

-Je…

Le bruit de son sang se faisant sucer sans vergogne… Potter qui lui demandait de lui faire confiance… qui l'avait ramené chez lui sain et sauf…

-Je ne crois pas que tu es un monstre.

-Est-ce que tu dis la vérité ? Ou tu me mens parce que tu as peur de moi ?

-Je te dis la vérité. Mais, ne m'approches plus. Je ne peux pas… être mêlé à cette histoire.

Et il partit sans demander son reste. C'était mieux ainsi. Son béguin pour Potter venait de prendre brutalement fin…

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors Joyeux Noël en retard ! J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés ! Et Bonne Année en avance !

**Chapitre 4**

-Je veux mon pain, bordel ! Hurla la voix grondante d'un client.

Drago s'empressa de lui jeter un regard meurtrier et s'efforça de serrer les dents afin de ne pas dire une remarque désobligeante. Cela faisait 3 jours que Potter ne lui avait pas parlés… Pas que le brun lui parlait d'habitude… Mais… Bon sang il n'avait pas le temps de penser à son ancien béguin ! Il se trouvait à son travail… avec des client qui réclamait son attention à grand cri. Comme cet homme obèse qui devrait plutôt penser à aller prendre une marche plutôt que de manger du foutu pain. Il déposa alors calmement la corbeille de pain sur la table et eut une légère grimace de dégoût en le voyant se jeter sur les malheureuses tranches. Seigneur… où avait-il donc été élevé ? Ne savait-il pas comment manger à table ? Son père en aurait été mortifié d'horreur. Une grimace se forma sur ses lèvres en repensant à sa conversation avec celui-ci. Bien évidemment, son père lui avait fait remarquer, très calmement d'ailleurs, qu'il était inutile qu'il s'inquiète pour quoi que ce soit et qu'il n'avait pas à s'enfuir de la maison pour une simple discussion. Une discussion ? Est-ce qu'il plaisantait ? Était-ce donc ainsi qu'il appelait les hurlements enragés de sa mère ? Quelle bonne blague… Il sentit quelqu'un lui donner une claque en arrière de la tête et se tourna vivement afin de lancer un regard venimeux à Blaise.

-Ne me frappe pas. Siffla le blond.

-Alors, arrête d'être dans la lune. C'est extrêmement énervant.

-Je ne suis pas dans la lune.

-Préfères-tu que je te dise que tu as la tête dans les nuages ?

-Je n'ai pas la tête dans les nuages.

-Que tu es dans ta bulle ?

-Je ne suis pas dans une bulle.

-J'essaye de trouver une bonne expression alors pourrais-tu arrêter d'être aussi difficile.

-Je ne suis pas difficile.

Il vit un sourire goguenard se former sur les lèvres pulpeuses de son meilleur ami et roula des yeux. Il n'était pas distrait. Il n'était rien. Il ne s'était rien passé et il se sentait parfaitement bien. Pour lui, cette nuit n'était jamais arrivée. Il ne voulait pas penser au son de son sang se faisant avaler. Il ne voulait pas revoir Potter, les yeux rougeoyants. Il ne voulait penser à rien. Et même s'il se réveillait chaque jour en sueur et tremblant… Il se fichait de tout.

-Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui se passe ? Demanda calmement le mulâtre.

-Il ne se passe rien.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant tu te comportes bizarrement.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? S'indigna Drago.

-Tu ne manges presque plus. Tu as des cernes sous les yeux. Et tu ne regardes plus Potter comme s'il était la première merveille du monde.

-Tu ne devrais pas plutôt dire la huitième merveille du monde ?

-Lorsqu'il est là, tu sembles oublier qu'il y a d'autres merveilles. Maintenant, c'est à peine si tu le regardes. Et lui n'arrête pas de te regarder comme un chien qui a été abandonné par son maître, ce qui est extrêmement amusant et pathétique.

-Il ne s'est rien passé entre moi et Potter. Affirma le blond tout en le poussant sur le côté.

Il se saisit alors d'une serviette et se mit à nettoyer les tables vides. D'accord, il n'y avait pas une foule de client qui réclamait son attention… Bien qu'il aurait adoré que cela soit le cas. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas eu à supporter Blaise qui le dévisageait avec insistance. Il attendait qu'il craque et qu'il se tourne vers lui. Hors de question. Il n'allait pas parler de cette histoire à qui que ce soit. En fait, il ne s'en parlait même pas à lui-même.

-Est-ce que cela veux dire que je peux faire des suppositions sur ce qui s'est passé ? Déclara soudainement Blaise.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Très bien. Tu as découvert que Potter était ton frère jumeau.

Drago dut se tenir fermement à la table pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Son frère ? De quoi… Comment… Hein ? Son frère ? D'où venait cette idée grotesque ! Lui et Potter ne se ressemblaient pas du tout ! Potter était grand, musclé, avec des cheveux noirs et ébouriffés, des yeux verts émeraude et il était tellement… Non ! Il n'avait plus le béguin pour Potter. Il l'avait déjà décidé. Parce que Potter était… ce qu'il était… et lui ne pouvait pas être mêlé à cette histoire. Il ne pouvait pas…

-Tu ne nies pas. Fit remarquer le mulâtre. Je pense que vous devriez aller à _Oprah_ ou encore à _Maury_.

-Il n'est pas mon frère bougre d'imbécile ! S'étrangla Drago.

-Bon alors… Tu l'as vu entrain de faire l'amour à un nain borgne.

Est-ce que Blaise était décidé à le faire s'évanouir d'horreur ? Où trouvait-il donc ses idées saugrenues ? Il lisait bien trop de livre de toute évidence. C'était à lui à ne pas l'encourager dans sa stupidité. Il se dirigea alors calmement vers une autre table et faillit pousser un grognement rauque en s'apercevant que Blaise le suivait. Ne réalisait-il donc pas qu'il y avait plein de chose à faire ? Comme… Comme… N'importe quoi ! En entendant la porte du petit restaurant s'ouvrir, il poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de lever un sourire étincelant vers le nouveau client. Son sourire disparut aussitôt en voyant l'immense homme aux cheveux roux qui se trouvait devant lui. Qu'est-ce que Ronald Weasley faisait devant lui ? Le meilleur ami de Potter… celui qui n'avait cessé de lui lancer des regards noirs depuis trois jours… se trouvait devant lui… Ses yeux dérivèrent aussitôt derrière et il ignora aisément la petite pointe de déception qu'il ressentit. Potter n'était pas là. Pas que cela le regardait en quoi que ce soit.

-Malfoy. Je dois te parler.

-Je suis occupé. Répliqua froidement le blond.

Il vit un éclair d'irritation traverser les yeux bleus du roux et il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque celui-ci se saisit de son bras, le serrant si fort qu'il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que Weasley était… ou bien ce qu'il savait… Peut-être était-il comme Potter… Peut-être savait-il le secret de Potter et lui en voulait de le prendre comme ça… Mais, merde alors ! Il ne pouvait pas être mêlé à cette histoire ! Il avait d'autres problèmes, bien plus urgents d'ailleurs, à régler. Comment était-il censé gérer cette histoire ? Il ne comprenait pas… Il ne voyait pas…

-Je dois te parler. _Maintenant_.

De toute évidence, il n'avait pas voix au chapitre. Il se tourna alors vers Blaise qui était occupé à prendre les nombreuses assiettes de Monsieur « Je veux du pain ». Le mulâtre lui lança un vague regard interrogateur et Drago lui pointa Weasley ainsi que la sortie. Le sourire amusé qui apparu sur le visage chocolat de son meilleur ami lui donna l'envie folle d'hurler. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Weasley qui le fixait toujours avec cet air colérique.

-Je sortirais avec toi si tu me lâches. _Immédiatement_. Siffla Drago.

-Ton opinion n'a aucune importance pour moi.

Néanmoins le rouquin le lâcha et sortit rapidement du minuscule restaurant. Drago jeta une dernière fois un regard à Blaise, s'assurant ainsi que son meilleur ami l'avait bien vu sortir avec Weasley. Le roux ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Il était trop grand… et il le fusillait bien trop souvent du regard… Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il sortit alors à son tour et fut aussitôt plaqué sans ménagement contre le mur. Les mains de Weasley se posèrent alors de chaque côté de sa tête. Lui donnant l'envie de se fondre contre le mur.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'Harry t'a dit… Mais, ce qu'il a fait est interdit par toutes les lois de notre monde.

Super… Alors, Weasley était un vampire lui aussi ? Ce qui voulait dire… qu'il y avait deux vampires à son école ? Son cœur s'accéléra aussitôt dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'obligeait à garder une respiration normale. Combien de vampires vivaient dans cette vile ? Combien de promenait dans les rues ? Combien buvaient le sang d'innocentes victimes ? Il ne voulait pas y penser… Et pourtant… Il ne pouvait pas… Il fallait qu'il respire. Seigneur, il fallait qu'il respire.

-Ecoute Weasley, je n'ai pas demandé à être sauvé.

Je me fiche que tu sois vivant Malfoy. La seule raison pour laquelle je te parle en ce moment… c'est que je ne veux pas que fasse quoi que ce soit pour foutre la pagaille dans ma famille… Et dans celle d'Harry par conséquent. Tu veux te mentir à toi-même en te disant que tu n'as pas été mordu par un vampire ? Bravo pour toi. Mais, si un jour tu te réveilles un beau matin et que tu prends peur… et que tu décides d'aller voir les autorités pour leur raconter cette histoire.

-Personne ne me croirait. Siffla Drago.

-Bien évidemment que des personnes te croiraient. Penses-tu vraiment à être le seul humain à avoir été mordu par un vampire ? Ne soit pas idiot. Si j'apprends que tu as dénoncé Harry… Je viendrais te tuer personnellement. Compris ?

Il n'arrivait plus à parler. Il ne pouvait qu'ouvrir stupidement la bouche en regardant Weasley. Sa réaction ne plut visiblement pas au roux puisqu'il laissa échapper un grognement animal alors que ses yeux tournaient au doré. Les yeux de Potter avaient tourné au rouge… Est-ce que chacune de ces créatures étaient différentes ? Non… Non… Il ne voulait pas être mêlé à cette histoire… Il ne voulait pas y penser… Il ne voulait pas… Un tremblement imperceptible secoua alors son corps.

-Je ne dirais rien. Laisse-moi.

Il se maudit violemment pour le son de sa voix. Il n'était pas supposé avoir une voix aussi faible et pathétique. Il était… Mais, il se trouvait face à une créature qu'il ne comprenait… une créature contre laquelle il ne pouvait pas se battre… Il ne pouvait rien faire contre… Weasley fut soudainement violemment poussé sur le côté et Drago sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine en voyant Potter, les yeux rougeoyants.

-Il ne t'a pas fait mal ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Il eut à peine le temps d'entrouvrir la bouche que Potter se retrouvait plaqué contre le mur, Weasley le dévisageant avec une colère non-dissimulée.

-Qui t'a donné le droit de mettre ton nez dans cette discussion ! Aboya férocement Weasley.

-Qui t'a donné le droit de t'approcher de lui. Répliqua glacialement Potter.

-C'est toi qui m'as donné ce droit en le mêlant à cette histoire !

-Il allait le tuer. Siffla le brun.

-Tu ne peux pas mettre notre monde en danger pour un _humain_ !

En un mouvement que Drago ne comprit pas, ce fut Weasley qui se retrouva plaqué contre le mur tandis que Potter montrait férocement les dents. Il pouvait les voir maintenant… ses crocs acérés… ses crocs qui s'étaient enfoncés dans son cou… Pourquoi restait-il là ? Pourquoi ne s'enfuyait-il pas ? Il était figé voilà tout… Il était figé par… Il ignorait quoi…

-Oh, mais j'avais oublié… Ce n'est pas n'importe quel humain…

-La ferme Ron.

Il vit un échange silencieux se dérouler entre les deux créatures magiques avant que le roux ne laisse échapper un soupir de résignation tandis que ses yeux redevenaient bleus ciel.

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile et il est _ton_ problème.

-Je le sais. Je prendrais mes responsabilités, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ses responsabilités ? De quoi parlait-il ? Il vit Weasley lui lancer un nouveau regard noir avant de partir en courant… à une vitesse surhumaine… une vitesse… qu'il ne comprenait en rien… Il allait s'évanouir… Sa tête… Il voyait des petits points noirs partout… Non ! Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser aller de cette manière !

-Que voulait-il dire ? Par _responsabilités_ ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

-Si tu te révèles être une menace pour ma famille… Je n'aurais pas le choix que de détruire cette menace.

-En me… tuant ?

Les yeux émeraude furent une réponse en elles-mêmes. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Non… Il ne pouvait pas rester ici… Il se dirigea à pas lent vers son restaurant, ne quittant pas des yeux le brun. Cela voulait dire… que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil ?

-Et si je le… si je le dis à quelqu'un ? Souffla-t-il faiblement.

-Si cette personne se révèle être une menace… Je la détruirais elle aussi. Je dois protéger ma famille Malfoy.

-Ne m'approche pas Potter. Plus jamais.

Et il s'engouffra dans son restaurant, la respiration haletante.

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici encore un nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 5**

Drago mourrait de faim. Ses poings se crispèrent sur son pupitre alors que Blaise lui lançait, pour la millième fois, un coup d'œil inquiet. Il mourrait de faim. Il mourrait de faim. Il avait beau mangé tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Boire jusqu'à l'épuisement… _Il mourrait toujours de faim_. Il ignorait ce que son corps réclamait. Il ignorait ce qui lui manquait. Il avait faim. Encore et toujours faim. Il avait l'impression que cette faim allait le tuer. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Mais, sa vie était déjà en danger, pas vrai ? Il dut réprimer avec force l'envie d'éclater de rire.

Oui, il était déjà en danger de mort. Et le type qui avait menacé de le tuer ne se pointait plus à l'école depuis 4 jours. Peut-être avait-il déménagé ? Peut-être avait-il disparu pour de bon, emmenant avec lui tous ses problèmes. Non… Ses problèmes étaient toujours là puisqu'il avait faim. Il avait juste… tellement faim. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une chose pareille. Il lui arrivait de sauter un repas et donc d'avoir un petit creux. Mais, cette faim qui lui coupait presque le souffle. Le rendant faible et tremblotant… le rendant furieux et irascible. Il n'était plus lui-même. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas comprendre.

-Monsieur Malfoy, je vous ai posé une question. S'indigna le professeur McGregor tout en lui envoyant un regard noir.

Il voulait manger. Sa gorge était sèche. Tellement sèche… Il avait faim… Il avait soif… Il avait froid… Il avait chaud… Que quelqu'un le sauve, Seigneur ! Il ne supportait plus son état. Ses dents le démangeaient. Il ne voulait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Et pourtant, c'était évident non ? Il avait lu assez de livres de vampires pour redouter ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait faim, mais ne voulait pas manger de la nourriture humaine. Et il avait bu le sang de Potter. Il avait bu le sang de Potter et maintenant il mourrait de faim. Un grognement sourd s'échappa alors de ses lèvres.

-Vous osez me répondre de cette manière Monsieur Malfoy ! Je ne vous le permets pas ! Je ne vous…

-La ferme… Siffla le blond.

-Quoi ?

Il avait bu le sang de Potter. Il ne pouvait qu'avoir une conséquence à cette imbécilité. Il avait goûté le sang du vampire. Et cela voulait dire qu'il devait en payer le prix. Il avait faim. Il avait tellement faim. Sa gorge lui faisait mal. Sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

-La ferme ! La ferme ! La ferme ! S'étrangla-t-il avant de partir en courant.

Il se fichait des hurlements de son professeur derrière lui. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal avec lui. Il… Était-il entrain de devenir un vampire ? Allait-il lui aussi avoir les yeux rougeoyants et l'envie de boire du sang ? Non ! Il ne voulait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Il n'avait aucune envie d'être mêlé à ce monde. Il voulait la paix voilà tout. Il voulait retrouver cette époque bénie où son unique problème était ses parents. Il voulait être normal. Il voulait être un humain normal. Il ne voulait pas être un vampire. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent de larmes alors qu'il fonçait tête baissé dans un corps immense. Il releva lentement la tête et grimaça aussitôt en voyant le visage déformé par la rage de Riley Jonas.

-Drago ! Hurla Blaise derrière lui.

Oh vraiment super. Est-ce que sa journée pouvait être pire ? Blaise lui courant après et lui fonçant sur Jonas. Jonas qui n'était pas contenu pour son caractère. Avant qu'il ne puisse véritablement réagir, l'immense brun le souleva aisément de terre par le col de son chandail.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fonces dedans connard ? Cracha Jonas.

Il mourrait de faim. Il mourrait de faim. Sa tête tournait. Il avait la nausée. Sa gorge s'enflammait. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille ? Il voulait la paix. Il voulait retourner à sa vie. Il voulait effacer cette nuit de sa mémoire. Il voulait rester humain, bordel ! Il poussa alors violemment Jonas et sentit ses yeux s'écarquillés, sous le choc, en voyant celui-ci revoler à l'autre bout du couloir. Comment… Pourquoi… Quoi… Impossible… Impossible… Non, très possible. S'il était sur le point de devenir un vampire… Ce n'était guère étonnant qu'il soit plus fort. S'il était sur le point de devenir un vampire. Un hurlement de détresse s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se remettait à courir.

-Drago ! Attends !

Non, il ne voulait pas attendre Blaise. Son meilleur ami serait en danger avec lui. S'il devenait un vampire, probablement qu'il le mordrait… Sinon… dans son état, il était fort probable qu'il lui révèle toute la vérité. Et, dans ce cas-là, Blaise serait en danger de Weasley et de Ron et de toutes leurs fichues familles. Il fallait qu'il aille chez lui. Qu'il se cache. Mais chez lui il y avait sa mère. Elle lui poserait des questions. Il ne pouvait rien lui révéler. Il ne pouvait rien révéler à personne. Sinon, ils le tueraient… Et ils tueraient la personne à qui il s'était confié. Il se laissa alors tomber sur la pelouse de l'école, les mains tremblantes. _Il n'avait nulle part où aller_. Il sentit quelqu'un s'affaler à côté de lui et il fut soudainement enveloppé entre les bras du mulâtre. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait faim. Il avait soif. Il ne savait pas quoi manger.

-Drago… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda doucement Blaise.

-Je ne sais plus… Je…

À sa grande horreur, il sentit des larmes coulées sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis l'âge de six ans… Il s'était promis, après la mort de son chien, de ne plus jamais pleuré. Et maintenant… il pleurait à cause d'une histoire aussi invraisemblable. Il sentit les mains de Blaise le soulever, l'obligeant à se mettre debout, pour ensuite le guider vers un autre endroit. Il s'en fichait. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus. Il ne pouvait que sentir les larmes lui tombées sur les joues alors que la faim lui taraudait le ventre. Il s'assit alors docilement dans la voiture de Blaise, s'efforçant à réprimer l'envie de se recroqueviller sur lui-même et de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il ne pouvait pas être un vampire. Il ne voulait pas être un vampire. Il voulait avoir une vie normale. Il voulait que ses parents se réconcilient ou se quittent une bonne fois pour toute. Il voulait rire avec Blaise de leurs clients. Il voulait… Il voulait des choses qui lui semblaient hors d'attente… et cela lui faisait tellement mal. Bien trop mal…

Ce ne fut que lorsque Blaise se gara qu'il daigna releva les yeux. Il se trouvait devant l'appartement du mulâtre. Encore une fois, Blaise prit charge des opérations, le sortant de la voiture et le guidant jusqu'à son appartement. Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte, Drago sortit brusquement de son mutisme et lui lança un regard apeuré. Blaise se contenta de l'observer calmement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Drago. Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas…

-Oui, tu peux. Et tu vas me le dire. Vite.

Il voulait lui dire. Il voulait tout lui dire. Il voulait libérer sa poitrine de ce fardeau bien trop gros. Il voulait beaucoup de chose en ce moment. Et dire qu'avant son unique souhait, hormis concernant ses parents, était que Potter lui dise « bonjour ». Seigneur… que lui était-il donc arrivé ?

-Ils vont te faire du mal. Je ne peux pas les laisser te faire du mal. Supplia le blond.

-Tu me fais déjà du mal. Tu penses que de te voir dans cet état me fait du bien ? Dis-moi qu'est-ce qui se passe Drago. _J'exige_ de savoir.

Sa bouche s'ouvrait pour tout lui dire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant violemment sursauter. Son cœur s'arrêta abruptement dans sa poitrine en voyant le visage furibonde de Weasley. Comment… Il s'agissait d'un vampire, il avait des pouvoirs que Drago ne comprendrait jamais. Et il avait l'air si furieux. Le blond se plaça vivement devant Blaise.

-Je ne lui ai rien dit ! S'écria-t-il. Rien du tout !

-Viens avec moi, Malfoy. Sois tu viens de ton plein gré, sois je t'y oblige.

Il était venu le tuer ? Oui. Bien évidemment qu'il était venu le tuer. Il ignorait ce que le sang de Potter avait bien pu lui faire. Mais, il savait pertinemment que même s'il était bien plus fort qu'auparavant, il n'avait aucune chance contre Weasley. Et mieux valait qu'il parte silencieusement. Pour que Blaise reste en sécurité. Il allait se faire tuer. Oh mon Dieu, il était venu le tuer… Ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'il résistait à la tentation de s'enfuir en courant. Blaise n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Il ne pouvait pas… Il fut subitement tiré vers l'arrière et ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux en voyant Blaise se placer devant lui, la mine furibonde.

-Dehors. Je t'ordonne de sortir de ma demeure. Siffla le mulâtre.

-Je suis venu pour lui ! Aboya encore plus fort Weasley. Dégage de mon chemin stupide humain !

-Je ne te laisserais pas t'approcher de lui. Dehors.

Un frisson d'horreur secoua le corps de Drago en voyant les yeux de Weasley tourner au doré. Il ignorait ce que cela voulait dire exactement, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir de quelque chose bon. Il vit le roux faire un pas dans leur direction et s'apprêtait à pousser Blaise lorsque Weasley tomba au sol, la tête entre les mains tandis qu'une grimace de douleur déformait son visage.

-Je ne me répèterai pas. Cracha Blaise. Dehors.

-Je dois l'emmener avec moi. Articula péniblement Ron. Espèce de sale sorcier de merde !

Oh non. Oh non, non, non et non. Blaise… Blaise aussi… Qui était ordinaire dans son monde ? Potter était un vampire. Blaise était un sorcier. Et lui était… Lui ignorait complètement ce qu'il était pour le moment. Il allait s'évanouir. Son estomac surchauffait. Il n'y arrivait plus. C'était trop… Beaucoup trop.

-Dehors.

Un grognement de rage sortit alors des lèvres de Weasley avant qu'il ne se transforme en un immense loup aux longs poils roux. Une minute. Un loup… Un loup se trouvait à la place de Weasley. Une minute, le rouquin était là et puis soudainement… Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. L'immense loup bondit alors sur Blaise, le plaquant sans ménagement au sol et lui montrant des crocs menaçants.

-Un loup-garou. Fit remarquer calmement son meilleur ami. Dégoutant. Tu me baves dessus juste en passant.

Le grognement rauque qu'émit Weasley semblait clairement dire qu'il se fichait éperdument de lui baver dessus ou non. Weasley n'était pas un vampire… Il était un loup-garou. Potter était un vampire. Blaise était un sorcier. Ou bien Weasley disait que Blaise était un sorcier… Et lui mourrait de faim. Il mourrait… Sa respiration se fit haletante alors que son ventre se tordait durement. Il avait tellement faim. Pourquoi avait-il donc tellement faim ? Weasley se retransforma alors en humain, jetant un regard peu amène à Blaise.

-Il faut l'emmener à Harry ou il risque de mourir. Pas que sa vie m'importe, mais Harry risque de mourir lui aussi. Je vous emmènerais tous les deux alors coopère.

Drago ne put rien entendre d'autre qu'il plongeait tête baissé dans l'inconscience.

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici encore un nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 6**

La première chose qu'il sentit en ouvrant les yeux fut un soulagement hors du commun. Il pouvait sentir une odeur… Une odeur envoutante qui enchantait ses sens… Une odeur qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie. Une odeur qui empêchait cette faim presqu'insoutenable de l'envahir, il se releva brusquement du canapé sur lequel il était allongé. Il se fichait d'où il se trouvait. Il se fichait de ce qui venait d'arriver. Il se fichait de tout. Cette odeur… il devait retrouver cette odeur… Il pouvait entendre des voix dans la pièce d'à côté… Mais, cette odeur ne se trouvait pas là. Il ouvrit lentement l'autre porte qui se trouvait dans la pièce et se retrouva dans un couloir éclairé. Il devait trouver cette odeur…

Il se trouvait pied nu dans un endroit qu'il ne reconnaissait pas… Et il devait retrouver cette odeur… Il se mit alors à marcher à tâtons dans le couloir inconnu. L'odeur se rapprochait aussi. Il pouvait la sentir… de plus en plus forte… Sa faim se calmait… Elle ne lui tordait plus l'estomac. Elle ne lui donnait plus l'envie de mourir. Parce qu'elle allait bientôt être apaisé. Son cœur ne sursauta même pas dans sa poitrine en voyant Harry Potter apparaître devant lui, les yeux rougeoyants. Il ne pouvait ressentir qu'un immense soulagement. La faim revenait, mais presque douce… invitante même… Ils s'approchèrent l'un vers l'autre comme dans un rêve.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre que Drago laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il retenait sa respiration. Cela fut amplement suffisant pour que Potter pose une main tendre dans ses cheveux, le rapprochant de son corps. Drago se laissa faire sans la moindre protestation. Il se sentait bien. Calme. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. La faim était gentille maintenant… Elle n'hurlait plus dans son corps… Tout allait bien… Il pencha la tête lorsque Potter tira légèrement ses cheveux.

Il ne sentit même pas la panique l'envahir en voyant deux crocs luisant sortir de la bouche du brun. Parce que tout allait bien maintenant. Résister ne servirait à rien. Parce qu'il voulait… Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement en sentant les crocs du brun s'enfoncer dans son cou. Voilà… La faim partait… C'était bon… Oh oui comme c'était bon… Voilà ce qu'il avait désiré ces derniers temps… Il fut soudainement aveuglé par une pluie étoilée avant de se retrouver à l'extérieur de la cours de son école. Comme c'était étrange… Il se voyait… Comme dans un miroir… Sauf que le lui devant lui avait l'air si effrayé…

_-N'ait pas peur de moi… N'ait pas peur de moi_… Se mit à penser Drago, au désespoir.

_-Va-t-en. Je ne veux pas te parler. _Siffla froidement sa copie conforme.

Il pouvait sentir son cœur se briser alors qu'il s'obligeait à garder un visage impassible. Il ne voulait pas attendre ses mots venant de cette bouche. Il ne voulait pas que cette personne pense qu'il était un monstre. Parce qu'il n'était pas un monstre, bon sang ! Il avait voulu le protéger voilà tout ! Il avait voulu épargner sa vie ! Il ne voulait pas qu'il ait peur de lui. Et pourtant… Il ne pouvait que le regarder partir… une bile amère se formant dans sa gorge. Il avait dit qu'il n'était pas un monstre… alors pourquoi est-ce que ses yeux disaient le contraire de sa bouche ?

Drago rouvrit brusquement les yeux alors que Potter se dégageait de son cou, les yeux encore rougeoyants. Il y avait une goutte de sang qui perlait sur sa lèvre. _Son_ sang. Drago pouvait sentir son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine alors qu'il devait se retenir, avec la force du désespoir, pour ne pas se mettre à courir. Que… Que venait-il de se passer ? Il posa une main sur son ventre et réalisa soudainement une chose_. Il n'avait plus faim_. Pourquoi n'avait-il plus faim alors qu'il n'avait rien avalé ? N'avait-il pas faim parce qu'il était devenu un vampire ? Le brun passa soudainement une main rapide sur sa bouche, la débarrassant de son sang alors que ses yeux redevenaient verts émeraude. Il devait se sauver, mais il ignorait où il se trouvait. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il ne voulait pas être mêlé à cette histoire ! Il voulait revenir à sa vie normale ! Il voulait…

-Drago ? Tu es enfin réveillé.

Le corps du blond se crispa abruptement en entendant la voix de Blaise. Weasley avait dit qu'il était… un sorcier… Et son meilleur ami n'avait pas nié. Il s'était contenté de… Weasley était un loup-garou. Potter était un vampire. Et lui était… Il ignorait complètement ce qu'il était. Il se tourna lentement vers Blaise et sentit un étrange soulagement en remarquant que celui-ci semblait parfaitement normal. Son visage était toujours chocolat, ses yeux étaient limes, sa bouche était pulpeuse… C'était encore Blaise… Merci Seigneur… C'était encore Blaise. Il s'obligea à ne pas se laisser tomber au sol avec le peu de volonté qu'il lui restait encore.

-Je… J'ai besoin de réponse. Murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Potter lui avait dit qu'il finirait par avoir des questions. Il avait raison de toute évidence. Il se souvint brusquement des étranges sentiments qu'il avait eus en regardant son double. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien à cette histoire.

J'espère bien que vous avez besoin de réponse, Monsieur Malfoy.

Les yeux de Drago se posèrent sur une superbe rousse au corps souple et aux yeux brillants comme des émeraudes. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait des yeux aussi magnifiques…

Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Souffla-t-il.

-C'est très simple, mon cher. Notre fils ne cesse de parler de vous. Chaque jour. Chaque minute. Chaque seconde. Il aurait fallu être sourd, muet **et** aveugle pour ne pas savoir qui vous êtes en réalité. Déclara une voix tonitruante.

-Papa ! S'indigna Potter.

Drago se retourna brusquement et eut presque l'impression de regarder deux jumeaux. Enfin, sauf qu'il pouvait remarquer que le père de Potter semblait plus vieux. Ce qui était un soulagement à son humble avis. Un Potter était suffisant. Et puis, il était réconfortant de savoir que Potter deviendrait aussi beau en grandissant. Il disait de manière parfaitement neutre. Il n'avait plus de sentiment pour Potter bien évidemment. Blaise posa délicatement un bras autour de sa taille et il dut se retenir pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer comme un enfant de six ans. Il devenait vraiment ridicule.

-Nous répondrons à toutes vos questions dans la cuisine, Monsieur Malfoy. Poursuivit gracieusement la mère de Potter.

Il supposait qu'il pouvait être civilisé. Même s'il se trouvait dans une famille de vampire. Et qu'un d'eux venait de voir son sang. Et qu'il n'avait pas protesté. Pire… il l'avait voulu. Comme il n'avait jamais voulu quelque chose dans sa vie. Il avait voulu que Potter le morde… qu'il boive son sang. Il s'était senti soulagé, heureux. La douleur était enfin partie. Seigneur qu'il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il fut accompagné jusqu'à une cuisine qui le choqua par sa normalité. Il ignorait à quoi il s'attendait. Probablement à tout sauf à cette ambiance bien trop ordinaire.

Asseyez-vous donc, Monsieur Malfoy… Monsieur Zabini…

-Ne le traites pas comme un invité Lily ! Ce type a essayé de me faire exploser le cerveau ! Aboya une voix furieuse.

Drago sentit son corps se tendre en reconnaissant la voix de Weasley. Le roux bondit alors devant lui, le regardant de haut en bas comme s'il jugeait de sa valeur. Il avait vraiment envie de lui mettre un coup de poing en plein visage. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire sa Bella et de se casser la main.

-J'aurais bien voulu le faire exploser, malheureusement je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Fit remarquer avec hauteur Blaise.

Le teint cramoisi de Weasley ne lui disait rien de bon, et s'il devait en juger par la main ferme que Potter venait de poser sur son épaule, lui aussi préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Blaise se laissa alors choir à côté de lui et Drago s'empressa de lui prendre la main. Sorcier ou pas, il s'agissait de son meilleur ami. De la seule personne à qui il faisait confiance dans cette maison… Il ne voulait pas lâcher cette main. Il vit les yeux de Potter se fixer intensément sur leurs mains enlacés avant qu'il ne détourne brusquement la tête, une étrange grimace au visage. Drago se refusait catégoriquement à s'attarder sur les réactions du vampire. Il ne comprenait déjà pas assez de chose comme ça.

-Alors, posez nous vos questions, Monsieur Malfoy. Insista Lily Potter.

-Est-ce que je suis entrain de devenir un vampire ?

Tout le reste pouvait attendre. Voilà ce qui était le plus important. Cette force… Cette faim… il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Ce n'était pas normal. Et il avait bu le sang de Potter. Cela devait avoir fait quelque chose. Quelque chose de tragique. Il vit les yeux interloqués de la rousse se poser sur lui avant qu'elle n'éclate d'un grand rire joyeux suivit de son mari. Pourquoi… Pourquoi riaient-ils de quelque chose d'aussi grave ? Il s'apprêtait à se relever, furieux, lorsque la mère de Potter lui fit un simple signe de main.

-Désolé… Il est impossible pour un humain de devenir un vampire, mon cher. Expliqua-t-elle paisiblement.

Mais… dans les livres…

-Imbécilités des humains voilà tout. Est-il possible pour toi de devenir asiatique ? Tu es né humain, tu mourras donc humain.

Il n'était pas… Il n'était pas un vampire… Un soulagement si brusque le secoua entièrement qu'il faillit se mettre à pleurer de joie. Il n'était pas un vampire. Il était encore humain. Mais, cette force… cette faim… Pourquoi tout ça ?

-Mais, je suis beaucoup plus fort qu'auparavant. J'ai poussé un type de plus de 200 livres avec une seule main et il allait se fracasser sur un mur. Et je mourrais de faim. Peu importe ce que je mangeais… je continuais à mourir de faim.

Le visage des parents de Potter se rembrunirent soudainement alors que Potter baissait piteusement la tête. Il n'eut qu'à voir la grimace explicite de Weasley pour comprendre que quelque chose de terrible avait du lui arriver…

-Vous êtes marié à mon fils, Monsieur Malfoy. Expliqua Lily Potter.

Ma… Ma… **Quoi** ? Son exclamation avait du être entendu même par les voisins tellement elle était forte. Ma… Il ne pouvait pas être. Il ne pouvait pas être… Comment… Pourquoi ? Son visage devenait de plus en plus pâle à mesure que Lily Potter le dévisageait.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Vous avez bu son sang au même moment qu'il buvait le vôtre. Il y a donc forcément des conséquences. Il s'agit d'un rituel… ancien et sacré.

-Pourquoi avoir créé un tel rituel. S'indigna Drago.

-Les humains ne peuvent pas devenir vampires, Monsieur Malfoy. Et les vampires ne peuvent pas devenir humains. Cela ne change pas le fait que certains vampires et certains humains tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Il devint aussitôt écarlate et s'interdit formellement à regarder Potter. Amoureux… Est-ce que cela voulait que le sang de Potter avait senti qu'il avait le béguin pour lui et avait décidé de les marier ? C'était quoi cette histoire de fou ?

-Malheureusement, les humains ne vivent pas très longtemps, contrairement aux vampires. Et ils ne peuvent pas vivre dans leur monde. Et les vampires ne peuvent pas vivre dans le monde humain non plus. Alors, les Premiers Vampires ont créé un rituel. Chaque amour mérite un sacrifice. Pour que les humains puissent vivre dans notre monde… Ils leur suffisent de boire le sang d'un vampire au même moment qu'un vampire boit leur sang. Les deux êtres sont alors liés.

-Mais… Il y a des conséquences à cela, pas vrai ? Demanda d'une voix blanche Drago.

-Oui. L'humain puise sa source de vie du vampire. Cela veut dire qu'il partage ses émotions… il ressent ce que le vampire ressent… Il prend dans ses pouvoirs… Plus un vampire est fort et plus son mari humain sera fort. Si le vampire paie avec son pouvoir, l'humain paie avec son sang. Le vampire ne peut boire que le sang de cet humain. Il ne peut plus boire aucun autre sang. C'est pour cela qu'Harry mourrait de faim.

Il devait respirer… calmement… tranquillement… Il ne devait pas paniquer.

-La pire conséquence dans cette histoire est que si l'un d'eux meurt… l'autre meurt à son tour.

À suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard, mais j'étais vraiment malade ! Merci aux revieweurs qui se sont inquiétés pour moi !

**Chapitre 7**

Mourir ? Le cœur de Drago se crispa férocement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il fixait le regard parfaitement serein de la mère de Potter. Mourir ? Si Potter mourrait… il mourrait aussi ? Il ne voulait pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas être lié à quelqu'un pour l'éternité sans avoir donné son consentement ! Il voulait redevenir humain. Il voulait retrouver son ancienne vie. Sa main se resserra autour de celle de Blaise qui accepta sans rechigner. Il avait envie de s'évanouir. Il avait envie de s'enfuir en courant. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait que rester immobile, fixant avec horreur la rouquine.

-Il y a un moyen pour que ce lien soit rompu. Continua placidement la mère de Potter.

Le soulagement fut si vif qu'il faillit se mettre à pleurer. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient tous si calmes. Il pouvait sortir de cette situation. Il pouvait retourner à sa vie normale et laisser à Potter toutes ses histoires de loup-garou, de vampires et de sorciers. Tout allait bien. Il y avait un moyen…

-Il faut accomplir une phase finale avant que le lien soit éternel. Vous avez un an pour accomplir cette phase.

-Vous voulez dire que je vais devoir rester lier à Potter pendant tout une année ? Explosa-t-il.

-Ce n'est qu'une année. Répliqua nonchalamment le père de Potter.

Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Une année… c'était énorme ! Il pouvait se passer tant de chose en une année ! Une année était… une vulgaire poussière pour quelqu'un qui pouvait vivre pour l'éternité. Mais lui n'avait pas l'éternité, bon sang ! Une année c'était long. En un an… il pouvait graduer… faire un bébé… s'émanciper… Ses cheveux pousseraient… Il pouvait grossir, maigrir… il pouvait… Toute une année. La main de Blaise se resserra autour de la sienne et il réalisa, à sa grande horreur, qu'il tremblait comme une feuille.

-Quelle est cette phase ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Vous devez vous connaître bibliquement.

Quoi ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt. Se connaître bibliquement ? Il n'avait jamais lu la bible. Comment était-il censé comprendre cette référence ?

-Vous devez mordre dans la pomme. Elabora la rousse.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Pourquoi parlait-elle de pomme ? Jouait-elle avec ses nerfs ? Il s'apprêtait à s'énerver lorsqu'un grognement exaspéré se fit entendre et que le blond se tourna immédiatement dans la direction de Ron Weasley. Le loup-garou roula ses yeux tout en lui jetant un regard dégoûté.

-Vous devez baiser ensemble.

-Ron, ton langage ! S'indigna la mère de Potter.

-Lily, ce n'est pas parce que tu viens du Moyen-âge que tu dois parler comme ça.

Baiser… Lui et Potter… Baiser ensemble ? Cette fois-ci, il ne put s'empêcher devenir écarlate, évitant soigneusement de regarder le brun. D'accord, il avait déjà pensé à ça… Bien évidemment qu'il avait pensé à ça. N'importe qui ayant eu l'horreur de voir Potter revenant d'un entraînant football aurait eu des rêves érotiques pendant 3 mois. Parce que Seigneur quelle vision…

-Nous ne coucherons jamais ensemble donc il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Fit remarquer froidement le brun.

Drago se maudit silencieusement pour le minuscule pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de coucher avec Potter. En fait, il n'était plus du tout attiré par lui. Mais, bon sang ! Devait-il vraiment dire aussi sèchement qu'il ne le trouvait pas attirant ? Il laissa échapper un léger soupir avant de se relever de sa chaise, entraînant facilement Blaise à en faire de même.

-Est-ce tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir ? Demanda-t-il.

-Et bien… vous pourriez apprendre nos coutumes et…

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre vos coutumes. Je suis humain. Je veux rester humain.

-Harry a besoin de boire votre sang afin de survivre. Protesta Lily Potter.

-Alors, il n'aura qu'à venir me voir dès qu'il aura faim. Rétorqua Drago. Hormis dans ces moments-là… Faisons comme si nous nous ne connaissons pas.

Une lueur flamboyante s'alluma dans les yeux émeraude et Drago détourna vivement les yeux. Malheureusement, il tomba directement dans une autre paire d'émeraude. Cette fois-ci l'effet fut immédiat. Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade alors qu'il ne pouvait détourner le regard. Les yeux de Potter semblaient tellement froids. Pourquoi ce type était-il donc aussi beau ? En fait non, il n'était pas beau dans le sens traditionnel du terme. Mais, il avait un de ses charmes… Avec d'énormes efforts, il réussit à détourner le regard et, sa main toujours enroulée autour de celle de Blaise, il sortit promptement de la salle à manger. Il voulait la porte d'entrée et partir. Partir le plus loin qu'il le pouvait. Une année à laisser Potter boire son sang… Il devait être positif. Cela aurait pu être bien pire. Il aurait pu devoir vivre ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Juste parce qu'il avait été assez stupide pour boire le sang de Potter. Un tremblement imperceptible le parcourut avant qu'il ne pousse un soupir de soulagement en voyant la porte. Il s'apprêta à la franchir lorsqu'il sentit Blaise s'arrêter soudainement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il vivement à son meilleur ami tout en se tournant vers lui.

Le mulâtre venait de se faire arrêter par Potter qui le regardait déjà. Son cœur s'arrêta brusquement dans sa poitrine.

-Nous devons parler.

Il entendit Blaise marmonner quelque chose avant que celui-ci ne se dégage de l'étreinte de sa main et sorte à l'extérieur, laissant la porte ouverte pour lui. Il ne voulait pas parler à Potter. Il ne voulait pas avoir la moindre conversation avec lui. Il savait qu'il l'avait sauvé. Il comprenait et acceptait cette information. Mais, il voulait retrouver sa vie normale. Il voulait se réveiller chaque matin dans la plus profonde ignorance. Il ne voulait pas savoir que les vampires et les êtres magiques existaient. Il ne voulait pas avoir d'autres problèmes. Pas quand ses parents s'amusaient à hurler toutes les nuits.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux… Commença le vampire.

-Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'ai mordu après tout. Viens me voir quand tu as besoin de sang. Je n'ai aucune envie de revivre une expérience pareille. Maintenant, au revoir.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque la main du brun s'enroula autour de son avant-bras, l'empêchant efficacement de partir en courant. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau même à travers ses vêtements. Les vampires n'étaient-ils pas censés être glacés ? N'Étaient-ils pas censés être des morts-vivants ? Pourquoi est-ce que Potter dégageait une telle chaleur ? Et, bordel, pourquoi son cœur continuait-il à s'accélérer dans sa poitrine en sa présence ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes ni que tu m'en veuilles. Poursuivit le brun.

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

-Tu n'agis pas comme si tu ne m'en voulais pas.

-Et comment voudrais-tu que je réagisse Potter ? En sautant de joie ? En te disant que tout ira bien et que tu restes exactement la même personne à mes yeux ? La vérité Potter ait que je ne te connais pas. Je ne sais rien de toi et je viens d'apprendre une chose pareille. Je ne veux pas être mêlé à cette histoire ! Finit par éclater le blond.

Les yeux de Potter se teintèrent de rouge alors qu'il le fusillait vicieusement du regard.

-Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse mourir alors ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as été assez stupide pour te promener à l'extérieur en plein milieu de la nuit.

-C'est vrai… Pardon de sortir prendre un peu d'air ! S'écria Drago.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un de colérique. Il répliquait calmement à chaque chose qu'on lui disait. Il était quelqu'un de calme… de posé… Alors, pourquoi avait-il l'envie folle d'arracher la tête du brun ?

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute ce qui est entrain de nous arriver.

-Je sais déjà ça !

-Non, tu ne le sais pas ! Hurla le brun.

L'exclamation de Potter eut au moins le mérite de le calmer aussi efficacement qu'un tranquillisant. Comment ça, il ne le savait pas ? Bien évidemment qu'il le savait déjà. Potter avait essayé de le sauver. Il avait rentré ses crocs dans son cou… Il l'avait empêché d'hurler… Ses yeux étaient devenus aussi rouges que le sang alors qu'il… alors qu'il… Son cœur battait trop fort. Il l'entendait… Il le sentait partout dans son corps.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je voulais te protéger. Je ne voulais pas que tu meurs. Comprends-le, bordel ! Comprends-moi !

Il se souvenait avoir vu Potter pour la première fois… Il avait un si grand sourire. Drago n'avait pas compris pourquoi il souriait à ce point. Et son cœur… son cœur s'était aussitôt emballé dans sa poitrine. Et maintenant, cette personne avec ce si beau sourire était un vampire. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il avait déjà trop de chose en tête. Il voulait retourner chez lui. Il voulait…

-Tu étais la dernière personne à qui je voulais dire mon secret. Et tu es la première à l'avoir appris. Je suis aussi paumé que toi alors arrête…

Les yeux du brun se baissèrent alors au sol tandis que ses deux mains se posaient sur ses épaules, le serrant à lui faire mal.

-Arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais un monstre.

Il… Il avait fait mal à Potter ? Ce constat lui fit un tel choc qu'il faillit tomber au sol. Il avait fait mal à Potter… Il ne pensait pas qu'il était un monstre. Pas vraiment. Pas complètement. Il n'était pas… Le Potter qu'il avait passé sa vie à observer de loin. Cette personne qu'il avait regardée pendant des années… Cette personne n'était qu'un mirage. Cette personne avec un grand sourire… Cette personne qui regardait avec amusement les stupidités des autres membres de son équipe. Cette personne au corps superbe et qui ne semblait même pas le remarquer. Cette personne qui avait été son béguin pendant des années. Une personne qui n'avait jamais véritablement existé.

-Je suis désolé. Murmura-t-il. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Le brun releva lentement la tête, le fixant sous toutes les coutures. Cette personne qu'il avait observée n'existait pas. Mais, il était lié à Potter maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir. Il devait accepter ce destin qu'il n'avait pas demandé. Il en était capable. Enfin, il l'espérait.

-Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Déclara Potter.

Prenant tout son courage à deux mains, Drago posa délicatement l'une de ses mains sur celle du brun et fut récompensé par un violent sursaut du sportif.

-Sérieusement, si tu as faim, viens me voir. Je vais essayer d'accepter cette situation. Je ne peux pas te dire que je suis parfaitement calme, mais je vais essayer. Est-ce que c'est suffisant ?

-Hein ?

Drago haussa un sourcil perplexe alors que les yeux de Potter restaient rivés sur la main qu'il avait posé sur celle du brun. Ce fut à son tour de devenir rouge pivoine en réalisant qu'il était entrain de toucher le sportif. Peau contre peau. Il pouvait sentir la douceur de celle-ci. Sa chaleur… Il pouvait… Il retira violemment sa main, essayant vainement de combattre son rougissement. Le regard de Potter se reposa brusquement sur lui et, à sa grande surprise, le footballeur devint écarlate.

-Heu, je veux dire. Oui, c'est parfait. Extraordinaire. Ouais… heu… hahaha… À demain alors…

Avant qu'il ne puisse véritablement réagir, le brun le poussa vers la sortie avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. Son regard resta rivé sur la porte tandis que Blaise se rapprochait de lui, se mettant à regarder la porte à son tour.

-Puis-je savoir ce que cette porte à de particuliers ? Demanda le mulâtre.

-Je…Je… Je…

-Oui, tu es capable Drago. Je suis convaincu que tu peux faire une phrase. Bon, tu en fais depuis que tu es à la maternelle, mais il est toujours bon de t'encourager.

Normalement, il aurait fusillé Blaise du regard, mais pour le moment, il était bien trop choqué.

-J'ai touché Potter.

-Suis-je censé dire « Alléluia » ?

-J'ai touché sa main. Peau contre peau.

-Comme c'est érotique.

Le regard de Drago se porta alors sur sa main, la fixant avec une étrange fascination.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as l'intention de ne plus de laver la main parce qu'avec ton teint de peau… ce ne serait pas une bonne idée pour cacher la saleté qui risque de s'accumuler.

-La ferme Blaise. Je ne suis pas fan de Potter. Je ne suis même plus attiré par lui.

-Bien évidemment. Que je suis bête.

Il vit du coin de l'œil le mulâtre rouler des paupières avant de lui tourner le dos et de se mettre à marcher. Drago le rattrapa aisément.

-Tu vas devoir tout m'expliquer, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Souffla-t-il.

-Je le sais.

Les deux continuèrent alors à marcher dans le plus profond des silences.

À suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 8**

Drago lança un vague regard circulaire autour de lui. Il connaissait ce salon par cœur. Il le connaissait presqu'aussi bien que son propre salon. Blaise et lui avaient été meilleurs amis depuis qu'ils avaient 8 ans. Et il avait cru tout savoir de lui. Il lui avait tout raconté. Que ce soit ses peines et ses joies. Et maintenant d'apprendre que Blaise lui cachait un secret aussi énorme depuis des années… Il ignorait s'il devait se mettre en colère ou bien remercier le ciel. Peut-être aurait-il été heureux de savoir le secret de son meilleur ami. Ou peut-être qu'il se serait enfui en courant et se serait retrouvé seul à affronter la réalité que son ancien béguin était un vampire et que maintenant il était marié au dit vampire. Blaise se laissa alors choir avec grâce à ses côtés et il sentit son corps se crisper, se préparant mentalement aux révélations qu'il n'était pas convaincu de vouloir entendre.

-Mon père est un sorcier. Je suis donc sorcier à cause de lui. Fin de l'histoire.

Les yeux gris de Drago s'écarquillèrent brusquement, sous le choc, alors que le mulâtre le fixait avec un ennuie non-dissimulé. Blaise ne venait pas de lui faire une telle révélation en deux secondes. Il vit les yeux limes de son meilleur ami se voiler d'une étrange lueur avant que celui-ci ne pousse un soupir résigné.

-Ecoute, je déteste la magie. Je déteste le monde magique. Je déteste tout cela autant que je déteste mon géniteur, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je n'utilise jamais ma magie.

-Est-ce que tu savais que Potter et Weasley étaient…

-Non. Déclara fermement Blaise. Si je l'avais su, je me serais débrouillé pour que ton béguin débile ne se transforme pas en amour brûlant.

-Premièrement, tu n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Deuxièmement, il ne s'agit pas d'amour brûlant.

-Premièrement, oh oui j'aurais pu te faire changer d'avis. Il aurait suffi que je te fasse croire qu'il mangeait des vers de terre pour que tu cesses d'avoir le béguin pour lui. Deuxièmement, s'il ne s'agit pas d'un amour brûlant, il va falloir que l'on réécrive une nouvelle définition dans le dictionnaire.

Blaise était toujours Blaise. Le cœur de Drago se serra dans sa poitrine alors qu'un sourire se formait sur son visage. Il était toujours désagréable, sarcastique et honnête… Il était toujours son meilleur ami. Même s'il pouvait utiliser des étranges sorts. Même s'il aurait pu être la star de sa propre émission. Il était toujours Blaise. Il était Blaise avec des pouvoirs magiques. Il connaissait Blaise. Il savait que son meilleur ami n'utiliserait pas ses pouvoirs pour faire du mal. Il ignorait tout de Potter. Il ignorait tout de Weasley. Et, maintenant il était lié au brun. Sa vie dépendait de lui et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi. S'exclama Drago.

Il enroula alors ses bras autour du cou de Blaise et se mit à rire aux éclats. Il n'avait pas peur de Blaise. Une chose n'avait pas changé. Même si toute sa vie basculait autour de lui. Même si sa famille volait en éclat. Même s'il n'était plus vraiment humain. Même si Potter était un vampire et qu'il devait le laisser boire son sang. Même si Weasley semblait le haïr avec une haine brûlante et qu'il avait le pouvoir de se transformer en loup. Il y avait une chose stable dans son monde. Un point d'ancrage.

-Pourquoi aurais-tu peur de moi ? Celui qui devrait avoir peur c'est moi. Tu m'étouffes.

-Je te donne de l'affection. Tais-toi.

-Garde ton affection pour toi.

-Silence, homme.

-Silence, chien. Non, Weasley est le chien. Potter est la sangsue. Toi tu es… le bétail peut-être ?

-Je te trouve presque drôle Blaise. Continue à t'entraîner.

-Tu me brises le cœur.

Le sourire de Drago redoubla en sentant les bras du mulâtre s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Normalement, il n'était pas quelqu'un de tactile. Mais, il n'y avait plus de « normalement » maintenant. Depuis que Potter s'était révélé être un vampire. Non… depuis que ses parents avaient décidé de se déclarer une guerre sans merci. Une guerre qui se déroulait chaque soir et qui le laissait avec la peur au ventre et l'envie folle de s'enfuir en courant. Mais, il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il ne pouvait que rester assis à attendre que ses parents se décident à se réconcilier ou à se quitter. Il ignorait quel choix lui ferait le plus plaisir.

-Et tes frères et sœurs ? Demanda Drago.

-Ils peuvent tous utiliser la magie. Malheureusement. Même Jordan commence à faire virevolter les pinceaux.

Jordan n'avait que 5 ans, bon sang ! Comment pouvait-il déjà commencer à faire virevolter des pinceaux ? Il ne connaissait rien du monde magique. Comment était-il censé savoir ce qui était normal et ce qui ne l'était pas ? Peut-être aurait-il du accepter l'offre de la mère de Potter de lui raconter l'histoire des vampires. Enfin, s'il était prêt mentalement à entendre une histoire pareille. Il jeta un bref regard au cadran de Blaise et sursauta aussitôt en voyant qu'il était déjà près d'huit heures du soir. Il avait manqué une partie de sa journée d'école, et maintenant il revenait en retard ? Ses parents allaient l'étrangler.

-Je dois y aller. Fit remarquer le blond.

-Magnifique, je t'ai trop vu pour la journée. La prochaine fois, occupe-toi de Weasley toi-même. Je n'apprécie pas la bave de chien.

-J'apprendrais à courir très vite alors. Je ne vois pas comment je ferais pour affronter Weasley.

-Bats des cils. Rougis. Appelle le « papa ». Suggéra Blaise.

-Pas de commentaire sur ce que tu viens de dire.

Après un dernier « au revoir », Drago sortit de la maison de son meilleur ami et commença à marcher en direction de sa propre maison. Il ne faisait pas encore complètement noir à l'extérieur. Il faisait bien moins noir que l'autre nuit. Cette nuit où tout avait changé pour lui. Et voilà qu'il se promenait de nouveau seul. Peut-être était-il un masochiste. Un frisson de peur lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale et il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il n'allait pas se laisser intimider. Il avait le droit de sortir lorsque cela lui faisait plaisir. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse terrifier par des stupides… stupides êtres magiques qui n'étaient pas tous aussi gentils que Potter et Blaise. Merde. Il se mit à marcher plus vite et faillit pousser un hurlement de terreur en sentant quelqu'un s'agripper à son chandail. Son cœur se calme aussitôt en voyant un petit garçon aux grands yeux bleus et qui le fixait avec un sourire.

-Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

-Mon ballon. Déclara le petit garçon en montrant que celui-ci se trouvait de l'autre côté de la route.

Il n'avait pas le droit de traverser. Seigneur, il devait avoir à peine six ans et il avait eu peur. Il n'était pas en danger. Ce vieillard ne se trouvait plus dans les parages. Probablement que Potter et Weasley lui avaient fait peur et qu'il n'oserait plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette ville. Il devait rester calme et arrêter de voir des monstres dans chaque trou sombre et dans chaque recoin. Il rapporta rapidement le ballon au petit garçon qui lui envoya un grand sourire.

-Merci, Monsieur ! Déclara-t-il joyeusement.

-De rien.

Le blond s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque la voix du petit garçon l'interrompit.

-Vous sentez la pêche. J'adore ce fruit.

Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour en se souvenant qu'il s'agissait des paroles exactes du vieux vampire. La pêche ? Quelle odeur stupide. Pourquoi sentirait-il la pêche ? Est-ce que son shampooing était aux pêches ? Ce n'était guère masculin.

-D'accord. Bye. Répliqua Drago.

-A la prochaine.

Non, le blond n'avait aucunement l'intention de revoir ce petit garçon au sourire trop grand. Il ne s'agissait que d'un enfant, mais merde ! Les évènements de cette nuit étaient encore trop frais dans sa tête. Il pouvait encore sentir les crocs de Potter s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Et il pouvait encore voir les yeux luisants du vieillard. Il avait besoin de temps voilà tout.

()

Drago se laissa tomber sur son lit, tête première. Ses parents n'avaient cessé de l'engueuler pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'ils ne se mettent à hurler l'un sur l'autre. Probablement qu'ils avaient oublié comment être fâchés contre quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne pouvait que se coucher et attendre que les hurlements cessent. Ils cessaient toujours. Ils allaient, chacun de leur côté, s'enfermant dans leurs chambres. Se préparant mentalement pour le prochain round. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui devenait pessimiste. Il voulait dormir voilà tout. Mais, ces hurlements… Ils lui brisaient les tympans… le menaçant de devenir fou à tout moment. La sonnerie de son cellulaire le fit violemment sursauter et il s'empressa de le sortir de sa poche arrière. Pourquoi est-ce que Blaise l'appellerait à cette heure ? Ne devait-il pas s'occuper de sa famille ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt en voyant un numéro inconnu. Qui pouvait bien connaître son numéro ? Bon, cela importait peu. Il ouvrit son cellulaire et haussa immédiatement un sourcil.

-Salut Malfoy. Commença la voix d'Harry Potter.

À sa grande horreur, Drago se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. _Harry Potter_ l'appelait sur son cellulaire ? Il obligea sa voix à rester le plus neutre possible, alors que l'envie de bégayer comme un idiot se faisait sentir.

-Potter ? Que se passe-t-il ? As-tu déjà faim ?

-Non. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien.

-Je suis un grand garçon Potter. Je peux m'occuper de moi-même.

Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur battait aussi fort dans sa poitrine ? Le sportif n'avait plus la moindre importance, bon sang ! Il était un vampire. Un vampire sur lequel il fantasmait depuis ses 13 ans et sur lequel il avait eu un béguin monstre depuis ses 11 ans, mais un vampire tout de même ! Il ne pouvait pas… Il devait s'agir d'un réflexe. Il avait traumatisé son propre cœur. Comme c'était pathétique.

-Je sais que tu es un grand garçon Malfoy. J'étais simplement inquiet.

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Un silence de plomb se fit de l'autre côté de la ligne et Drago eut peur d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal. Mais, qu'avait-il pu bien dire exactement ? Il n'avait pas rit trop fort. Son haleine ne puait pas. Et même si elle puait, Potter ne pouvait pas la sentir à l'autre bout du fil. Ou peut-être qu'oui… Après tout, il était un vampire. Quel pouvoir avait-il donc ?

-Je pense que c'est la chose la plus gentille que tu ne m'es jamais dite. Fit remarquer le brun.

-Tu exagères.

-Non. Depuis que tu as appris mon secret, tu étais trop occupé à être traumatisé pour être gentil et avant cela c'est à peine si tu remarquais mon existence.

-Je ne pense pas que la vedette de Football ait le droit de me dire une chose pareille. Rétorqua Drago. Tu as tellement de fan que je ne peux pas les compter. Ce n'est pas comme si tu me remarquais.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je t'ai toujours remarqué. Tu es difficile à manquer.

Ce fut au tour de Drago de garder un silence religieux alors que son cœur dansait la samba. Il devait se calmer… Il devait respirer… Cela ne voulait rien dire. Après tout, il était blanc comme un linge. Peut-être que Potter l'avait pris pour albinos et l'avait donc remarqué à cause de cela.

-Ce n'est pas… Malfoy…

-Je dois aller me coucher. Bonne nuit. Souffla le blond.

-Ouais, Bonne nuit.

Drago n'était pas convaincu de pouvoir s'endormir un jour. Son cœur menaçait de faire une crise cardiaque. Il venait de parler au téléphone avec Harry Potter.

À suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 9**

-Excuse-moi !

Drago grogna une vague phrase qui aurait pu dire n'importe quoi alors que le jeune homme lui lançait un sourire charmeur. Il n'avait jamais vu ce type à l'école. Il devait s'agir d'un nouvel élève. Il s'en fichait de toute façon. Il allait être en retard à son cours d'histoire et la vielle Madame Warton était tout ce qu'il y a de plus désagréable. Il n'avait aucune envie de supporter ses regards acides. Surtout lorsque Potter se trouvait dans la classe. Il ne pouvait pas s'humilier devant le brun. Il l'avait déjà suffisamment fait hier. Il dut se forcer à ne pas aller se cacher dans un trou très profond en se souvenant de sa réaction face au coup de fil du vampire. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il devait être hideux avec des horribles cernes sous les yeux. Et Potter, bien évidemment, devait être dans sa classe à ce moment là. Et il pouvait parier tout l'or du monde que le brun viendrait lui parler. S'il avait de la chance, son haleine puerait ou encore il parlerait et sa salive se ferait un devoir sacré de rebondir en plein milieu du visage de Potter. Où était la corde lorsqu'il en avait besoin ?

-C'est quoi ton nom ? Tu es vraiment beau.

-Drago Malfoy. Bye.

Il n'avait pas le temps de faire remarquer à ce type qu'il était étrange pour un gars de dire à un autre gars une chose pareille. Il n'était pas écrit sur son front « Homosexuel ayant besoin de baiser ». Enfin, il l'espérait. Il roula des paupières et partit aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il fut à peine étonné en voyant la porte de sa classe d'histoire fermée. Bien évidemment qu'elle était fermée. Sa journée était destinée à être merdique. Pourquoi est-ce que cette foutue porte aurait été ouverte ? Il cogna et fut surpris de voir un jeune professeur au sourire éclatant lui ouvrir. Sur sa peau chocolat, deux fossettes lui faisaient signe. Drago dut s'obliger à ne pas lancer un regard appréciateur au jeune homme. Il se trouvait devant toute la classe. Sans compter que des yeux émeraude le fixaient intensément. Ouais, mieux valait garder son regard neutre.

-Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy. Je suis le professeur Johnson. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Il lui tendit alors vivement la main et Drago la prit à contrecœur. Pourquoi était-il arrivé en retard ? À cause de cela, il était obligé d'être le « nouvel ami » du professeur. Il voulait simplement s'asseoir et essayer d'écouter le cours. Il n'avait aucune autre ambition alors pourquoi…

-Allez donc vous asseoir Monsieur Malfoy. Ce cours risque d'être intéressant.

Drago s'exécuta promptement et Blaise lui lança immédiatement un regard éloquent. Il pouvait clairement lire dans les yeux de son meilleur ami « Il est _tellement_ beau ! ». Et il s'empressa d'hocher doucement la tête. À sa grande surprise, Blaise se mit à écrire sur un bout de papier. Pourquoi faisait-il donc cela ? N'avaient-ils pas déjà dit tout ce qu'ils avaient à se dire ? Bon, si Blaise était devenu fou cela ne le regardait en rien. Ses yeux, qui se trouvaient en mode automatique, dérivèrent sur Potter. Et Drago ne put que devenir rouge pivoine en voyant que le brun le regardait déjà. Les yeux émeraude se promenaient successivement de lui au nouveau professeur. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter fronçait les sourcils de cette façon ? Il avait presqu'envie de lever les mains en signe de paix. Il n'avait rien fait, bon sang ! Potter n'avait pas à le regarder avec un air aussi meurtrier aussi tôt le matin ! Il vit la note de son meilleur ami et s'empressa de la lire.

« Pourquoi le professeur connait ton nom ? »

Cette question prit aussitôt Drago au dépourvu. Comment est-ce que le professeur connaissait son nom ? Ses yeux se promenèrent dans la classe et il réalisa qu'il manquait au moins 5 étudiants. Comment avait-il deviné qu'il était Drago Malfoy ? Et il avait semblé si sur de lui… Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut le dos. Il devenait paranoïaque. Comme avec ce petit garçon. Le pauvre enfant l'avait simplement complimenté sur son odeur et il avait commencé à voir des vampires partout. Il devenait vraiment paranoïaque. Il devait se calmer. Le professeur pouvait être très bon aux devinettes. Il n'était pas forcément un être magique. Pas forcément…

-Nous allons parler de quelque chose d'intéressant aujourd'hui. La magie… Ou plutôt les êtres magiques à travers l'histoire.

Aucun être magique n'était assez stupide pour parler de magie en plein milieu d'une classe pleine. Ce qui faisait de son professeur un excentrique. Pas un vampire. Pas un loup-garou. Pas un sorcier. Un excentrique. Il pouvait respirer. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Weasley et la lueur dorée dans ceux-ci le fit déglutirent avec peine. Il n'avait pas besoin de la haine de Weasley en plus de sa paranoïa. Il avait déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous que tout au long de notre histoire, l'homme ait cru en des phénomènes magiques ?

Plusieurs étudiants levèrent la main et répondirent du mieux qu'ils purent, et durant tout ce temps, le professeur Johnson se contenta de sourire et d'hocher la tête avec amusement.

-Et vous Monsieur Malfoy ? Pourquoi croyiez-vous que l'homme ait ses croyances ?

Il n'aurait vraiment pas du arriver en retard. Maintenant, ce type comptait faire de lui son élève préféré. Enfin, il l'espérait qu'il s'agissait de cela. Alors, pourquoi sa bouche était-elle si pâteuse et ses mais moites ?

-Je… je l'ignore. Murmura-t-il.

-Vous n'avez même pas un seul élément de réponse ? Pas la moindre petite idée.

-Non…

Son cœur allait exploser. Il savait qu'il était écarlate et qu'il allait probablement se mettre à trembler très prochainement. Entre Weasley qui le regardait comme s'il allait l'étrangler et l'étrange regard marron de son professeur, il était prêt à s'enfuir en courant. Il devait se calmer. Il était un être réfléchi et posé depuis son enfance. Il n'allait pas se mettre à bégayer et à perdre le contrôle à cause d'un professeur dont il ne connaissait rien.

-Probablement parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à expliquer certains phénomènes physiques. Mais, maintenant avec la technologie, nous pouvons expliquer tout cela.

-Alors, vous voulez dire que nous ne croyons plus en la magie ? Que nous n'avons plus aucune raison d'y croire.

-Effectivement.

Le sourire de son professeur s'élargit avant qu'il ne s'appuie nonchalamment sur son pupitre. Drago tourna légèrement son regard vers Blaise qui fixait avec perplexité leur nouveau professeur. Lui, ne pouvait qu'espérer que celui-ci ne lui poserait plus la moindre question. Il allait se rendre aussi invisible qu'une souris. Le cours pris alors une tournure plus normale et Drago recommença à respirer. Son soulagement fut encore plus intense en entendant la cloche sonnée. Il fut brusquement interrompu dans sa fuite par le professeur Johnson.

-J'aimerais vous parler. Seul à seul Monsieur Malfoy.

-Je dois aller à mon cours.

-Je vous écrirais un mot.

Pourquoi avait-il envie de paniquer à ce point ? Il n'y avait pas le moindre problème. Le professeur Johnson le prenait pour son futur meilleur élève. Il n'y avait rien de paranormal. Rien du tout… Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Potter et il s'obligea à les détourner rapidement. Il n'allait pas se mettre à paniquer. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer. Le professeur Johnson était un professeur normal. Parfaitement normal. Son professeur s'approcha alors de lui et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Vous êtes vraiment minuscule Monsieur Malfoy. Mince, délicat… Vous avez l'air inoffensif.

Il aurait du se sentir offenser. Il aurait du… Il ignorait ce qu'il aurait du faire, mais il n'aurait pas du rester figer, le cœur battant à la chamade. Ses mains étaient tellement moites. Il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur dans sa tête. Quelle horrible sensation.

-Professeur Johnson…

-Pourquoi un être d'apparence si faible a réussi à envoyer revoler un joueur de Football qui doit être le double de son poids ? Avec une main en plus. Vous l'avez vraiment poussé fort Monsieur Malfoy.

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Jonas… Il avait complètement oublié Jonas.

-Adrénaline. Murmura-t-il.

-Sacré adrénaline Monsieur Malfoy. Les caméras de surveillance ont tout filmé. C'était incroyable. Avec une seule main vous l'avez envoyé contre les casiers… Ai-je précisé que ces casiers ne seront plus jamais les mêmes ? Une telle puissance dans un si petit corps… C'est incroyable. Surnaturel.

Qu'était Johnson ? Pourquoi lui parlait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi était-il apparu une journée après cet incident ? Le professeur Warton était en pleine forme il y a deux jours et soudainement… elle n'était plus là. Et ce type était là maintenant. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il devait dire quelque chose. Johnson sous-entendait qu'il avait des pouvoirs surnaturels. Comment… Pourquoi ?

-Je suis vraiment en retard, Professeur. Veuillez me laisser partir. Ordonna Drago d'une voix glaciale.

Il pouvait encore parler. Il devait s'en féliciter. Surtout lorsqu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir d'horreur. Les dents blanches de Johnson faisaient un contraste fascinant avec sa peau chocolat. Il était si beau que cela en devenait effrayant.

-Rien ne sert de courir Monsieur Malfoy. Ce qui importe est de partir à point.

-Je ne partirais pas à point si je reste à bavarder avec vous. J'ai eu une poussée d'adrénaline voilà tout. Jonas voulait se battre contre moi. Je me suis défendu. Fin de l'histoire.

Drago lui tourna violemment le dos et s'apprêtait à partir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient lorsque son professeur se remit à parler.

-Le mensonge nous rattrape toujours Monsieur Malfoy. La vérité finit toujours par triompher.

-Si vous le dites Professeur. La seule chose que je sais ait que la loi du plus fort est toujours la meilleure. Je tenais à être le plus fort. L'adrénaline m'a aidé. Je suis bien plus résistant que j'en ai l'air.

Avant que celui-ci ne puisse répliquer, Drago sortit précipitamment de la classe. Dès qu'il fut à l'extérieur, il prit une grande bouffée d'air. Oh Seigneur… Il avait mal au cœur. Qu'était-il entrain de se passer ? Il n'avait pas demandé à avoir ses pouvoirs. Il voulait retrouver sa vie normale ! Il ne voulait pas… Il… Il devait se calmer. S'indigner contre son sort n'arrangerait pas les sorts. La mère de Potter lui avait dit qu'il devait attendre une année. Il survivrait à cette année. Il y survivrait et il ne se mêlerait plus jamais de ces histoires de surnaturels. Il s'en faisait la promesse.

À suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Message de l'auteur**: Bon j'ai un message important à dire à tous mes revieweurs. Je suis désolé de dire que je commence sincèrement à en avoir marre des gens qui me disent sans arrêt "tes chapitres sont trop courts! Fais-en des plus longs!". Oui, je comprends que c'est par amour pour mes fics (c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai supporté ces reviews pendant des années), mais là je n'en peux plus. J'écris 6 fics en même temps chaque semaine. Ce qui veut dire entre 24 et 30 pages par semaine. Je suis à l'université et j'ai une vie sociale, mais je trouve le temps d'écrire autant de pages pour moi et pour vous. S'il vous plait, appréciez ce que je vous donne déjà et arrêter de me forcer la main. Je ne veux pas être méchante. Je ne vous dis pas que vous m'insulter, mais vous me mettez une pression que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement. Je ne veux offenser personne avec ce message.

**Chapitre 10**

Drago ne voulait qu'une seule et unique chose. Rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible. Malheureusement, il était bloqué par un stupide loup-garou qui avait décidé de le voir comme étant un ennemi alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait. Le blond s'obligea à ne pas laisser échapper un grognement sonore alors que Ronald Weasley le fixait comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire gomme sur son chemin. Il ne voulait pas être sur son chemin. En fait, il ne voulait même pas le connaître. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. Pendant un an, il était obligé de faire partie de ce monde auquel il n'appartenait pas du tout.

-Qu'as-tu dis à ce professeur ? Siffla le roux.

-Rien du tout.

Une teinte dorée apparut dans les yeux bleus et Drago s'obligea à rester parfaitement immobile. Il n'allait pas se mettre à tremble à cause de Weasley. Le roux avait décidé de le détester sans aucune raison valable. Croyait-il qu'il voulait être lié à Potter ? Croyait-il qu'il voulait avoir les pouvoirs d'un vampire sans véritablement en être un ? Et bien non. Il ne voulait rien de tout cela.

-Tu as intérêt à ne rien lui avoir dit. Poursuivit le loup-garou.

Le blond se maudit aussitôt en sentant une vague de soulagement soulever son âme en voyant Potter poser une main rageuse sur l'épaule de Weasley. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé comme étant quelqu'un ayant besoin d'une protection particulière. Avec des parents comme les siens qui étaient bien plus occupés à se préoccuper de leurs problèmes que de ses problèmes, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'apprendre à se sauver lui-même. Mais, il ne voyait pas exactement comment il était censé survivre à une attaque de Weasley. Il ignorait même comment utiliser la force qu'il avait obtenue grâce à Potter. Il eut l'image fugace de Jonas revolant contre les casiers et frissonna involontairement. Qu'est-ce que cet homme voulait exactement ? Il était devenu professeur au même moment où il avait eu ses pouvoirs. Coïncidence ? Il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Surtout pas après avoir lu autant de livres de vampires et de surnaturel.

-Tu sais que cette situation est dangereuse. Cracha Weasley. Nous avons déjà assez de problème avec ta stupide erreur.

-Arrête de m'en vouloir pour ça, bordel. Répliqua glacialement Potter. Je ne suis pas désolé, d'accord !

-Non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Est-ce que tu comprends les conséquences d'emmener ce stupide humain dans notre monde ?

-Ce professeur est un chasseur. C'est évident. S'il découvre qui nous sommes…

-Il ne vous soupçonne pas. Interrompit Drago. Il me soupçonne moi.

Les deux meilleurs amis se tournèrent brusquement vers lui et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine en croisant les yeux de Potter. Ce type avait des yeux tellement… intenses. Était-ce normal que sa respiration se bloquait dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Potter.

-Il m'a vu balancer un type contre des casiers.

À sa grande surprise, Weasley laissa échapper un rire moqueur alors que Potter blêmissait furieusement.

-Oh super. Incroyable. Ce type est encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais. Est-ce que les blonds sont vraiment stupides ou bien est-ce seulement toi ?

Drago jeta alors un regard foudroyant à Weasley qui se contenta de ricaner davantage. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un véritable rire, mais plutôt d'une colère si grande qu'il ne pouvait qu'en rire tant c'était absurde. Mais, ce n'était pas de sa faute, bon sang ! Il n'avait jamais voulu pousser Jonas contre les casiers. Il était… Il avait faim voilà tout. Il avait faim, il avait peur et il ignorait ce qui était entrain de lui arriver. Etait-ce si extraordinaire qu'il ait perdu les pédales pendant quelques secondes.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Drago, je t'attendais. Je croyais que nous devions aller travailler. S'exclama soudainement Blaise.

-Va-t-en. Répliqua immédiatement Weasley. Nous devons parler à ton crétin d'ami.

Et comment est-ce que Blaise l'avait retrouvé aussi facilement ? Alors qu'il se trouvait au fin fond de ce foutu bois avec Weasley et Potter ? Voulait-il même le savoir ?

-Nous devons trouver un moyen pour détruire ses soupçons. Murmura Potter. _Vite_.

-Ah oui ? Et comment veux-tu faire ça exactement ? Demanda sarcastiquement Ron. De toute façon, il est humain. Ils feront quelques expériences sur lui et réaliseront vite leurs erreurs.

Des… des _expériences_ ? Drago devint soudainement aussi blanc qu'un linge alors que Potter semblait sur le point de sauter à la gorge de Weasley. Comment ça des expériences ? Ce… ce n'était pas possible ! D'accord, il avait poussé cet imbécile contre les casiers avec une force surnaturelle. Mais, ce n'était pas une raison pour… pour faire des expériences sur lui.

-Ron… Ne me mets pas en colère. Cracha le vampire.

_-Moi_ ne pas _te_ mettre en colère. Tu plaisantes j'espère. C'est _toi_ qui n'as pas intérêt à m'énerver.

-Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser…

-Calme-toi Roméo. Ils auront besoin de bien plus de preuves pour oser l'emmener.

-Je le sais. Mais si Drago perd encore le contrôle…

-Et bien… Il comprendra finalement comment se sentait Frankenstein sur sa table d'opération.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse cligner des yeux, Potter avait plaqué Weasley contre un arbre, le regard flamboyant et les crocs sortis. Les yeux de Weasley devinrent aussitôt dorés et il s'apprêtait visiblement à repousser à son tour Potter lorsqu'il se calma brusquement.

-Je ne vais pas me battre avec toi alors qu'il y a un chasseur dans les parages. _Moi_ j'en ai quelque chose à faire de notre famille.

-Je tiens à notre famille. Répliqua froidement Potter.

-Tu ne le prouves pas en tout cas. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour un humain ? Tu auras à peine cligné des yeux qu'il sera six pieds sous terre. Ma loyauté est envers notre monde. Je ne t'aiderai pas à le protéger.

Le roux se dégagea violemment des mains de Potter et s'apprêtait visiblement à partir lorsque Blaise se plaça devant lui, un sourire glacé aux lèvres.

-Drago est en danger à cause de ton stupide monde, tu te dois de l'aider. Répliqua le mulâtre.

-Je ne lui dois rien du tout. C'est lui l'imbécile qui s'est fait mordre.

-Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il était simplement allé prendre l'air.

-Il se trouvait au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Weasley fit un pas en avant, mais Blaise plaça doucement sa main sur son torse. Est-ce que les deux allaient se battre ? Drago sentit une sueur glacée dégringoler dans son dos et il s'obligea à déglutir. Le roux n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de son meilleur ami. Au moment où Blaise allait, de nouveau, ouvrir la bouche, Drago l'interrompit.

-Weasley a raison, le fait que je me sois fait mordre n'a rien à voir avec lui. En fait, ma mort n'a rien à voir avec lui.

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu es plus intelligent que tu en as l'air. Maintenant, dégage Zabini.

Le roux contourna aisément son meilleur ami et, au moment où il allait partir, Drago recommença à parler.

-Mais… disons que ce chasseur décide de m'arrêter et de faire des expériences sur moi… J'imagine que cela risque d'être douloureux.

_-Très_. Approuva Weasley. Mais, tu vas survivre.

-Par contre… qui sait ce que je pourrais dire sous la douleur… Poursuivit songeusement Drago. Comme… ton nom… ou bien celui de ta petite sœur… Tu sais la douleur nous fait dire des choses.

-Es-tu entrain de me menacer ? Aboya Weasley, visiblement prêt à se jeter sur lui.

Drago serra les poings et le fusilla vicieusement du regard.

-Oui, je te menace espèce de connard ! Hurla le blond. Tu es prêt à laisser ces types faire des expériences sur moi et tu t'attends à ce que je te protège ? Ne me fais pas rire !

-Alors, tu es prêt à me menacer pour t'aider ?

-Contrairement à de nombreux héros dans les livres, je n'ai pas comme passe-temps de penser que tout est de ma faute. Rien de cette histoire n'est de ma faute. Je ne savais pas que j'avais des pouvoirs. Je ne savais pas que Jonas allait revoler à l'autre bout du corridor. Je ne savais rien de tout cela et tu t'attends à ce que je me sacrifie silencieusement ? Ne me fais pas rire. Sois tu m'aides, sois je souffrirais. Mais, crois-moi… Je ne serais pas le seul à souffrir.

Les yeux de Weasley qui étaient devenus complètement dorés se plissèrent dangereusement avant que le roux ne se tourne violemment vers Potter qui le fixait avec une étrange stupéfaction. Il ignorait s'il devait être horrifié que Potter l'ai vu menacer sa famille pour sauver sa peau ou bien s'en ficher éperdument et continuer à faire peur à Weasley. Il décida d'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait les yeux verts du vampire et de se concentrer sur le roux qui s'était mis à le regarder de nouveau.

-Tu vois. C'est pour ça que je déteste les humains. Jeta-t-il à Potter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Weasley… Je ne t'apprécie pas non plus.

Lui et le roux commencèrent alors à se fusiller du regard jusqu'à ce que Potter se mette entre eux et ne pose une main ferme sur le bras du loup-garou.

-Nous n'allons rien faire pour le moment. Ce chasseur a visiblement été envoyé pour surveiller Drago. Pour l'instant, il n'a aucune véritable preuve. Si quelque chose arrive, nous improviserons.

-Alors, tout est dit ici de toute évidence. Déclara Blaise. Viens Drago, nous allons être en retard.

-Puis-je dire deux mots à Malfoy avant que vous ne partiez ? Demanda doucement le vampire.

Drago sentit son corps se crisper avant qu'il n'hoche faiblement la tête. Lui et le brun s'éloignèrent de quelques pas et il s'obligea à se détendre. Ce qui voulait dire ne pas regarder autre chose que ses pieds et respirer laborieusement.

-Ron n'aime pas beaucoup les humains. Expliqua calmement Potter.

-Je l'avais deviné. Murmura Drago.

-Il y a très peu d'entre-nous qui les aiment d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi ?

-La peur. Vous êtes la race dominante. Si vous appreniez notre existence… vous pourriez nous exterminer. Comme lorsque vous avez décidé de brûler toutes les sorcières. C'est une histoire qui nous a profondément marqué.

-Et toi ?

-Moi quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu… détestes les humains ?

Il ignorait pourquoi sa voix était aussi hésitante, surtout que cela ne le regardait en rien. Potter pouvait aimer et détester ce qu'il voulait. Il n'en avait absolument rien à faire.

-Ça dépend.

-Je vois…

-Mais, je ne te déteste pas.

Drago hocha lentement la tête avant de tourner le dos à Potter et partir. Au moins… Potter ne le détestait pas même s'il n'aimait visiblement pas sa race. Bordel…

À suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Désolé pour ce retard, mais j'étais en pleine semaine d'examens! Mais, me voilà de retour ^^!

**Chapitre 11**

Pourquoi se sentait-il donc aussi dépressif? Drago poussa un long soupir tout en se laissant tomber sur son lit, tête première dans l'oreiller. Cela ne le concernait pas pourtant. Les sentiments de Potter sur les humains ne le regardaient en rien et pourtant… il agissait comme un véritable imbécile. Il avait déjà décidé que Potter n'avait plus la moindre importance pour lui. Certes, il était lié pour une année. Certes, il devait le laisser boire son sang. Certes, il avait eu un béguin pour lui pendant des années. Mais ça s'arrêtait là! Bordel! Pourquoi pensait-il à ça alors qu'un chasseur d'être surnaturel le soupçonnait d'avoir des pouvoirs et voulait très certainement se servir de lui comme d'un rat de laboratoire! Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment bizarre dans l'ordre de ses priorités.

-Drago, est-ce que je peux rentrer? Demanda faiblement sa mère.

Le blond sentit aussitôt son cœur se crisper dans sa poitrine alors que ses mains devenaient moites. Depuis quand avait-il donc peur que sa mère vienne lui parler? Depuis que son père l'avait trompé avec sa pétasse de secrétaire voilà depuis quand… Depuis que cette salope était venue avec son bâtard et avait annoncé au monde entier qu'il devait être l'enfant de son père… et maintenant… et maintenant sa mère et son père se disputaient continuellement. S'entre-déchirant. Pourtant, ils avaient été heureux à une époque. À une époque qui semblait si lointaine. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que sa mère pénétrait dans sa chambre et s'asseyait sur son lit. Elle avait l'air pâle et hagard… et lui ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider à porter son fardeau…

-Maman… Murmura-t-il faiblement.

-Drago, je suis désolé. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Ton père et moi…

Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il voulait partir en courant, mais il ignorait où courir. Il ne voulait pas écouter sa mère parler. Il voulait… Il voulait… Il voulait retourner aux temps bénis où sa vie n'était pas sur le point de s'écrouler. Où ses parents s'aimaient et que lui aimait Potter de loin. Était-ce trop demandé à Dieu? Probablement qu'oui…

-Juste dis-le maman.

-Ton père et moi… nous ne pouvons pas… nous ne pouvons pas rester ensemble. Lui et moi…

Drago leva les yeux au plafond afin de ne pas apercevoir le regard humide de larmes de sa mère. Était-ce tout? Est-ce que l'amour pouvait véritablement disparaitre aussi facilement? À cause d'un évènement? D'une trahison? Était-ce suffisant pour que rien d'autre n'ait de l'importance? De toute évidence oui… cela était suffisant pour que plus rien n'ait la moindre importance. Et lui ne pouvait rien faire sauf observer… regarder autour de lui sans pouvoir dire un seul mot. Son père pénétra en trompe dans sa chambre, le regard affolé.

-Narcissa, pourquoi es-tu ici?

-Je suis venu parler à mon fils. Est-ce trop demandé? Contrairement à toi, cette famille a encore de l'importance pour moi.

-Drago a toujours eu de l'importance pour moi! Comment oses-tu?

-Quoi? Comment **j'ose**? C'est toi qui as osé Lucius!

-Tu m'avais mis en colère! Tu ne cessais de parler à ce type et je… j'étais saoul! Il s'agissait d'une erreur! D'une regrettable erreur!

-Regarde ce que ta « regrettable » erreur a causé à cette famille! Tout est de ta faute! Tout!

Pourquoi… pourquoi devaient-ils hurler ainsi devant lui? Pourquoi devait-il assister à ce spectacle alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire du tout? Il n'avait aucun pouvoir alors pourquoi lui montrait-on cette scène? Il ne voulait pas… Il ne pouvait pas… avant même qu'il ne puisse comprendre, ses jambes se mirent à courir vers l'extérieur. Air… Il avait besoin d'air. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette maison. Sa mère voulait quitter son père. Elle le lui disait chaque semaine. Et pourtant elle restait là. Et cette scène se répétait tout le temps… tout le temps… l'empêchant de dormir… l'empêchant de vivre… il voulait hurler à n'en plus finir… Il voulait… ce ne fut que lorsque les gouttes de pluie tombèrent sur son visage qu'il réalisa qu'il était à l'extérieur.

Hors de cette maison… enfin hors de cette maison… Une minute… c'était ainsi qu'il s'était fait attaquer la première fois. C'était la nuit… c'était après qu'il se soit enfuit… c'était… son cœur battait dans sa poitrine comme un fou. D'une main tremblante, il se saisit de son cellulaire et composa le numéro de Blaise. Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsque son meilleur ami ne répondit pas au téléphone. Il devait être occupé à prendre soin de ses frères et sœurs… et lui voulait le déranger parce qu'il avait peur de se trouver dehors? C'était franchement pathétique. Il n'avait qu'à retourner chez lui et écouter ses parents s'entre-déchirer. Mieux valait ça que mourir. Il commença lentement à marcher jusqu'à sa maison et sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps en sentant un regard sur lui. Il devait être entrain d'imaginer des choses.

Il s'amusait à se faire peur voilà tout. C'était ridicule. Vraiment ridicule. Il s'était promené dans son quartier pendant des années. C'était le quartier de son enfance. Si ses parents divorçaient vraiment… avec qui vivrait-il? Il n'allait pas lui demander de faire un choix, pas vrai? Allait-il même rester dans ce quartier? Allait-il quitter sa maison? Il ne voulait pas revenir… Il ne voulait pas y retourner… Bordel… Il composa brusquement le numéro de Potter et plaqua son cellulaire contre son oreille. Il espérait que le vampire ne répondrait pas. De toute façon, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire? Il… Il était stupide.

-Allo? Répondit vivement le brun.

-Potter… c'est moi.

-Malfoy?

Était-ce lui ou bien venait-il d'entendre quelque chose tomber? Bon cela importait peu. Il était bête. Pourquoi appelait-il Potter?

-Je… je suis désolé. Souffla le blond. Je ne voulais pas appeler, mais Blaise ne répondait pas et je… je…

-Oh. Blaise ne répondait pas. Tu as bien fait de m'appeler Malfoy. En quoi puis-je t'aider?

La voix de Potter s'était refroidie d'un seul coup. Seigneur, il devenait vraiment fou. Bien évidemment que la voix de Potter était froide. Il connaissait à peine le vampire et il l'appelait sans aucune raison. Il ne savait même pas quoi dire. En fait, il n'y avait rien à dire et maintenant il appelait et… bordel…

-Je ne peux pas retourner chez moi. Normalement, je me promènerais à l'extérieur, mais depuis la dernière fois… Je suis…

Il entendit un étrange bruit de l'autre côté du téléphone et, soudainement, la ligne fut coupée. Potter venait de lui raccrocher en pleine face. Avait-il vraiment le droit d'être offensé? Après tout, il avait appelé le brun sans permission et puis Potter n'était pas son ami. Mais de là à couper la ligne pendant qu'il lui parlait… Drago se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieure. Seigneur qu'il était fatigué. Ses parents hurlaient chez lui. Il se trouvait dehors en plein milieu de la nuit. Un professeur voulait le transformer en rat de laboratoire et le type sur qui il avait un béguin venait de raccrocher sans qu'il ait fini de parler. Non! Il n'avait plus de béguin pour Potter. Il était un humain qui aimait les autres humains. Il n'allait pas aimer un vampire. Ce n'était pas romantique, c'était stupide. Oui… c'était bien mieux que Potter ait raccroché ainsi…

-Je ne remets pas en question ton instinct de survie Malfoy, mais franchement. Tu t'es fait attaquer il n'y a pas très longtemps. N'as-tu donc pas appris à avoir peur du noir?

Drago fit violemment volte-face et sentit son cœur manquer un battement en voyant Potter. Que… comment… pourquoi… Les cheveux de Potter étaient encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude et il semblait vaguement essoufflé, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Pourquoi un type qui semblait avoir couru un marathon était aussi… sexy. Il lui aurait volontiers tiré une balle en plein milieu de la tête. Potter n'était pas beau au sens traditionnel. Il était simplement… tellement sexy. Oh super.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Drago, visiblement abasourdi.

-Tu ne veux pas être chez toi pour des raisons que j'ignore, mais tu ne peux pas te promener pendant la nuit sans protection… alors je vais me promener avec toi.

-Premièrement, je n'ai pas besoin de protection.

Potter lui lança alors un magnifique sourire qui lui coupa efficacement la respiration.

-Deuxièmement? Poursuivit le brun.

-Heu… je ne m'en souviens pas.

Un rougissement désagréable s'étendit sur ses joues alors que Potter éclatait de rire. Comment était-il censé réfléchir lorsque Potter se trouvait devant lui, ressemblant à un dieu grec. Il n'était qu'un homme, bon sang! Il avait encore des hormones. Ce qui montrait clairement qu'il avait visiblement des problèmes psychologiques. Comment pouvait-il trouver Potter séduisant alors qu'il était un vampire?

-Deuxièmement, comment as-tu su où je me trouvais? Finit par se rappeler Drago.

-Nous sommes liés. Je pourrais te retrouver même si tu te trouvais à l'autre bout de la terre.

-Je vois.

Et maintenant, qu'était-il supposé dire à Potter? Lui et le brun n'avaient rien en commun. Peut-être était-ce le moment de revenir chez lui. Mais, il ne voulait pas revenir chez lui. Il ne… merde… Pourquoi est-ce que sa vie devait être aussi compliquée?

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi Potter. Je suis sur que tu as pleins de choses à faire.

-Sérieusement? Je prévoyais jouer au tic-tac-toe contre moi-même lorsque tu m'as appelé. Mes parents aiment bien agir comme des jeunes mariés et s'enferment dans leur chambre afin de me donner un petit frère. Je m'efforce de ne pas me demander _comment_ ils ont l'intention de me donner un petit frère.

-De la même manière qu'ils t'ont créé.

-Moi? Je suis né dans un chou.

L'air sérieux du brun réussit à arracher un sourire à Drago avant qu'il ne roule des yeux.

-Potter franchement.

-Non sérieusement. C'est comme ça que les vampires naissent. Comment crois-tu que cette légende soit apparue?

-Potter arrête de te moquer de moi.

-Tu ne me crois pas? Je suis offensé Malfoy.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes alors que Potter continuait à ricaner doucement. Une minute. Il venait de donner un _coup de coude_ à Harry Potter? Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir donné un coup de coude! Il s'agissait de… Il s'agissait de… il devint brusquement écarlate et baissa fermement le regard sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda le brun.

-Rien du tout. Merci d'être venu me voir Potter. Mais, je peux m'occuper de moi-même.

-Malfoy… c'est dangereux pour toi d'être à l'extérieur tout seul.

-Pourquoi? Tous les vampires ne veulent pas boire mon sang. N'est-ce pas?

Il n'avait pas une étrange malédiction qui rendait les vampires fous de désirs pour son sang, n'est-ce pas? Il n'était pas convaincu de pouvoir supporter une telle malédiction.

-Non… Mais, le vampire qui a essayé de te… enfin qui t'as mordu… Aucun humain n'a jamais survécu après l'avoir rencontré. Il doit aimer tuer. Peut-être ne veut-il pas que quiconque puisse l'identifier. Mais, tu es vivant… il pourrait revenir à la charge.

Oh super. Vraiment super. N'avait-il pas déjà assez de problème comme ça?

-Alors, je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu retournes chez toi.

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les humains Potter. Pourquoi es-tu aussi gentil avec moi? À moins que tu ais le complexe du héros.

À sa grande surprise, ce fut au tour de Potter de devenir écarlate et d'éviter soigneusement son regard. Quoi? Potter était-il embarrassé d'avoir le complexe du héro?

-Écoute Malfoy, je ne veux pas que tu meurs c'est tout.

-Pourquoi? Nous ne sommes même pas amis. Pourquoi est-ce que tu…

-J'ai toujours pensé que tu n'étais pas bavard. J'ai changé d'idée. Tu parles trop.

La bouche de Drago faillit dégringoler, sous le choc, alors que Potter se secouait la tête.

-Excuse-moi? Siffla Drago.

-Je suis un vampire d'accord. Les vampires sont mystérieux. Dis-toi que cela fais parti de mon mystère.

Avant que le blond ne puisse répliquer vertement. Après tout, la logique de Potter était ridicule. Franchement ridicule. Un vampire était mystérieux? Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec la question qu'il lui posait!

-Malfoy, as-tu l'intention de retourner chez toi ce soir? Il se fait tard.

Cette question coupa efficacement Drago dans son élan et il sentit son cœur se crisper dans sa poitrine. Retourner chez lui? Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner chez lui. Il voulait…

-Je vais aller chez Blaise. Tu vas m'accompagner jusque là j'imagine.

Un étrange éclair traversa les yeux de Potter avant que son visage ne se ferme complètement.

-Ouais.

Potter avait raison. Les vampires étaient des mystères.

À suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 12**

Drago eut à peine le temps de demander à Potter quel était son problème que le brun l'avait pris dans ses bras, comme s'il était une jeune mariée. Il ignorait complètement s'il était censé devenir écarlate ou bien hurler à Potter de le remettre sur le sol _immédiatement_. Mais, merde alors! S'il avait cru que Potter était musclé auparavant, il s'était trompé. Les muscles du brun étaient aussi durs que l'acier et son odeur… Il n'était plus amoureux de Potter parce qu'il l'avait décidé voilà tout. Il n'y avait aucune raison que ses sentiments pour le brun aillent plus loin. Mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'oublier légèrement ses belles résolutions lorsque Potter se trouvait aussi près de lui. Il ne se sentait pas faible et en sécurité. Il n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse. Il était… Il était un homme qui aimait les hommes grands, musclés et qui sentaient tellement bons.

Il n'eut le temps que de prendre une dernière bouffée du parfum du sportif que celui-ci se mit à courir plus vite que la lumière. En tout cas, lui avait l'impression qu'il courrait plus vite que la lumière. Ou bien qu'il allait bientôt se mettre à vomir. Ou peut-être hurler à ses parents de venir le sauver. Ce qui était ridicule puisque ses parents étaient incapables de se sauver eux-mêmes. Il poussa un léger couinement lorsque Potter sauta très haut, atterrissant souplement de l'autre côté de la rue. Drago ne put qu'enfouir son visage contre le torse musclé et prier pour que son cœur supporte le choc. Ce ne fut que lorsque Potter s'arrêta soudainement qu'il réussit à reprendre son souffle. Il ne descendit pas immédiatement des bras du brun. Pas parce qu'il aimait particulièrement le contact de ses grands bras musclés autour de lui, mais bien parce qu'il n'était pas sur de pouvoir tenir sur ses propres jambes si Potter le laissait tomber. Mais, cela ne voulait pas dire que ses cordes vocales ne fonctionnaient pas.

-Es-tu complètement malade! Hurla-t-il aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Il vit une grimace explicite se former sur le visage du brun et il dut se retenir pour ne pas lui foutre un coup de poing. Comment osait-il le prendre dans ses bras et se mettre à courir comme un imbécile sans même lui donner le moindre avertissement? Croyait-il qu'il s'agissait d'une action sexy? Et bien! Potter n'avait rien de sexy! Hormis son corps. Et sa voix. Et ses cheveux. Et son visage. Et… Bon, d'accord, il n'était pas un idiot. Il savait que Potter était attirant. Mais, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait le droit de le prendre dans ses bras et de commencer à courir comme s'il y avait un feu quelque part.

-Je… Commença le brun.

-Non! Je ne veux pas t'entendre! J'ai perdu 10 ans de ma vie à cause de ta stupidité!

N'était-il pas censé être quelqu'un de calme? Pourquoi hurlait-il comme un fou? Surtout lorsque Potter se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui. Il devait avoir l'air complètement cinglé. Mais, il s'en fichait, bon sang! Il venait de voir ses parents se disputaient et d'apprendre qu'un vampire était peut-être à sa poursuite, il n'allait pas accepter que Potter commence à courir sans rien lui dire! En fait, Potter devait se trouver chanceux qu'il ne l'assomme pas à coups de pelle!

-Je…

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois aussi stupide! Je n'accepterais pas que tu me traites de la sorte! Excuse-toi! Excuse-toi immédiatement!

-Je…

-Je n'ai pas fini!

Il vit une lueur dangereuse s'allumer dans les yeux de Potter et il le fusilla froidement du regard. De quel droit Potter osait-il être agacé? Il lui avait fait peur! Et puis, il devait admettre que cela lui faisait énormément de bien de crier comme un fou. Pas étonnant que ses parents le fassent aussi souvent. Il s'apprêtait à hurler de plus belle lorsque Potter s'approcha dangereusement de son visage, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Ce mouvement eut au moins le mérite de couper efficacement sa voix. En fait, il n'était même pas sur de savoir comment respirer. La respiration de Potter était haletante. Il pouvait sentir chaque bouffée d'air chaude contre sa bouche. Son cœur battait tellement vite. Et il se trouvait encore dans les bras du brun.

-Tu parles _vraiment_ trop. Tu étais toujours tellement silencieux en cours. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Pourquoi est-ce que la voix de Potter était aussi haletante? Était-il fatigué parce qu'il venait de courir, à nouveau? Oui, c'était probablement ça la raison. Mais, lui ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi son cœur battait si vite alors qu'il s'était contenté de marcher calmement dans son quartier. Était-ce à cause de la peur? De l'énervement? De… ah et puis à quoi bon? Pourquoi se mentir aussi stupidement? Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer parce que Potter se trouvait vraiment proche de son visage et que ses bras l'entouraient et que son odeur lui envahissait les narines. Et ses yeux émeraude qui le fixaient tellement intensément. Il allait mourir. Sois asphyxié ou d'une crise cardiaque. Quelle mort banale franchement.

-C'est toi qui m'excite.

Mauvais choix de mots. Il vit les yeux de Potter s'assombrirent et il déglutit avec peine. Il suait comme un porc et il était convaincu qu'il devait être parfaitement écarlate. Il ne voulait pas être écarlate. Il voulait être calme et réservé, voir même glacial, comme à son habitude.

-Si tu continues comme ça… Tu vas m'exciter aussi. J'ai un tempérament bouillant.

Oh mon Dieu. Maintenant, il était convaincu que son rougissement devait s'étendre jusqu'à sa nuque. Son cerveau savait que, logiquement, Potter lui avait parlé d'excitation parce que lui avait parlé d'excitation. Il savait que l'excitation faisait référence à de l'agitation et non à… et non à… quelque chose de sexuel.

-Excuse-toi. Murmura Drago.

-J'essayais, mais _quelqu'un_ n'arrêtait pas de m'interrompre.

Il aurait du s'énerver. Il aurait du se dégager de l'étreinte de Potter, trouver une branche et la fracasser sur le crâne du sportif. Il n'était pas supposé frissonner ni laisser échapper un souffle tremblant. Drago sursauta légèrement en voyant les yeux du brun se tinter de rouge alors que ses bras se resserraient autour de lui. Il commençait vraiment… Il aurait du avoir peur et non se sentir comme si…

-Je ne voudrais certainement pas interrompre votre moment fort sensuel, mais il y a des oreilles innocentes dans cette maison.

Drago laissa échapper un couinement, qui le ferait rougir d'honte plus tard, tandis qu'il se tournait brusquement vers son meilleur ami. Blaise les fixait d'un regard mi-amusé mi-réprobateur tout en mangeant tranquillement une pomme. Drago se dégagea alors brusquement de l'étreinte du vampire et se précipita jusqu'à son meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait que le supplier du regard.

-Bon Potter, j'imagine que tu as emmené Drago jusqu'à moi. Merci. Tu peux disposer à présent.

Blaise entoura gentiment son visage entre ses deux mains et le blond ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Les mains du mulâtre étaient fraîches contre ses joues brulantes. Il n'osait même pas se tourner vers Potter. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Il… Son cœur battait si horriblement vite.

-Je vois. Au revoir.

La voix de Potter était glaciale et Drago se tourna vivement dans la direction du vampire, mais déjà il n'était plus là. Que… Pourquoi? Sa voix était si froide et il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de le remercier. D'accord, Potter ne lui avait pas donné le moindre avertissement avant de se mettre à courir, mais il lui avait quand même rendu service. Il était venu le voir en plein milieu de la nuit. Il l'avait emmené chez son meilleur ami. Alors, pourquoi partir aussi brusquement? Seigneur… le brun avait raison. Les vampires étaient _vraiment_ mystérieux.

-Bon, rentre et après explique-moi ce qui vient de se passer? Décréta Blaise.

Drago pénétra rapidement dans l'appartement de son meilleur ami et retira aussitôt ses chaussures, même si Angela, la mère de Blaise, n'était plus là, il pouvait encore entendre sa voix lui ordonner d'enlever ses souliers. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la mère de Blaise. Il fut immédiatement accueilli par Jordan qui s'empressa de lui sauter dans les bras. Il était encore humide de sa douche et ses cheveux faisaient un parfait afro. Aie. Cela voulait dire que Blaise ne l'avait pas encore coiffé et qu'il allait devoir regarder les yeux de chien battu de Jordan. Il détestait voir ce petit garçon avec ses grands yeux bruns emplis de douleur.

-Jordan arrête d'embêter Drago et vient ici.

-Non!

Un simple regard noir de Blaise fut suffisant pour que Jordan s'exécute et qu'il prenne la main de son grand frère. Le mulâtre s'assit alors sur son canapé et ordonna d'un geste à son petit frère de s'asseoir au sol. Drago était convaincu de ne pas être le seul à frissonner en voyant ce long peigne terrifiant.

-La seule bonne chose que mon géniteur m'a légué qui soit à peu près utile est ma chevelure. Fit remarquer placidement Blaise alors que Jordan poussait un gémissement de douleur.

Drago s'assit paisiblement dans l'autre canapé du salon des Zabini et attendit calmement que Blaise ait fini de torturer son petit frère. Il savait que les questions ne tarderaient pas à pleuvoir et, pour être honnête, il ignorait comment y répondre.

-Mes parents se disputaient alors je suis venu ici. Murmura Drago. Je voulais te prévenir, mais tu ne répondais pas.

-Ce petit monstre ne voulait pas prendre son bain.

-Hé! Je ne suis pas un monstre! S'indigna Jordan.

Blaise roula ses yeux verts lime tout en continuant à se battre avec les cheveux de Jordan. Seigneur que cet enfant avait les cheveux épais. Drago profita de la distraction de son ami pour penser à Potter. _Encore_. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de penser au vampire. D'accord, il avait passé près de 6 ans à penser à lui quotidiennement, mais les choses avaient changé à présent. Potter avait changé. Enfin, sa vision de Potter avait changé. Le brun n'était plus… il n'était plus l'homme parfait. Il était un vampire. Un vampire parfait. Non! Il était loin d'être parfait! Il était…

-Et là je lui ai dit « Pas question pauvre con! Je suis trop belle pour toi! » et là il m'a dit…

-Alice parle moins fort. Grogna Blaise automatiquement.

Drago aperçu du coin de l'œil Alice, la petite sœur de 15 ans de Blaise, jeter un regard noir à son meilleur ami avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Avait-il déjà été aussi rebelle? Probablement pas. Ses parents l'auraient envoyé au fin fond du Pôle Nord s'il avait eu cette attitude.

-Ça fait mal! Ça fait mal! Geignit Jordan.

-J'ai fini! Hurla Jennifer.

La petite fille de neuf ans accourut alors, lui adressant un vague signe de main qui aurait pu dire à peu près n'importe quoi. Elle se laissa alors tomber aux pieds de Blaise et se mit à parler de tout et de rien. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer le visage stoïque de son meilleur ami. Il n'était pas sur qu'il aurait été capable de coiffer les cheveux de quelqu'un tout en écoutant attentivement le babillage d'une fillette de neuf ans. Drago ferma doucement les yeux et se laissa aller. Il s'était toujours senti plus calme dans cette maison. Avec tout ce bruit autour de lui. Il se laissa emporter par le babillage de Jennifer, les geignements de Jordan, le bavardage d'Alice… et le souffle chaud de Potter sur ses lèvres.

À suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur **: Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu des examens durant la fin de semaine et je n'ai malheureusement pas pu écrire ^^! Vive l'école lol!

**Chapitre 13**

Drago regardait d'un regard étrangement vide Jordan entrain de dormir paisiblement dans son lit. Comment était-il censé parler de vampire lorsque Jordan était dans cette chambre? Comment avait-il fait pour oublier que Jordan et Blaise partageaient la même chambre. Comme Alice et Jennifer d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas parler de Potter. Et si Jordan se réveillait? Le petit garçon serait bien trop choqué par la découverte de vampire. Ce n'était pas tout le monde qui pouvait garder un visage stoïque comme Bella et dire simplement « As-tu es un vampire? Comme c'est fascinant. ». Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait cru que cette réaction était romantique. Quelle drogue avait-il donc pris avant de penser une chose aussi débile? Aimer un vampire n'avait rien de romantique! Pas qu'il aimait Potter. Il se fichait éperdument du brun pour être honnête. Le brun n'était que… il n'était qu'un vampire bien trop sexy pour son propre bien voilà tout. Il jeta un vague regard à Blaise lorsque celui-ci se laissa choir sans la moindre grâce sur son lit.

-Alors… maintenant peux-tu m'expliquer cette étrange scène entre toi et Potter? Pas la partie « tension sexuelle » parce que je sais pertinemment que vous voulez vous jeter sauvagement l'un sur l'autre et…

-Blaise! Jordan est dans cette chambre?

-Jordan dort. Cet enfant dort si profondément que je dois me battre avec lui chaque matin. Tu le sais déjà. Tu ne veux simplement pas me répondre.

Le blond fit une légère grimace alors que Blaise souriait. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de Potter. Ou bien avait-il envie d'en parler? Mais, il n'y avait rien à dire. Entre lui et Potter, il n'y avait pas d'avenir. Enfin peut-être… enfin non. Il… Oh bordel! Potter était un vampire et il n'allait pas être amoureux d'un vampire, voilà tout! Sa décision était prise et personne ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis! Sauf son cœur qui ne voulait en faire qu'à sa tête.

-Tu aimes Potter, Drago. Avoue-le que nous puissions en discuter.

-Il n'y a rien à avouer! Je ne veux pas être amoureux de Potter! C'est ma décision.

-Toi et moi savons pertinemment que l'amour ne se décide pas. Par contre, les actions que tu feras à cause de cet amour… ça tu peux le contrôler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Les yeux limes de son meilleur ami plongèrent dans les siens et il eut l'envie folle de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il ne voulait pas parler de Potter. Bon d'accord… il voulait parler de Potter tout en ayant une peur bleue d'en parler. Aimer Potter? Bien évidemment, il l'avait aimé depuis des années. Un seul regard et il avait eu le coup de foudre. Ce qui était parfaitement ridicule, il était le premier à être d'accord avec ça, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de Potter rentrant dans sa classe lorsqu'il avait 11 ans… de ses yeux émeraude qui s'attardaient sur chaque visage alors que ses lèvres souriaient… Oh oui… Drago avait eu un coup de foudre. Un stupide coup de foudre qui était parfaitement illogique!

-Mon père est un sorcier, d'accord. Et c'est le plus grand fils de pute de la terre. Déclara calmement Blaise. Mais, il y a une chose qu'il m'a apprise… et c'est que les humains et les créatures magiques ne sont pas faites pour être ensemble.

-Tu ne veux pas que je sois avec Potter? Bégaya-t-il lamentablement

Il savait qu'il aurait du être immunisé contre les surprises. Après tout, il avait eu tellement de surprise ces dernières semaines qu'il aurait du rester parfaitement calme et hausser un sourcil aristocratique en entendant Blaise dire une chose pareille. Mais, mon Dieu! C'était Blaise qui avait passé six ans de sa vie à lui répéter quotidiennement qu'il devait parler avec Potter et essayer de sortir avec lui! Et maintenant, il lui disait que c'était impossible?

-Pourquoi est-ce impossible? Ce stupide rituel que les vampires ont inventé… C'est bien pour que les humains puissent être avec eux non?

-Ce n'est pas un problème de race. Est-ce que tu sais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire de rentrer dans ce monde?

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Ça veut dire que tu devras abandonner cette vie. Tu devras être dans le monde magique et abandonner le monde des humains. Tu devras abandonner tes parents, ta maison et ta vie. Ne me dis pas que tu es prêt à risquer tout ça pour _l'amour_.

Le corps de Drago se figea soudainement. Oh mon Dieu… Blaise avait raison. Être avec Potter voulait dire ne plus être avec ses parents. Ne plus voir son père et sa mère… Il ne pouvait pas quitter sa mère et son père. Il les aimait même s'ils passaient leur vie à se disputer continuellement.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Blaise, je n'aime plus Potter. Déclara paisiblement Drago. C'est un vampire.

-Si c'était aussi simple Drago, il n'y aurait pas tant d'histoire de vampires. Tu dois admettre que tu es amoureux de Potter afin de pouvoir contrôler tes sentiments. Nous ne pouvons pas contrôler ce que nous ne connaissons pas.

Le cœur de Drago se mit à battre à la chamade dans sa poitrine alors que Blaise le fixait tranquillement. C'était cruel. Il devait réaliser qu'il aimait Potter pour ensuite dire qu'il n'y avait aucune chance entre eux? C'était… il prit une profonde respiration, s'obligeant à se calmer. D'accord, il avait des sentiments pour Potter. Un béguin inoffensif voilà tout. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de passer sa vie avec Potter. En fait, il avait été convaincu qu'il ne le reverrait plus après avoir gradué. Il n'y avait donc pas le moindre problème. Pour l'instant, il était lié à Potter. Pour une seule année. Il pouvait survivre une année. Il pouvait empêcher la transformation de ce béguin en amour brûlant.

-Très bien, je suis attiré par Potter, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Répliqua Drago. Je sais ce que je dois faire maintenant.

-Excellent! Je te conseille vivement de ne pas te laisser embrasser par lui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Potter m'embrasserait?

-Je savais bien que tu étais un véritable blond.

Les yeux de Drago se plissèrent dangereusement avant qu'il ne lance l'oreiller contre le visage souriant de son meilleur ami. Blaise se contenta de l'éviter gracieusement, ce qui n'était pas très difficile. Bordel… n'aurait-il pas pu avoir le pouvoir de lancer convenablement? S'en était décourageant…

-Tu sais… je ne comprends rien. Fit remarquer le blond.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Tu es un sorcier.

-Moitié sorcier. Riposta aussitôt Blaise.

-Alors, ne devrais-tu pas faire partie du monde magique? De leur monde?

Il vit une étrange lueur traversée le regard de Blaise avant que le mulâtre n'hausse nonchalamment les épaules.

-Les sorciers sont humains, pour qu'ils deviennent immortels, il faut qu'ils fassent plusieurs choses.

-Comme quoi?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je ne deviendrais jamais un être magique de toute façon. Je déteste ce monde.

Drago fronça immédiatement les sourcils alors que son meilleur ami évitait soigneusement son regard. Il ne savait rien de Blaise. La pensée lui fit aussi mal qu'un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. Le mulâtre finit par croiser son regard et une grimace déforma son visage.

-Oh pour l'amour du ciel! Pas besoin de faire cette moue de chien battu!

-Je ne fais rien du tout. Rétorqua glacialement Drago.

-Tu me connais Drago. Mieux que quiconque. Alors, oui je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je déteste ce monde espèce de gros bébé.

-Je ne suis pas un bébé! S'indigna le blond en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il devait avoir l'air très mature avec ses joues rougies par la colère, ses sourcils froncés et sa moue boudeuse, mais bordel il s'en fichait! Était-ce trop demandé de connaître son meilleur ami qui savait déjà tout de lui?

-Ma mère était amoureuse d'un sorcier. Il lui a fait 5 bébés et ne s'est jamais occupé de rien. Il est très vieux. J'imagine qu'il doit avoir des milliards de bâtards éparpillés un peu partout dans le monde. Puis, elle a eu son accident de voiture…

Drago sentit une boule désagréable se former dans sa gorge en se souvenant de cette époque. 4 ans… cela faisait 4 ans qu'Angela était morte… Jordan n'avait qu'un an à cette époque… Blaise n'avait que 13 ans et elle était morte. Une douleur vive lui traversa la poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer comment Blaise se sentait. Il avait aimé Angela. Qui n'aurait pas aimé Angela?

-Je suis allé voir mon père ce jour.

-Comment l'as-tu trouvé? Demanda Drago.

-J'ai utilisé la magie. Pour la première fois de ma vie. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit?

Le ton amer de Blaise le fit déglutir avec peine.

-Il m'a dit que les créatures magiques ne pouvaient pas interférer avec le monde humain. Qu'il ne pouvait pas sauver ma mère sans risquer un déséquilibre dans la « balance ». Que c'était dangereux et interdit. Et il m'a dit de partir. Le monde magique ne doit pas se mêler au monde humain. C'est mieux ainsi.

Drago prit tendrement les mains de son meilleur ami et sentit son cœur se serrer en remarquant que les mains de Blaise tremblaient. Ce fils de pute avait fait 5 bébés à Angela et il osait parler de balance? N'avait-il pas déjà interférer avec la vie humaine? Comment osait-il… Weasley avait dit la même chose. Quelle était donc leur problème? Pourquoi…

-Je comprends maintenant. Merci de me l'avoir dit.

-Oh la ferme espèce de bébé. Tu sais que tu es mon frère. Un frère blanc bien évidemment, mais bon. Je peux me résigner à tout.

Drago éclata brusquement de rire avant de se coucher sur le lit de Blaise, remontant la couverture sur lui. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que son meilleur ami le suive. Blaise était vraiment superbe. Il ressemblait tellement à sa mère… Il n'avait rien de cet homme dont il ignorait tout hormis les yeux. Est-ce que Blaise détestait ses yeux à cause de lui? Ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés alors qu'il essayait vainement de se détendre. Le géniteur de Blaise… Weasley… Pourquoi agissaient-ils de la sorte? Qu'est-ce que les humains avaient bien pu leur faire? Même Potter… Même Potter n'aimait pas vraiment les humains… même s'il l'avait sauvé. Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé? Était-ce parce qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait? Avait-il laissé mourir d'autres humains? Est-ce que… Non, il n'allait pas commencer à se poser des questions sans réponse. Il était attiré par Potter, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait être plus pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'abandonnerait pas son monde, sa famille et Blaise. Jamais.

À suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 14**

Drago ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'horreur lorsque le professeur Johnson l'accueillit avec un immense sourire. Il ne voulait pas voir ce type, pas quand il venait de passer une très mauvaise nuit à se convaincre de ne pas devenir plus proche de Potter. D'accord, il était attiré par le brun. Follement attiré même. Mais, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait y avoir plus entre eux. Ils pouvaient devenir amis sans pour autant… sans pour autant. Ah, il devenait fou. Il ne voulait pas être ami avec Potter.

Il ne voulait pas être lié à Potter. Et il voulait retourner chez lui et arrêter de se plaindre chaque deux minute! Si ce n'était plus. Il avait toujours détesté se plaindre. Cela ne changeait rien. Mais, il lui semblait qu'il ne cessait de répéter encore et encore les mêmes rengaines. N'était-ce pas pathétique? Probablement que oui. Bien malgré lui, son regard fut aussitôt attiré par Potter qui riait aux éclats en parlant avec des membres de son équipe. Il avait l'air si normal… si humain. Comment était-ce possible? Les vampires n'étaient-ils pas censés rester dans l'ombre et regarder silencieusement les humains en ne cessant de se répéter que personne ne devait découvrir son secret?

Pourtant, Potter était toujours dans la lumière. Il était l'un des élèves les plus populaires, il se trouvait dans l'équipe de football et il ne récitait pas du Shakespeare en disant que la traduction était nulle et que la version originale était meilleure. Mais, il était vrai que Potter n'avait 600 ans, mais bien 17 ans. Mais, il allait vivre jusqu'à ses 600 ans… Il allait garder un visage jeune et beau jusqu'à sa mort. Comme ses parents. Et lui vieillirait, perdrait ses cheveux et ses dents… Pourquoi se sentait-il donc aussi découragé? Il lança un vague regard à Blaise qui fixait Johnson avec un ennuie non dissimulé. Ah… le cours avait commencé et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il devait vraiment arrêter de penser à Potter. Ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé. Soudainement, dans un mouvement presqu'invisible à l'œil, il vit le professeur Johnson lui lancer un objet qu'il s'empressa d'attraper, le cœur battant à la chamade. Il ouvrit doucement sa main pour voir un petit morceau de craie écrasé. C'était quoi cette…

-Désolé Monsieur Malfoy. Elle m'a échappé des mains. Déclara calmement le jeune homme, un sourire étincelant aux lèvres.

Le menteur! Il l'avait fait exprès! Que voulait-il donc? L'humilier? Il avait presque cru qu'il s'agissait d'une arme fatale qui allait le tuer! La vitesse et la force avec lesquelles il avait envoyé cette foutue craie étaient… Une minute. Il lui avait envoyé une craie et lui l'avait rattrapé comme si de rien n'était. Avant que Potter ne le morde… aurait-il pu la rattraper? Non. Non, il n'aurait pas pu. Oh merde. Il lança un regard épouvanté à Blaise qui le fixait déjà avec une certaine appréhension. Oh mon Dieu… Il était fichu.

()

Le restant de la classe passa comme dans un rêve. Drago n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il aurait du laisser cette stupide craie atterrir sur son visage. Maintenant, le professeur Johnson devait avoir encore plus de soupçon! Quelle était la prochaine étape? Essayer de l'écraser avec une voiture? Il espérait sincèrement que Potter n'était pas assez stupide pour agir comme Edward et essayer de le sauver. Cela voudrait dire qu'ils finiraient les deux dans un laboratoire. Il ne fut jamais aussi soulagé que lorsqu'il entendit la cloche annonçant la fin des cours. Il s'apprêtait à se lever et à s'enfuir en courant lorsque le professeur Johnson s'approcha de lui, posant vivement une main sur son épaule.

-Monsieur Malfoy, je m'excuse sincèrement. Il s'agissait d'un accident.

-D'accord.

Il aurait aimé penser qu'il ne venait pas de couiner comme un imbécile. Malheureusement, il n'entendait rien hormis les battements assourdissants de son cœur. Que devait-il faire? Que devait-il faire?

-Mais, vos réflexes sont encore très impressionnants. J'étais pourtant convaincu que vous ne prêtiez pas attention à mon cours et vous avez réussi à rattraper ma craie! Vous êtes impressionnants.

Il allait vomir. Surtout que la main de Johnson lui brûlait désagréablement l'épaule. Était-ce parce qu'il avait peur qu'il imaginait cette étrange chaleur dans la main de son professeur? Devenait-il fou? Était-ce un nouveau pouvoir que Potter lui avait donné? Était-ce… Blaise apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision, une grimace aux lèvres.

-Professeur, nous allons être en retard. Déclara-t-il glacialement. Pourriez-vous lâcher Drago?

-Bien évidemment.

Le professeur Johnson lança alors un sourire étincelant à Blaise avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Drago dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sauvagement sur le jeune homme et lui arracher la tête. Il vit brusquement les yeux de Blaise et du professeur Johnson s'arrondirent alors que leur professeur relâchait violemment son meilleur ami.

-Ah. Murmura le professeur Johnson. Je vois.

Puis, il partit sans demander son reste. Ce fut au tour de Drago de se redresser brusquement et de mettre ses mains sur les épaules du mulâtre. Blaise semblait étrangement tétanisé, ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Blaise! Ça va? Demanda vivement Drago tout en secouant son meilleur ami.

Cela sembla suffisant pour le sortir de sa transe et Blaise cligna doucement des paupières et s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'il haussa un sourcil dédaigneux. Drago n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il tourna vaguement la tête et aperçu Potter et Weasley. Super…

-Nous devons parler. Fit remarquer rapidement le brun.

-Ouais, tu n'arrêtes pas d'échouer Malfoy! Es-tu encore plus stupide que je ne l'imaginais?

Drago en avait marre. Il n'avait pas demandé cette situation. Il n'avait pas demandé à être mordu par Potter. Il n'avait pas demandé à être remarqué par Johnson. Et il n'allait pas continuer à supporter les piques de Weasley. Le roux était visiblement plus fort et plus rapide que lui, mais il pouvait trouver un moyen de lui faire mal. Une fourchette en argent peut-être marcherait… Il eut à peine le temps de penser à son plan lorsque Weasley tomba au sol, tenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Sors de ma tête! Grogna-t-il férocement.

Il se tourna vivement vers Blaise et sursauta légèrement en voyant que les yeux de son meilleur ami étaient teintés de violet. Son choc fut de courte durée puisque Potter se jeta sur son meilleur ami, le plaquant sans ménagement contre le mur. Drago ne put s'empêcher de voir rouge en voyant que Potter tenait Blaise par la gorge. Surtout lorsqu'il remarqua que les yeux du brun avaient tourné au rouge sang.

-Laisse-le. Siffla-t-il.

-Dis-lui d'arrêter d'insulter Drago. Répliqua froidement Blaise.

-Il est peut-être stupide, mais il ne lui a pas fait mal physiquement. Libère-le ou je te tuerais de mes propres mains.

Drago s'approcha rapidement de Potter et plaça violemment sa main sur son épaule, le tirant par en arrière. Une grimace de colère se forma sur son visage en remarquant que Potter ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Il pouvait envoyer valser Jonas, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger Potter?

-Lâche-le Potter! Hurla-t-il. Maintenant!

Le brun tourna vers lui ses yeux sang avant de lâcher, avec une grimace, Blaise. Son meilleur ami reprit difficilement sa respiration et ses yeux redevinrent limes et il entendit au loin Weasley pousser un soupir de soulagement tandis que Potter se dirigeait vers lui. Drago s'empressa de passer ses bras autour de la taille du mulâtre, l'aidant à se soutenir. C'était quoi cette histoire! Ils ne pouvaient pas se disputer de la sorte alors que Johnson se trouvait encore dans leur vie! Avant que Drago ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Weasley poussa un grognement animal tout en s'approchant de Blaise.

-Zabini… c'est la dernière fois que tu rentres dans ma tête… En fait, je vais m'assurer que ce sera la dernière fois espèce d'humain de pacotille! Vociféra le roux.

-Attention Weasley, je pourrais tourner ton cerveau en une bouillie très peu appétissante. Pas que tu l'utilises beaucoup, mais bon… Je suis convaincu que tu aimerais le garder intact.

Les yeux du roux tournèrent rapidement au doré et Drago se plaça brusquement entre les deux, levant les bras.

-Ça suffit! Hurla-t-il, visiblement exaspéré. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à nous disputer ainsi.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était celui qui devait être mature. Non, cela n'était guère étonnant. Il était toujours celui qui devait être le médiateur entre les deux parties. Il était très doué pour se mettre entre deux camps adverses avant qu'ils ne s'égorgent. Non! Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ses parents. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter!

-Weasley, tu ne m'aimes pas et je ne t'aime pas. En fait, les créatures magiques et les humains ne s'aiment pas, n'est-ce pas? Mais, nous devons travailler ensemble. Johnson est dangereux.

-Ouais, et si tu ne lui donnais pas tous ses indices il partirait après une semaine! S'étrangla Weasley.

-Désolé! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'attaque en plein milieu d'un cours! S'indigna Drago.

-Ce n'était pas une attaque. Ricana le roux. C'était une craie. Une stupide **craie**!

Bon sang! C'était bien trop difficile de garder son calme avec Weasley! Il avait envie de lui foutre un coup de poing en plein milieu du nez et de le voir saigner comme un porc. Bien évidemment, cela n'aiderait en rien, mais ça le soulagerait!

-S'il découvre mes « pouvoirs » il découvrira les vôtres. Fit remarquer Drago, essayant de garder un ton calme.

-Surtout qu'il est un sorcier. Déclara Blaise.

Le cœur de Drago bondit dans sa poitrine alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers Blaise.

-Comment le sais-tu? Demanda Potter, les yeux plissés.

-Je le sais voilà tout.

Il était évident que Potter aurait voulu continuer à lui poser des questions, mais Drago n'avait pas que cela à faire. Il s'agissait d'une nouvelle information. Une très mauvaise nouvelle information. Ils devaient en parler. Ils devaient savoir ce dont les sorciers étaient capables et lui devait absolument savoir pourquoi Johnson essayait de découvrir s'il était une créature magique ou non alors qu'il était un sorcier.

-Nous devons parler de tout ça. Poursuivit le brun. Allons chez moi. Ron amène Zabini.

-Quoi? _Pourquoi_ _moi_? Rétorqua violemment le roux.

-Parce que j'amène Malfoy et que nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

-Ouais… bien évidemment que tu amènes Malfoy. Cracha le roux. Ah j'en ai marre de toute cette histoire et de ce béguin débile.

Avant que Drago puisse poser la moindre question, ou bien faire une crise d'hystérie parce qu'il était hors de question que Weasley ait découvert qu'il avait des sentiments pour Potter, le brun le prit dans ses bras et se mit à courir comme la dernière fois. Bon, cela suffisait. Il devait sérieusement dire à Potter qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à courir de cette façon sans lui donner un avertissement avant!

À suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 15**

Drago eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que Potter le déposait au sol. Le blond ignorait s'il devait se mettre à hurler ou bien garder un calme olympien tout en essayant de trouver le premier objet solide pour le balancer à la tête du vampire. Il détestait le fait que celui-ci semblait prendre un malin plaisir à courir à la vitesse de la lumière sans l'avertir.

-Désolé pour le désordre de ma chambre. Déclara d'emblée le brun. J'ignorais que j'allais avoir de la visite aujourd'hui.

Sa chambre? Les yeux de Drago firent rapidement le tour de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et il sentit son cœur faire un bond irrégulier dans sa poitrine. Il se trouvait dans la chambre d'Harry Potter. Il se trouvait dans la chambre de la star de l'équipe de football de son école. Il jeta un rapide regard au lit défait et ne put que serrer ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Harry Potter avait dormi dans ce lit. Il y avait rêvé. Il y avait… Ok, il était temps qu'il change de sujet. Rapidement.

-Arrête de ne pas m'avertir lorsque tu te mets à courir comme ça. Finit-il par marmonner.

-Je t'ai averti. Répliqua Harry. J'ai dit à Ron…

-Ce n'est pas avertir. Répliqua vertement Drago. Tu devrais me demander la permission et ensuite…

-Tu ne connais pas le proverbe « sois beau et tais-toi »?

Les yeux de Drago se plissèrent dangereusement jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise soudainement ce que Potter venait de lui dire. D'accord, le vampire lui avait dit de se taire… Mais, il lui avait aussi dit qu'il était… qu'il était… À sa grande horreur, un rougissement s'étendit sur ses joues alors qu'il se mettait à tortiller ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

-Sois… sois… beau? Bégaya-t-il misérablement.

Oh merde! Et voilà pourquoi il se faisait un devoir sacré de ne pas parler avec le brun auparavant. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait que se couvrir de ridicule! Il n'arrivait même plus à aligner deux mots devant lui. Il était hors de question qu'il se transforme en une stupide midinette en chaleur. Plutôt mourir! Il vit Potter écarquiller brusquement les yeux avant de devenir écarlate. Seigneur, pourquoi en faisaient-ils donc toute une histoire! Il s'agissait d'une expression voilà tout. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire et pourtant…

-Je… heu… Commença piteusement le vampire. Malfoy…

-Espèce de sale enculé! Hurla soudainement Blaise.

Drago tourna vivement la tête en direction de la voix de son meilleur ami. La première chose qu'il vit fut que Blaise se trouvait dans les bras de Weasley, les cheveux en pagaille et l'air meurtrier alors que le roux souriait avec amusement tout en regardant le mulâtre s'agiter dans ses bras. Était-ce lui ou bien Blaise s'amusait à donner des coups de poings répétés au loup-garou mais que celui-ci continuait à le regarder comme si de rien n'était?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda vivement Drago.

-Cet imbécile s'est amusé à faire des demi-tours, à me mettre tête en bas, à sauter, à…

Il n'avait jamais vu Blaise aussi en colère. En fait, il pouvait clairement voir que le visage de son meilleur ami était écarlate et que ses yeux fusillaient impitoyablement Weasley du regard. Est-ce qu'ils réalisaient que le roux continuait à porter Blaise comme s'il était une princesse? Weasley sembla soudainement entendre ses pensées, ce qui était franchement effrayant, et laissa tomber sans ménagement le mulâtre sur le sol. Drago se précipita vers son meilleur ami et aida celui-ci à se relever.

-Ça t'apprendra à essayer d'exploser mon cerveau. Répliqua narquoisement le loup-garou.

-Quel cerveau? Je n'arrivais même pas à le trouver!

Avant que Weasley ne puisse s'énerver, Drago vit Potter poser une main ferme sur l'épaule du roux et secouer doucement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer. Et ce n'était pas le moment de se demander qu'est-ce que Potter avait été sur le point de dire. Certainement quelque chose comme « Il s'agissait d'une expression Malfoy. Tu n'es pas du tout attirant, ne t'inquiète pas. ». Ah… il en avait marre de sa vie.

-Vous pouvez-vous asseoir. Déclara Potter en faisant un vague signe de tête en direction de son lit.

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement en s'imaginant s'asseoir sur le lit de Potter. Oh mon Dieu… cela voulait dire qu'il allait entourer par son odeur… qu'il allait s'asseoir où Potter s'était réveillé et où… Potter devait être tellement séduisant au réveil avec ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés et ses yeux à moitié endormis. Il reçut subitement un coup de coude de la part de Blaise et s'empressa de sortir de ses pensées et de s'asseoir sur le lit du brun tout en ignorant l'envie de se coucher et de se mettre à rire aux éclats. Bon… Il n'était pas un fou. Il n'allait pas voler l'une des chaussettes de Potter et pratiquer un sort vaudou afin d'obtenir son cœur. Non, il n'était pas fou. Et puis, de toute façon, Potter et lui venaient de deux mondes complètement différents. Cette pensée suffit à lui faire reprendre son calme et il se concentra sur la situation présente.

-Pourquoi un sorcier voudrait chasser des créatures magiques? Demanda le blond. Il est une créature magique lui aussi.

-Certainement pas! S'offusqua Weasley.

-Et j'en suis très heureux stupide loup-garou. Répliqua Blaise.

D'accord… alors tout le monde comprenait ce qui se passait hormis lui de toute évidence. Voulait-il même savoir ce qui était entrain d'arrivé? Bien évidemment qu'il voulait le savoir… même si cela voulait dire plonger encore plus profondément dans cette histoire de monde magique qui n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça? Souffla-t-il.

-Parce que les sorciers sont des humains. Expliqua calmement Harry.

Les yeux du blond se posèrent sur le sportif et celui-ci détourna rapidement le regard, visiblement mal à l'aise. Pensait-il encore à ce stupide proverbe? Ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Une erreur voilà tout. Il savait que Potter ne le trouvait pas à son goût. Même s'il était peut-être gay, ce qu'il ignorait, le brun était… Bon, ce n'était pas le moment.

-Il y a très longtemps de cela, plusieurs familles humaines découvrirent l'existence des créatures magiques. Des elfes, des vampires, des loups-garous, des fées… et ils prirent peur.

Drago vit les yeux de Blaise s'écarquiller alors qu'il écoutait, fasciné, la voix de Potter. Bine évidemment… son meilleur ami ne devait rien savoir des sorciers. Et maintenant, à cause de lui, il était amené dans un monde auquel il ne voulait pas appartenir.

-Ils essayèrent vainement de les combattre et même d'avertir les gens autour d'eux, mais rien n'y fit. Ils ne pouvaient pas vaincre les créatures magiques. À cette époque, notre monde ne prenait pas vraiment en considération le bien-être des humains dirons-nous… Ces familles voulaient se défendre…

Les yeux du blond dérivèrent sur Weasley qui affichait un regard noir tout en fixant le sol. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite de l'histoire.

-Un membre de cette famille… Gellert Grindelwald réussit à voler le grimoire d'une fée et il découvrit un sort qui permettait de donner des pouvoirs magiques à quiconque le désirait en invoquant un ange ou un démon… Les versions diffèrent.

-Forcément un démon. Conclut froidement Weasley.

-Mais, pour invoquer cette… chose, il fallait sacrifier… certaines personnes… Déclara prudemment Harry.

-Pas besoin d'adoucir l'histoire Harry. L'interrompit le loup-garou. Ces foutues familles avaient besoin de sacrifier dix milles créatures magiques. **Dix Milles**. Bien sur, comment mille créatures magiques auraient pu se laisser avoir par humains? Alors, devinez à qui ils se sont attaqués?

Une bile amère se forma dans la gorge de Drago alors qu'il fixait le regard furieux de Weasley.

-Ils se sont attaqués à nos enfants. Assena-t-il glacialement. Et ils les ont sacrifiés à ce démon pour avoir leur pouvoir. Définitivement une tactique d'humains.

-Après avoir effectué le sacrifice, ces humains ont eu des pouvoirs et nous les avons appelé « sorcier ». La plupart d'entre eux continue à défendre les humains contre la supposée menace des créatures magiques.

-La seule bonne chose est qu'au moins deux familles de sorcières ont été brûlées vives par les humains. Ouais… Il faut vraiment être humain pour brûler ses semblables sans battre un cil. Poursuivit avec dérision Weasley.

Drago essayait vainement d'ignorer les répliques acerbes du roux. Les humains n'étaient pas tous ainsi, bon sang! Est-ce que les créatures magiques étaient meilleures? Il y avait une raison pour laquelle les humains avaient été si désespérés qu'ils avaient voulu avoir des pouvoirs! Le blond posa vivement sa main sur celle de Blaise, espérant ainsi obliger celui-ci à ne pas attaquer le roux. D'ailleurs, lui aussi devait se retenir pour ne pas l'attaquer.

-Les sorciers sont humains. Récapitula calmement Drago. Et certains d'entre eux essayent de protéger les autres humains.

-Oui. Approuva Potter.

-Mais, le père de Blaise a plus de 100 ans non? Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était très vieux? Comment est-ce possible?

-Certains sorciers sont plus forts que d'autres. Répondit le brun. Leur magie varie. Il y a dix niveaux en fait. Plus un sorcier est puissant, plus son niveau est haut. Dès qu'il atteint le 7ème niveau, il devient immortel.

-Ouais, mais la plupart d'entre eux n'arrive pas au niveau deux. Nous pourrions tuer ce stupide sorcier de pacotille en trois secondes.

Blaise se redressa soudainement, arrêtant nez à nez avec Weasley.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te tuerais pas toi? Demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

-Pas si je te tue avant.

-Bon ça suffit. Personne ne va tuer personne. Répliqua Harry. Tu es sur que ce type est un sorcier?

-Oui. Répondit Blaise.

-Il y a plusieurs groupes qui nous chassent. S'il est un sorcier, il doit faire partie du groupe Sortarius. Déclara le brun. Nous ne voulons pas nous les mettre à dos.

Weasley poussa un grognement rauque avant de tourner le dos à Blaise et de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de la chambre. Des humains qui avaient un pacte avec… un ange ou un démon. Une guerre qui n'avait pas pris fin depuis plus de mille ans. Dans quoi venait-il de s'embarquer, bon sang!

-Qu'allons-nous faire alors? Demanda Drago.

-Nous devons découvrir pourquoi il est là et lui donner ce qu'il cherche. Il partira bien assez vite, s'il obtient ce qu'il veut. Répondit le brun.

-Il veut ma tête. Répliqua le blond.

-Non, quelque chose d'autre l'a attiré ici.

Drago vit les deux créatures magiques se lancer un regard significatif et il eut envie de se mettre à hurler. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à garder des secrets alors que lui allait peut-être mourir! Un sorcier… non, un groupe de sorciers était à ses trousses et eux gardaient leur stupide petit secret!

-Bon, gardez vos secrets. Déclara soudainement Blaise tout en se saisissant de la main de Drago. Nous allons garder les nôtres.

Soudainement, Drago se sentit aspirer par un étrange tourbillon. Puis, il se retrouva dans le salon de son meilleur ami et ne put que cligner piteusement des yeux.

-Blaise? S'exclama-t-il. Comment as-tu fait ça?

Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard indéchiffrable avant de lui tourner le dos et de relever son chandail. Drago fronça les sourcils en voyant que le mulâtre avait un tatou du chiffre 2 en romain en bas de son dos. Un frisson glacé lui traversa la colonne vertébrale alors qu'il ouvrait stupidement la bouche.

-Ouais… je suis au niveau deux. Expliqua son meilleur ami.

-Quoi?

-Et le pire c'est que ce sorcier qui te pourchasse… est mon frère.

À suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Oh mon Dieu… désolé! Désolé! Et encore désolé! J'étais en pleine période de fin de session et j'avais tellement d'examens que je passais ma vie à la bibliothèque! Mais, maintenant **j'ai fini l'école**! Je suis libre! (Bon d'accord, je dois travailler, mais j'aurai bien plus de temps libre!)

**Chapitre 16**

Drago avait envie d'hurler. D'hurler encore et encore jusqu'à en perdre la voix. Et Blaise qui se contentait de le fixer comme s'il ne venait pas de lui admettre que son frère le pourchassait et qu'il était un niveau deux. Combien de secrets son meilleur ami gardait-il? Lui mentait-il depuis le début de leur amitié? Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement alors qu'il reculait d'un pas. Il avait envie de se jeter sur lui et de l'étrangler. Ce qu'il ne ferait pas, bien évidemment, puisqu'il était un être civilisé. Enfin c'est ce qu'il s'obligeait à penser.

-Alors, comptes-tu m'expliquer en détail ou seulement quelques gouttelettes d'information, puisque tu ne me fais visiblement pas confiance. Cracha-t-il méchamment.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance. Répliqua calmement son meilleur ami. Ça n'a rien à voir… rien du tout…

Le mulâtre se passa alors une main tremblante sur le visage avant de se laisser choir sur l'une des chaises du salon. Drago n'allait pas le consoler. Pas quand il lui mentait depuis des années. D'accord, il comprenait qu'il ne lui ait pas dit qu'il était un sorcier. Après tout, avant il n'était pas mêlé à ce monde. Mais, maintenant? Comment avait-il pu omettre de telles informations? N'étaient-ils des meilleurs amis? Alors pourquoi…

-Drago… Ne soit pas en colère contre moi, s'il te plait. Je n'ai jamais voulu de ses foutus pouvoirs.

-Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu as ce chiffre dans le dos? Tu es né comme ça? Demanda froidement le blond.

-Tu sais lorsque je suis allé voir mon… géniteur. Il… Il a voulu me tester.

_Blaise n'arrivait plus à respirer. Pas quand sa mère se trouvait sur son lit de mort. Elle allait mourir. Elle allait mourir. Et lui allait se retrouver seul. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Il ne pouvait avoir 15 ans et être orphelin! Il ne pouvait pas! Ses mains cognèrent avec désespoir sur l'immense porte dorée et il n'eut même pas conscience qu'il hurlait. Il ne ressentait rien sauf de la douleur. Tant de douleur. Il ne sentait pas la pluie qui tombait dans ses cheveux et sur ses vêtements. Il ne sentait pas le froid. Non, la seule chose qu'il sentait était le désespoir. Il ne put empêcher un gémissement de reconnaissance de sortir de sa bouche lorsque la grande porte s'ouvrit enfin. La première chose que Blaise put penser fut qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'homme qui le fixait en ce moment était son père. Il ne lui ressemblait en aucune façon. En fait, il ne ressemblait à aucun de ses frères et sœurs. Avec ces cheveux blonds et sa peau aussi blanche que le lait, Blaise n'arrivait pas à déceler un seul trait en commun avec cet homme. Et il fut soudainement frappé par ses yeux… les mêmes yeux que les siens. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi voir qu'il avait la même couleur d'yeux que son père lui fit autant de bien. Peut-être parce qu'ainsi lui aussi verrait leur lien de sang et accepterait de l'aider?_

_-Que veux-tu? Demanda glacialement son géniteur. _

_-Ma mère est entrain de mourir, je vous en prie! Sauvez-la!_

_Il aurait été prêt à se mettre à genoux… Non, il aurait été prêt à lui donner son âme si cela lui permettait de sauver sa mère! Comment aurait-il pu survivre sans les yeux rieurs de sa mère et sa voix tonitruante? Comment aurait-il pu survivre sans ses tendres caresses dans ses cheveux et ses yeux chocolat? Non, il ne pouvait pas survivre sans elle! L'homme blond lui lança un regard ennuyé avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Blaise s'empressa de le faire. Il devait la sauver. Il devait la sauver. Il lui avait fait 5 enfants! Est-ce que cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ressentait quelques sentiments pour elle? N'importe lesquels! Son regard s'attarda brièvement sur un immense tableau. La femme qui se trouvait sur celui-ci avait un faible sourire sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et sa peau chocolat semblait douce au toucher. Blaise était convaincu qu'il n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi belle. Pourtant, sa propre mère était une beauté. Bon sang! Il se fichait bien de la beauté de cette femme! _

_-Tu es trempé, change-toi et je t'appellerai un taxi. Déclara froidement l'homme blond. _

_-Sauvez ma mère, je vous en supplie. Je vous en… _

_-Pourquoi devrais-je la sauver? Répliqua son géniteur. Elle n'est rien pour moi. _

_Les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillèrent, sous le choc, alors que cet homme le fixait avec indifférence. Elle ne représentait rien pour lui? Mais… mais, sa mère avait été amoureuse de lui! Toute sa vie! Elle ne cessait de parler de ce fichu « Adrian ». Elle refusait les avances de tous les hommes… uniquement pour lui… et lui s'en fichait? _

_-Comment osez-vous! Éclata-t-il. Elle vous a tout donné! Elle vous aimait avec toutes les forces de son âme! _

_-Tu es encore bien jeune. Fit remarquer Adrian. Tu penses encore que « tout donné » à quelqu'un veut dire quelque chose. Stupide enfant. _

_Une grimace féroce se forma sur le visage du mulâtre alors que son géniteur regardait la fenêtre avec ennuie. Non… Non… ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille. Sa mère. Sa mère. Il devait sauver sa mère! Elle ne pouvait pas mourir par sa faute! Les yeux limes de son géniteur se posèrent alors sur lui avant qu'un léger sourire se forme sur ses lèvres. _

_-Tu es magnifique, stupide enfant. Souffla-t-il. J'aime cette lueur dans ton regard. _

_Il leva alors la main et aussitôt un épais livre se matérialisa et il s'empressa de le lui tendre. Qu'était-il censé faire de ce stupide bouquin? Il le prit alors et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque le livre s'ouvrit tout seul à une page spécifique. _

_-Si tu peux mettre une seule égratignure sur moi… Je sauverai ta mère. Je ne ferai rien. Je ne bougerai pas. Une seule égratignure. _

_-De quoi est-ce que vous… _

_-Utilise le sortilège, stupide enfant. Naïve petite brebis…. Utilise ce sortilège. Si tu y arrives…. Je sauverai ta chère mère. _

_Les mains de Blaise se crispèrent sur le livre avant qu'il n'hoche résolument la tête. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la formule en latin et il avala difficilement sa salive. Comment savait-il qu'il s'agissait de latin? Comment savait-il que cette formule ne pouvait pas tuer, mais donnait envoyait une multitude de coup de couteaux à la personne qui la recevait? Il l'ignorait. Il ne pouvait que la lire et essayer… pour sa mère… pour sa mère… _

_Plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus il avait mal. Seigneur, qu'il avait mal! Il n'arrivait plus à respirer! Il ne pouvait plus lire! Sa tête le brûlait. Son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Tout lui faisait mal! Mais s'il ne finissait pas… sa mère… sa mère allait disparaître… sa mère allait disparaître… Il arriva enfin à la fin de la formule et se laissa tomber à genoux au sol. Le bas de son dos était en feu. Il ne pouvait plus… Il… Une main fraiche se posa sur sa joue et lui releva la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la profonde égratignure qui se trouvait sur la joue de son géniteur. _

_-Tu as réussi naïve petite brebis. Fit remarquer Adrian. _

_-Ma mère… _

_-Elle est déjà morte. Répliqua le blond avec indifférence. Je ne peux pas ramener les êtres humains d'entre les morts. Tu as pris trop de temps pour lire la formule. Il est trop tard. Par contre, tu es vivant. Et tu es fort… Bien plus fort que nombre de tes frères et sœurs. _

Drago s'empressa de prendre Blaise entre ses bras. Il savait que son meilleur ami ne pleurerait pas. Peut-être que celui-ci avait même oublié comment faire. Il lui avait caché des secrets. Peut-être lui en cachait-il encore. Mais, bon sang! Il s'agissait de Blaise! De son Blaise! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça!

-Il l'a laissé mourir. Murmura d'une voix éteinte son meilleur ami. Parce que je n'ai pas été assez rapide. J'ai pris une heure pour lire cette fichue formule. Et elle est morte… et j'étais marqué. J'avais ce stupide chiffre en bas du dos. Ce stupide chiffre, mais pas ma mère…

Une grimace douloureuse se forma sur le visage de Blaise avant qu'il ne se redresse soudainement.

-Je ne sais pas exactement comment j'ai su que le professeur Johnson était mon frère. Mais, je le sais voilà tout. Je n'ai jamais voulu te cacher quelque chose. Je ne savais pas… je ne savais pas comment te dire que j'avais ce chiffre sur le dos. Je suis désolé.

-Ne me cache plus rien Blaise. Promet-le moi.

-Je te le promets.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la bouche de Drago lorsque Blaise retourna son étreinte. Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent simplement enlacer l'un contre l'autre. Il avait enfin retrouvé son meilleur ami. Il n'était plus seul à présent.

-Angela t'aimait vraiment. Souffla Drago.

-Je l'aimais aussi.

-Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu te culpabilises.

-Je ne me culpabilise. Je veux la tête de cet enculé sur un plateau d'argent. Mais, ce que je veux le plus… c'est une belle vie pour Alice, Jordan et Jennifer. Alors, ma vengeance attendra. Mais, elle viendra…

Drago ignorait ce qu'il était censé dire. « La violence ne ramènera pas ta mère »? « La haine n'emmène que plus de haine »? « La vengeance ne changera rien à la douleur que tu as ressenti »? Il savait que Blaise savait déjà tout ça. Il ne pouvait que rester avec lui, en silence. Et espérer qu'un jour il abandonnerait ce plan stupide. Ou bien il l'aiderait. Il était hors de question que Blaise meurt pour essayer de venger la mort de sa mère.

-Je crois savoir ce qui a emmené le professeur Johnson ici. Déclara soudainement Blaise.

-Moi aussi. Répliqua Drago.

-Ces crétins doivent vraiment nous prendre pour des imbéciles. C'est évident pourtant. Poursuivit Blaise.

-J'ai été attaqué par ce vampire. Bien évidemment, je ne suis pas le seul qu'il a attaqué.

-Les Sortarius apprennent qu'un vampire fait d'innocentes victimes et cherchent quel est son identité.

-Ils tombent ensuite sur cette vidéo de moi et…

-Paf! Déclarèrent-ils en même temps avant de se mettre à rire.

Drago n'aurait su dire pourquoi ils riaient alors qu'un sorcier le pourchassait, qu'il était marié à un vampire, qu'un loup-garou les détestait et que Blaise voulait se venger de son géniteur. Mais, que cela faisait du bien! Comme avant… Ils finissaient la phrase de l'autre… Comme avant…

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il.

-S'il te plait Drago… Garde tes déclarations mièvres pour ton oreiller en forme d'Harry Potter.

-Je n'ai pas d'oreiller en forme d'Harry Potter. S'indigna le blond.

-Oui, oui…

Les deux continuèrent alors à rire tout en s'enlaçant.

À suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 17**

Drago jeta un léger regard à Blaise qui lui fit rapidement signe afin de lui signaler que la voie était libre. Seigneur… ils étaient stupides. Non, même pire que stupide. Ils étaient cinglés. Il prit une profonde respiration avant de pénétrer dans le bureau du professeur Johnson. D'accord, il s'agissait d'un samedi. D'accord, il était possible que le professeur Johnson ne vienne pas de la journée. Mais, il était aussi possible qu'il vienne et qu'il décide de les tuer! Mais, que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Il devait découvrir qui était cet homme. Est-ce que Johnson était véritablement son nom? Est-ce que leur hypothèse était bonne? Trop de questions… Et Blaise qui ne pouvait rien faire s'il n'avait pas un objet lui appartenant et son véritable nom. À quoi cela servait-il d'être sorcier s'il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose d'aussi simple? Seigneur… les bureaux des professeurs étaient vraiment mal rangés. Des feuilles partout, des photos, des cahiers, des crayons… tout était un tel fouillis… et pour arranger le tout, il y avait 3 bureaux. Comment était-il censé deviner lequel appartenait au professeur Johnson. Ah bordel! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à fouiller de toute évidence. Il n'en avait franchement aucune envie. Il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers le premier pupitre lorsque la fenêtre s'ouvrit brusquement, lui faisant avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Il allait se faire tuer. Il allait vraiment se faire tuer! Sa bouche dégringola en voyant Harry Potter dans la pièce. Les yeux du vampire devaient être aussi ronds que les siens. Que… Quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Siffla le brun, les yeux plissés.

-Ce type veut ma mort. Répliqua rageusement Drago. C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question!

-C'est un sorcier! Il est évident que nous devons savoir ce qu'il fait ici et surtout ce qu'il a découvert.

Pourquoi se sentait-il déçu? Aurait-il préféré que le brun lui dise qu'il était venu pour ne plus qu'il soit en danger? Bien évidemment que non. Il était peut-être attiré par Potter, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait qu'il fasse le moindre geste romantique. Non, pas question!

-Hé! S'écria-t-il lorsque le vampire lui saisit le bras sans ménagement. Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Va-t-en. Immédiatement. Nous avons la situation en mains.

C'était quoi cette… Pour qui est-ce que ce type se prenait? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était sexy et qu'il était un vampire qu'il était le chef! Il n'avait pas à lui dire quoi faire. Il avait déjà décidé ce qu'il allait faire. Lui et Blaise avaient un plan et Potter arrivait et croyait pouvoir lui donner des ordres. Pour qui se prenait-il? Ses dents se crispèrent l'une contre l'autre alors qu'il essayait désespérément de garder son calme.

-Moi et Blaise avons la situation bien en mains. Tu peux disposer. Déclara-t-il froidement.

_-Toi et_ _Blaise_? Et que compter vous faire exactement? Lui lancer un sort? Ce type est peut-être un niveau 2 ou même trois! Quel sort est-ce que ton ami pourrait bien lui lancer?

-C'est notre problème, va-t-en.

-Non, c'est mon problème et non le tien, toi va-t-en.

Ils n'allaient pas commencer à se battre comme des enfants de six ans! Il était bien trop mature pour ça. Il avait fait des efforts pour développer ce masque de froideur et Potter n'allait pas tout détruire avec son regard dangereux et son attitude de… son attitude de stupide vampire! Seigneur, comment trouver un terme insultant pour un type aussi sexy? Il était vraiment superficiel ou quoi?

-Malfoy.

-Potter dégage.

-Écoute-moi attentivement… j'ignore pourquoi tu t'obstines à agir de manière aussi stupide…

-Stupide? Moi? S'indigna le blond.

-N'était-ce pas toi qui ne voulais rien savoir de mon monde? Et maintenant, tu refuses de partir alors qu'il s'agit d'un _sorcier_? Es-tu stupide?

Ce type avait intérêt à arrêter de le traiter de stupide ou il allait commettre un meurtre. D'accord, son attitude était contradictoire, et alors? Ce type l'avait menacé. Il n'allait pas rester immobile comme une demoiselle en détresse alors que Potter faisait tout le travail. Il devait se défendre lui-même. Après tout, personne n'allait le défendre. Ses parents étaient bien trop occupés à s'entre-déchirer pour le défendre. Ses mains se crispèrent à ses côtés avant qu'il ne secoue faiblement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ses parents. En fait, ce n'était jamais le moment de penser à eux.

-Je vais faire ce que j'ai décidé de faire Potter, alors va te faire…

Ses paroles furent interrompues par des coups insistants sur la porte. Blaise. Le professeur Johnson arrivait. Oh merde! Oh merde! Il ouvrit brusquement son sac à dos et s'empressa de balancer certains objets qui traînaient sur son pupitre dans celui-ci. Potter le fixait, visiblement effaré.

-Johnson arrive. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

D'ailleurs, c'était étonnant qu'il ne soit pas déjà rentré dans son pupitre. Il n'allait même pas se demander comment Blaise avait réussi à le retenir pendant tout ce temps. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille! En sautant… par la fenêtre? Il se trouvait au cinquième étage! Il n'avait aucune envie de sauter! Mais, avait-il seulement le choix? Il ne pouvait que prier… Il sursauta violemment en sentant Potter le prendre dans ses bras avant de sauter par la fenêtre. Il devait vraiment avoir une discussion sérieuse avec ce type. Il ne supportait pas les surprises.

()

Blaise savait qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée. Pour être honnête, il devait s'agir de l'idée la plus idiote qu'il n'ait jamais eue. Pourtant, il avait déjà été obligé d'avaler une limace, tout cela à cause d'une stupide idée. Mais… Il se sentit soudainement être plaqué contre une rangée de casiers et s'empêcha de justesse de pousser un petit cri. Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement en voyant le regard furibond de Ron Weasley. Il ne supportait pas du tout ce type. Il n'allait pas dire qu'il le haïssait parce que voudrait dire qu'il lui accordait beaucoup trop d'importance. Mais, Seigneur qu'il l'exaspérait!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il glacialement.

-Ta gueule, c'est moi qui pose les questions! Aboya le roux.

-Pourquoi devait-il donc toujours parler aussi fort? Ne pouvait-il pas agir comme un humain civilisé et ne pas se mettre à hurler n'importe quand?

-Nous sommes ici afin d'obtenir des informations sur le professeur Johnson. Expliqua calmement Blaise. Maintenant lâche-moi avant que je t'oblige à me lâcher.

Les yeux de Weasley se tintèrent de doré et Blaise ignora aisément le frisson désagréable qui lui traversa la colonne vertébrale. Un type avec des yeux bleus-dorés ferait frissonner n'importe qui, ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Par contre, le mulâtre n'appréciait pas du tout d'être écrasé contre un casier, surtout que les mains de Weasley lui broyaient les os. Il s'apprêtait à lui infliger un sacré mal de tête lorsqu'il sentit soudainement la présence de son demi-frère. Son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine et il se concentra afin de cogner la porte avec sa magie. Oh merde… Oh merde…

-Il arrive. Murmura-t-il au roux.

-Qui? Oh merde.

-Il faut que nous le distrayions! Drago se trouve à l'intérieur.

-Tout comme Harry. Que faisons-nous?

Il l'ignorait complètement! Il ne pouvait pas laisser la panique l'envahir. Il devait trouver une solution. N'importe laquelle. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Après tout, s'il avait senti la présence du professeur Johnson, probablement que celui-ci l'avait senti lui aussi. Il fallait qu'il trouve une explication logique à sa présence… une explication logique…

-Battons-nous. Déclara-t-il rapidement. Nous pourrons inventer que nous nous sommes rencontrés afin de…

-Pas question. Répliqua le roux.

-Bordel Weasley! Arrête d'être aussi…

-Si je te frappe, tu meurs. Siffla le loup-garou. Alors, boucle-la.

-Alors que faisons-nous Sherlock? Est-ce que tu as une meilleure idée pourquoi nous nous trouvons ici un samedi matin?

Son cœur venait de manquer un battement. Où était le pistolet lorsqu'il désirait se tirer une balle dans la tête? Si Weasley était aussi fort qu'il le prétendait… pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas frappé lorsqu'il s'amusait à lui donner mal à la tête? Il n'avait même pas essayé de l'attaquer. Il ne s'était pas transformé en loup. Il n'avait pas… D'accord, il devenait stupide. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Qu'est-ce que deux adolescents pouvaient bien venir faire à l'école un samedi matin? Étudier? Ils n'avaient aucun livre sur lui. Il s'approchait… Il s'approchait… Il devait trouver un plan, n'importe lequel…

-Je cours plus vite que lui, partons. Je te promets de ne pas te trimballer partout. Même si c'est très amusant.

Les mains de Blaise se posèrent brusquement sur les joues du roux et il plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre celles du loup-garou. Il s'agissait d'un plan stupide. Même plus que stupide. Mais, il n'avait pas d'autre idée! Weasley posa brusquement les mains sur ses épaules et le repoussa violemment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Cracha-t-il.

-Aide-moi Weasley et embrasse-moi. Souffla Blaise.

Les sourcils roux se froncèrent avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Voilà. Et maintenant, ils avaient besoin de faire semblant d'être passionnés afin de convaincre le professeur Johnson qu'ils étaient venus se rencontrer à l'école afin de cacher leur relation de leur famille. Homosexualité, tabou et etc. Cela devrait faire l'affaire non? Les lèvres de Weasley s'écartèrent contre les siennes et il entrouvrit la bouche. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement lorsque la langue de Weasley se faufila dans sa bouche et que l'une de ses mains partit s'agripper à ses cheveux, l'obligeant à pencher la tête et ouvrir encore plus ses lèvres. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent durement dans les épaules musclés alors que ses yeux se fermaient et qu'il répondait passionnément.

Il avait chaud. Il avait incroyablement chaud. La langue du roux se promenait dans sa bouche, menaçant de l'asphyxier… de le faire mourir… et il voulait mourir. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Pourquoi aurait-ce été important lorsqu'il se faisait dévorer… à grandes bouchés gourmandes. Et il le voulait… oh comme il le voulait…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Blaise décolla vivement sa bouche de celle du loup-garou, reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Son corps était en feu. Il ne pouvait pas avoir le corps en feu, bon sang! Pas à cause de Weasley. Non, pour quiconque… Il ne pouvait pas avoir le corps en feu pour quiconque! Il croisa soudainement les yeux du rouquin et sentit sa salive se bloquer dans sa gorge. Le regard de Weasley était complètement doré.

-Je vous ai posé une question.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser regarder le professeur Johnson! Il ferait facilement l'équation! Blaise s'empressa alors de prendre la tête de Weasley entre ses mains et de l'enfouir dans le creux de son cou. Il lança un léger sourire à son demi-frère et il s'obligea à ignorer le souffle brûlant de Weasley sur sa nuque.

-Nous… nous sommes amoureux professeur. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Les parents de… de _Ron_ ne veulent pas que nous nous voyons parce que je suis un garçon alors nous sommes venus nous cacher ici. S'il vous plait! Ne dites rien à ses parents!

Il espérait sincèrement que sa petite performance marcherait. Et cela gagnait du temps à Drago. Il frissonna involontairement lorsque Weasley prit une profonde respiration. Il avait l'impression que le roux sentait son odeur et son souffle se promenait sur sa nuque… Il avait besoin d'aide.

-Très bien, j'accepte de garder votre secret. Mais, trouvez un autre endroit pour vous rencontrer.

-Pas de problème Professeur. Merci!

Blaise se détacha alors brusquement de Weasley, prit sa main et s'empressa de se mettre à courir aussi vite que possible. Drago avait intérêt à avoir trouvé quelque chose ou bien il allait l'étrangler. Très lentement.

À suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 18**

Dès que Potter le déposa sur le sol, Drago s'empressa de se tourner vers lui, prêt à hurler avec toutes les forces de ses poumons. Non, mais! Il en avait franchement marre! Un petit avertissement ne serait pas de trop! Même un simple signe de main aurait fait l'affaire! Il n'acceptait pas d'être traité comme un sac de patates! Il était un être humain qui voulait savoir lorsqu'un vampire décidait de le prendre dans ses bras et de sauter d'un immeuble avant de se mettre à courir comme un fou furieux. Oh oui… il aurait voulu crier… il aurait voulu s'époumoner et étrangler Potter… et il le ferait! Dès que Potter cesserait de le fixer de la sorte. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite alors qu'il sentait son ventre se torde. Il avait faim. Pourquoi avait-il soudainement aussi faim? Sa main se porta sur sa joue et il retira lentement ses doigts. Il saignait et Potter le regardait… Il avait vraiment… vraiment faim.

-Potter. Commença-t-il doucement.

Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre le contrôle de la situation comme la dernière fois. C'était parce qu'ils avaient été incapables de se contrôler que Drago avait envoyé valser ce type et que le professeur Johnson se trouvait maintenant dans ses pattes. Alors, il allait devoir… il allait devoir se laisser mordre par Potter? Il déglutit avec peine alors que les yeux de Potter se tintaient de rouge. Il allait se laisser mordre? Un frisson d'horreur le traversa en se souvenant de la douleur effroyable qu'il avait ressentie lorsque ce vieillard lui avait mordu le cou. Allait-il devoir ressentir, de nouveau, cette douleur effroyable? Il se souvenait très peu du moment où Potter l'avait perdu pour la deuxième fois. Il ne pouvait que se souvenir du soulagement… Mais, ça c'était les sentiments de Potter. Ce n'était pas ses propres sentiments. S'il était parfaitement lucide… allait-il réagir de la même manière? Allait-il ressentir la même chose? Il n'aurait su le dire… et cela lui faisait effroyablement peur.

-Potter, nous devons…

Le brun posa alors doucement sa main sur sa joue ensanglantée et passa tendrement son pouce sur la plaie qui se trouvait sur son visage. Il venait de frissonner. Était-ce d'horreur ou de plaisir? Seigneur, il priait pour que ce soit d'horreur. Son cœur battait tellement vite. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Était-ce son cœur ou celui de Potter? Il n'aimait vraiment pas ressentir les émotions du vampire. Comme en ce moment… il pouvait sentir l'envie de se lécher le pouce… il pouvait sentir l'envie folle de plonger ses crocs et de boire ce nectar divin. Mais, ce n'était pas lui! Ce n'était pas lui qui ressentait tout ça! C'était Potter et non lui!

-Espèce de sale brute! Hurla soudainement la voix de Blaise, le faisant violemment sursauter.

Cela sembla sortir Potter de sa transe, puisque Drago ne ressentit plus aucun désir brûlant, mais bien de l'inquiétude. Il se tourna alors en direction de son meilleur ami et vit celui-ci bondir hors des bras de Weasley et se tourner vers lui comme s'il désirait lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher la tête. Ah merde… peut-être allait-il lui faire exploser le cerveau. Il n'était pas convaincu de pouvoir ressentir la moindre tristesse pour le loup-garou.

-Je n'ai absolument rien fait cette fois-ci! Rétorqua vivement le roux, les yeux plissés.

-Menteur! Je te déteste!

-Le sentiment est mutuel!

Drago n'avait jamais vu Blaise hausser la voix, hormis peut-être avec ses frères et sœurs. Mais bon, il devait admettre qu'il était très difficile de ne pas se mettre à hurler en compagnie de Weasley. Potter s'empressa de se mettre entre eux, lançant un regard éloquent en direction du rouquin avant de se tourner vers lui et Blaise.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire des choses aussi dangereuses. Déclara-t-il d'emblée.

-Ce type en a après Drago. Il est donc normal que nous intervenions. Répliqua glacialement Blaise.

-Vous êtes bien trop faibles pour vous attaquer à ce type! Cracha Weasley. Il doit être au moins un niveau deux s'il a été envoyé en mission. Qu'est-ce qu'un humain et un bébé sorcier pourraient bien faire?

Oui… il était très difficile de ne pas avoir envie d'hurler à tue-tête sur Weasley. D'ailleurs, il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas s'énerver comme lui hurlait de le faire toutes les cellules de son corps.

-Cela ne vous regarde en rien. Rétorqua froidement Drago. Nous agirons comme nous le désirons et vous en ferez de même. Au revoir.

À sa grande surprise, Potter se saisit de son sac, lui lançant un regard impénétrable.

-Très bien, tu peux partir maintenant.

Ce… ce sale connard! Drago montra férocement les dents et aurait été prêt à lui envoyer un coup de pieds dans l'entre-jambe, le code d'honneur des hommes pouvait bien aller se faire voir, mais il était convaincu que Potter le verrait venir. Bordel!

-Redonne-moi mon sac. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix glacée.

-Pas de problème.

Il se dirigea alors vers son lit et vida le contenu de son sac sur celui-ci avant de le lui tendre, le visage toujours aussi neutre. Il allait le tuer. Il allait _vraiment_ le tuer.

-Est-ce que tu te penses drôle? Siffla-t-il.

-Pas du tout. Maintenant, allez-vous-en.

-Tu te prends pour qui?

-Je me prends pour Harry Potter. Je me prends pour un vampire qui a beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi dans le monde surnaturel. Alors, laisse-moi faire et arrête d'intervenir.

Il avait sérieusement déjà pensé que ce type était son prince charmant? Il était plutôt un enfoiré monumental! Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit une photo volée du lit de Potter jusqu'à la main de Blaise.

-Vous pouvez garder le reste, Messieurs les Experts. Répliqua sarcastiquement le mulâtre. L'unique chose qui appartient à cet homme est ceci.

Il montra alors la photo du professeur Johnson avec une femme qui devait être dans la cinquantaine. Ils se ressemblaient. Drago ne pouvait que deviner qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. Blaise s'approcha alors de lui et posa gentiment sa main sur sa joue meurtrie.

-Viens que je t'embrasse pour que tu te sentes mieux.

Drago lui aurait volontiers donné un coup de poing, mais Blaise était plus rapide que lui et profita de sa surprise pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Aussitôt, il sentit la douleur disparaître de celle-ci et il ne put que fixer avec émerveillement son meilleur ami.

-Mes baisers sont les meilleurs. Fit remarquer le mulâtre.

Le blond haussa un sourcil perplexe en voyant Weasley devenir rouge pivoine. D'accord… ce type était vraiment bizarre. Son regard se posa alors sur Potter qui les fixait avec un agacement mal dissimulé. Était-ce toutes les créatures magiques qui étaient cinglées? Bon, cela importait peu.

-Allons-y. déclara-t-il calmement. Au revoir.

Il eut presqu'envie d'ajouter « Messieurs les Experts », mais se retint de justesse. Il était un être mature. Il n'allait pas s'abaisser à ce niveau. Même si ce crétin de Potter l'avait bien cherché.

-Vous ne pouvez pas partir avec cette photo. Fit remarquer Potter.

-Tu veux essayer de m'en empêcher. Rétorqua Blaise.

-Si je n'ai pas le choix…

-Je ne te le conseille pas… Poursuivit le mulâtre.

-Pourquoi? Ricana Weasley. Tu n'as même pas encore de niveau.

-Qui te dit que je n'ai pas de niveau?

-Bon… laisse-moi deviner… 0.2 c'est ça?

Le regard de Blaise se plissa dangereusement alors que le sourire de Weasley s'agrandissait. Bon, tout cela devenait parfaitement ridicule. Ils voulaient la même chose, pourtant ils passaient leur temps à se battre plutôt que d'essayer de découvrir comment arrêter le professeur Johnson?

-Ok, ça suffit. Interrompit brusquement Drago. Je sais que nous ne nous aimons pas. Blaise et moi sommes humains alors que vous êtes des créatures magiques. Avant cet… évènement… nous ne nous connaissions même pas.

Lui avait su qui était Potter… bien évidemment qu'il l'avait su… il avait passé plus de 5 ans à le regarder constamment…

-Mais, maintenant nous nous trouvons dans cette situation tous ensembles. Nous désirons tous arrêter le professeur Johnson. Alors, battons-nous ensemble. Plus de secrets entre nous. Si vous nous dites tout, nous vous dirons tout.

Il jeta un regard éloquent en direction de Blaise qui hocha doucement la tête. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Potter qui le fixait… qui le fixait bien trop intensément pour qu'il puisse continuer à le regarder sans devenir rouge pivoine. Son regard se porta alors sur Weasley qui grimaçait. Franchement!

-Alors, votre décision? Demanda-t-il fermement.

-Quelle information pertinente pourriez-vous possiblement avoir? Rétorqua Weasley. C'est une arnaque.

-Non, Weasley. Il s'agit de la vérité. Répondit Blaise.

Le mulâtre releva alors son chandail, exposant son creux de dos au rouquin. Drago vit les yeux d'Harry s'écarquiller sous la surprise. Puis, le regard du brun se posa sur lui et Drago se sentit rougir à sa grande horreur. Il détestait vraiment être blond. Et, le pire dans tout cela… était qu'il pouvait sentir la faim de Potter qui revenait… doucement, insidieusement… Que devait-il faire? Il avait l'étrange certitude que Potter ne lui demanderait jamais de boire son sang. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il serait obligé d'aller le voir et de lui offrir son sang? Cette pensée le rendit mal à l'aise et il préféra retourner son regard vers Weasley qui continuait à fixer la marque de Blaise avec une étrange fascination. En fait, il semblait complètement obnubilé par celle-ci. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que les yeux du loup-garou étaient tintés de doré. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'énerver contre le roux, Blaise baissa son chandail et se tourna d'un bond vers celui-ci.

-Alors, satisfait?

-Comme si tu pourrais me satisfaire. Répliqua dédaigneusement le loup-garou.

Drago s'empressa de se mettre entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de se battre. Ils devaient travailler ensemble! Qu'ils le veuillent ou non d'ailleurs…

-Alors, vous voyez? Nous ne sommes pas si faibles que ça! Nous pouvons travailler ensemble! Ou bien, nous pouvons toujours essayer de ne pas trop se piétiner lorsque nous essayons de combattre le même ennemi alors que nous nous trouvons dans deux équipes différentes.

Potter et Weasley échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant que le roux ne croise les bras, la bouche tordue en une grimace de colère.

-Tu veux vraiment te battre contre cet homme, Malfoy? Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien savoir de mon monde.

-Pour le moment Potter… Je suis dans ton monde et tu vas devoir t'y faire.

-J'imagine qu'il pourrait y avoir pire comme problème. Très bien… Plus de secret.

Drago aurait tout donné pour pouvoir continuer à fixer Potter. Mon Dieu… le brun venait de sourire… et quel sourire… Non! Il se tourna alors résolument vers Weasley qui continuait à avoir l'air de mauvaise humeur. En fait… Weasley avait toujours l'air de mauvaise humeur de toute façon.

-Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes… alliés temporaires.

De toute évidence, ils n'allaient pas avoir de meilleur consentement de la part du roux. Drago hocha alors vivement la tête. Ils étaient temps qu'ils se disent tout…

À suivre…


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 19**

Un long silence se fit alors entre eux et Drago se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure. Maintenant, la question était qui d'entre eux allait donner les premières informations? Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Blaise qui le fixait avec un regard explicite? Parce qu'il était censé commencer? Mais, franchement! N'était-ce pas lui qui avait demandé une entente entre eux? N'avait-il pas déjà fait sa part? Il roula alors rapidement des yeux et se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

-Bon alors comme vous avez pu le constater, Blaise est arrivé au niveau deux ce qui veut dire qu'il est tout de même assez puissant.

-Il n'est pas _puissant_. Il est à peine utile. Répliqua hargneusement Weasley.

Seigneur, Drago aurait tout donné afin de pouvoir lui clouer le bec. S'il avait possédé la force de Potter, il n'aurait pas hésité avant de lui en mettre une. Mais, il était quelqu'un de mature et d'intelligent. Il n'allait pas battre Weasley lorsqu'il avait 100% de chance de se faire massacrer. Il lança un regard équivoque en direction de Blaise, lui ordonnant silencieusement de ne rien faire. Il vit son meilleur ami crispé les dents et il poursuivit.

-Une autre chose qu'il faut que je dise est que… Le professeur Johnson est le grand frère de Blaise.

Il vit les yeux de Potter devenir rond comme des soucoupes alors que Weasley se mettait immédiatement en position de combat tout en lançant un regard méprisant en direction de Blaise.

-Alors, tu travailles pour les Sortarius? Demanda-t-il glacialement.

-Bien évidemment Weasley. C'est pour cela que je me trouve ici à vous avouer que je suis le frère de celui qui veut la peau de mon meilleur ami. Mon plan machiavélique est de découvrir votre idée pour ensuite tous vous envoyer dans une prison sanguinaire où les humains torturent les créatures magiques.

Les yeux de Weasley devinrent aussitôt dorés et Harry s'empressa de poser la main sur son bras, lui murmurant doucement quelque chose à l'oreille. Le loup-garou s'obligea visiblement à se calmer, mais ses yeux restaient complètement dorés.

-Sorcier de merde.

-Crétin de loup-garou.

-Bon d'accord! S'interposa Drago. Nous savons aussi qu'il se trouve aussi parce qu'il ignore qui est le vampire qui s'amuse à boire le sang d'innocentes victimes. Et nous savons aussi qu'il s'agit du même vampire qui m'a mordu.

Sa voix vacilla légèrement en parlant de ce souvenir. Seigneur…. Il pouvait encore sentir les crocs glacés plongés dans sa peau alors qu'il voulait hurler à l'aide. Il aurait tellement… tellement voulu être sauvé. Et il avait été sauvé… par Potter. Et maintenant, il se trouvait dans cette situation… une situation dont il n'aurait su comment il se sentait. D'accord, il se sentait bien plus proche de Blaise. D'accord, il avait parlé plus de deux minutes avec Potter, ce qui n'était pas un avantage en soi… mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Malgré tout cela, il savait pertinemment que s'il avait eu le choix entre ne rien savoir et retrouver sa vie normale… le choix aurait été évident.

-Alors, nous devons découvrir qui est cet homme et ses pouvoirs. Et ensuite, nous devons trouver ce foutu vampire et le lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent.

-Je vois comment nous pourrions découvrir qui est le professeur Johnson, mais trouver ce vampire va être très compliqué. Rétorqua Harry.

-Ouais, surtout depuis qu'Harry l'a laissé filer pour te sauver… À présent, il sait que nous sommes à ses trousses et il se cache bien mieux qu'avant.

Il vit Potter baisser légèrement la tête, se sentant visiblement mal alors que Weasley croisait les bras et semblait sur le point de vouloir tuer quelqu'un. Merde alors! Ce type avait besoin de cours de tact! Potter avait voulu sauver un humain! Était-ce donc si horrible? Oui… bien évidemment que c'était horrible. Il avait laissé tomber sa mission uniquement pour sauver un stupide humain.

-Les vampires ont quelques pouvoirs. Déclara soudainement le vampire.

-Harry! Protesta furieusement Weasley.

-Nous avons dit _toute_ la vérité Ron.

Le roux crispa soudainement les dents avant de détourner la tête, faisant semblant de les ignorer. Drago aurait tout donné pour pouvoir lui en mettre une. Juste une. Ce type était vraiment trop exaspérant et désagréable.

-Nous pouvons avoir l'air de n'importe quel âge tant que nous avons dépassé cet âge.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Demanda Drago, les sourcils froncés.

Le vampire lui lança un regard indéchiffrable avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer. Soudainement, à la place d'un Potter de 17 ans, Drago se trouva devant un mini Potter de 12 ans. Malgré lui, son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine, surtout lorsqu'il le vit faire un léger sourire en coin. Il avait commencé à avoir le béguin pour Potter exactement à cet âge. Il était tellement beau… Il se racla bruyamment la gorge et Potter reprit sa forme d'adolescent de 17 ans.

-Je ne peux pas avoir l'air plus vieux que ça parce que j'ai 17 ans. Quand j'aurais 30 ans, je pourrais prendre la forme d'un homme de 25 ans ou d'un enfant de 5 ans. Il faut absolument que je dépasse cet âge pour pouvoir le prendre. Je ne peux pas prendre la forme d'un homme de 20 ans pour l'instant.

Cela expliquait pourquoi ses parents avaient l'air d'avoir 40 ans alors qu'ils venaient du « Moyen-âge » comme l'avait souligné Weasley. Mais, le vampire qui l'avait mordu avait semblé vieux, très vieux. Il devait avoir au moins 70 ans. Cela voulait dire… qu'il pouvait apparaître devant lui sous la forme d'un enfant, même d'un bébé et il n'en saurait rien. Effrayant.

-Ce type prend délibérément la forme d'un vieillard afin qu'on ne puisse pas savoir sa couleur de cheveux ou d'yeux. Puisqu'il est ridé, nous ne pouvons pas savoir les traits de son visage. Il peut être n'importe qui.

-Il est peut-être même déjà parti. Déclara Blaise, les yeux plissés.

-Non, c'est impossible. Rétorqua Potter.

-Pourquoi? S'exclama Drago.

Le brun lui lança un vague regard avant de serrer les poings. Il entendit Weasley pousser un soupir de dérision et il se tourna lentement dans sa direction.

-Parce que tu es encore vivant, Blondie.

-Quoi?

-Ce vampire est vieux. _Très_ vieux. Sa fierté est de n'avoir jamais laissée un seul humain vivant après que celui-ci ne l'ait vu. Pour le moment, tu es l'unique personne qui sache à quoi ressemble ce type, même vaguement. Nous l'avons à peine vu. S'il se trouvait devant toi dans sa forme de vieillard, il est probable que tu le reconnaitrais alors il veut ta mort.

Quelle mauvaise blague. Alors, le chasseur de vampire voulait sa tête et un vampire voulait le voir mort. Il commençait vraiment à ressembler trop à ces héroïnes de livres de vampires. Tout le monde allait essayer de le sauver, n'est-ce pas? Tous allaient jouer à « comment sauver Drago ». Sauf probablement Weasley. Il en avait vraiment marre.

-Je vois. Déclara-t-il le plus calmement possible.

En fait, il avait envie d'hurler encore et encore. Était-ce même sur qu'il retourne chez lui? Est-ce que ce vampire savait où il habitait? Il était évident que le professeur Johnson savait où se trouvait sa maison. Bordel de merde!

-Je vais retourner chez moi. Dit brusquement Blaise, le sortant violemment de ses pensées. Je vais chercher une formule afin de pouvoir savoir qui est le professeur Johnson.

-Reviens demain. Ordonna Harry. Nous sommes une équipe à présent et puis ici tu ne risque pas d'être vu.

-Très bien. Approuva Blaise.

Visiblement l'idée ne lui plaisait pas. Mais, il n'y avait rien à faire, pas vrai? Ils se trouvaient tous dans cette situation? Et deux hommes voulaient le voir mort. Les mains de Drago se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre et il s'obligea à prendre de grandes respirations.

-Je vais rester ici. Fit remarquer Drago. Je dois parler à Potter.

Weasley poussa un vague grognement avant de se tourner en direction de Blaise.

-Je suppose que je dois te ramener. Cracha-t-il.

-Non merci. Je veux arriver en un morceau. Répliqua froidement le mulâtre.

Le loup-garou roula des paupières avant de jeter Blaise sur son épaule, comme s'il s'agissait d'un sac de patates, et de partir en courant. Ouais… au moins Potter avait la décence de ne pas le mettre tête en bas lorsqu'il le prenait par surprise.

-De quoi est-ce que tu voulais parler? Demanda d'emblée Potter, les yeux plissés.

-Bois mon sang.

Il ne voyait pas comment dire une chose pareille sauf en étant direct. Il n'y avait pas de façon de dire cela de manière gentille et sensible. Sans compter qu'il savait pertinemment que Potter n'oserait jamais lui demander de boire son sang alors qu'il en avait besoin. Dans une certaine mesure, Drago en avait besoin, puisqu'il avait la dangereuse habitude de ressentir tout ce que le brun ressentait.

-Je vais bien. Je bois du sang d'animal, je n'ai pas besoin de ton sang.

-Tu mens. Je sais que tu le veux.

Cette pensée le fit rougir malgré lui. Potter… le voulant… Non, Potter voulait le sucer voilà tout! Mauvais choix de mots. Il était convaincu qu'il était aussi écarlate qu'une pivoine à présent.

-S'il te plait Potter, ne joue pas au difficile. Je ne veux pas revivre la même chose que la dernière fois. Bois mon sang et ramène-moi chez-moi après.

Le brun le fixa avec une certaine réticence avant de s'approcher lentement de lui. Drago pouvait sentir son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il le voulait… Il ne le voulait pas… il pouvait sentir l'envie de Potter de le prendre contre lui, de lui lécher tendrement la peau du cou avant de planter ses crocs dans sa gorge et de boire son sang. Potter posa alors lentement ses bras sur sa taille et le rapprocha de son corps. Drago n'osait même pas lever les yeux dans sa direction. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du vampire contre lui… son odeur… et son cœur menaçait d'exploser.

-Malfoy…

Le blond releva alors lentement la tête en direction de Potter et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en tombant directement dans les yeux rouge sang. Comme c'était étrange… Il n'avait jamais remarqué que Potter était vraiment séduisant avec des yeux rouges. L'une des mains du brun lui caressa alors doucement le dos, remontant jusqu'à sa nuque. Malgré lui, Drago se sentit frissonner de plaisir. Il allait se faire et il osait frissonner de plaisir? Était-il complètement cinglé? Il pencha alors lentement la tête sur le côté et il sentit le souffle chaud de Potter se promener sur sa nuque. Il le voulait… Il ne le voulait pas… Il avait peur… il n'avait pas peur… Ses mains étaient crispées sur le chandail de Potter et il sentit celui-ci poser candidement ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Il avait envie de lui dire de faire vite. Qu'il n'en pouvait plus. S'il vous plait… s'il vous plait… Il ignorait s'il voulait que le brun fasse vite parce qu'il le désirait ou parce qu'il voulait que cela finisse le plus vite possible. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions puisque les crocs de Potter se promenèrent lentement sur sa peau avant de la pénétrer.

À suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 20**

Dès qu'il sentit les crocs de Potter s'enfoncer dans sa peau, un soulagement immense le balaya. C'était si bon… C'était délicieux… Il devait se retenir pour ne gémir de plaisir. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des années, des millénaires même. Non! Ce n'était pas ses émotions! Il s'agissait des sensations de Potter et non des siennes! Mais, il se sentait tellement bien… Ses mains s'agrippèrent voluptueusement à la chevelure ébouriffée et il laissa sa tête tombée vers l'arrière en signe de soumission. C'était bon… Tellement bon… Il ferma alors les yeux et fut assailli par des images. Il courrait parce qu'il était en retard. Il ne pouvait pas être en retard, lors de sa première journée! Il était maintenant dans une nouvelle école et il espérait de tout son cœur que cette fois-ci ils allaient rester. Il avait 12 ans et il avait déjà changé 5 fois d'école. Il voulait vraiment que ça fonctionne… vraiment…

Il rentra alors en collision avec quelque chose et baissa vivement la tête pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Son cœur s'arrêta violemment dans sa poitrine en plongeant dans un regard argenté. Non! Une minute! Une minute! Comment pouvait-il rentrer en collision avec lui-même! C'était comme la dernière fois où il avait vu un double de lui-même et avait prié pour que ce double ne le haïsse pas. Pourquoi regarder dans ses propres yeux lui arrêterait le cœur? Ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant… c'était fou comment ces yeux argentés étaient superbes. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi joli.

-Excuse-moi. Murmura glacialement son double avant de se relever.

Son double de 12 ans refusait catégoriquement de le regarder de nouveau et lui ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose… plonger dans ces orbes argentées une dernière fois.

-Je suis nouveau à l'école. Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

Il s'appelait Harry Potter? Il réalisa alors soudainement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ses propres souvenirs, mais de ceux du brun. Potter aimait ses yeux? Il aurait voulu poser les mains sur sa poitrine, mais Potter était bien trop occupé à essayer d'avoir l'attention de son double. Mais, bon sang! Pourquoi ne le regardait-il pas? Il voulait seulement qu'il le regarde! Mais, ce minuscule blond était parti avant même qu'il ne puisse lui demander son nom. Non ! Ce minuscule blond était lui! Il n'était pas Potter et il ne voulait pas être dans son corps, bordel de merde! Son vœu fut brusquement exaucé puisqu'il « sorti » enfin du corps de Potter. Malheureusement, il pouvait encore très clairement sentir les émotions du brun. Celui-ci était triste que son double s'en aille. C'était quoi cette…

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, le souvenir changea. Potter marchait dans le corridor, sans vraiment porter attention à qui que ce soit. En fait, l'un de ses coéquipiers lui parlait de quelque chose, mais il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Il avait passé toute la nuit à chasser un vampire qui était venu causer des problèmes et ses parents avaient refusé qu'il manque l'école. Quelle connerie. Son sang se mit à courir plus vite dans ses veines en voyant Malfoy.

Les yeux de Drago se posèrent sur son double de 15 ans qui parlait avec Blaise. Potter était complètement obnubilé par lui. Il ne regardait plus où il marchait, il ne faisait même plus semblant d'écouter son coéquipier. Il pouvait sentir son serrement dans la poitrine en le voyant rire et en pensant que jamais… jamais il ne réussirait à le faire rire de cette façon. Il fut brusquement de retour dans le monde présent lorsque Potter arrêta de boire son sang, ses yeux rouges le fixant avec une culpabilité presque palpable. Le vampire s'essuya rapidement les lèvres, détournant vivement les yeux.

-Je suis désolé. Murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte. Tu dois vraiment me trouver répugnant.

Potter avait le béguin pour lui. Une part de lui se mit à trembler tandis qu'une autre part de lui, celle qu'il désirait absolument ignorer, se mettait à sauter partout. Potter avait le béguin pour _lui_. **Potter** avait le béguin pour lui.

-Tu n'es pas répugnant. Répliqua Drago d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Le sportif lui lança un regard sceptique tandis que ses yeux redevenaient émeraude. Potter avait le béguin pour lui. Potter avait le béguin pour lui depuis leurs douze ans. Et… le sportif ne se doutait pas du tout que lui aussi avait des sentiments pour lui. Il n'avait pas agit froidement avec lui parce qu'il se fichait de lui, mais bien parce qu'il lui faisait trop d'effets. Mais, il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait qu'à lui dire et… et quoi? Oubliait-il que Potter était un vampire? Ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre en couple avec Potter et voir comment l'avenir tournerait. S'il tombait amoureux de lui… cela voulait dire quitter son monde. Quitter ses parents et même quitter Blaise, puisque celui ne voulait rien savoir de ses pouvoirs hormis pour l'aider. S'il se refusait à tomber amoureux de Potter et décidait de sortir avec lui malgré ça, cela voulait dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas coucher ensemble. Et comment allait-il se contrôler exactement? Il était un homme et Potter était vraiment… Donc, même s'il venait de découvrir que Potter avait le béguin pour lui, il n'allait rien faire. Rien du tout. Nada. En fait, il allait agir comme s'il ne savait rien.

-Peux-tu m'emmener chez Blaise?

-Encore? Demanda brusquement le vampire, les yeux plissés.

-J'ai besoin de lui parler.

-Tes parents ne s'inquièteront pas?

-Je vais les appeler pour les prévenir. Ils sont habitués à ce que je dorme là-bas.

Cette nouvelle ne sembla nullement plaire à Potter, puisqu'il se contenta d'hocher sèchement la tête avant de lui tendre la main. Drago n'était pas sur de vouloir le toucher. Il avait peur d'hurler au brun ses sentiments. Surtout que maintenant il savait que le sportif le trouvait… le trouvait magnifique. Il n'allait pas se mettre à pouffer comme une gamine pré-pubère. Et puis, cela ne servait à rien de s'exciter pour cela. Lui et Potter ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Jamais. Alors, leurs sentiments mutuels n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance. Le blond posa alors doucement sa main dans celle du vampire et celui-ci le ramena brusquement contre lui, le faisant rougir.

-Accroche-toi bien.

-Pour une fois, tu me préviens. J'en suis très flatté.

-Tu me fais mourir de rire Malfoy. Vraiment.

Il le prit alors comme s'il était une princesse et se mit à courir comme le vent. Drago devait admettre que la sensation était presqu'agréable. Enfin, il fallait aimer les manèges pour trouver cela agréable. Bon, peu importe. Il devait discuter de tout cela avec Blaise avant que sa tête explose.

()

Dès que Weasley le déposa au sol, Blaise s'empressa de se tourner vers lui, bien décidé à lui lancer un mauvais sort. Le loup-garou le rendait complètement cinglé! Il l'énervait! Il l'exaspérait! Et il l'avait embrassé comme si… Non! Pas question! Il allait oublier ce baiser et vite!

-Ne fais rien de stupide avec cette photo. Ordonna méchamment le roux.

-Comme quoi Weasley? La mettre en feu?

-Comme essayer de faire un quelconque sortilège alors que ni Harry, ni moi ne pouvons t'aider.

-Parce que tu veux m'aider maintenant?

-Ta gueule.

Le roux lui lança un regard venimeux avant de lui tourner le dos.

-Une minute. Déclara Blaise.

Lui-même sursauta en entendant le son de sa voix, Weasley fit volte-face et s'empressa de faire une grimace explicite. Pourquoi l'avait-il arrêté? Il n'espérait qu'une chose pourtant… que Weasley s'en aille au plus vite. Et, il l'arrêtait? Était-il totalement stupide?

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestes à ce point? Je veux dire « nous ». Je veux dire « les humains ».

Un éclair de fureur traversa les yeux bleus avant que Weasley ne s'approche de lui, se baissant légèrement afin de mettre sa bouche au niveau de son oreille.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir? Cracha-t-il. Ça ne te regarde en rien.

-Tu as raison, mais nous allons travailler ensemble. Si tu as un problème avec moi, tu devrais le dire et nous pourrions en discuter une bonne fois pour toute!

Seigneur! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de dire une chose pareille! Il devenait vraiment, mais alors **vraiment** fou! Il se fichait bien des états d'âme de Weasley et du pourquoi de son comportement agressif. Il ne voulait même pas collaborer avec lui! C'était Drago l'idiot qui voulait leur aide! Lui aurait bien voulu que tout soit entre Drago et lui! Pourtant… il posait une question aussi stupide au roux…

-D'accord, alors laisse-moi dire tout cela très clairement… Je déteste les humains. Je les _exècre_. Nous sommes dans la même équipe, _pour le moment_, et c'est déjà trop de contact entre nous. Dès que cette histoire sera finie, je ne veux plus te revoir.

Le rouquin se redressa alors soudainement, le laissant étrangement tétanisé.

-C'est la dernière fois que tu m'adresses la parole pour autre chose que notre mission commune.

Et le loup-garou se mit alors à courir sans lui envoyer un dernier regard. Blaise ne s'attendait pas du tout à sentir son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser affecter par la haine brûlante de Weasley. Cela ne le regardait en rien. Rien du tout.

-C'est qui le beau gosse? Demanda nonchalamment Alice.

Le mulâtre ne prit même pas la peine de sursauter, se contentant de lancer un vague coup d'œil à sa petite sœur de 15 ans. Celle-ci avait des longs cheveux noirs lisses qui lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu des épaules et la peau aussi chocolat que la sienne. Ses yeux bruns le fixaient avec un ennuie mal-dissimulé. Enfin, si elle essayait même de dissimuler son ennuie.

-Un enfoiré. Répondit calmement Blaise.

-Il veut coucher avec toi. Fit remarquer sa petite sœur.

-Il me déteste.

-Ça m'étonnerait. Il n'avait pas besoin de murmurer à ton oreille pour que tu comprennes ce qu'il avait à te dire. Il veut clairement te baiser. Tu devrais te laisser faire. Être vierge à ton âge… c'est assez pathétique.

-Désolé de ne pas avoir eu le temps de coucher à droite et à gauche lorsque je dois m'occuper de Jordan et de Jennifer. N'oublions pas que je dois travailler. Ne t'inquiète pas, je mettrais « Perdre ma virginité » dans la liste de mes priorités.

-C'est toi qui manques quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Sa petite sœur pénétra alors dans leur maison, le laissant complètement seul. Sa mère lui manquait tellement dans ces moments… il ne savait pas quoi faire avec Alice. Putain, il ne savait même pas quoi faire avec Jordan et Jennifer. Il ne pouvait pas oublier Rebecca qui semblait avoir oublié l'existence de ses frères et sœurs. D'accord, sa grande sœur s'était mariée et avait sa propre vie… mais est-ce que cela lui donnait le droit de faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas? Il passa une main hésitante dans sa chevelure et s'obligea à se calmer. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il n'avait plus le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

À suivre…


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Désolé pour le retard!

**Chapitre 21**

La première chose que Drago fit en pénétrant dans l'appartement de Blaise fut de se laisser tomber sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Potter aimait ses yeux. D'accord, cela était acceptable. Potter le trouvait magnifique. Étrange, mais acceptable. Potter avait le béguin pour lui. Son cœur s'accéléra dangereusement dans sa poitrine et il eut l'étrange envie de sombrer dans l'hystérie. Potter ne pouvait pas avoir le béguin pour lui! Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir le béguin! Parce que si lui avait le béguin pour Potter et que le brun avait le béguin pour lui… cela voulait dire qu'il y avait une chance qu'ils se l'avouent mutuellement… et cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient peut-être… peut-être coucher ensemble! S'il couchait avec Potter, il serait lié à lui pour l'éternité. Il ferait partie à part entière du monde magique. Il ne voulait pas quitter son monde. Il ne voulait pas quitter ses parents et Blaise. Il ne voulait pas quitter sa vie, bon sang! Mais, la simple idée que Potter avait des sentiments à son égard le remplissait d'une telle euphorie. Il avait envie de rire comme une midinette. Il ne pouvait pas rire comme une midinette pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait pas d'avenir entre lui et Potter. Il ne voulait pas quitter son monde et Potter ne pouvait pas venir dans le sien. Ils n'allaient pas tout abandonner uniquement pour un béguin qui durait depuis… depuis 5 ans. D'accord, Bella était tombée amoureuse d'Edward en deux semaines et n'avait pas hésité à tout abandonner pour pouvoir être avec lui. Mais, ce n'était pas la même chose pour lui. Il était une vraie personne. Il n'avait aucune certitude que son amour pour Potter durerait. Il n'avait jamais voulu être avec lui! Il s'était contenté de l'aimer pendant 5 ans dans un parfait silence qui n'avait été nullement troublé par quoi que ce soit… jusqu'à ce que Potter le sauve d'un vampire. Et maintenant… sa vie était fichue! Blaise se laissa alors tomber à ses côtés, le fixant avec curiosité.

-Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière pour ton air renfrogné?

-Potter a le béguin pour moi.

Il vit les yeux de son meilleur ami s'écarquiller.

-Il te l'a _avoué_? Je n'arrive pas à le croire…

-Non! Je l'ai vu dans ses souvenirs.

-De quoi est-ce que…

-Quand il boit mon sang, je vois ses souvenirs; je ressens tout ce qu'il ressent.

-Il a bu ton sang?

-Ce n'est pas ça l'important Blaise! Potter a le béguin pour moi! Il est attiré par moi depuis nos 11 ans! Potter… _**Potter a le béguin pour moi**_!

Il sursauta violemment lorsque Blaise lui donna une petite gifle sur la joue. D'accord… Il devait respirer, pas vrai? Ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Il était calme. Très calme. Après tout, Potter avait le béguin pour lui. Et alors? Cela ne changeait absolument rien dans sa vie. D'ailleurs, Tommy Peterson lui avait déclaré son amour il y a de cela un mois et il n'avait pas réagi. Il n'avait qu'à avoir la même réaction avec Potter et…

-Non! Ça ne marche pas! Hurla-t-il. Je ne peux pas être calme!

-Drago, calme-toi ou je vais te faire te calmer.

La voix menaçante de Blaise lui fit fermer la bouche, mais ne réussit pas à calmer les battements de son cœur. Potter avait le béguin pour lui. Potter avait le béguin pour lui. Potter avait… Bon, il avait compris. C'était donc pour ça qu'il l'avait sauvé. Il l'avait sauvé parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Pour lui. Oh mon Dieu. Il avait envie de sauter partout comme un petit enfant. Bon sang! Il était Drago Angelus Malfoy! Il ne sauterait certainement pas partout. Il était mature et réfléchi. Il était hors de question qu'il se comporte comme un gamin.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Demanda d'une voix surexcitée Drago.

-Tu ne dois rien faire. Répliqua Blaise comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Quoi? Je… Je ne devrais pas lui avouer mes sentiments pour que nous puissions être sur nos gardes?

S'il avouait à Potter ses sentiments, celui-ci comprendrait qu'il était primordial qu'il n'y est pas le moindre contact physique entre eux. Aucun contact. Ils ne pouvaient se parler que pour discuter des dangers qui les menaçaient. De rien d'autre.

-Mauvaise idée, pas vrai? Déclara-t-il doucement.

**-Très** mauvaise idée. Approuva Blaise. Je ne suis pas sur que Potter soit très doué pour se contrôler.

-Alors, je vais devoir tout contrôler? Je vais faire comme si j'ignorais ses sentiments et être encore plus froid que d'habitude pour qu'il sache qu'il n'y a pas le moindre espoir?

C'était la meilleure solution. Et voilà, toute son excitation avait disparue d'un seul coup. Il avait même légèrement froid à présent. Il était vraiment stupide. Pourquoi c'était-il énervé de la sorte? Il n'y avait rien à faire de toute façon. Potter et lui ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Ils ne pouvaient pas se tenir la main. Ils ne pouvaient pas aller à un rendez-vous. Ils travaillaient ensemble uniquement parce qu'ils avaient un but commun. Et ce but n'avait rien de romantique. Il se sentait soudainement stupide. Le bras de Blaise s'enroula autour de ses épaules et il se laissa tomber contre son meilleur ami tout en fermant péniblement les yeux.

-Je me sens vraiment stupide. Fit-il remarquer d'une voix sourde.

-Tu n'es pas stupide. Tu es amoureux de Potter.

-Béguin.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Tu viens d'apprendre que ton béguin a aussi des sentiments pour toi. Bien sur que tu es heureux et surexcité, mais il est un vampire.

-Ça change tout. Murmura Drago avant de soupirer. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant?

-Est-ce que tu veux que je te dise : « Votre amour durera _**toujours**_! Va! Abandonne ta famille pour _**l'amour de ta vie**_! »

-Très drôle.

-Je suis sérieux.

Non, il ne voulait pas que Blaise lui mente. Il ignorait totalement si ses sentiments pour Potter allaient durer. La seule chose qu'il savait était que cela allait être très difficile d'être froid et désagréable avec le type qui réussissait à arrêter sa respirer et à le faire rougir en quelques secondes. Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux d'un vampire? N'aurait-il pas pu tomber amoureux d'un simple humain? Si seulement Potter avait été humain… s'il avait été humain, ils auraient pu être ensemble. Ils auraient pu… Il soupira de nouveau et sentit Blaise lui tapoter gentiment la tête.

-Est-ce que tu veux que j'annule demain?

Cela aurait été tentant. Il aurait voulu une seule journée afin de pouvoir reprendre ses esprits et se convaincre que de repousser Potter était la meilleure solution. Mais, il pouvait déjà imaginer la grimace de dégoût de Weasley. Ce foutu loup-garou ne le laisserait certainement pas prendre une journée de repos sans la moindre raison.

-Si tu t'inquiètes pour Weasley, je m'occuperai de lui.

-Non, ça va. Mieux vaut battre le fer lorsqu'il est encore chaud.

-Si tu le dis. Comment tu te sens?

Il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer. Il n'était pas une fillette de 10 ans. Il avait 17 ans. Il avait vécu des choses bien plus tristes que de ne pas être avec l'homme qu'il… avec l'homme pour lequel il avait le béguin. Il n'allait pas se mettre à se jeter contre les murs ni à écrire des poèmes pour expliquer la douleur de son âme. Il allait prendre tout cela avec maturité. Il allait avoir la même attitude qu'il avait toujours lorsque ses parents menaçaient de s'arracher la tête. La résignation était une pilule difficile à avaler, mais elle rendait les choses bien plus faciles.

-J'irai bien.

-D'accord, allons-nous coucher.

Drago hocha faiblement la tête avant de se laisser entrainer par son meilleur ami. Il appréhendait déjà sa rencontre avec Potter le lendemain.

()

Drago se laissa tomber violemment sur la chaise et attendit patiemment que Blaise lui serve son bol de céréales. Il n'avait pas dormi. Était-il stupide? Comment aurait-il fait pour dormir? Seigneur… il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un imbécile. Il ne voulait pas pleurer sur un amour perdu qu'il n'avait jamais réellement possédé. Potter avait le béguin pour lui et cela ne changeait absolument rien. Ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Il murmura un faible merci à Blaise qui lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Ses yeux dérivèrent en direction de Jordan qui le fixait avec perplexité.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air aussi triste? Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

-Parce que je suis fatigué.

-Menteur!

-Parce que je suis… je…

Les yeux bruns de Jordan continuèrent à le dévisager avant que le petit garçon ne fasse apparaitre une minuscule fleur dans ses mains. La bouche de Drago dégringola, visiblement sous le choc. Jordan lui tendit alors la fleur, son sourire édenté fermement aux lèvres.

-Même si tu es fatigué, tu es joli! Tu es le plus joli! Même plus qu'Alice.

-Merci Jordan. Souffla Drago tout en prenant la fleur rouge.

Le rouge allait tellement bien à Potter… Il n'arrêtait pas d'en mettre. Peut-être était-ce même sa couleur préférée. Il prit résolument une bouchée de céréales et écouta à peine les propos échangés entre les membres de la famille Zabini. Blaise était assis à ses côtés et ne cessait de lui lancer des regards inquiets. Drago aurait souhaité pouvoir sourire. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir mentir. Tout était bien plus facile lorsqu'il ignorait les sentiments du vampire. Il n'avait eu qu'à se dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance et c'était fini. Mais, maintenant… il savait qu'il y avait un espoir. Mais, il s'agissait d'un faux espoir. D'un espoir mensonger.

-Laisse-moi deviner… un crétin t'a brisé le cœur. Grogna avec exaspération Alice. Est-ce que c'est le fameux « Harry » dont tu n'arrêtais pas de parler? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Est-ce qu'il a un frère? Si oui, couche avec ce frère, cela risque de l'énerver.

-Alice! S'énerva Blaise.

-Quoi? C'est vrai? Ah, je m'en fiche. Je ne parle pas aux vierges de toute façon.

La jeune fille se releva alors avant de partir à l'extérieur. Drago vit du coin de l'œil Blaise se masser doucement la tempe avant de se tourner dans sa direction.

-Mange Drago. Ordonna-t-il. Jennifer arrête de tremper tes tresses dans ton lait.

Une moue se forma sur le visage de la petite sœur de Blaise avant qu'elle n'avale d'un trait le restant de son lait. Aussitôt, la sonnerie retentit et Drago sentit son cœur s'arrêter violemment dans sa poitrine.

-C'est Rebecca. Déclara d'emblée Blaise. Jennifer, Jordan allez mettre vos souliers.

Les deux petits enfants s'empressèrent de s'exécuter alors que la grande sœur de Blaise apparaissait dans le cadre de porte. Elle ressemblait tellement à Blaise avec sa peau chocolat et ses grands yeux verts. Verts… Potter avait les yeux verts. Seigneur, il avait besoin d'aide. Pourquoi réagissait-il de la sorte? N'avait-il pas mieux à faire? N'avait-il pas décidé de ne plus avoir le béguin pour Potter? Il était un vampire! Il allait vivre pendant des centaines d'années! Il n'était pas comme lui alors pourquoi… Il n'écouta pas vraiment la conversation entre Blaise et sa sœur, et se contenta de faire un vague signe de main à Jennifer et Jordan lorsque ceux-ci partirent. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à avaler ses céréales. La porte de Blaise s'ouvrit alors de nouveau et son cœur remonta dans sa gorge en voyant Weasley. Si le loup-garou était là… cela voulait dire que… Ses mains se crispèrent sous la table alors que ses yeux se fixaient sur Potter. Les yeux du vampire se posèrent immédiatement sur lui avant qu'un léger sourire se formait sur ses lèvres.

-Salut.

Drago n'eut même pas la force de répondre à sa salutation et se contenta de continuer à manger. Il n'allait pas survivre à cette journée…

À suivre…


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Désolé pour le retard, mais j'étais partie en vacance! Mais, à présent je suis de retour au pays ^^!

**Chapitre 22**

-Alors… que comptes-tu faire exactement avec cette stupide photo? Demanda glacialement Weasley.

-Et que comptais-tu faire, **toi**? Répliqua violemment Blaise.

Drago n'eut même pas le courage de les interrompre. De toute façon, il était bien trop occupé à essayer, de toutes ses forces, de ne pas regarder Potter. Ce qui était très difficile lorsqu'il savait pertinemment que le brun le regardait. Pourquoi est-ce que la vie était comme ça? Auparavant, il n'aurait même pas senti que le vampire le regardait. Et pourtant… il le regardait souvent s'il devait en juger par ses souvenirs. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais remarqué? Pourquoi leur regard ne s'étaient-ils jamais croisés alors qu'ils se regardaient autant? Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans mauvais film pour adolescents, et il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

-Je vais lancer un sort à cette photo et essayer d'en apprendre le plus possible. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous teniez tant à venir. Poursuivit le mulâtre.

-Parce que cette histoire nous concerne autant que vous. Répondit vivement Potter, empêchant ainsi Weasley de répondre.

-Alors, grouille-toi, bon sang!

Blaise s'empressa de lancer un regard venimeux en direction du rouquin avant de prendre un livre de sa bibliothèque. Le blond haussa un sourcil en voyant que le livre semblait avoir été trempé dans de l'or pur. Il avait déjà vu ce livre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en réalisant qu'il s'agissait du livre que le père de Blaise avait donné à celui-ci afin qu'il performe le sortilège.

-Blaise…

-Il me l'a donné. J'ai trouvé une formule qui pourrait être utile, hier soir.

Le mulâtre s'assit alors en tailleur et prit la photo entre ses mains avant de regarder rapidement la formule et de se mettre à parler. Contrairement aux films, la terre ne se mit pas à bouger et le vent à souffler. En fait, il ne pouvait rien entendre hormis les paroles de Blaise. Il avait l'impression que son monde était dominé par son meilleur ami. Comme s'il se trouvait dans la noirceur la plus complète et que le seul point de lumière était Blaise. Sa fascination disparut aussitôt lorsqu'il remarqua que Blaise saignait du nez et que son visage semblait être tordu par la douleur.

-Blaise! S'exclama-t-il.

-Il faillit se jeter sur son meilleur ami, mais Potter l'en empêcha en l'entourant de ses bras.

-Tu ne peux pas l'aider, il doit finir la formule. Souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

Drago eut l'envie de se maudire en sentant son cœur s'accélérer lorsque le souffle chaud de Potter effleura son oreille. Quel genre de personne était-il pour penser à ça alors que son meilleur ami semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Bordel! Il tremblait!

-Blaise! Hurla-t-il. Blaise!

-Le professeur Johnson est trop fort. Merde! Siffla Potter, les yeux plissés.

Comment ça « merde »? Blaise semblait sur le point de s'évanouir et Potter disait « merde »? Il l'aurait volontiers étranglé si Weasley ne venait pas soudainement de s'approcher de son meilleur ami et de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Hé! Ne le touche pas! S'écria-t-il.

-Ron… Protesta dangereusement Harry.

-Ta gueule, Harry.

Soudainement, le roux se transforma en loup devant eux et, à sa grande surprise, Blaise enlaça furieusement Weasley et, encore plus choquant, le loup-garou ne fit rien, hormis se coucher sur les genoux de son meilleur ami.

()

Blaise savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas assez fort. Dès qu'il avait commencé à dire les paroles de la formule, il avait su qu'il n'était pas assez fort. Quelque chose l'empêchait de pénétrer dans les souvenirs de son demi-frère. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Le professeur Johnson était fort. Très fort. Il n'était pas un niveau deux. Au contraire. Et il avait cru pouvoir l'affronter? Il était encore plus stupide qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Il pouvait sentir sa magie être aspirée à l'extérieur de son corps. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher. Lorsqu'un sort était entamé, il était impossible de l'arrêter. Jusqu'à la mort du jeteur de sort. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux et il dut s'empêcher d'hurler à tue-tête. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de mourir. Qui allait s'occuper de sa famille? Rebecca refusait d'aider. D'accord, elle était venue aujourd'hui, mais il avait dû la supplier pendant des heures au téléphone. Comment pouvait-elle abandonner sa précieuse petite vie? Bordel! Il ne pouvait pas mourir! Pas maintenant! Il allait bientôt se mettre à sangloter hystériquement.

Soudainement, il sentit des bras forts s'enrouler autour de lui. Pas n'importe quel bras… des bras emplis de magie… Ses mains s'enroulèrent désespérément autour du corps chaud qu'il sentit se couvrir de poils. De la magie… de la magie… Sa magie sortait à l'extérieur de lui, mais il pouvait en prendre de cette nouvelle source… de ce corps dont il reconnaissait vaguement l'odeur.

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer à présent. Il courrait, mais ses jambes étaient trop petites. Ils allaient l'attraper… ils allaient l'attraper… une main était enroulée autour de la sienne et il pouvait entendre une respiration haletante à côté de lui. Il tourna vivement son regard en direction de l'inconnu, voulant s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il devait bien aller. Son regard s'attarda brièvement sur les cheveux flamboyant, les yeux bruns, la peau blanche… Weasley? Non, ce n'était pas le Weasley qu'il connaissait. **Son** Weasley avait des yeux d'un bleu presque glacial. Mais, cet autre Weasley… ce Weasley qui ressemblait bien trop à son Weasley. À sa grande horreur, l'autre Weasley tomba lourdement au sol et poussa un gémissement de douleur tout en se tenant la cheville.

-_Va-t-en Ron_. Supplia-t-il. Va-t-en avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ils vont te rattraper sinon. Ils vont te remettre dans le trou tout noir.

Une voix si enfantine… quel âge avait-il? 7 ans? 8 ans peut-être? Des larmes amères coulèrent sur ses joues et il secoua violemment la tête. Pas question qu'il parte sans lui! Il s'agissait de son autre moitié! Ils étaient nés en même temps et ils allaient mourir en même temps! Pas question qu'il parte sans lui!

-_Cours Ron_! Ordonna l'autre Weasley avant de se transformer en loup.

Il était tétanisé par le choc. Depuis quand arrivait-il à se transformer? Ils n'y étaient jamais arrivés auparavant, alors comment… ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant son jumeau se jeter sur les humains.

-_Marc_! Hurla-t-il à tue-tête. Ne fais pas ça!

À sa grande horreur, il vit l'un des humains sortirent une longue matraque et l'abattre férocement sur son frère, frappant et frappant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule sur le sol. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Et il ne voyait que du sang… partout du sang…

Blaise se sentit violemment aspirer vers l'extérieur… vers une lumière si aveuglante qu'elle faillit lui brûler les yeux. Il voyait un tableau. Il connaissait ce tableau. Cette femme à la peau noire et aux grands yeux noisette. Toujours aussi belle, figée à jamais sur cette toile.

_-Alors, c'est pour ça que tu fais tout ça? Pour la retrouver? C'est assez pathétique. _

Les yeux du mulâtre se posèrent alors sur son géniteur. Seigneur, ils n'avaient vraiment rien en commun. Comment pouvait-il être le fils de cet homme à la peau si blanche, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts? Il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

_-Même un homme comme toi est capable d'amour? Cette pensée est amusant… et vaguement effrayante. _

Il savait pertinemment que beaucoup de ses frères et sœurs détestaient cet homme. Et, il ne pouvait les blâmer. Il avait utilisé leur mère, leur avait fait des enfants et était parti sans rien offrir. Mais, lui s'en fichait éperdument. Sa mère lui avait clairement expliqué, et il était d'accord, qu'elle était l'idiote. Elle avait laissé un homme comme lui la charmer; la séduire. Elle méritait bien de s'être fait baiser, littéralement et figurativement.

_-Je veux que tu la cherches et que tu la retrouves. _

_-Et après? _

_-Je veux la voir morte. _

Blaise sortit brutalement de sa transe, la respiration haletante et le front couvert de sueur. Tous les muscles de son corps hurlaient de douleur. Il releva lentement la tête et vit que Weasley le fixait sous sa forme de loup. Même en animal, le mulâtre pouvait aisément deviner qu'il était épuisé au-delà des mots. Le roux se retransforma brusquement en humain et ses yeux se plissèrent violemment en le regardant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures?

Les mains de Blaise se posèrent alors sur son visage et il put sentir les larmes sur ses joues. Cette constatation le fit se mordre les lèvres avant qu'il n'éclate en sanglot.

-Malfoy fait quelque chose, bon sang! Aboya le rouquin.

Le mulâtre sentit aussitôt les bras de son meilleur ami s'enrouler autour de lui et il ne put qu'enfouir son visage contre l'épaule de celui-ci.

()

Drago ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'avait vu pleurer Blaise qu'une seule fois dans sa vie… lorsque sa mère était morte. À l'époque, il n'avait pas su quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il s'était contenté de serrer son meilleur ami contre lui tout en sentant des larmes silencieuses couler sur son propre visage. Mais, à présent… il ne savait pas ce que Blaise avait ni ce que Blaise avait bien pu voir pour le mettre dans cet état. Il avait pourtant été convaincu que le mulâtre n'allait rien voir du tout… Il avait eu tord de toute évidence. Ses yeux se levèrent en direction de Potter qui les fixait avec une étrange grimace de mécontentement. Non. Il n'allait pas se concentrer sur Potter. Pas maintenant. Blaise releva lentement ses yeux rougis par les larmes dans sa direction.

-Qu'as-tu vu? Demanda doucement Drago.

-Rien. Absolument rien… J'ai juste vu… il parlait à notre géniteur… mais, je n'ai rien vu d'autre. Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé.

Il n'allait certainement pas commencer à lui hurler dessus. Ses mains se posèrent sur le visage de son meilleur ami et il colla son front contre le sien, respirant calmement et profondément en espérant ainsi que Blaise suivrait son exemple. Après quelques secondes, le mulâtre fit comme lui et il sentit les tremblements qui le secouaient disparaitre.

-Il n'a rien vu, allez-vous-en. Ordonna froidement Drago.

-Non! Hurla Blaise, le faisant sursauter.

Les yeux lime se posèrent sur Weasley et le fixèrent avec une étrange émotion.

-Ne pars pas. Supplia-t-il d'une voix étrangement enfantine.

À sa grande surprise, le roux devient écarlate tout en fronçant les sourcils. Après quelques instants, il lança un regard paniqué en direction de Potter qui plissaient dangereusement les yeux.

-Oh super. Soupira Potter. Tu es vraiment idiot.

-Toi, de toutes les personnes au monde, tu n'as pas le droit de me juger. Siffla Weasley.

-Tu aurais dû apprendre de mes erreurs non? Pas les répéter.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'énerva Drago.

-Je n'en suis pas sur… Murmura le vampire. Blaise a absorbé une partie de la magie de Ron.

-Une _minuscule_ partie! S'étrangla le rouquin.

-Et cela, bien évidemment, va créer un lien entre eux. C'est une véritable catastrophe.

Le visage de Blaise s'appuya de nouveau contre son cou et il s'empressa de passer une main hésitante dans la chevelure frisée tout en fixant d'un regard éberlué Weasley et Potter. Potter et lui étaient mariés et maintenant… Weasley et Blaise étaient liés. Comme l'avait si bien dit le vampire… _Oh super_…

À suivre…


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 23**

Drago pouvait se sentir lentement paniquer. Seigneur… il avait l'impression que la panique commençait, de plus en plus, à monter en lui, menaçant de l'étouffer sans la moindre pitié. Un vampire voulait sa peau; un sorcier pensait qu'il était le vampire qui voulait sa peau, et, pour compléter le tout, il était marié à un vampire duquel il était amoureux et qui était amoureux de lui. Il avait toujours cru que sa vie était compliquée. Après tout, depuis ses quatorze ans, ses parents s'amusaient à se jeter des insultes au visage. Et si seulement ils avaient la bonté de s'insulter en toute intimité… non, ils devaient l'entrainer dans leur délire. Enfin surtout sa mère. Elle venait tous les jours le voir, lui racontant son mépris pour son père… lui répétant qu'elle restait avec lui uniquement pour lui. Mais, bordel! Il ne lui avait rien demandé du tout! Il ne lui avait pas demandé de se sacrifier pour son bien-être! Il ne lui avait pas demandé de « pardonner » à son père son infidélité! Il n'avait rien demandé du tout! Il voulait être normal… Bon sang… il n'aurait jamais imaginé un seul instant qu'il souhaiterait revenir à cette époque. Au moins, ce problème était humain. Au moins, les gens en parlaient dans les films ou bien il pouvait aller en thérapie et son psychologue ne l'enverrait pas dans un asile de fous. Mais, s'il commençait à parler de vampires, de sorciers ou encore de loups-garous…

-Alors, nous avons fait tout ça pour rien. Cracha Weasley, visiblement exaspéré. Super… vraiment super. Je te l'avais dit Zabini! Tu es faible! Mais, non… tu devais en faire à ta tête!

-Va te faire foutre. Déclara faiblement Blaise.

Drago s'empressa de jeter un regard mauvais en direction du rouquin avant de se mettre à frotter le dos de son meilleur ami. Seigneur… Blaise semblait mourir de froid et tellement vulnérable. C'était vraiment terrifiant. Il était assis sur son canapé, enveloppé dans une épaisse couverture, et il semblait si frêle. Est-ce que Blaise mangeait convenablement? N'avait-il pas perdu du poids depuis quelques temps?

-Blaise, tu as besoin de manger quelque chose. Murmura-t-il avec insistance.

-Si tu commences à penser « Oh qu'il a l'air faible, mon petit Blaisou » je t'étrangle. De toute façon, tu es plus mince que moi.

Il était aussi plus grand que lui ce qui voulait dire que peut-être… Bon, il n'allait pas se disputer avec le mulâtre. Il aurait voulu l'emmener au lit et, surtout, mettre à la porte Potter et Weasley. Surtout, Potter. Le roux avait toujours l'air grincheux, mais Potter avait une grimace de dégoût et de colère depuis que Blaise avait fini son sort. Il n'allait pas supporter ce visage encore bien longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu… dans la photo? Demanda gentiment Drago.

-Pas grand-chose…

Le regard de Blaise se porta brièvement sur Weasley avant qu'il se semble se rapetisser sur lui-même. Ok, cela suffisait. Avant que Blaise ne puisse protester ou lui hurler dessus, Drago s'allongea sur le canapé et l'emmena avec lui, l'obligeant silencieusement à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Aussitôt, il entendit Potter pousser un grognement rauque avant que le vampire ne se mette à faire les cent pas. Ouais… Blaise n'allait vraiment pas bien s'il se laissait faire sans rien dire.

-Je ne pouvais pas pénétrer dans sa tête; il est plus fort que moi.

-Génial! Tu penses qu'il est un niveau trois? Suggéra le loup-garou.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais j'ai réussi à voir quelque chose.

-Quoi?

-Rien d'important. Il parlait à notre géniteur.

-Bravo Zabini! Siffla le roux.

-Ça suffit Weasley! Si tu continues comme ça, je t'étrangle! S'énerva Drago.

À sa grande irritation, Blaise se redressa pour ensuite se lever et se placer devant le loup-garou. Weasley poussa un léger grognement avant de poser les mains sur les épaules de son meilleur ami et l'obliger à s'asseoir.

-Reste coucher espèce d'imbécile.

-Je ne sais pas si ça à la moindre importance… mais, mon père semblait dire qu'il allait créer une armée… non, pas une armée… il fait des enfants pour que ceux-ci essayent de tuer quelqu'un. Une femme.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance. Déclara froidement Potter. Tu nous as fait perdre notre temps.

Drago s'attendait à une réplique acerbe de Weasley, mais pas de Potter. Il posa un regard accusateur sur le brun et celui-ci fit comme s'il ne le voyait pas, préférant s'appuyer contre le mur et croiser les bras.

-Je suis dé… Je suis désolé. Souffla Blaise.

Oh merde! Il pouvait entendre le début de sanglots dans la voix du mulâtre. Il s'apprêtait à hurler quelque chose, n'importe quoi, lorsque Weasley prit Blaise dans ses bras, comme s'il s'agissait d'une princesse. C'était quoi cette histoire? Le roux n'avait pas balancé son meilleur comme s'il n'était qu'un sac de patates! De toutes les choses bizarres qu'il avait vues… celle-ci venait de rentrer dans le top 5.

-Où est sa chambre? Aboya-t-il, visiblement énervé.

Drago lui pointa silencieusement la direction et ne put que le regarder, profondément éberlué, emmenant Blaise dans sa chambre. Et le mulâtre ne protestait pas. Trop étrange… Le blond se tourna alors d'un bond en direction de Potter et s'approcha férocement de loin, enfonçant un de ses doigts sur sa poitrine.

-C'est quoi ton problème, Potter? Siffla-t-il glacialement.

-Je suis venu ici pour en apprendre plus sur le professeur Johnson, pas pour te regarder materner Zabini. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre?

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent légèrement et il s'obligea à garder une respiration normale. Potter était jaloux. Un léger rougissement se forma sur ses joues et il fronça les sourcils. Potter était jaloux de sa relation avec Blaise. Potter avait le béguin pour lui. Potter était jaloux à cause de lui. Il faisait drôlement chaud dans cette pièce.

-Il a essayé, c'était trop pour lui. Tu n'es pas obligé d'être un tel enfoiré avec lui.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour jouer à la maman. De toute façon, tu es bien plus doué que moi pour le materner.

-Nous sommes ensembles depuis que nous sommes enfants! Est-ce si étrange que je veuille m'occuper de lui?

-Ce n'est pas seulement aujourd'hui, c'est tout le temps! Vous êtes comme des frères siamois! Merde, je suis convaincu que tu passes plus de temps chez lui que chez toi!

Drago s'apprêtait à se justifier… à lui expliquer que lui et Blaise étaient amis d'enfance, même frères, que leur relation n'avait absolument rien de romantique, qu'il n'avait aimé qu'une seule personne dans sa vie… qu'il n'avait voulu être qu'avec une seule personne… et après ça quoi? Ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés alors qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une douche froide. Lui et Potter ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. C'était stupide de dire une chose pareille. Il avait déjà décidé, non? Il avait déjà décidé de garder ses distances.

-Peut-être, nous sommes **très** proches après tout. Et nous serons proches jusqu'à la fin de nos…. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire contre ça.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Potter se saisisse de sa nuque, l'emmenant d'un coup sec contre lui. Le rougissement du blond s'intensifia et il ne put que se maudire silencieusement. Il devait hurler. Il devait dire à Potter de ne pas le toucher. Il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher! Mais, le vampire avait des sentiments pour lui… depuis des années… comme lui… si seulement il s'était déclaré avant. S'il lui avait tout dit avant qu'il ne sache qu'il était un vampire… tout aurait pu être différent. Non, rien n'aurait été différent. Potter n'était pas humain. Il ne faisait pas partie de son monde. Et Drago refusait de quitter son monde pour rejoindre le sien. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas tout abandonner à 17 ans pour les beaux yeux d'un vampire. La vie n'était pas si facile. Il aimait ses parents, même s'ils se disputaient. Il aimait sa vie d'humain. Il pouvait se souvenir d'une des paroles d'Achille dans Troie... que les Dieux étaient jaloux des humains parce qu'ils étaient mortels, car chaque instant pouvait être le dernier. Qu'était-ce de pouvoir vivre des siècles? De savoir qu'il pouvait revenir à Las Vegas pendant encore des millénaires? Qu'il allait voir des milliers d'empire se défaire et se refaire… aucune époque ne serait **son** époque. Tout serait long… pour l'éternité… il ne voulait pas vivre pour l'éternité. Il voulait vieillir, avoir des enfants et des petits-enfants. Comment était-il censé jouir de sa jeunesse s'il savait qu'elle n'arrêterait jamais? Sa main se posa lentement sur le torse de Potter, l'empêchant de se coller contre lui.

-Relâche-moi. Ordonna-t-il glacialement. Relâche-moi.

-Pourquoi? Tu le touchais, lui.

-Moi et Blaise, nous avons un lien. Un lien que rien ne pourra détruire. Avant cette histoire, je ne savais même pas qui tu étais… et après cette histoire, j'oublierai de nouveau qui tu es. N'agis pas comme s'il y avait un lien entre nous, il n'y en a pas.

Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de gifler Potter de toutes ses forces. Le vampire le relâcha soudainement, reculant de plusieurs pas. Drago avait froid. Pourquoi avait-il donc si froid? Les yeux émeraude de Potter l'appelaient… le hantaient… ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait. Il se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure. Non! C'était ce qu'il désirait! Il refusait de commencer quelque chose avec Potter… Il avait… Il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir le lâcher…

-Excuse-moi Malfoy, j'ai agis comme un enfoiré.

-C'est correct.

-Tu as raison… nous ne sommes liés que pendant un an, tu connais Zabini depuis des années… et tu continueras à le connaître bien après que je ne sois qu'un souvenir. Quelle réaction stupide franchement. Vraiment stupide…

Le vampire se pencha alors vers le sol et ramassa la photo du professeur Johnson. Il voulait aller voir Blaise… il voulait s'enfuir de la présence de Potter, mais s'il voyait Blaise maintenant… le mulâtre commencerait à s'inquiéter pour lui alors qu'il souffrait en ce moment. Il devait supporter la présence de Potter jusqu'à ce que Weasley revienne. Merde, ne pouvait-il pas revenir plus vite?

()

Blaise ne savait pas s'il était censé faire une remarque sarcastique sur le comportement de Weasley ou bien s'il devait s'enfouir contre son torse et respirer son odeur. Il avait besoin d'aide… Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il désirait toucher Weasley. Le roux était un connard. Un connard qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Qui lui avait donné sa magie… un connard pas si connard que ça. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque le roux le déposa sur le lit avant de le couvrir de sa couverture.

-Dors, maintenant. Ordonna-t-il avec énervement. Tu es d'un ennuie lorsque tu agis comme ça.

Le roux s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Blaise lui retint la main, le cœur serré. Bon… il ne pouvait pas continuer à agir comme ça. Il n'allait pas être dépendant de Weasley; il n'était dépendant de personne, pas depuis que sa mère était morte.

-Je… merci.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour tout ce que tu as fait. Tu m'as donné de ta magie.

-Une **minuscule** partie! S'énerva le roux. Ce n'est pas important! Dors, reviens et insulte-moi!

-Je ne te savais pas masochiste.

Les yeux bleus se plissèrent dangereusement et Blaise sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Était-il censé dire à Weasley ce qu'il avait vu? Devait-il lui parler de Marc? De sa mort? De cet étrange endroit?

-Je suis désolé. Murmura Blaise.

-Oh putain de merde… _Pourquoi_ _encore_?

-Pour… pour pleins de choses… pour ne pas avoir réussi…

Pour ne pas avoir réussi à pénétrer les souvenirs de son demi-frère. Pour ne pas avoir essayé de comprendre la haine du loup-garou. Pour ne pas avoir réussi à survivre sans l'aide de quelqu'un. Pour avoir violé l'intimité de Weasley sans sa permission… Il avait vu des choses qu'il n'avait pas le droit de voir. Il se sentait vraiment… sa main se crispa autour de celle du roux et celui-ci s'empressa de se pencher vers lui.

-Sérieusement, Zabini… qu'est-ce que tu as vu?

-Rien qui pourrait nous aider à percer le mystère qu'est mon demi-frère.

-Tu n'aimes pas ton père, c'est ça? C'est pour ça que tu es dans cet état?

Normalement, il aurait envoyé balader Weasley. Il lui aurait fait remarquer qu'il s'agissait de sa vie privée et que cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Normalement…

-Mon géniteur a laissé ma mère mourir.

-Quoi?

-Ma mère s'est fait frapper par une voiture…

Il pouvait encore la voir à côté de lui, souriant doucement. Il pouvait le voir si clairement que s'en était douloureux.

-Les médecins disaient qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir, il y avait tellement de sang. Alors, je suis allé voir mon géniteur, et il m'a dit que si je réussissais à poser une égratignure sur lui… il sauverait ma mère.

-Quel enculé…

-J'ai réussi, mais elle était déjà… elle était déjà partie. Elle était déjà…

Non, il n'allait pas commencer à pleurer comme un bébé. Il avait avoué une partie de son passé à Weasley afin de remettre le score à zéro. Même si ce n'était pas la même chose… Weasley n'avait pas décidé de lui avouer son passé alors que lui…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Je le sais.

-Ouais, c'est ça que tu dis.

Weasley lui lâcha soudainement la main avant de partir de sa chambre. Blaise, contre sa volonté, prit la main que le roux avait touchée et la posa contre son cœur. Il était vraiment idiot.

À suivre…


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 24**

Drago se sentait mal. Il aurait voulu pouvoir arrêter de regarder Potter, mais il avait l'impression que c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il se trouvait dans un de ses cours et n'arrivait pas du tout à se concentrer. Il savait que c'était stupide de se sentir coupable face à ce qu'il avait dit à Potter… mais, avait-il vraiment un autre choix? S'il agissait plus gentiment avec le vampire et que celui-ci décidait de se déclarer, il était convaincu qu'il n'arriverait pas à le repousser. Comment pouvait-il faire une chose pareille alors que depuis qu'il avait 11 ans, il ne cessait de le regarder? Merde alors! Pourquoi devait-il ressentir de telles émotions pour un vampire? Ne pouvait-il pas être éperdument amoureux d'un hétérosexuel? Il était convaincu que la douleur serait moins grande. Au moins, l'hétérosexuel serait inaccessible. Potter, lui, était accessible. Trop accessible. Il lui suffisait de lever la main… juste de lever la main… et le brun lui appartiendrait. Et il le voulait tellement. Cela lui donnait mal au cœur. Dès que la cloche sonna, il s'empressa de se lever et de s'enfuir avant que le brun ne puisse lui parler. Il ne voulait pas rester près des flammes, il savait très bien combien il était facile qu'elles le brûlent et il n'était pas prêt à prendre ce risque. Dans sa hâte, il bouscula violemment un autre élève et s'apprêtait à s'excuser lorsque son camarade de classe se saisit de sa main, le ramenant brusquement près de lui.

-Salut encore Beauté. Déclara l'élève.

-Lâche-moi. Ordonna Drago.

Il se rappelait vaguement de ce type. Il se souvenait qu'il avait cru qu'il était un nouvel élève… pas que cela changeait quoi que ce soit dans sa vie. Il voulait partir et non parler avec un type qui le regardait avec un peu trop de convoitise dans les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas très sympathique, je croyais que nous avions une bonne relation, toi et moi.

-Nous ne nous connaissons pas.

Ils s'étaient à peine adressé la parole, une seule fois dans leur vie. Pourquoi ce type continuait à lui parler. Potter n'allait certainement pas manquer de bientôt passer, puisqu'ils avaient le même cours. Pourquoi devait-il avoir autant de cours avec Potter? Ne pouvait-il pas avoir la paix, une seule fois dans sa vie?

-Bien sur que nous nous connaissons. Tu ne me reconnais pas?

Oui, il le reconnaissait, bon sang! Il l'avait vu une seule fois et n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à son visage, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne le reconnaissait pas. Drago l'observa alors sous toutes les coutures, allant de ses yeux bleus pétillants à son sourire trop grand. Ses yeux bleus… un désagréable frisson lui traversa l'épiderme et il essaya de reculer d'un pas. Le nouvel élève se contenta de resserrer sa poigne et Drago ne put plus bouger. Il était vraiment… fort. Et ses yeux bleus… il reconnaissait ses yeux bleus. Un tremblement imperceptible le traversa en sentant le souffle chaud du nouvel élève sur son oreille.

-Tu sens toujours aussi bon.

Les vampires avaient un pouvoir… celui de prendre n'importe quel âge tant qu'il l'avait déjà traversé… n'importe quel âge… Drago était convaincu qu'il allait claquer des dents bientôt, très bientôt.

-Je vois que tu es bien entouré… très bien entouré même. Un sorcier, un vampire et un loup-garou… jeunes, certes… mais, tout de même puissants. Je ne veux pas me battre contre d'autres personnes spéciales… comme moi.

Un doigt glacé se promena sur sa nuque et Drago eut vraiment l'impression de se trouver dans un film d'horreur. La peur le figeait, lui dévorait l'estomac. Personne ne voyait donc ce qu'il se passait? Son visage ne montrait pas sa terreur? Comment était-ce possible? Pourquoi Potter n'arrivait-il pas?

-Sais-tu quel est mon âge?

-Non. Souffla faiblement Drago.

-J'étais présent lorsque roi Henry 8 a marié Anne Boleyn. J'étais présent lorsque Jean-Jacques Rousseau était censuré par les imprimeries. J'étais présent lorsque les humains croyaient que la Terre était plate. Alors… sais-tu quel est mon âge?

-Non…

-Il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer. Il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer.

-J'ai survécu pendant des centaines d'années… est-ce que tu crois vraiment que tes amis peuvent m'affronter? Qu'ils peuvent m'exterminer?

-Je…

-Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils méritent de mourir uniquement pour sauver un humain? Même le sorcier mérite mieux que ça.

-Je…

-Il a une très grande famille… très triste histoire… Un adolescent obligé de s'occuper de tant d'enfants. D'autres que lui auraient craqués… abandonné… Sa petite sœur lui en est tellement reconnaissante. Jennifer… elle est adorable.

Aussitôt, une colère noire se déploya en Drago en l'entendant parler de la petite sœur de Blaise. Jennifer n'avait que 7 ans! Comment avait-il pu l'approcher? Comment avait-il osé lui parler? Comment avait-il… Il montra férocement les dents ce qui déclencha un léger ricanement de la part du vampire.

-Tu ne sais pas dans quelle forme je pourrais me montrer… Tu ne sais pas qui je pourrais tuer, seulement pour te dévorer.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu m'as échappé.

Parce qu'il lui avait… Drago pouvait sentir la rage augmenter dans sa poitrine. Uniquement pour ça? Uniquement parce que cet enculé avait décidé qu'il devait mourir… uniquement pour une raison aussi pathétique?

-Viens… allons faire un petit tour… Si tu fais le moindre bruit… Je tuerais toute cette famille de sorcier. Marche avec moi.

Drago s'exécuta par automatisme et vit, du coin de l'œil, Potter le regarder. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire signe. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour que le brun comprenne… pour qu'il vienne l'aider… Il ne pouvait pas se faire remarquer… Blaise ne devait plus perdre personne, et certainement pas à cause de lui. Il aurait voulu pleurer, se mettre à hurler, n'importe quoi… Mais, Potter se contentait de le regarder, le visage crispé. Est-ce qu'il pensait que lui et ce vampire étaient un couple? Pourquoi devait-il toujours penser des choses aussi stupides! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas… Les yeux de Drago furent éblouis par le soleil, pourtant il avait froid. Si froid… Il se laissa trainer jusqu'à la voiture du vampire et ne fut jamais aussi heureux de sa vie qu'en entendant la voix du professeur Johnson.

-Monsieur Malfoy, où allez-vous? Demanda-t-il, son faux sourire fermement en place.

-Il ne se sent pas très bien professeur. Je le ramène chez lui.

-Monsieur Ivanov… J'ignorais que vous étiez proche de Monsieur Malfoy.

-Nous avons un lien qui ne peut pas être brisé.

-Ne serait-il pas plus sage que ses parents viennent le chercher. Je ne voudrais pas que deux de mes élèves manquent les cours.

Drago pouvait sentir le bras du vampire se crispé autour de sa taille. Il allait s'énerver… Il ne voulait pas qu'il tue le professeur Johnson même si celui-ci désirait sa mort. Il se laissa aller contre Ivanov, ou peu lui importait son véritable nom, et ferma péniblement les yeux.

-Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, Professeur. Mes parents ne sont pas à la maison… j'emmènerai un mot, je vous le jure. Demandez à Blaise, je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Les yeux miels du Professeurs Johnson s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne secoue faiblement la tête et les laisse partir. Drago pénétra silencieusement dans la voiture d'Ivanov et resta parfaitement silencieux durant tout le trajet.

-C'est ce que j'aime avec les humains… vous avez toujours une faiblesse… quelque chose que vous aimez plus que tout au monde. Pathétique.

-Les vampires aussi. Cracha Drago. Tous les vampires ne sont pas comme toi.

-Ils le deviennent tous. Répliqua calmement Ivanov. Les humains meurent si facilement… vous êtes faibles. Une maladie, un mauvais coup, parfois même le choc, peut vous faire mourir. Si fragile…

Sa main se posa voluptueusement sur sa joue et Drago s'empressa de s'éloigner de cette main glacée.

-Et pourtant si délicieux… Ne t'inquiète pas… je ne te ferais pas souffrir. Tu es quelqu'un de gentil.

-Allez-vous faire foutre.

-Un bon ami, un bon fils… Un bon petit plat aussi.

Il avait envie de vomir. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il n'avait jamais désiré mourir. Mais, s'il devait échapper à ce type… il devait le tuer. Il était hors de question qu'il s'enfuit. Il n'allait pas le laisser toucher à un seul cheveu de Jennifer. Il était hors de question qu'un de ses enfants meurent. Blaise ne le supporterait pas. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il les avait vus naître. Il s'était occupé d'eux. Merde alors! Il donnait son chèque de travail à Blaise chaque semaine uniquement pour qu'il puisse s'occuper d'eux! Il les aimait. Et pour cela… seulement pour cela… il devait tuer cet homme. La voiture d'Ivanov s'arrêta devant une maison délabrée et cachée de toute civilisation. Une maison digne d'un film d'épouvante. Drago sortit précipitamment de la voiture, reculant de quelques pas.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je dois mourir? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Ce type aimait parler. Il devait aimer parler. Tous les méchants dans tous les films aimaient parler et c'était pour cela que le héro trouvait un moyen de se libérer, ou qu'il trouvait une arme pour le tuer. Il devait y avoir une vérité dans ces foutus films.

-Est-ce que vous voulez vraiment me faire croire que je suis le premier humain qui vous a échappé? Et puis, pourquoi étiez-vous dans mon quartier? Pourquoi ne pas être allé au Centre-ville? Je vis dans un trou perdu! Il y avait bien plus de choix au Centre-ville!

Il devait continuer à parler et essayer de trouver une solution… n'importe quelle solution… Ses yeux cherchaient avec désespoir une arme, n'importe laquelle. Ivanov ne devait pas savoir qu'il était « marié » à Potter. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne savait qu'il avait des pouvoirs, lui aussi. Des pouvoirs médiocres comparés aux siens… mais il avait quand même une chance… une minuscule chance…

-C'est **toi** que je veux. Uniquement toi.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'Harry Potter t'aime.

**Quoi?**

()

Blaise n'arrivait pas à croire que Drago n'était pas venu en classe sans même le lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas venir en cours. Après tout, il allait devoir supporter la face de Potter… le type qu'il aimait et qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir. Mais, il aurait dû tout de même le prévenir! Il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa classe lorsque le professeur Johnson apparut devant lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce type était son frère… il ne voyait aucune ressemblance. Johnson était grand, presqu'aussi grand que Weasley, ses yeux étaient miels, son teint était plus foncé que le sien, ses cheveux étaient courts, presque ras le crâne, et sa beauté était foudroyante. Ses lèvres généreuses esquissèrent un sourire goguenard alors que ses yeux le dévisageaient avec intérêt.

-Alors, ton ami blond est vraiment malade?

-Malade?

-C'est ce que son ami russe m'a dit. Il doit s'agir d'un mensonge, pas vrai. À quoi joue-t-il avec cet Ivanov?

Qui est Ivanov? Demanda Blaise, la voix légèrement aigue.

Il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment…

À suivre…


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews la semaine dernière, et j'ai bien peur que cette semaine je ne puisse pas encore le faire… Je suis très occupée pour le moment (parce que j'ai deux emplois à la fois) et répondre aux reviews me prend autant de temps que d'écrire un chapitre… Je vous promets de recommencer à répondre aux reviews le plus tôt possible (J'espère que je pourrais le faire la semaine prochaine). J'espère que mes revieweurs ne seront pas trop en colère contre moi…

**Chapitre 25**

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez? Demanda Drago, son ton sur le bord de l'hystérie.

Un sourire amusé se forma sur la bouche d'Ivanov, et Drago dut se retenir pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Il devait avoir un plan tout d'abord. Il devait avoir un plan afin de s'échapper et, surtout, de tuer le vampire. Et ce moyen était de le faire parler… parler jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un plan.

-Aimes-tu jouer au psychologue Drago Malfoy? Répliqua, visiblement euphorique, Ivanov.

-Je…

Drago devait remercier le ciel qu'effectivement Ivanov avait bien l'intention de parler avant de le tuer. Ce qui voulait que soit il avait bien trop confiance en ses capacités… soit il était encore plus stupide que les méchants dans les films américains. Savait-il que lui et Harry étaient mariés et qu'à cause de cela, il avait quelques pouvoirs? Non, il ne devait pas le savoir… ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait un élément de surprise. Il devait simplement se trouver une arme, n'importe laquelle.

-Si je tuais la personne la plus importante à tes yeux… que ferais-tu?

Les dents de Drago se crispèrent l'une contre l'autre en se souvenant de sa menace contre la famille de Blaise.

-Je trouverais un moyen de te tuer. Coûte que coûte.

-Exactement! S'exclama le vampire. Bravo!

-Vous voulez me tuer… pour que Potter vous pourchasse?

-Pas moi… non…

Ivanov croisa alors les bras et son sourire s'agrandit, faisant un nœud se former dans l'estomac de Drago. Quelqu'un voulait que Potter le pourchasse. Qui? Pourquoi? Non, il s'en fichait pour l'instant. La priorité était de tuer Ivanov. Avec une branche d'arbre peut-être? Quelle idée stupide… il aurait eu besoin d'un couteau… même d'un scalpel! N'importe quoi de pointu et de dangereux… ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur l'auto d'Ivanov et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il devait casser cette foutue vitre, prendre un des morceaux et essayer de le tuer le plus rapidement possible. Il devait le tuer… Il devait le tuer… C'était la seule solution. Le blesser ne suffirait pas. Le tuer était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il se fichait éperdument si cela le rendait inhumain et cruel. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se rappeler qu'il n'avait jamais frappé quiconque dans sa vie. Il ne s'était jamais battu, il n'avait jamais trouvé cela nécessaire. Et maintenant… il voulait tuer quelqu'un? Ses mains devinrent moites de sueur et il les essuya rapidement sur son pantalon.

-Autre question pour toi… Si tu avais vécu pendant des millions d'années… Si tu avais déjà tué plus de personnes que la peste noire ne l'avait jamais fait… Qu'est-ce que tu ferais?

Drago recula d'un pas, faisant croire au vampire qu'il s'agissait du choc alors qu'en réalité il voulait uniquement se rapprocher davantage de la voiture.

-Je l'ignore… conquérir le monde peut-être. Proposa-t-il.

-Ennuyeux comme la pluie. Pourquoi conquérir le monde, le gouverner et s'encombrer de ministres lorsqu'il est bien plus aisé de le détruire?

Le cœur de Drago bondit sauvagement dans sa poitrine en entendant ses paroles. Ivanov voulait _détruire le monde_? C'était quoi cette connerie? Non, pas Ivanov… le patron d'Ivanov… Il devait reculer… tout doucement… et il frissonna de peur lorsqu'Ivanov se mit à marcher dans sa direction, ses yeux bleus tournant au rouge.

-Cette personne… veut détruire le monde? Couina pitoyablement le blond.

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas… Il a tué plus de personnes que la _peste noire_. Il a déjà failli détruire le monde… pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ne l'a pas détruit?

-Quelqu'un… quelqu'un a tenté de l'arrête?

Est-ce que ce quelqu'un était Potter? Mais, le brun n'avait que 17 ans! Comment aurait-il pu faire une chose pareille? Il n'était qu'un adolescent… un simple adolescent… bon, il était un vampire, mais…. Mais, il était tellement…

-Mauvaise réponse. Chantonna Ivanov. Certes, s'il avait véritablement essayé de détruire le monde… Beaucoup de personnes se seraient opposées à son projet, ce qui aurait donné une guerre. Mais, dis-moi… quel est l'intérêt d'aller en guerre lorsqu'il est évident qui sera le vainqueur?

Le dos de Drago rentra au contact avec la porte de la voiture et Ivanov s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Le fixant toujours avec ses yeux rougis par la faim. Il allait briser la vitre… Il allait la briser… Il devait juste trouver le bon moment.

-Il savait qu'il allait l'emporter. Il savait que ses pouvoirs étaient si immenses… que cela ne valait même pas la peine. Alors, il s'est endormi, pendant des siècles.

-Il est réveillé à présent?

-Pas encore… il attend son heure… il ne veut plus s'ennuyer.

-Et… et Potter dans tout cela?

_-Harry Potter est l'élu_.

Il éclata alors de rire, et Drago en profita pour briser sauvagement la vitre, se saisir de l'un des morceaux et l'enfoncer profondément dans la poitrine du vampire.

()

Blaise n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie. Il pouvait entendre son demi-frère courir derrière lui, et s'en fichait éperdument. Drago ne serait jamais monté dans l'auto d'un inconnu peu importe la raison.

-Potter! Hurla-t-il, en voyant le brun.

Le vampire lui lança aussitôt un regard peu amène que Blaise lui rendit bien. Il se fichait de la jalousie maladive du vampire. Il avait des choses plus urgentes pour l'instant. Il se saisit du col du brun et posa sa bouche contre son oreille.

-Drago est en danger.

L'expression colérique du vampire disparut immédiatement et il se saisit du bras de Blaise, l'entrainant jusqu'à l'extérieur. Le mulâtre pouvait encore sentir son frère qui les suivait et il sursauta violemment en voyant Weasley apparaître à ses côtés et se mettre à marcher avec eux. Dès qu'ils furent à l'extérieur, Potter l'entraina jusqu'à sa voiture, le regardant intensément.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda le vampire.

-Drago est parti avec un type qu'il ne connait pas.

-Attends? Cet état d'urgence est pour une connerie pareille? S'étrangla Weasley.

-Il ne serait jamais monté…

-Je l'ai vu avec ce type. Répliqua Potter. Ils avaient l'air… très amical.

Blaise se saisit alors du col de Potter, sentant la colère bouillonner en lui.

-Potter, je me fous éperdument de ta jalousie maladive, mais ne dépasse pas les limites! Drago est un type très gêné! Il ne serait certainement pas parti avec le premier enfoiré qui lui ferait les yeux doux! Je n'ai jamais vu ce foutu Ivanov de ma vie et soudainement Drago part avec lui! Ça ne te met pas la puce à l'oreille!

-Quel est le problème? Siffla son demi-frère, les yeux plissés. Vous êtes des élèves et aucun de vous n'a l'air malade, retournez en classe.

Blaise pouvait sentir la panique l'envahir. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ses idioties. Drago était en danger, il pouvait le sentir dans ses tripes. Bon sang! Il connaissait le blond depuis qu'il avait 5 ans! Il savait comment il fonctionnait! Drago ne serait jamais monté dans l'auto d'un inconnu. Il aurait préféré marcher pendant des heures plutôt que de faire ça! Et là… il montait dans la voiture d'un Ivanov… un nouvel élève que personne ne connaissait vraiment… un nouvel élève qui était apparu… Ses mains se mirent soudainement à trembler et il se saisit du bras de son demi-frère, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Drago n'est pas un vampire. Murmura-t-il d'une voix insistante.

Il entendit clairement le grognement rauque que laissa échapper Weasley et fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, préférant regarder son professeur droit dans les yeux. Le but de son demi-frère n'était pas de tuer Drago, mais bien de détruire le vampire qui faisait ravage. Et si Ivanov était ce vampire… non, il était certainement ce vampire, il avait besoin de son aide.

-Tu n'es pas le premier à avoir été trompé par ses créatures de la nuit. Répliqua froidement le professeur Johnson. Ils n'ont jamais l'air dangereux avant qu'ils…

Non! Il n'est pas un vampire! Il est… Il est avec ce vampire en ce moment! Il a été attaqué par lui et maintenant…. Maintenant, ce vampire veut finir le -travail!

-Il a des pouvoirs. Rétorqua son demi-frère. Il est plus rapide, plus agile et plus fort que la plupart des humains.

La prochaine réplique de Blaise se coinça dans sa gorge lorsque la main de Weasley s'enroula durement autour de son bras. Il pouvait sentir la fureur du loup-garou contre lui. Il savait que si Johnson décidait que Potter était un ennemi… que toute la famille de Potter était un ennemi… que ses amis aussi étaient des ennemis… quelque chose de terrible pouvait arriver. Mais, Drago était en danger! Il ne laisserait pas Drago souffrir! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir! Il avait l'impression d'être retourné à l'époque où sa mère était morte… où il était impuissant… Il ne voulait pas…

-Je suis un vampire. Déclara soudainement Potter, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Les yeux du professeur Johnson se posèrent durement sur lui et Potter le fixa sans battre un cil.

-J'ai sauvé Malfoy de ce vampire que vous recherchez… Mais, il lui avait injecté un poison et j'ai dû le sucer afin de le sauver. Malfoy m'a mordu et maintenant nous sommes mariés. Quelques un de mes pouvoirs sont en lui à présent. Il n'est pas un vampire.

Blaise pouvait deviner le contrôle que son demi-frère devait exercer sur lui-même afin de ne pas attaquer Potter sur le champ.

-Malfoy est un humain et il est en danger, c'est bien ça? Souffla-t-il d'une voix maîtrisée.

-Oui. Approuva rapidement Blaise.

-Très bien, trouvons-le. Ensuite… Après que j'ai éliminé ce vampire…

Ses yeux se plissèrent en direction de Potter qui se contenta de rester stoïque.

-Comment allons-nous le retrouver? Demanda glacialement Potter.

-Par la magie, bien évidemment. Répliqua le professeur Johnson. J'aurais besoin de ton aide Blaise Zabini.

()

Drago regarda avec une certaine fascination le visage tordu par la douleur d'Ivanov. Il retira brusquement sa main du morceau de vitre et vit le vampire reculer de plusieurs pas, essayant d'enlever le morceau de vitre. Aussitôt, le blond se saisit d'un nouveau morceau et l'enfonça dans son ventre, la respiration haletante.

-Espèce d'enfant de pute! Hurla le vampire. Espèce d'enculé!

-Qu'est-ce que…. Qu'est-ce que…

Drago avala nerveusement sa salive, essayant vainement de ne pas remarquer que ses doigts étaient couverts de sang. Il ne devait pas paniquer… Il ne devait pas s'évanouir… Il ne devait surtout pas se sentir coupable.

-Qu'est-ce que ce vampire veut de Potter?

-Va te faire foutre!

-Vous devez me le dire!

-Ah!

Il se jeta violemment sur Drago et le blond vit ses crocs pousser. Il allait le mordre! Les tremblements de Drago redoublèrent et il se saisit d'un nouveau morceau de glace l'enfonçant violemment dans sa gorge. Le sang coulait partout sur son visage… sur son cou… il était envahi par le rouge…

À suivre…


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer, je vous promets de recommencer à répondre aux reviews le plus tôt possible!

**Chapitre 26**

Blaise devait s'obliger à rester calme, il ne pouvait pas se mettre à paniquer même s'il en mourrait d'envie. En fait, il avait eu envie de commencer à hurler depuis que Drago était devenu l'époux de Potter… ou bien était-ce lorsqu'il avait découvert que son père était un sorcier? Ou bien encore quand sa mère était morte? Ou bien peut-être quand Rebecca avait décidé d'aller vivre sa vie et de les laisser seuls. Il n'aurait su dire cela faisait combien de temps qu'il avait envie d'hurler. Trop longtemps de toute évidence. Il posa alors sa main dans celle de son demi-frère, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il pouvait sentir les regards de Weasley et de Potter sur lui, et cela le rendait encore plus nerveux.

-Pense à Drago. Chuchota le professeur Johnson. Pense à son essence, son odeur, ses émotions… Pense à lui et aide-moi à le retrouver.

Le mulâtre hocha lentement la tête avant de se concentrer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne pouvait plus paniquer à présent, il devait retrouver son meilleur ami. Son frère. Une des seules personnes qui comptaient pour lui. Il ne voulait plus perdre personne d'autre. Il pouvait entendre son demi-frère réciter un sortilège et il s'obligea à voir Drago. À sentir son odeur. À voir les formes de son corps. À sentir sa peur. Il le voyait si clairement… et il était couvert de sang.

-Non! Hurla-t-il.

Le professeur Johnson le relâcha brusquement et il se laissa tomber au sol, la respiration haletante.

I-l se trouve très loin d'ici. Dans une ferme dans le village de Cotown. 6436 rue Verveuil.

Avant que Blaise ne puisse réagir, Potter s'était déjà mis à courir, disparaissant aussi vite que la lumière. Il tourna lentement les yeux vers Weasley qui s'était saisi de son bras et venait de le relever avec agacement.

-Allons-y. Siffla-t-il.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le roux l'avait attendu et lui proposait même de l'emmener avec lui. Sa surprise devait être visible sur son visage, puisque le loup-garou rougit légèrement avant de se mettre à courir à son tour. Il devait sauver Drago. C'était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui. Sauver Drago. Après… après il se forcerait à trouver une solution pour son demi-frère. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tuer Potter, après tout. Mais, pour l'instant, Drago était la priorité.

()

Drago ignorait complètement cela faisait combien de temps qu'il était couché sur le sol à côté d'un vampire mort. Il n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses tremblements. Était-ce parce qu'il venait de tuer un homme? Était-ce parce que ses mains étaient couvertes de sang? Il venait de tuer quelqu'un… d'arrêter sa vie… Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure. Non! Il ne pouvait pas penser comme ça. Ivanov avait voulu le tuer… lui et la famille de Blaise. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une chose pareille arriver. Même si son sang était partout sur lui… Seigneur… arriverait-il jamais à se débarrasser de cette odeur?

-Malfoy… Murmura doucement la voix de Potter.

Le blond se redressa soudainement, le cœur battant à la chamade. Aussitôt, des larmes amères se formèrent dans ses yeux et, avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir convenablement, il se jeta dans les bras du vampire, et se mit à pleurer comme il n'avait jamais pleuré dans sa vie. Il était couvert de sang. Il avait tué quelqu'un. Il avait tué quelqu'un. Il avait les mains couvertes de sang. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il savait qu'il devait trembler comme un fou. Ses sanglots l'étouffaient et il ne pouvait que serrer Potter plus fort contre lui. S'il avait pu, il aurait fusionné avec son être; il se serrait dissout dans ses bras. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le chandail du brun, et il était surpris que le vampire n'hurle pas de douleur.

-Je suis désolé… Je suis tellement désolé… Tu n'aurais pas dû vivre ça. Je suis désolé.

Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade dans sa poitrine lorsque le brun l'enlaça à son tour. Seigneur, il sentait tellement bon… Il était chaud… Il avait l'impression d'avoir si froid et Potter était comme une douillette géante. Il ne voulait plus jamais quitter ses bras. Il releva alors les yeux vers le brun, le regard voilé de larmes.

-C'était tellement… J'étais tellement…

Les mains du brun se posèrent tendrement sur ses joues alors que ses yeux le fixaient avec désespoir.

-Je suis désolé. Répéta-t-il pour la millième fois. Pardonne-moi. J'aurais dû te protéger.

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Souffla le blond. J'avais tellement peur… Tellement peur…

-Moi aussi…

Il savait qu'il était censé repousser Potter. Il ne devait pas le laisser s'approcher de lui. Il était un vampire et lui un humain. Il ne voulait pas devenir immortel. Il ne voulait pas quitter sa famille et son monde. Mais, il voulait tellement l'embrasser… Il voulait que Potter chasse le froid qui semblait imprégné dans ses os. Il vit le visage du brun s'approcher du sien et il ferma doucement les yeux.

-Drago! Hurla Blaise, le faisant violemment sursauter.

Il tourna violemment la tête en direction de son meilleur ami et se dégagea vivement de l'étreinte de Potter. Il vit le visage du vampire se fermer alors que Blaise l'enlaçait avec désespoir. Il répondit férocement à l'étreinte de son meilleur ami et ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas éclater en sanglot.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça. Murmura le mulâtre. Plus jamais.

-J'avais tellement peur Blaise.

-Où est cet enculé?

Drago ravala difficilement sa salive, montrant du bout du doigt le cadavre d'Ivanov.

-Il est mort.

-Parfait. Cracha Blaise. Je n'aurais pas à le tuer moi-même.

Le blond hocha lentement la tête avant d'éclater d'un rire qui ressemblait étrangement à un sanglot. Son meilleur ami se dégagea alors de leur étreinte, le regardant sous toutes les coutures.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien?

-Je… Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Alors, nous n'avons qu'à aller à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Drago sursauta violemment en voyant le professeur Johnson. Son cœur bondit dans sa gorge alors qu'il reculait d'un pas. Blaise le retint par le bras, secouant la tête.

-Il sait tout.

Oh merde. Les yeux de Drago se posèrent sur Potter, totalement affolés. Le vampire regardait avec résignation Johnson, semblant attendre sa sentence. Hors de question!

-Alors, Monsieur Potter… vous êtes un vampire. Et Monsieur Weasley?

-Allez-vous faire foutre. Cracha le roux.

-Non merci. De toute façon, cela ne change rien.

Le demi-frère de Blaise remonta alors son chandail, exposant son tatouage. Drago se sentit blêmir en voyant un énorme cinq sur son biceps. Mon Dieu… le professeur Johnson était un niveau 5. Ce n'était guère étonnant que Blaise ne soit pas arrivé à rentrer dans sa tête. Drago s'empressa alors de se mettre devant Potter, levant les bras devant lui.

-Il n'a rien fait! Hurla le blond. Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui faire du mal!

-Il est un vampire.

-Et alors? Il n'a rien fait! Il a tout révélé sur lui uniquement pour me sauver. Pour sauver un humain. Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui faire du mal.

Les yeux du demi-frère de Blaise tournèrent au violet avant qu'il ne lève un bras dans sa direction.

-Petit garçon… n'essaye pas de te battre contre moi. Je suis bien plus puissant que toi.

La main de Potter s'enroula alors autour de son bras, l'obligeant à se mettre devant lui.

-Si vous me tuez. Déclara calmement le vampire. Il y aura des répercussions.

-Un vampire est un vampire. De toute façon, tu as mordu un humain, tu as donc enfreint la loi. J'ai le droit de te tuer.

Drago entendit Weasley pousser un grognement animal et il fut convaincu que le roux allait se transformer en loup et sauter à la gorge du professeur Johnson. Il sursauta violemment en voyant Blaise se mettre entre son demi-frère et Potter, le regard calme.

-Bouge. Ordonna froidement le chasseur. Bouge avant que je t'élimine toi aussi.

-Tu ne le feras pas. Répliqua calmement Blaise.

-Pourquoi? Parce que nous partageons le même sang?

Un rire amer s'échappa alors de la bouche du professeur Johnson alors qu'il fixait dédaigneusement Blaise.

-Sais-tu seulement combien d'enfants notre géniteur a eu? Sais-tu quel âge il a?

-Il est vieux, je le sais. Répondit Blaise.

-Non, il n'est pas vieux. Il est _ancien_. Il a plus de 200 ans. Alors, imagine le nombre de bébés qu'il a pu faire. Nous avons des frères et sœurs qui ont le double de notre âge.

-Je ne te dis pas de ne pas leur faire de mal par amour pour moi. Répliqua son meilleur ami. Mais, par peur de notre géniteur.

-Quoi? Tu crois qu'il tient à nous?

Cette fois-ci, son rire était franchement amusé.

-Non, je sais qu'il n'en a rien à foutre de nous et de nos problèmes.

-Alors…

-Je sais par contre qu'il veut nous utiliser, pour tuer une femme.

Le sourire goguenard du professeur Johnson disparut aussitôt, laissant place à un regard d'une froideur presqu'insoutenable.

-Il a besoin de moi… pour tuer cette femme.

-Tu te crois si doué? Toi, un misérable niveau 2?

-Je peux devenir plus fort. Je deviendrais plus fort. Je peux vous aider. Ne dis à personne notre secret, et je vous aiderai.

Le professeur Johnson s'approcha brusquement de Blaise, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, Weasley se plaça devant lui, les dents sortis et les yeux dorés.

-Bouge loup-garou. Cette conversation ne te concerne pas.

-Weasley… Commença Blaise.

-Nous ne faisons pas de marché avec des personnes qui veulent nous tuer. Cracha le roux.

-Weasley…

-J'ai dit _« pas de marché »_! Hurla-t-il.

Une grimace de colère se forma sur le visage de Blaise avant qu'il ne fixe méchamment Weasley qui s'agrippa violemment la tête, les lèvres tordues sous la douleur.

-Merde!

-Avons-nous un marché? Demanda calmement le mulâtre.

-Très bien.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, le professeur Johnson disparut. Dès qu'il fut parti, Weasley se tourna violemment en direction de Blaise, le regardant avec tant de colère que Drago aurait presqu'eu peur.

-Zabini…

-Weasley…

-Arrêtez! S'exclama Drago. Ça suffit! Je…

Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il se racla bruyamment la gorge.

-Ce vampire est mort! Il est mort! Blaise, tu n'avais pas le droit de faire un marché pareil! Weasley, arrête d'agir comme un homme de Neandertal! Bordel de merde! Arrêtez!

Sa voix semblait devenir de plus en plus hystérique. Seigneur, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il s'apprêtait à hurler davantage lorsque Potter le prit dans ses bras, le soulevant dans les airs comme s'il ne pesait rien.

-Je l'emmène chez moi. Arrêtez d'agir comme des enfants. Siffla Potter. Nous nous verrons demain chez moi.

-Et le vampire se mit à courir sans lui demander son avis.

À suivre…


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer, je vous promets de recommencer à répondre aux reviews le plus tôt possible!

**Chapitre 27**

Drago aurait vraiment voulu s'énerver contre le brun. Il aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir se mettre à crier comme il l'avait si souvent fait par le passé. Malheureusement, il se sentait tellement… faible. Il se laissa tomber sans ménagement sur le lit et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Il aurait voulu prendre une douche, mais il ne pensait pas avoir la force de rester debout. D'ailleurs, il ne croyait même pas avoir la force de rester seul. Il avait eu raison de le tuer, il le savait pertinemment. Ce type voulait sa mort et menaçait la famille de Blaise. Mais, il n'aurait jamais pensé de toute sa vie qu'il aurait à prendre la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Même d'un vampire… La main de Potter se posa sur son dos, faisant des petits cercles.

-Est-ce que tu aurais préféré que je t'emmène chez Blaise?

Le blond releva lentement ses yeux vers le vampire et sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. C'était la bonne chose à faire, non? Aller chez Blaise. Il ne pouvait pas être avec Potter. Surtout, il ne devait pas laisser le brun connaitre ses sentiments. Alors, oui… il aurait dû aller chez Blaise. Sa main se posa, de sa propre volonté, sur la chemise du brun et il s'approcha lentement de lui.

-Non.

Seigneur, était-il complètement stupide? Pourquoi avait-il dit une chose pareille? Mais, il ne voulait plus lutter. Il était épuisé au-delà des mots. Il voulait dormir et oublier Ivanov. Oublier ce qu'il lui avait dit. Oublier que quelqu'un voulait affronter Potter. Il ignorait pourquoi… il ignorait comment, mais quelqu'un voulait Potter.

-Ivanov suivait les ordres de quelqu'un. Murmura-t-il d'une voix presqu'inaudible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda aussitôt Potter.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment compris. Poursuivit Drago. Mais, il voulait me tuer pour…

Est-ce que Potter allait se blâmer? Allait-il être malheureux? Se détester? Il ne voulait pas que le vampire se sente de cette façon, mais il ne pouvait pas garder cette information pour lui-même.

-Pour te provoquer. Finit-il par expliquer.

**-Quoi**?

Le brun s'éloigna brusquement de lui, mettant de la distance entre eux. Drago se redressa à son tour, s'approchant rapidement du vampire. Il ne voulait pas que le brun pense qu'il le déteste ou qu'il le blâmait. Il ne ressentait pas ça du tout. Comment pourrait-il ressentir ça alors que lui aussi éprouvait des sentiments pour Potter? Il n'était pas hypocrite à ce point.

-Il voulait que tu sois en colère contre lui, ou plutôt contre ce maître. Il voulait que tu pourchasses son maître, que tu réclames vengeance.

-Pourquoi toi? Souffla le brun.

-Parce que je suis humain et que je suis facile à tuer… parce que… à cause de tes sentiments à mon égard.

Il vit le vampire devenir aussi blanc qu'un drap. Et Drago ne put que baisser piteusement la tête. Il n'avait jamais voulu parler de ça avec Potter. Jamais. Maintenant, le brun allait croire qu'il l'avait rejeté… qu'il ne voulait pas de lui. Seigneur, il ne pouvait que prier pour que Potter ne lui demande pas ses sentiments, il ne pensait pas être en état de mentir. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas après tout ce qui venait de se passer.

-Il voulait te tuer… à cause de moi?

La main de Drago s'agrippa aussitôt au bras du vampire alors qu'il le fixait droit dans les yeux. Merde… il pouvait clairement voir les sentiments de Potter… il pouvait voir sa colère, son dégoût, son désespoir… il pouvait même voir sa culpabilité, tellement de culpabilité. Ivanov l'avait choisi depuis le début. Ce n'était pas un hasard s'il était venu cette nuit-là… il avait déjà prévu de le tuer… tout ça pour faire mal à Potter…

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Déclara brusquement Drago. Rien n'était de ta faute.

-À cause de mes sentiments…

-Personne ne peut contrôler ses sentiments.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'approchait de Potter. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son torse contre son corps; il pouvait même sentir son odeur. Il sentait tellement bon… Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres pleines alors que sa tête devenait légère.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ton cœur a des sentiments pour toi… ce n'est pas de ta faute si ton souffle se coupe en te voyant; que tes mains deviennent moites; que ton cœur s'accélère… Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu penses à moi. Le cœur à ses raisons.

Oui, son cœur avait ses raisons; des raisons contre lesquelles il voudrait biens se battre, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son amour ne lui donnait pas le moindre répit. Il était vraiment pathétique, pas vrai? Il ferma alors les yeux, essayant vainement de retrouver sa volonté. Il ne pouvait pas avouer ses sentiments à Potter, ce serait de la folie. Comment allaient-ils se contrôler s'ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils voulaient être ensemble? Ce serait impossible… La main du brun se posa alors sur son menton, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Drago…

La main du blond se crispa autour du bras de Potter alors que le souffle chaud de celui-ci se promenait sur ses lèvres. Il devait le repousser. Il ne devait pas fermer les yeux et laisser faire comme il en mourrait d'envie. Parce que ce n'était pas bien. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas bien déjà? Sa tête devenait lourde. Son cerveau refusait de fonctionner.

-Je suis désolé. Souffla Potter contre ses lèvres. Je suis amoureux de toi.

Garder le silence fut l'épreuve la plus difficile que Drago n'eut jamais à faire. Il aurait voulu lui hurler que lui aussi l'aimait; que lui aussi avait passé des années à le regarder… Ses lèvres frôlèrent faiblement celles du brun et il sentit un frisson lui traverser le corps. Il ne pouvait pas. Il recula alors d'un bond, entourant de ses bras son corps.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Marmonna-t-il. Nous devons découvrir qui est cette personne qui te veut du mal.

-Je ne sais pas qui voudrait me faire ça. Déclara Potter en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il avait embrassé Harry Potter. Drago avait la désagréable impression que sa poitrine allait exploser. D'accord, il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un baiser. Pas quand le contact entre leurs lèvres avaient été aussi court. Mais… il avait effleuré la bouche d'Harry Potter. Est-ce que le vampire l'avait senti? Malgré lui, Drago devint écarlate.

-Tu devrais me ramener chez moi. Fit-il remarquer doucement.

-Non, c'est dangereux.

Normalement, il aurait hurlé que Potter n'était pas son maître et qu'il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait… sauf qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser et il n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation.

-Tu peux dormir dans ma chambre, ou dans la chambre d'ami. Ça ne me dérange pas.

-Et toi?

-Je… Je ne vais pas dormir avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Drago secoua doucement la tête.

-Je… Je n'ai pas envie…

Il aurait vraiment voulu se cogner la tête contre un mur. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir seul. Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter ses cauchemars seul.

-Peut-être… peut-être que je ferais mieux d'aller chez Blaise.

Il vit une ombre s'affaisser sur le visage de Potter, et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il était vraiment un enculé, pas vrai? Le vampire venait de lui admettre qu'il était amoureux de lui, et lui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de se réfugier dans le lit d'un autre homme. Surtout d'un homme aussi attirant que Blaise. Pas attirant pour lui, bien évidemment, mais il savait que Blaise était superbe.

-Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Déclara-t-il précipitamment. Je ne veux pas être seul ce soir, c'est tout. Si tu acceptes… si tu acceptes de dormir avec moi… parce que je ne peux pas… je…

Merde alors! Il était convaincu que les homards devaient être jaloux de sa couleur. À sa grande joie, Potter aussi venait de devenir écarlate. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Il était convaincu que s'il ne les arrêtait pas, il finirait par s'assommer. Très mauvaise idée.

-Je… C'est plutôt toi, non? Que ça devrait déranger. Répliqua le brun.

-Je… ça ne me dérange pas.

-Ok alors.

Ils agissaient vraiment comme deux idiots. Le vampire s'empressa de lui sortir des vêtements et de les lui tendre.

-J'ai une salle de bain dans ma chambre, c'est cette porte. Tu peux aller prendre une douche, si tu en as envie.

-Merci…

Il s'empressa de se saisir des vêtements et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il allait prendre sa douche dans la salle de bain de Potter. Ses yeux se promenèrent rapidement dans celle-ci et il fut tenté, pendant quelques secondes, de sentir son parfum. Il agissait vraiment comme un malade mental. Il s'empressa alors de prendre sa douche, refusant de se rappeler que Potter avait dû prendre sa douche, lui aussi, dans cet endroit. Il allait vraiment finir par aller se pendre. Il enfila alors rapidement les vêtements que le brun lui avait donnés et ne put s'empêcher de sentir l'odeur du vampire. Son odeur était partout autour de lui, et il venait de prendre sa douche au même endroit que lui aussi la prenait. Il devenait fou… Il sortit à pas lents de la salle de bain et fut accueilli par un Potter torse nu. Oh non.

-Tu… tu vas dormir comme ça? Couina-t-il misérablement.

Le vampire ne lui répondit pas, bien trop occupé à le fixer sous tous les angles. Oh mon Dieu… ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça tout bien réfléchi. Il aurait dû aller dormir chez Blaise et en finir avec ça une bonne fois pour toute. Et puis, au moins les vêtements de Blaise ne semblaient pas sur le point de tomber sur lui. Contrairement aux vêtements de Potter. Il avait même abandonné l'idée de porter le jogging du brun, de toute façon son stupide t-shirt lui arriver à la mi-cuisse et il avait encore son boxer tout allait bien. Mais, Potter torse nu? Sa peau dorée à côté de lui durant toute la nuit? Pas question.

-Mets un chandail, s'il te plait.

-Ma peau t'offense Malfoy?

-Si je t'attaque, **tu** risques d'être offensé.

Oh mon Dieu. Il ne venait pas de dire ça. Non, il ne venait pas de dire ça. Il allait effacer le temps comme dans les films. Il avait simplement besoin d'une machine quelconque. Pas de problème. S'il devait en juger par la mine choquée de Potter, celui-ci avait très bien compris ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Malfoy…

-Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Ce n'était pas important.

-Et comment suis-je censé oublier ce que tu viens de me dire?

-Arrête ou je vais dormir chez Blaise.

Le petit sourire en coin de Potter disparut aussitôt avant qu'il n'hoche sèchement la tête. Seigneur… il aurait vraiment dû aller chez Blaise. Cette histoire allait mal se terminer.

À suivre…


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer, je vous promets de recommencer à répondre aux reviews le plus tôt possible!

**Chapitre 28**

Drago n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ses mains se crispèrent contre son cœur alors qu'il essayait vaillamment de garder les yeux fermés. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de Potter contre son dos, il pouvait même imaginer l'odeur de sa peau si seulement il se rapprochait un peu plus… Il ne pouvait pas se rapprocher, bon sang! Il ne pouvait pas se tourner en direction du vampire et plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes! Même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Et le pire dans tout cela était qu'il savait pertinemment que le brun ne le repousserait pas. Le vampire devait même avoir les mêmes pensées que lui en ce moment. Il devait, lui aussi, être troublé par sa chaleur et se tendre dès qu'il prenait une respiration. Il dormait à côté du type dont il était amoureux depuis ses 1 ans. Ce n'était pas facile. Non, en fait c'était même horrible. Horriblement tentant. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de désespoir et sentit son corps se figer sous l'effroi. Seigneur! Il espérait de tout son cœur que Potter ne l'avait pas entendu. Il sentit le brun se tourner dans sa direction et poser une main ferme sur son bras.

-Malfoy, je sais que tu es réveillé.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure, refusant catégoriquement de se tourner dans la direction du vampire. Que ferait-il s'il devait apercevoir Potter? Que ressentirait-il alors qu'il se trouvait si près l'un de l'autre? Comment pouvait-il penser à des choses pareilles lorsqu'il venait de tuer quelqu'un! Il n'était pas normal! Même si Ivanov était un assassin sanguinaire, lui ne l'était pas. Il n'avait jamais prévu tuer qui que ce soit. Il n'avait jamais prévu de tomber amoureux d'un vampire, non plus. Bordel, sa vie était vraiment bizarre.

-Je suis désolé, mais je dois savoir.

-Quoi? Murmura d'une voix presqu'inaudible Drago.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit que tu allais m'attaquer? Est-ce que tu disais ça pour plaisanter ou bien peut-être…

La main de Potter se resserra autour de son bras, le forçant à se tourner dans sa direction. Il avait les yeux tellement verts… Comment était-il censé mentir quand ses yeux le fixaient aussi intensément? Il ne voulait pas mentir. Il voulait lui dire la vérité. Mais, qu'est-ce que cela donnerait? Il ne pouvait pas être ensemble de toute façon. Il ne pouvait pas céder à ses sentiments aussi stupidement. Il n'avait aucune intention de quitter son monde pour rentrer dans celui de Potter, alors s'il avouait ses sentiments, que se passerait-il? S'ils finissaient par coucher ensemble, Drago savait que cela voulait dire qu'ils seraient liés pour l'éternité. Il n'avait pas l'intention de vivre pour l'éternité.

-J'ai dit ça parce que….

Parce que quoi? Il n'avait aucune raison plausible pour expliquer ce qu'il avait dit. Hormis la vérité, bien évidemment. Il voulait Potter. Il le voulait si fort qu'il en avait mal. Merde alors! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être un humain? Tout aurait été bien plus facile s'il avait été normal. Ils auraient pu s'embrasser, se toucher… Ils auraient pu se dire les mots qui lui brûlaient la langue. Mais, il ne pouvait rien faire.

-J'ai dit ça parce que je suis un crétin. Désolé Potter. Bonne nuit.

Il s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux lorsque le brun se redressa soudainement, mettant ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête et le fixant avec irritation. Drago sentit sa poitrine se serrer alors qu'il s'efforçait de déglutir. Potter avait l'air vraiment… mais, alors vraiment… sexy. Tout cela était très mauvais pour ses hormones.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse.

-C'est la seule que j'aie à t'offrir. Si tu ne me laisses pas tranquille, je vais partir chez Blaise.

Les yeux du brun se voilèrent de rouge, et de Drago ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il commençait vraiment à détester le fait qu'il ne cessait de brandir son meilleur ami comme une armure contre Potter. Mais, Blaise était sa seule défense. Qu'était-il censé faire d'autre?

-Est-ce que tu sors avec Zabini? Demanda froidement le vampire.

Le premier réflexe de Drago fut d'éclater de rire. Sortir avec Blaise? Le sorcier était son meilleur ami! D'accord, il était absolument superbe avec sa peau chocolat, ses cheveux frisés et ses lèvres pulpeuses, mais imaginer coucher avec Blaise était… dégoûtant. Mais, il ne pouvait pas avoir cette réaction, pas vrai?

-Ma relation avec Blaise est spéciale.

-Ce n'est toujours pas une réponse.

-Va te faire…

Drago secoua alors doucement la tête. Non, il n'allait pas se mettre à insulter Potter. Le vampire ne méritait pas ça. En fait, il ne méritait de devenir fou de jalousie pour aucune raison. Blaise et lui n'avaient aucune relation amoureuse. Seigneur, il ne pouvait pas imaginer embrasser le mulâtre! Par contre, il pouvait très facilement s'imaginer embrassant passionnément Potter.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu rends tout ça compliquer? Siffla Drago. Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille?

-Je veux juste savoir… quel genre de relation je peux espérer avoir avec toi.

-Aucune relation Potter. Jamais.

Un éclair de douleur traversa les yeux émeraude, et Drago dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Il avait eu une dure journée, bon sang! Pourquoi Potter devait rendre les choses si difficiles?

-Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit que tu voulais m'attaquer? Tu voulais jouer avec mes sentiments, c'est ça?

-Non!

Le blond se redressa d'un coup et regretta aussitôt sa réaction lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Potter. Il ne voulait pas quitter son monde. Était-ce trop demandé? Il ne voulait pas quitter tout ce qu'il connaissait pour un amour sur lequel il n'avait aucune garantie. Était-ce si difficile à comprendre?

-Je… Je ne suis pas avec Blaise. Je ne serais **jamais** avec Blaise.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Drago vit un immense soulagement se refléter dans les yeux de Potter alors que son corps semblait se détendre d'un coup. À sa grande horreur, le brun se rapprocha de lui, collant leur front l'un contre l'autre.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un depuis que j'ai 11 ans.

-De qui?

Il ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre cette situation. Comment pouvaient-ils parler de ça alors que quelqu'un voulait piéger Potter? Étaient-ils complètement stupides? Leurs sentiments respectifs n'avaient aucune importance comparés à cette situation!

-Ça n'a aucune importance. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Je suis amoureux de toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec mes sentiments.

-Je ne joue pas…

Tu m'envoies des signaux contraires. Un moment tu m'enlaces, l'autre moment tu agis comme si j'avais une maladie contagieuse. Tu me dis que tu veux m'attaquer, sexuellement parlant, pour ensuite m'envoyer balader. Et maintenant, tu me dis que tu n'aimes pas Blaise, alors que tu m'as délibérément fait croire le contraire, et tu m'avoues que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que tu étais attiré par Blaise si tu ressens de tels sentiments pour une autre personne?

-Je ne t'ai jamais fait croire que j'étais attiré par Blaise! Tu es arrivé à cette conclusion tout seul!

-Tu n'as rien fait pour me démentir.

Il allait commencer à paniquer. Il ne voulait pas paniquer. Il voulait rester calme et agir comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Était-ce trop demandé? Peut-être qu'oui… Il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir difficilement.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir de qui je suis amoureux.

-Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un que je connais?

Pourquoi est-ce que Potter était aussi calme? Auparavant, le vampire devenait rouge de colère dès que lui et Blaise se rapprochaient, et à présent il se fichait éperdument qu'il soit amoureux d'un autre homme. Avait-il deviné ses véritables sentiments? Avait-il deviné…

-Tu crois que c'est **toi**, pas vrai? Cracha-t-il avec hargne. Hé bien, _va te faire foutre_! Je n'ai jamais demandé à savoir ton stupide petit secret et à être entrainé dans ton monde! Je n'ai rien demandé du tout!

-Tu ne réponds toujours pas à la question. Tu ne réponds jamais aux questions.

-Parce que ça ne te concerne pas. Espèce d'enculé arrogant! Pourquoi penserais-tu que c'est toi? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un fou?

-Tu ne dis pas que c'est moi.

Drago le frappa alors férocement en plein milieu de la poitrine et, pour la première fois, fut heureux de la force qu'il avait héritée de Potter lorsque celui-ci fut obligé de reculer. Il se leva alors d'un bond et faillit partir en courant, mais Potter le plaqua sans ménagement contre l'un des murs de sa chambre, le regardant en fronçant les sourcils.

-Est-ce que c'est moi? Demanda d'emblée le vampire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu imaginerais une chose pareille? Lâche-moi! Je t'ordonne de me lâcher!

-J'ai toujours cru que tu me haïssais. Expliqua Potter, ignorant son ordre. Les rares fois que j'osais te parler, tu semblais toujours me fusiller du regard et essayer d'échapper à ma compagnie. Tu n'agissais de cette façon qu'avec moi.

-Et après, tu oses croire que je t'aime? Tu es un imbécile! Lâche-moi!

-Même maintenant que nous sommes liés, tu continues d'agir comme si tu ne pouvais pas me sentir. Mais, ce soir, tu m'as regardé d'une façon…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi! Explosa Drago. Qu'est-ce que ça change que je t'aime ou non? Que je te veuille ou non? Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble!

Les yeux de Potter s'écarquillèrent avant qu'un sourire victorieux ne se forme sur son visage. Drago lui aurait volontiers donné un coup de poing.

-Tu m'aimes. Déclara-t-il.

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas!

-Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas être ensemble? Nous pourrions vivre ensemble pour des centaines d'années. Nous sommes déjà liés.

-Oh… pourquoi, toi, tu ne deviendrais pas un humain?

Il pouvait voir la confusion se peindre sur les traits de Potter. Quel… mais, quel foutu égoïste! Alors, puisqu'ils s'aimaient, Drago n'avait qu'à abandonner tout ce qu'il connaissait, tout ce qu'il aimait, et partir vivre dans son monde effrayant avec la seule garantie d'un amour d'adolescent?

-Premièrement, je ne peux pas devenir humain. Expliqua Harry. Deuxièmement, _pourquoi_ je deviendrais humain?

-Excuse-moi?

-Écoute… vous mourrez jeunes, très jeunes. Vous n'avez aucun véritable pouvoir. Vous êtes…

-Faibles. Insignifiants.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Mais, c'est ce que tu penses.

Oui, après tout, en quoi la vie d'un misérable humain était-elle intéressante? Ils mourraient avant 100 ans, devenaient vieux, vivaient très peu de choses excitantes, ne savaient pas voler, faire de la magie, courir à la vitesse du vent… être un humain, quel banalité… Drago pouvait sentir la rage l'envahir, et il repoussa violemment le brun avant de se mettre à courir. Peut-être ne courrait-il pas aussi vite que le vent, mais il était convaincu que le vampire ne le suivrait pas. Il était hors de question qu'il reste en sa compagnie une seconde de plus.

À suivre…


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer, je vous promets de recommencer à répondre aux reviews le plus tôt possible!

**Chapitre 29**

-Et je le déteste! Je le hais avec toutes les forces de mon âme! Finit Drago dans un hurlement digne d'une bête sauvage.

Le blond vit Blaise grimacer légèrement avant de se masser doucement la tempe, l'air visiblement exaspéré. Drago se fichait éperdument qu'il l'avait réveillé à deux heures du matin, et que cela faisait une heure qu'il vociférait contre Potter. Blaise était son meilleur ami! Il était de son devoir de souffrir en silence! Bordel! Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Potter avait osé lui dire une chose pareille. Il en avait marre de se contrôler et d'essayer d'agir comme si rien ne le dérangeait. Tout le dérangeait, bon sang! Depuis qu'il s'était fait mordre par Ivanov, depuis qu'il était rentré dans ce foutu monde, sa vie était devenue une vraie pagaille! Et Potter osait lui dire qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était mieux d'être un humain? Est-ce que être une créature magique était quelque chose de si plaisant? Potter n'avait pas le droit de révéler à quiconque c qu'il était. Il était obligé de cacher ses pouvoirs à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Il avait de fortes chances d'être rejetés pas les humains s'il se dévoilait. Et avait-il mentionné qu'il était poursuivi par une menace inconnue? Son plus grand problème, en tant qu'humain, était de savoir si ses parents allaient divorcer ou non? Sa vie était une tasse de thé comparée à celle de Potter! Et ce crétin osait le regarder comme s'il était fou? Bon d'accord, de toute façon Potter ne pouvait pas devenir humain, mais il aurait dû essayer de le comprendre au lieu de le fixer comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit!

-Drago…

-Non, mais je n'arrive pas à y croire!

-Drago…

-Quel enfoiré de fils de…

**-Drago**! S'énerva Blaise.

Le blond se tut d'un coup, jetant un rapide regard en direction du mulâtre.

-Drago, est-ce que tu es vraiment surpris par la réaction de Potter? Demanda d'une voix monotone Blaise.

-Bien évidemment! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit un tel…

-Les créatures magiques se pensent supérieures aux humains. C'est évident non? C'est la même chose pour les sorciers qui deviennent immortels. Ils se croient au-dessus de nous. C'était évident que Potter n'allait pas comprendre ton envie de demeurer un humain! Ils sont plus forts que nous, ils sont spéciaux, ils peuvent vivre jusqu'à la fin des temps…

La main de Blaise se posa alors sur son menton, lui insufflant un calme qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis près d'une heure. Il était stupide ou quoi? Pourquoi s'énervait-il de la sorte? Qu'attendait-il de la part de Potter, exactement? Le vampire ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

_-Ils ne sont pas comme nous_. Nous travaillons peut-être ensemble pour le moment, mais nous n'avons absolument rien en commun.

-Ils ne comprennent pas ce que c'est que d'être un mortel. Poursuivit à voix basse le blond.

Ils ne comprennent pas ce que c'est que de savoir que chaque instant peut être le dernier… et c'est ça la beauté de la vie. Nous chérissons ce moment parce que nous savons qu'il ne reviendra jamais. Ils ne comprennent pas ça. Ces instants si précieux à nos yeux reviendront des millions de fois devant eux. Ils nous voient comme des bêtes faibles et sans défense. Des créatures pitoyables. Mais, tu sais quoi? Ces foutus vampires n'ont jamais réussi à arrêter Ivanov, mais toi, un humain, tu as réussi. Et tu sais pourquoi?

-Parce qu'ils nous sous-estiment.

-Exactement. Weasley et Potter, ils nous voient comme ça, eux aussi.

Drago posa la main sur son cœur et ferma douloureusement les yeux. Était-ce pour ça qu'il avait hurlé et s'était mis en colère? Pour ne pas avoir à accepter cette réalité? Être en colère contre Potter était une perte de temps. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago désirerait rester humain. Mais, lui comprenait parfaitement. Il avait toujours été humain. Il n'avait jamais voulu être plus rapide, plus fort ni vivre plus longtemps que les autres. Il voulait se marier, avoir des enfants, être aimé, et mourir sans le moindre regret. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Il n'avait jamais rêvé de ne jamais mourir, de donner son sang à un vampire, de se battre contre des forces maléfiques. Ce n'était pas ça son rêve. Mais, Potter ne comprenait pas. Peut-être même ne comprendrait-il jamais, et cela ne le regardait en rien. Potter pouvait rester dans son monde, lui resterait humain. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa vie uniquement pour un homme.

-Je veux que tout cela finisse. Murmura d'une voix éteinte Drago.

-Dans moins d'un an, lorsque tu ne seras plus lié à Potter, tout sera terminé. Nous serons libérés.

-J'espère bien, surtout après le stupide marché que tu as fait avec ton frère.

Une grimace se forma sur le visage de Blaise avant qu'il n'hausse lentement les épaules.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un nouveau sermon. J'ai échappé à Weasley, je ne voudrais pas avoir à te mettre dehors. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour…

-Pour sauver Potter. Qui l'aurait cru…

-La ferme. Ce n'était pas pour lui, mais pour toi. Tu l'aimes.

Drago se sentit de nouveau agité et se mit à crisper et décrisper ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Potter savait exactement. Les deux savaient ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais, cela ne changeait absolument rien. Hormis rendre les choses encore plus difficiles. De toute façon, il avait d'autres préoccupations que sa relation inexistante avec Potter. Il ne pouvait que prier pour que ses sentiments disparaissent le plus tôt possible. Peut-être après un an sans le voir, il réussirait à aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Et, cette fois-ci, un gentil humain ferait l'affaire. Drago se coucha alors sur le lit de Blaise et ferma lentement les yeux, espérant s'évanouir et ainsi ne plus avoir à affronter ses émotions. Il en avait marre de se tracasser pour quelque chose contre lequel il ne pouvait rien.

()

Blaise se réveilla en sursaut en entendant quelqu'un sonner avec insistance à sa porte. Il jeta un regard mauvais en direction de son réveil et ne put que soupirer en voyant qu'il était 9 heures du matin. Qui se réveillait aussitôt? Merde… et si c'était Potter? Hé bien, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à lui jeter un mauvais sort. Il ouvrit rageusement la porte de sa chambre et s'arrêta brusquement en voyant Weasley dans son cadre porte. Alice fixait le roux avec une curiosité mal-dissimulée. Sa petite sœur se tourna alors vers lui et lui lança un sourire qui lui aurait volontiers donné des envies de meurtre.

-Alors, tu quittes le lit d'un autre homme pour en rencontrer un autre? Et je croyais être la pire salope de cette famille.

-Alice, va dans ta chambre. Ordonna sèchement Blaise.

Sa petite sœur lança un sourire amusé à Weasley avant de lui envoyer un sourire carnassier.

-Si mon grand frère est trop coincé, je peux toujours te tenir compagnie.

-Ta chambre, **maintenant**. Aboya le mulâtre.

Alice haussa nonchalamment les épaules avant de fermer doucement la porte de sa chambre. Seigneur, il n'était pas prêt à affronter Weasley aussi tôt le matin. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir la paix pendant au moins une journée? Déjà que Drago l'avait réveillé en plein milieu de la vie… Sa vie était vraiment merdique depuis quelques temps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda d'emblée Blaise.

-Je suis venu te dire que moi et ma famille allons attaquer ton grand frère. Répondit agressivement Weasley. Tu n'as pas besoin d'honorer ta part du marché.

En deux pas, Blaise se trouva devant Weasley et se saisit du col de son chandail, tirant brusquement sa tête dans sa direction. Pour une fois, il pouvait fixer Weasley droit dans les yeux sans avoir à lever le regard.

-Es-tu complètement idiot? Cracha Blaise. Pourquoi déclencher une guerre sans une seule bonne raison?

-Il a menacé Harry.

-Ton copain n'est plus en danger! Le marché…

-Toi et ton stupide marché! Explosa Weasley. L'aider à tuer cette femme? Es-tu idiot? Est-ce que tu sais de qui il s'agit?

-Non.

-Est-ce que tu sais à quel point elle est puissante?

-Non.

-Tu vas te faire **tuer**! Il en est hors de question!

Le cœur de Blaise bondit sauvagement dans sa poitrine en voyant l'air affolé de Weasley. Non… il ne venait pas de dire qu'il voulait le protéger. Pas vrai? C'était impossible. Weasley le détestait. Il détestait tous les humains. Et il détestait encore plus les humains qui avaient du sang de sorcier dans les veines. Cela n'avait pas le moindre sens. Pourquoi voulait-il le protéger?

-Weasley…

-Ta gueule. Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Nous allons attaquer Johnson que tu sois d'accord ou non. Ma famille a approuvé ma décision.

-Pourquoi approuverait-elle une décision aussi stupide! Aucun de vous n'est en danger!

Les yeux de Weasley se plissèrent dangereusement, et il enroula violemment sa main autour de son bras, le faisant grimacer. Pour aucune bonne raison, Blaise fut soudainement convaincu que le loup-garou avait convaincu sa famille… mais pas pour les bonnes raisons.

-Une minute… Tu l'as menacée d'y aller tout seul! S'étrangla-t-il. Tu allais affronter mon frère _tout seul_!

-Il n'est pas immortel.

-Il est un putain de niveau 5! Cela aurait été un suicide!

-Je suis venu pour te dire de ne pas aller à ses entrainements. Point à la ligne.

Blaise ne perdit même pas son temps à se demander comment il avait fait pour savoir que Weasley avait menacé sa famille, sa vie était déjà bien trop compliquée pour l'instant. Ce crétin allait affronter son frère uniquement pour le… pour le protéger? Blaise ignorait s'il était censé être touché ou bien se sentir outragé. Il décida de laisser une colère noire l'envahir.

-Ne me dis pas quoi faire! Et n'ose pas attaquer Johnson! Si tu le fais, je me battrais contre toi!

Les yeux de Weasley se tintèrent de doré alors qu'il montrait les dents. Blaise ne put que se maudire silencieusement lorsqu'il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que le loup-garou était vraiment sexy comme ça.

-J'essaye de te… J'essaye… Bordel!

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Weasley n'avait pas, tout bonnement, décidé de l'étrangler. Il se contenta de lui relâcher violemment le bras et de passer une main furieuse dans son épaisse chevelure rousse.

-Je peux me protéger seul.

-De toute évidence. Siffla sarcastiquement le roux. Après tout, tu t'es contenté de faire un marché avec un type qui est loin d'être notre allié.

-Il nous a aidés à trouver Drago.

-Je m'en fiche! Il te met en… Ah, va te faire foutre Zabini!

Et Weasley partit rageusement de chez lui sans oublier de claquer vicieusement la porte. Blaise put enfin prendre une longue respiration avant de prendre la main que Weasley avait touché et de la poser contre son cœur. Depuis cette foutue nuit, chaque contact avec Weasley semblait tellement… tellement… il poussa un long soupir.

-J'attends des explications espèce de maudit menteur!

Blaise se tourna d'un bond en direction de Drago et ne put que grimacer en voyant son regard meurtrier.

-C'est quoi cette histoire avec **Weasley**?

À suivre…


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer, je vous promets de recommencer à répondre aux reviews le plus tôt possible!

**Chapitre 30**

Drago pouvait sentir la rage l'envahir juste en regardant son meilleur ami. Blaise ne cessait de se mordre la lèvre inférieure et le regardait comme s'il était un animal sur le point d'exploser. Il était peut-être sur le point d'exploser, mais il n'était pas un animal, bon sang!

-Tu as le béguin pour Weasley? _**Weasley**_!

-Pas du tout! S'indigna Blaise. Je n'ai pas le béguin pour lui! Il s'agit de Weasley! C'est toi le fou qui est amoureux d'une créature magique! Moi et Weasley, nous avons une relation… bizarre.

-Comment ça, bizarre? Siffla Drago.

-Écoute, depuis que nous nous sommes embrassés…

-Tu as embrassé **Weasley**!

Il vit Blaise devenir écarlate avant que le mulâtre ne lui explique toute l'histoire. Seigneur, il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout cela s'était passé sous son nez et qu'il ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Était-il si obnubilé par lui-même qu'il ne remarquait même pas que son meilleur ami avait le béguin pour Weasley! Et qu'il ne l'avait même pas réalisé lui-même.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis jamais rien? Cracha Drago. Sommes-nous vraiment meilleurs amis?

-Bien sur que nous le sommes! De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Ah bon? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me cacher des choses? Est-ce ainsi que des meilleurs amis agissent?

-Je ne voulais pas te cacher quoi que ce soit!

-Tu m'as caché que tu étais un sorcier. Tu m'as caché que tu connaissais ton père. Tu m'as caché ta relation avec Weasley! Tu n'arrêtes pas de me mentir!

Il sursauta violemment lorsque Blaise jeta ses bras autour de lui, enfouissant sa tête contre son cou.

-Je suis désolé. Ne t'en va pas. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Je suis désolé.

-Blaise… arrête de me mentir, ok? Nous ne sommes pas censés avoir des secrets l'un pour l'autre. J'ai déjà une relation merdique avec tout le monde. Ne gâche pas ma seule relation saine.

Le mulâtre hocha lentement la tête avant de reculer de quelques pas.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Weasley. Parfois, il me manque tellement que ça me fait mal.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Depuis qu'il m'a donné de sa magie… je ne sais pas… ce n'est pas insupportable, mais je… il me manque c'est tout. Je déteste ça parce que je sais que je n'apprécie pas Weasley. Pas du tout même. Il est tellement… tellement…

Blaise se passa alors une main tremblante sur le front, cherchant visiblement ses mots. Mon Dieu… Blaise était attiré par Ronald Weasley. Cela devenait vraiment n'importe quoi. Comment devait-il rester humain si tout semblait le pousser à être lié aux créatures magiques? Comment devait-il préserver son humanité dans de telles circonstances? Et si Blaise décidait de quitter le monde des humains pour aller dans celui des créatures magiques, comment devait-il réagir?

Il aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir effacer toute cette histoire. Il en avait marre que sa vie semblait décider à s'anéantir autour de lui. Il voulait avoir la paix, la simple paix. Était-ce trop demandé? De toute évidence oui. Le pire dans tout cela était qu'il savait pertinemment que cette histoire n'était pas terminée. Ivanov avait voulu le voir mort, qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'un autre vampire n'essaierait pas d'avoir sa tête? Et il était lié à Potter qu'il le veuille ou non. Il n'y avait donc rien à faire. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'après cette année… après que le lien entre lui et Potter soit détruit, tout serait enfin terminé. Mais, si ça ne se terminait pas? Et s'il était destiné à avoir un rôle à jouer dans ce monde?

-Drago ne commence pas à te casser la tête avec ça. Ordonna aussitôt Blaise. Ça ne veut rien dire. Ma magie est attirée par la sienne, c'est tout. Tu n'as -pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire.

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit Blaise…

Le mulâtre se laissa tomber sur l'un des canapés du salon, l'air visiblement secoué après qu'il ait fini de lui raconter ce qu'Ivanov lui avait dit. Il voulait éviter Potter. Il voulait vraiment éviter de le voir et ignorer le fait que sa vie semblait tourner autour des vampires alors qu'il ne le souhaitait pas du tout. Mais, il ne le pouvait pas.

-Je dois aller lui parler, pas vrai? Souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je dois parler à Potter.

-Non, tu dois parler à ses parents. Répliqua Blaise.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Nous devons savoir qui est ce type qui veut la tête de Potter et surtout, nous devons savoir à quel point il est fort. Potter ne sait rien de rien. Peut-être que ses parents pourraient nous expliquer certaines choses.

Blaise lui prit alors la main, l'entrainant jusqu'à sa chambre. Drago s'allongea sur le lit, fermant péniblement les yeux. Blaise était attiré par Weasley. Oui, tout semblait vouloir le pousser, de force, dans le monde magique. Avait-il un rôle à jouer dans ce monde? Mais, il n'était qu'un simple humain, bordel! Un humain dont Potter était amoureux. Il était entrainé dans ce monde à cause des sentiments de Potter à son égard. Sa main se crispa sur sa poitrine alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il n'était pas en colère contre le brun. Comment aurait-il pu l'être? S'il n'avait pas été amoureux du vampire, probablement qu'il lui en aurait voulu à mort, mais comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir de quelque chose qu'il ressentait aussi?

-Je ne veux pas faire partie de ce monde. Murmura Drago.

-Alors, nous ne ferons pas partie de ce monde. Un jour, nous nous souviendrons de cette histoire et nous nous dirons qu'un livre aurait dû être écrit sur notre histoire.

-Comment l'appellerions-nous?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée… Peut-être que tu pourrais être la sœur jumelle et blonde de Bella. Potter pourrait être le cousin germain d'Edward.

-Très drôle.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je devrais être un comédien.

Drago ferma alors les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Au moins, il y avait encore un semblant de normalité dans sa vie.

()

Drago prit une profonde respiration avant de cogner à la porte. Son cœur manqua un battement en voyant Potter lui ouvrir. Les yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent avant que le regard du vampire ne se pose sur Blaise. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de leur faire signe d'entrer.

-Drago… Commença-t-il.

_-Potter_, je dois parler à tes parents.

Il n'était pas ici pour faire ami-ami, et Potter avait intérêt à le comprendre, et vite. Une lueur glacée traversa les yeux du vampire et il hocha brusquement la tête. Il les conduisit alors jusqu'au salon.

-Asseyez-vous, je vais chercher mes parents.

Puis, le brun partit sans leur faire le moindre petit geste. C'était bien mieux ainsi. Ils avaient peut-être des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, et il était évident que Drago avait un rôle à jouer dans son foutu monde, mais il était hors de question qu'il y soit entrainé plus que nécessaire. La main de Blaise s'enroula autour de la sienne et il lui sourit faiblement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous tenez la main? Demanda sèchement Weasley.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, surtout qu'il n'avait nullement remarqué l'arriver du roux. Les yeux bleu ciel du loup-garou fixaient avec une certaine rage leur main entrelacée, et Drago dut faire appel à tout son courage pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou. Potter était peut-être grand, mais Weasley était vraiment énorme ce qui le rendait encore plus menaçant.

-Parce que nous le désirons. Répliqua froidement Blaise. Ça te cause un problème?

-Ça te rend jaloux?

Le regard de Weasley rencontra soudainement le sien, lui donnant l'envie de déglutir, mais il voulait savoir. Non, il devait savoir les sentiments de Weasley à l'égard de Blaise. Il sentit les doigts de son meilleur ami se crisper douloureusement autour des siens, mais il les ignora du mieux qu'il le put.

-Qui te dit que je suis gay Malfoy? Rétorqua Weasley. Et même si je l'étais… pourquoi est-ce que je serais attiré par toi? _Un humain_…

-Et un sorcier?

Une grimace déforma son visage en sentant les doigts de Blaise écraser les siens. Seigneur! Blaise avait de la force dans ses doigts!

-Je déteste encore plus les sorciers que les humains.

-Parfait, Weasley. Je suis heureux de le savoir. Siffla Blaise.

-Parce que tu ne le savais pas déjà?

L'entrée de la famille Potter fut suffisante pour mettre un terme à cette conversation. Au moins, à présent Drago savait ce que Weasley ressentait à l'égard de son meilleur ami. Quel connard… Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait dit une chose pareille. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au mulâtre et secoua doucement la tête en voyant que Blaise était blessé par ce que le loup-garou avait dit, qu'il l'admette ou non. Lui et son meilleur ami avaient vraiment un très mauvais goût en matière d'hommes.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir, Drago. Salua Lily Potter. Vous aussi Monsieur Zabini.

-Bonjour Madame Potter. Répondit Drago. J'ai besoin de savoir…

-Qui est l'homme qui a voulu t'exterminer afin de faire du mal à Harry.

La rouquine se laissa choir avec grâce sur le canapé, suivit de près par son mari et son fils. Drago déglutit avec peine en croisant les yeux brûlants de Potter. Il ne voulait pas sentir son cœur s'accélérer en regardant le vampire. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce baiser qu'il avait failli échanger. Seigneur! Sa bouche avait effleuré la sienne pendant quelques nano secondes! Ce n'était pas ça l'important. L'important était que Potter continuait à voir les humains comme une espèce inférieure alors qu'il était supposément amoureux de lui.

-Son nom est Tom Jedusor. Poursuivit James Potter.

-Comment le savez-vous? Répliqua Drago.

-Seul un fou pourrait prêter foi à une vieille prophétie d'une folle. Le seul vampire assez fou pour avoir une telle lubie est Tom Jedusor. Nous allons lui parler de ce pas.

Ils allaient lui parler? Comme ça? Aussi simple que ça? Ils n'avaient même pas l'air en colère. Bordel! Il avait failli se faire tuer à cause de toutes ses conneries, et eux allaient se contenter de lui taper sur les doigts!

-Vous vous fichez éperdument qu'un de ses servants à essayer de me tuer! Explosa Drago. Juste pour lancer un défi à votre fils! Juste pour ça!

-C'était un regrettable accident. Rétorqua James. Mais, nous n'allons pas déclarer la guerre à Tom Jedusor…

-Pour sauver un misérable humain. Termina glacialement Blaise.

-Si nous réussissons à le convaincre qu'Harry n'est pas l'enfant de cette stupide prophétie, il laissera Drago tranquille.

Drago se redressa brusquement. Il pouvait sentir la rage tournoyer dans son ventre, ses mains étaient crispées à ses côtés et il devait s'empêcher de ne pas commencer à hurler.

-Un vampire a essayé de me tuer. Commença-t-il d'une voix contenant mal sa fureur. J'ai été obligé de le tuer. J'ai été obligé de le regarder mourir devant mes yeux. J'ai vu son visage dans mes rêves, cette nuit. Je vais être obligé de vivre avec ça le restant de ma vie… et pour vous ça n'a aucune importance!

Blaise se redressa à ses côtés, posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Si vous ne voulez pas l'attaquer, nous vous attaquerons. Siffla-t-il d'une voix menaçante. J'enverrai _Sortarius_ sur vous. Je suis un sorcier, et j'ai des preuves que vous tous êtes des foutus vampires!

Son meilleur ami n'eut pas le temps de dire un autre mot que James Potter l'avait saisi par la gorge, le plaquant sans ménagement contre le mur. Drago poussa un petit cri avant de se précipiter vers Blaise. Lily Potter se saisit alors de ses bras, l'immobilisant avec une force qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Ivanov n'avait été qu'un amateur… un des vampires les plus faibles… La famille Potter était bien plus puissante que lui.

-Je te briserais la nuque avant que tu puisses aller parler à tes petits amis. Menaça James d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. Je ne te laisserai pas commencer une guerre uniquement parce que cet humain a été attaqué. Il n'a même pas été tué et tu cris à la vengeance? Stupide petit humain.

-Laissez-le tranquille! Hurla Drago. Laissez-nous partir! Ne lui faites pas de mal!

Il allait se mettre à pleurer. Bon sang! Il allait vraiment se mettre à pleurer! Il ne pouvait pas supporter tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas… Lily Potter se saisit alors de son menton, l'obligeant à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que tu as peur, Drago Malfoy? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque tendre.

-Oui…

-Petit humain, mais que connais-tu de la peur?

Elle le relâcha alors brusquement tandis que James Potter en faisait de même avec Blaise. Drago s'empressa d'aller prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Le mulâtre respirait difficilement et tremblait encore plus fort. Ou bien était-ce ses propres tremblements?

-Vous… vous êtes vraiment des monstres! Hurla Drago. Je vous déteste **tous**!

Il vit Potter grimacer face à ses paroles, et il eut envie d'hurler encore plus. Alors, c'était ça le monde où Potter voulait l'emmener? Ce monde sans cœur qui se fichait éperdument des humains? Quel mortel voudrait entrer dans ce monde? Ils pouvaient tous aller brûler en Enfer!

-Drago Malfoy… que tu nous détestes ou pas, tu es lié à nous à présent. Rétorqua calmement Lily. De toute façon, ta haine n'est absolument rien.

-Vous êtes…

-Ta haine n'est rien comparée à la haine que nous avons déjà vue. Maintenant, va-t-en, petit humain. Nous nous reverrons bien assez tôt.

À suivre…


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer! J'apprécie vraiment votre patience et je vous promets que **la semaine prochaine je vais recommencer à répondre aux reviews** puisque l'un de mes emplois se termine lundi prochain (se met à danser comme une folle). Je vous aime tous!

**Chapitre 31**

-Malfoy attend! S'écria Potter derrière lui.

La seule réaction de Drago fut de serrer les dents et d'entrainer Blaise encore plus vite vers la sortie. Il détestait les créatures magiques. Il détestait ce foutu monde et ne voulait plus rien savoir de celui-ci! Il n'arrivait pas à croire que les parents de Potter avaient osé réagir de la sorte. Il avait cru qu'ils étaient gentils. Il était vraiment débile, pas vrai? Des vampires se fichaient éperdument du bonheur d'un humain. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien leur faire qu'il se soit fait attaquer et que ce Tom Jedusor ait tout fait pour le tuer. Non, il n'était qu'un humain… il n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. La main de Potter s'enroula vigoureusement autour de la sienne, l'obligeant à ne plus faire un seul pas.

-Lâche-moi! Hurla Drago. Ne me touche pas!

-Je dois te parler Malfoy. Tu dois essayer de comprendre.

-Je comprends parfaitement!

-Lâche-le Potter! S'indigna Blaise. Nous voulons partir d'ici.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé Zabini. Siffla le vampire. Tu n'as fait qu'empirer les choses en menaçant mes parents.

-Excuse-moi?

Drago vit les yeux de Blaise tourner au violet et ne put s'empêcher de paniquer. Ce n'était pas le moment pour toutes ces conneries! Lily et James Potter leur avaient fait très clairement comprendre qu'ils n'avaient aucune importance! Comment allaient-ils réagir si Blaise attaquait leur fils? Drago, pour la première fois de sa vie, fut soulagé en voyant Weasley arriver en courant et prendre Blaise par le bras, l'entrainant sans ménagement dans une autre pièce de la maison. Au moins, il y avait de l'espoir pour qu'ils sortent vivants de cet endroit.

-Tu dois comprendre Malfoy. Mes parents essayent de…

-Va te faire foutre Potter! Je n'ai pas besoin de comprendre quoi que ce soit. C'est chacun pour soi dans ce monde! Je me protégerais et tu te protégeras! Nous n'avons rien à voir ensemble.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça après que nous…

Drago essaya avec encore plus de force de se dégager de la poigne de Potter. Non. Ils n'allaient pas parler de leurs sentiments respectifs l'un pour l'autre. Cela ne changeait absolument rien. Potter était un vampire, et lui était un humain, cela ne donnait absolument rien de s'attarder sur leurs sentiments.

-Ça n'a aucune importance. Siffla le blond.

-Alors, le fait que je t'aime…

-Potter.

-Et le fait que **tu** m'aimes…

_-Potter_! Ça ne change rien! Rien du tout! Nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble! Est-ce que tu ne le comprends pas?

-Mes parents n'avaient pas tort.

-Pardon?

Le vampire poussa un long soupir avant d'enfouir sa main dans sa chevelure ébouriffée.

-Attaquer Tom Jedusor n'est pas la solution. Il est dangereux. Il a causé pas mal d'ennuies par le passé.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Il a causé la mort de millions de personnes. Il a même tué d'autres vampires uniquement parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient.

-Alors, tuez-le.

-Tu penses qu'ils n'ont pas déjà essayé? Il est très fort! Cela fait peut-être… deux cents ans qu'il s'est calmé et n'attaque plus personne. Il s'est endormi parce qu'il trouvait la vie éternelle trop ennuyeuse. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer à quel point il est vieux?

Les yeux de Potter le suppliaient de comprendre ses parents, mais il ne le voulait pas. Si au moins les Potter lui avaient dit qu'ils voulaient attaquer Tom Jedusor, mais qu'ils ne le pouvaient pas, il l'aurait mieux accepté. Mais, cette indifférence totale face à son attaque lui donnait la rage au cœur. Il n'était pas prêt de pardonner ce total désintérêt pour son bien-être. Il avait failli être tué, bon sang!

-Je m'en fiche. Répéta-t-il.

-Mes parents ont assisté à de nombreuses guerres… est-ce que tu peux vraiment les blâmer de ne pas vouloir assister à une autre?

-J'en ai marre de me répéter Potter. _Je m'en fiche_!

Le vampire lui montra alors les dents, montrant clairement sa frustration face à son incompréhension. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ne comprendrait-il pas? Lui aussi ne voulait nullement savoir à quoi ressemblait une guerre entre vampires. Mais, cette manie que les vampires avaient de regarder les humains de haut… ce n'était pas parce qu'ils vivaient des centaines d'années qu'ils avaient le droit de ne pas leur accorder la moindre importance. Ils étaient leur égo, bordel! Ils n'étaient pas du bétail! Ils n'étaient pas une quantité négligeable! Et Potter… Potter prouvait qu'il n'était qu'un putain de vampire en ne comprenant pas ses émotions.

-Malfoy… N'agis pas comme ça. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres.

-Mais, vous n'êtes pas humains.

Il vit Potter rouler des yeux avant que le brun ne le relâche et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Et alors? Nous sommes différents, c'est tout.

-Si tu avais le choix entre sauver humain et sauver une créature magique… qui sauverais-tu?

-C'est une question injuste.

-Non, elle ne l'est pas! Moi, je sauverais un humain, parce que je suis un humain! Nous ne faisons pas partie du même monde.

-Nous pourrions être dans le même monde.

-Je ne quitterais pas mon monde pour aller dans le tien. Je ne le ferais pas.

Une grimace douloureuse déforma les traits de Potter, et il sentit lui aussi une douleur sans nom le foudroyer. Il ne voulait pas quitter ce qu'il connaissait. Il était humain. Il ne voulait pas changer de vie uniquement par amour. Et puis, cet amour durerait-il toujours? Il en doutait fort. Il n'avait qu'à regarder ses parents. Ils s'étaient aimés à une époque, et à présent… leur couple n'était que cendres. Pourquoi tout quitter quand il n'y avait aucune garantie?

-Pourquoi? Je ne te comprends pas.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Pourquoi veux-tu rester dans ce monde? Vous mourrez jeunes, vous n'avez aucun pouvoir, et vous êtes dans le noir le plus total. Vous ignorez qu'il y a un monde à l'extérieur… un monde que vous n'arrivez pas à imaginer.

-Un monde qui n'a rien de si extraordinaire.

Les traits de Potter se durcirent puis il hocha sèchement la tête.

-Très bien, fais ce que tu veux. Je ne te retiens pas.

()

Blaise aurait voulu hurler à Weasley de le relâcher, immédiatement d'ailleurs. Il n'appréciait pas du tout que le loup-garou lui prenne le bras et le tire comme s'il s'agissait d'un bout de chiffon. Sa main se posa lentement sur sa gorge, et il ne put que grimacer. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide? Menacer des vampires? Et puis quoi encore? Il n'était pas assez puissant pour menacer des vampires. Il se demandait si un jour il le serait…

-Tu as été tellement stupide. Cracha le roux, les yeux plissés.

Le mulâtre releva fièrement la tête, s'obligeant à afficher un air fier et impitoyable. Il savait pertinemment que c'était un geste stupide de sa part, mais bon sang! Il en avait eu tellement marre! Comment osaient-ils agir comme si l'attaque contre Drago n'était rien du tout! Une bagatelle sans importance… Son meilleur ami avait failli être tué! Ils ne pouvaient pas être aussi indifférents!

-Je ne regrette rien.

-Tu ne veux pas déclencher une guerre entre nos deux clans.

-Comment pourrais-je faire ça? Oh, laisse-moi deviner. Peut-être que si je leur dis qu'un vampire a obligé mon meilleur ami à être lié à lui.

-C'était un accident.

-Et que ce meilleur ami a été attaqué deux fois, par un autre vampire. N'oublions pas que le vampire qui a attaqué mon meilleur ami travaille pour un autre vampire qui est encore très en vie et qui pourrait très bien être une menace pour lui! Ai-je mentionné que je viens de me faire _étrangler_ par un autre vampire! Selon moi, il y a un problème avec les vampires.

Les ongles de Weasley s'enfoncèrent durement dans sa peau alors qu'l le plaquait sauvagement contre un mur. Étrangement, Blaise n'avait pas peur. Il aurait dû être terrifié pourtant. Weasley avait les yeux totalement dorés, et son expression disait clairement qu'il souhaitait l'étrangler le plus vite possible. Pourtant… il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver tellement…

-N'envoie pas tes amis sorciers contre nous, tu risques de le regretter.

-Tu devrais me tuer maintenant, Weasley. Ce serait bien plus sage.

L'une des mains du roux se faufila jusqu'à sa chevelure, tirant celle-ci vers l'arrière et l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Blaise aurait pu lui faire exploser la cervelle. Il aurait pu utiliser ses pouvoirs et lui faire très mal. Mais, il n'en avait aucune envie. Weasley était proche de lui. Sa magie chantait dans son corps. C'était absolument… exaltant et terrifiant.

-Pourquoi toi? Cracha le roux. Pourquoi **toi** de toutes les personnes de ce monde?

Son cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il avait envie de fermer les yeux alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ce serait se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Un loup sexy en diable, certes, mais un loup quand même. Sa mère l'aurait certainement giflé d'avoir eu des pensées aussi stupides envers une créature magique qui ne lui voulait rien de bon. À sa grande surprise, Weasley plongea son visage dans son cou, respirant bruyamment contre son oreille.

-Tu sens tellement bon. Grogna-t-il.

Qu'était-il censé répondre à cela? Surtout que de sentir Weasley respirer contre sa nuque n'aidait nullement ses neurones à ne pas partir en surcharge. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le chandail du roux, espérant désespérément garder un semblant de contrôle sur sa réalité.

-Si je te baise, est-ce que ce désir va enfin disparaître?

Les yeux de Blaise s'ouvrir tout rond alors que sa respiration se bloquait dans sa gorge.

-Tu me détestes. Rappela-t-il faiblement.

-Et alors? Je veux juste te…

Ah. Weasley voulait uniquement le baiser s'il comprenait bien. Pas de problème. Un minuscule sourire se forma sur ses lèvres en entendant le roux grogner de douleur tout en se tenant la tête.

-Hé bien Weasley. Tu n'as pas d'autres choix que de me désirer toute ta stupide vie parce que jamais, tu m'entends, jamais tu ne me toucheras!

Et Blaise partit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

À suivre…


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 32**

Cela faisait deux semaines entières que Drago ignorait complètement Potter, et il pouvait assurer qu'il s'agissait des deux semaines les plus misérables de sa vie. Il savait qu'il avait raison de ne plus lui parler. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais réellement parlé à Potter pour commencer. Cela n'était donc pas censé être aussi douloureux. Mais, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait dans les corridors; à chaque fois qu'il entendait son nom en classe, il avait l'impression de recevoir un couteau en plein milieu de la poitrine. Cette histoire était vraiment… vraiment merdique. Il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot.

Il détestait aimer Potter; il détestait son mode de pensées; il détestait ce qu'il était, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer. N'aurait-il pas été plus logique qu'il le déteste, et même le méprise? Pourquoi devait-il penser à lui de cette façon? Pourquoi Dieu, ou peu importe Qui, s'amusait à le torturer? Il ne méritait pas ça. Enfin, il ne croyait pas mériter une chose pareille. Il poussa un long soupir et ignora aisément le regard sceptique de Blaise. Il en avait marre de sentir ce manque. Il n'en pouvait plus de retourner chez lui et d'écouter ses parents s'entredéchirer. Il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à s'enfuir de sa propre maison, et malheureusement il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à ignorer Potter. Pas quand son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser à sa seule pensée. Il posa brusquement sa main sur son cœur et ignora du mieux qu'il put la faim dévorante qui trépignait dans son ventre. Il mourrait de faim… Il mourrait de faim, et il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas **sa** faim, mais celle du vampire.

Si Potter ne venait pas lui demander de boire son sang, il n'allait certainement le lui offrir. Mais, bon sang! Il mourrait de faim! Il mourrait de faim! Parfois, il restait éveillé, en plein milieu de la nuit, à penser à cette faim brûlante. Souvent, il ignorait s'il désirait être mordu ou bien s'il voulait mordre. Bordel qu'il détestait sentir les émotions de Potter! Il devait se calmer… oui, il devait rester calme… parfaitement calme…

-Monsieur Potter? Ah… il n'est pas présent.

Drago releva brusquement la tête et chercha frénétiquement le brun des yeux. Il n'était pas là. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu Potter manquer un seul cours. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Weasley qui était devenu étrangement pâle. Oh merde… si Weasley avait l'air paniqué, cela ne pouvait être que mauvais signe. Les yeux bleu ciel se posèrent sur lui, et à sa grande surprise le roux lui fit un rapide signe de tête. Quoi? Que voulait-il qu'il fasse exactement? Qu'il quitte la classe avec lui? Il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille! Ses parents avaient failli lui arracher la tête, la dernière fois qu'il avait manqué l'école. Certes, il s'était fait kidnapper par Ivanov, mais il n'allait certainement pas le leur expliquer. Il ignora du mieux qu'il put le regard perçant du loup-garou et attendit patiemment que la cloche sonne. Il se leva d'un bond, priant de toutes ses forces pour que Blaise le suive en courant. Ses dents se crispèrent l'une contre l'autre lorsque Weasley lui bloqua aisément la route, ses yeux se pailletant de dorés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Weasley? Cracha Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Avant que le roux ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Blaise se mit devant lui en croisant les bras. L'irritation de Weasley sembla redoubler, et il posa vivement le bras sur l'épaule de Blaise, le poussant hors de son chemin. Drago ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Weasley ne retirait pas sa main, même après avoir écarté Blaise de son chemin. Seigneur tout puissant… Ils étaient tous dans un sacré pétrin.

-Tu dois venir voir Harry. Ordonna le roux.

-Pourquoi? S'il a faim, il n'a qu'à venir me voir!

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Potter préférait mourir de faim plutôt que de lui adresser la parole. S'il voulait être un aussi gros connard, grand bien lui fasse! Il le laisserait volontiers jeûner! Il fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard mauvais en direction du loup-garou. Celui-ci passa une main irritée dans sa chevelure avant de baisser la voix.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Siffla-t-il.

-C'est quoi alors?

-Ses parents ont disparu.

Drago sursauta violemment alors que Weasley hochait vigoureusement la tête, lui montrant clairement qu'il ne plaisantait pas du tout.

-Comment ça « ils ont disparu »? Murmura Drago. Ils ne sont pas…

-Non, _ils ont disparu_. Nous ne savons pas où est-ce qu'ils sont et ce qu'ils leur aient arrivé. Nous ne savons pas s'ils ont vu Tom Jedusor, s'ils se sont battus contre lui, pourquoi ils se seraient battus contre lui. Nous ne savons absolument **rien**.

-Bien sur que c'est ce type qui les a fait disparaître! S'indigna Drago. Êtes-vous complètement idiots?

-Non, nous ne sommes pas idiots. Cracha Weasley. Mais, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça.

-Où est Potter?

-Aux dernières nouvelles, il était chez lui, mais il n'est pas venu à l'école…

Au même moment, Drago entendit la cloche annonçant le début des cours sonner, et il crispa ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Qu'était-il censé faire exactement? Lui et Potter n'étaient pas en bons termes. Non, c'était bien pire que ça… Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il méprisait ses parents. Il ne pouvait absolument rien pour Potter, et il ne voulait pas que ses parents le tuent parce qu'il manquait, à nouveau, des cours. Pourtant… il ne pouvait pas ignorer sa douleur. Il ne pouvait pas penser « Ah! Bien fait pour lui! ». Il s'agissait tout de même de ses parents… des parents qu'il détestait, mais tout de même…

-Tu penses que tu pourrais le trouver? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

-Drago! S'étrangla Blaise. Est-ce que tu es fou? La vie des parents de Potter ne nous concerne en rien! Ils sont détestables, tu te souviens? Ils se fichaient que tu meurs!

-Mais, Potter n'est pas méprisable.

-Il… Il n'est pas sous notre responsabilité.

Drago savait pertinemment que Potter n'était pas sous sa responsabilité. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient aucun devoir envers lui. Ils étaient peut-être liés, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait l'aider. Et puis, peut-être que Potter n'avait rien fait de stupide. Peut-être avait-il simplement décidé de ne pas venir à l'école. Peut-être… il devait vérifier. Il pouvait se mentir autant qu'il voulait, mais il savait qu'il **devait** vérifier.

-Allons-y Weasley.

-Tu n'y vas pas sans moi Drago.

Le blond hocha furtivement la tête, envoyant un sourire reconnaissant en direction de son meilleur ami. Il n'était pas sur de supporter le trajet avec Weasley pour seule compagnie. Le roux jeta un regard indéchiffrable en direction de Blaise avant d'enlever lentement sa main de sur son épaule. Drago remarqua immédiatement qu'il avait, par la même occasion, caressé subtilement le bras du mulâtre. Bordel… était-il censé ne pas remarquer la tension sexuelle entre eux? Comment avait-il fait pour l'ignorer pendant si longtemps? Ils partirent alors silencieusement de l'école, faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire repérer par les surveillants. Ses parents allaient vraiment l'étrangler… Dès qu'ils furent à l'extérieur, Weasley les entraina jusqu'au champ qui entourait leur école avant de les observer de haut en bas avant de grogner.

-Montez sur mon dos.

Drago lui fit une grimace explicite avant que le roux ne se transforme en loup. Était-ce normal qu'il n'avait aucune envie de grimper sur le dos de Weasley? Cela ne semblait pas être le cas de Blaise, puisqu'il s'approcha vivement de l'énorme loup posant avec amusement sa main sur sa tête. Drago s'attendait à ce que Weasley se mette à grogner, ou bien qu'il lui morde la main, mais le loup poussa un étrange feulement de plaisir avant d'encourager Blaise à lui gratter la tête. D'accord… il n'avait pas le temps pour ces conneries.

-Blaise monte! Siffla Drago.

Le mulâtre roula des yeux avant de grimper sur le dos de Weasley, lui tendant la main afin de l'aider à en faire de même. Weasley ne leur donna même pas une minute afin qu'ils puissent s'ajuster avant de se mettre à courir comme le vent. Drago se serait probablement mis à hurler au meurtre s'il avait eu la moindre chance. Un loup n'était pas censé courir aussi vite qu'un foutu vampire! Il détestait cette fichue sensation. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt rendre son déjeuner sur la fourrure brillante de Weasley, et que celui-ci n'allait certainement pas apprécier. Drago s'empressa de descendre du dos de Weasley lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta devant la maison des Potter. Il ne s'assura même pas que Blaise et Weasley le suivaient avant qu'il ne se mette à courir en direction de la chambre de Potter. Il ouvrit vigoureusement la porte de sa chambre et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il se trouvait dans celle-ci. Oh mon Dieu…

-Potter…

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Demanda froidement le vampire.

Il tenait un chandail entre ses mains. Drago ouvrit la bouche, ignorant ce qu'il était censé dire. Son regard fit rapidement le tour de sa chambre, et il remarqua facilement que Potter était entrain de faire ses bagages. C'était quoi cette…

-Potter! Ne fais rien de stupide! S'indigna Drago.

-Ça ne te regarde en rien, Malfoy. Va-t-en.

-Bien sur que ça me regarde! Explosa le blond. Tu t'en vas alors que tu sais pertinemment que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi!

Les yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent violemment alors que Drago devenait écarlate. Il leva aussitôt les mains en signe de défense.

-Je sens ta faim, imbécile. Poursuivit-il. Tu ne peux pas partir.

Je le dois, mes parents ont disparu.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui es censé les chercher! Il n'y a pas de police dans votre monde?

-Ils ne feront rien.

-Pourquoi?

-Ce n'est pas si surprenant que des vampires disparaissent. Mes parents ont déjà disparu pendant des centaines d'années.

-Alors pourquoi…

-Ils ne seraient pas partis en me laissant seul! Explosa Harry. Ils m'auraient, au moins, dis « au revoir ». Ils sont allés voir Tom Jedusor, et ils ne sont jamais revenus. Il a dû leur faire quelque chose. Je vais aller les sauver.

Potter continua alors méthodiquement à mettre ses vêtements dans sa valise, et Drago ignorait ce qu'il était censé lui dire afin de le dissuader d'entreprendre cette mission. Il pouvait le comprendre non? Les vampires et les humains n'étaient pas… si différents l'un de l'autre. N'aurait-il pas remué ciel et terre afin de sauver ses parents? Même s'ils étaient aussi… détestables que Lily et James Potter. Et encore, ils n'étaient pas détestables aux yeux de Potter…

-Et tu pensais partir sans moi? Cracha Weasley.

-J'allais venir te chercher à l'école. Inutile de monter sur tes grands chevaux.

-Tu ne peux pas partir. Continua Drago. Tu meurs déjà de faim.

-Je peux survivre sans ton sang. Je bois du sang d'animal quand tu ne m'en donnes pas.

Ouais, et s'il devait en juger par la faim dévorante qui taraudait son ventre, cela ne lui suffisait pas du tout. Mais, il devait sauver ses parents, et il le comprenait totalement. Qui ne voudrait pas sauver ses parents? La réaction de Potter était normale… si normale… si humaine… Pour la première fois, il avait presque l'impression de pouvoir le comprendre.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant pour que tu survives, et tu le sais pertinemment.

-Je vais aller sauver mes parents.

Drago hocha la tête avant de s'approcher de lui et de poser sa main sur son t-shirt.

-Et je vais venir avec toi.

Il entendit clairement derrière lui le bruit de surprise de Blaise, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Ce qui comptait c'était les yeux émeraude qui le fixaient avec surprise et espoir. Tellement d'espoir… Il aurait été prêt à aller au bout du monde pour ses yeux…

À suivre…


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 33**

Blaise posa brutalement sa main sur l'épaule de Drago, obligeant son meilleur ami à se tourner dans sa direction. La colère qui bouillonnait dans son ventre menaçait de monter jusqu'à sa gorge et l'étrangler. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Drago ait pu dire une chose pareille. Il allait partir avec Potter? Il allait tout quitter uniquement pour ce type?

-Tu veux partir avec lui? Siffla glacialement le mulâtre.

-Ses parents sont peut-être en danger Blaise. Protesta d'emblée le blond. Je sais pertinemment qu'il partira les chercher, et il mourra sans mon sang! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça?

La main du mulâtre se crispa autour de l'épaule de Drago, et il eut le plaisir de le voir grimacer de douleur. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille? Ne réfléchissait-il pas une seule seconde aux conséquences de ses actes? Ne voyait-il donc que le bien-être de Potter? Est-ce que le vampire était devenu le centre de sa vie?

-Et tes parents alors? Demanda Blaise.

-De quoi est-ce que…

-Comment tu penses qu'ils réagiront lorsque tu disparaitras pendant des semaines… ou bien peut-être des mois! Comment comptes-tu leur expliquer ton absence? Est-ce que tu penses au mal que tu leur ferais ou bien tu t'en fiches éperdument?

J-e…

Mais, quel imbécile… Pour la première fois de sa vie, Blaise avait sérieusement envie de refaire le portrait à son meilleur ami? Se croyait-il dans un livre pour enfants? Pensait-il sincèrement que la vie était aussi facile?

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu ne veux rien savoir du monde magique… que tu aimes le monde humain… pourtant tes actions contredisent tes paroles!

-Ce n'est pas vrai! S'écria Drago. Je ne veux pas…

Blaise ne prit même pas la peine de l'écouter et se tourna d'un bond en direction de Potter, pointant un doigt rageur dans sa direction.

-Et toi alors… Cracha-t-il. Es-tu complètement idiot?

-Je veux retrouver mes parents, je n'ai pas demandé à Malfoy de venir avec moi.

-Tu sais pertinemment ses sentiments à ton égard! N'agis pas comme un morveux égoïste et sois intelligent pour une seule fois dans ta vie!

Ses yeux croisèrent le regard émeraude empli de rage, et il dut prendre une profonde respiration pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Ils ne comprenaient rien. Ils ne voyaient rien. Ils n'étaient que des enfants égoïstes qui n'avaient jamais eu à s'occuper d'eux-mêmes.

-Ce type que tes parents voulaient voir désire ta mort! En allant chercher tes parents, tu marches directement dans son plan! C'est un piège franchement! Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tes parents voulaient pour toi? Si tes parents l'avaient affronté… quelqu'un en aurait entendu parler! Tu penses vraiment qu'ils se seraient laissé tuer sans réagir? Avant de te jeter dans le danger sans même avoir un plan en tête… tu devrais réfléchir à une solution qui ne te tuerait pas en cinq secondes! Ta mort tuera Drago! Espèce de sale égoïste!

Il eut à peine le temps de cracher son insulte que Potter se saisissait de sa gorge, le poussant sans ménagement jusqu'à l'autre bout de la maison. Blaise montra soudainement les dents en sentant le mur derrière son dos. Bordel! Cela faisait mal! Potter posa alors sa bouche contre son oreille, et le mulâtre comprit aussitôt qu'il désirait lui parler en privé. Merde alors… ne pouvait-il pas lui demander cinq secondes de son temps à la place de l'entrainer aussi violemment loin des oreilles indiscrètes?

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire Zabini. Souffla le vampire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-N'essaye pas de les retrouver, pas tout seul en tout cas. C'est ce qu'il veut.

-La communauté des vampires ne viendra pas à mon aide… Mes parents ont simplement « disparus », pour eux, ils ne sont pas en danger. Mais, je sais que quelque chose doit leur être arrivé… Je le sais…

Blaise ne voulait pas ressentir la moindre pitié à l'égard de Potter. Ce type lui avait causé tellement d'ennuies depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la vie de Drago, mais bon sang! Il s'inquiétait pour sa famille. S'il y avait une chose que Blaise comprenait parfaitement, c'était bien l'importance de la famille.

-Viens me voir ce soir. Murmura-t-il. Nous trouverons une solution.

Potter recula de quelques pas, ses yeux illuminés par l'espoir. Seigneur… il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait aider Potter. Et comment était-il censé l'aider de toute façon? Il ne prit même pas la peine d'être surpris lorsque Weasley et Drago apparurent près de lui, les yeux affolés. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, le roux s'approcha brusquement du vampire, les yeux dorés.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça Harry. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix grondante.

Blaise se refusait à penser aux raisons pour lesquelles Weasley réagissait de cette façon. Non… il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Il avait de la famille qui comptait sur lui, il n'avait pas l'énergie de réfléchir aux raisons du loup-garou. Il poussa un long soupir avant de faire demi-tour, étant bien décidé à partir chez lui. Il réfléchirait à la situation de Potter plus tard, il avait bien trop mal à la tête pour l'instant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'extérieur qu'il réalisa que Drago se trouvait derrière lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner en direction de son meilleur ami.

-Tu ne viendras pas chez moi ce soir. Déclara d'emblée Blaise.

-Tu es fâché contre moi. Je suis désolé. C'est juste que… je m'inquiétais trop pour Potter… je n'aime même pas réfléchi au fait qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Je voulais seulement m'assurer qu'il allait bien. Tu dois essayer de me comprendre.

-Je te comprends très bien.

Il se tourna lentement en direction du blond et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Drago était pâle, bien plus pâle que d'habitude. Était-ce parce qu'il mourrait de faim? Était-ce parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Potter? Comment le saurait-il exactement? Il n'avait même plus l'énergie d'être en colère. Est-ce que Drago se sentait comme ça, lui aussi? Vidé de toutes forces vitales?

-Tu dois faire un choix Drago.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Tu dois choisir un monde.

-Je suis un humain.

-Mais, tu agis comme si tes liens avec le monde magique étaient plus importants que ceux avec le monde humain.

Les yeux gris du blond s'agrandirent et il ouvrit la bouche, semblant sur le point de l'envoyer promener, Blaise leva doucement la main, arrêtant sèchement la tirade qu'il allait probablement recevoir.

-Tu n'as même pas pensé aux sentiments de tes parents.

-Potter était…

-Exactement. Tu as mis les sentiments de Potter avant ceux de tes parents.

-Il aurait pu mourir!

-Et comment tes parents auraient réagi? Tu penses qu'ils n'en seraient pas morts? Leur unique enfant aurait disparu… Comment tu penses qu'ils auraient réagi?

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-Je comprends parfaitement, au contraire. C'est toi qui ne comprends pas.

Il avait toujours détesté faire mal à Drago. Ce type était comme son frère. Non, il _était_ son frère. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, souffert ensemble, ris ensemble… Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais il devait comprendre.

-Tu aurais sacrifié ta vie pour Potter.

-Tu penses que c'est mal de vouloir aider quelqu'un? S'étrangla Drago.

-Est-ce que tu aurais sacrifié ta vie pour Weasley?

Cette question cloua efficacement le bec à son meilleur ami, et il en remercia silencieusement le ciel.

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu veux rester dans le monde des humains, mais pourquoi veux-tu y rester? Si ton souhait est d'être avec Potter, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis que tu veux rester?

-Je suis un humain! Je ne veux pas aller dans ce monde!

-Tu es **déjà** dans ce monde! S'énerva Blaise. Tu mets Potter avant tes parents, avant toi-même! Ne dis pas une chose pour ensuite agir d'une autre façon!

-Tu es injuste.

-Non, Drago. La vie est injuste! Tu es un humain?

-Oui!

-Tu veux rester dans le monde des humains?

-Oui!

-Alors, arrête de tout faire pour quitter ce monde!

-Blaise…

-Cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi chez toi? Cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas eu une vraie conversation avec tes parents?

-Blaise…

-Tu t'éloignes d'eux. Physiquement, mentalement, peut-être même émotionnellement.

-Non! Ce n'est pas vrai!

-Tu t'éloignes de moi.

Sa voix se brisa sur cette dernière phrase, et il ravala péniblement sa salive.

-Tu t'éloignes de moi-aussi… Répéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais qui allait se passer en partant avec Potter? Tu pensais que j'allais venir avec toi? Je dois rester avec ma famille. Je ne peux pas partir pendant des semaines, des mois ou peut-être des années! Et tu serais parti uniquement pour être avec Potter?

-Pour le sauver! Je voulais le sauver Blaise! Tu dois essayer de comprendre ça!

-Et toi, tu dois essayer de comprendre que tu as mis Potter avant tout le reste. Tu ne l'as pas fait pour le sauver… tu te prends pour qui? Le bon samaritain? Tu l'as fait pour toi. Parce que tu ne supportais pas l'idée de vivre dans un monde où il n'existait pas. Tu dois faire un choix Drago. Tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait, je ne veux pas que tu me parles.

Et Blaise tourna brusquement le dos au blond avant de partir en courant.

()

Il pouvait sentir le vent sur son visage et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Il pouvait même ignorer les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues. Drago devait essayer de comprendre. Et lui aussi devait essayer de comprendre et d'accepter. Il n'aurait pas pu partir. Jamais il n'aurait pu partir. Blaise s'arrêta alors devant la porte de sa maison, reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Il n'aurait pas pu y aller, mais comment aurait-il pu laisser Drago y aller? Comment aurait-il pu laisser Weasley y aller! Bordel de merde! Il ne voulait pas penser comme ça!

Il ne voulait pas penser que l'idée que Drago et Weasley partent sans lui, lui brisait le cœur. Il aurait vécu dans la peur et l'angoisse pendant des mois… il ne voulait pas vivre ça. Il ne pouvait pas vivre ça. Et maintenant, il devait aider Potter? Il ignorait comment faire! C'était complètement idiot comme idée! Est-ce que le vampire allait vraiment venir le voir ce soir? Il devait trouver une solution…. S'il ne trouvait pas de solution, Potter allait partir… Il n'emmènerait peut-être pas Drago, mais il allait certainement emmener Weasley! Merde… Merde… Merde!

-Est-ce que tu comptes rester devant la porte encore longtemps? Demanda Alice, visiblement ennuyée.

Blaise se redressa d'un bond, enlevant efficacement l'inquiétude de son visage. Il avait toujours été extrêmement doué pour cela. Pourtant, les yeux de sa petite sœur semblaient clairement lui dire que son truc ne fonctionnait pas du tout.

-Tu sais Grand Frère, c'est ce que j'ai toujours détesté chez toi…

-Je croyais que tu me détestais tout court, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelque chose en particulier. Répliqua sarcastiquement Blaise.

-Tu essayes de tout prendre sur tes épaules alors qu'il y a des personnes qui voudraient t'aider. Je suppose que le rôle de martyr te convient.

-La ferme Alice.

-Laisse-moi deviner… tu n'as besoin de l'aide de personne. Tu es un homme, un vrai!

-J'ai besoin d'aide. Oh oui… j'ai besoin d'aide, mais il n'y a personne pour m'en donner!

Il frappa violemment son pied sur le sol, essayant vainement de ne pas hurler. Il n'avait pas le temps pour faire une crise, il devait trouver une formule afin d'aider Potter. S'il n'en trouvait pas une… il frissonna d'horreur juste à cette idée.

-Je peux t'en donner.

-Pas pour ça.

-Oui, pour ça.

Sa petite sœur releva alors son chandail et Blaise faillit s'étouffer en voyant un deux romain tatoué au-dessus de son nombril.

-Je peux même t'être d'une grande utilité.

À suivre…


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Vraiment désolé pour le retard. Je viens de retourner à l'Université, et j'ai plusieurs travaux à faire (sans oublier les millions de chapitres que je dois lire). Donc, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et je vous promets d'y répondre la semaine prochaine!

**Chapitre 34**

Drago ne se souvenait pas s'être déjà senti aussi perdu. Pourtant, cela faisait à peine quelques mois qu'il avait appris que les vampires, les loups-garous et les sorciers existaient; sans oublier le fait que la personne qu'il aimait était un vampire et qu'à présent il était lié à ce vampire… Et malgré tout cela… il ne s'était jamais senti ainsi de toute sa vie. Ce que Blaise venait de lui dire l'avait choqué. Non, même plus que choquer. Il choisissait le monde magique plutôt que le sien? Il ne voulait pas être comme ça! Seigneur! Comment aurait-il pu choisir un monde qui regardait les humains comme s'ils n'étaient rien? Il était un humain! Toute sa vie avait été dans ce monde. Les gens qu'il aimait se trouvaient dans ce monde. Il n'aimait pas Potter à ce point. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer à ce point… Potter était un vampire. Potter était trop différent de lui. Potter était… Il poussa silencieusement la porte d'entrée de sa maison et s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre lorsqu'il vit de la lumière dans le bureau de son père. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas eu une conversation sérieuse avec son père? Il n'aurait su le dire… Même avant cette histoire de créatures magiques… il ne parlait plus véritablement à son père. Comment devait-il le regarder en sachant qu'il avait trompé sa mère? Il cogna doucement à la porte du bureau et y pénétra avant de perdre son courage. Les yeux de son père s'écarquillèrent en le voyant et il se leva d'un bond.

-Drago? Est-ce que ça va?

-Pourquoi?

Une étrange lueur s'alluma dans le regard de son père, et celui-ci s'arrêta devant lui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça? À quoi est-ce que tu pensais?

Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de dire à son père ce qu'il pensait de son attitude. Que devait-il dire de toute façon? Qu'il lui avait fait de la peine? Qu'il ne supportait pas la pensée qu'il aie tout détruit uniquement pour coucher avec une autre femme?

-Tout est tellement… tellement de la merde maintenant. Souffla le blond. Tout a changé. Nous ne sommes plus une famille.

-Non, Drago ce n'est pas vrai.

Le blond réalisa qu'il pleurait uniquement lorsque son père leva son visage dans sa direction et qu'il ferma les yeux pour ne pas avoir à le regarder. La goutte salée qui roula sur sa joue faillit le faire sursauter.

-Tout a changé maintenant. Absolument tout.

-Mon amour pour toi n'a pas changé. Répliqua son père. L'amour de ta mère pour toi n'a pas changé.

-Mais, votre amour l'un pour l'autre n'existe plus, c'est ça. Répliqua d'une voix brisée Drago. Nous ne sommes plus trois. Nous ne sommes plus que… que les fantômes de notre famille.

-Ta relation avec nous n'a pas changé.

-Arrête de mentir Papa! S'écria Drago. Maman et toi, vous n'arrêtez pas de vous disputer! Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous entredéchirez. Ce n'est plus comme avant. Notre famille n'existe plus… Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Tout a changé…

Ses sentiments avaient changé. Seigneur! Il aimait Potter! Auparavant, il n'avait que le béguin pour lui. Il pouvait très facilement se voir sans lui. Mais, à présent… à présent, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il aurait dû avoir des liens plus puissants avec le monde des humains. Il aurait dû avoir ses parents. Mais, sa famille n'existait plus. Tout avait changé.

-Drago… ce n'est pas parce que ta mère et moi avons des problèmes…

-C'est plus que des problèmes, Papa! Vous vous entredéchirez! Vous vous disputez sans cesse. Je ne suis plus capable de vous entendre! Avant… avant le centre de mon monde était notre famille, mais maintenant… avec tout ça… je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas le supporter…

Les bras de son père s'enroulèrent autour de lui, l'emmenant contre son corps. Drago se laissa faire, ne pouvant empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Il se détestait pour ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire. Seigneur, Blaise avait raison. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde au mal qu'il faisait à ses parents. Le centre de son monde… il avait failli abandonner le centre de son monde…

-Je ne sens plus que nous sommes une famille. Ce n'est pas censé être comme ça. Non, ce n'est pas censé être comme ça!

-Tu souffres vraiment à ce point Drago? Je suis tellement désolé… J'ignore quoi faire pour que tu te sentes mieux.

-Choisis, Papa… s'il te plait… Choisis…

Et lui aussi avait besoin de faire un choix. Lui aussi devait décider dans quel monde il allait faire sa vie. Il était lié à Potter pour encore, au moins, six mois. Il ne pouvait plus se laisser aller de la sorte. Sa priorité était son monde; sa vie; son humanité. Il n'allait pas tout quitter uniquement pour Potter. Il avait besoin de retrouver ses liens avec le monde humain. Il avait besoin…

-J'ai besoin que nous soyons une famille. Souffla le blond.

-Drago…

-J'en ai besoin sinon… je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire…

Il devait se rappeler ce qui comptait pour lui… Il devait se souvenir des raisons pour lesquelles son humanité comptait… pourquoi la vie qu'il menait comptait…

-Ne me laisse pas partir Papa… Supplia-t-il. Ne me laisse pas…

-D'accord Drago… Je comprends maintenant… Je comprends ce que je dois faire…

()

Drago ferma doucement les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de s'endormir. Il ignorait ce que son père avait compris. Il espérait simplement que les choses allaient s'arranger… C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire non? Sa vie était vraiment…

-Salut.

Il se redressa d'un bond et sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine en voyant Potter. Le brun se tenait devant son lit, le teint un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.

-Pourquoi… Non, comment es-tu venu ici?

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres du vampire.

-La fenêtre.

-La… Tu ne pourrais pas utiliser la porte? Ou tu pourrais, au moins, me prévenir avant de venir comme ça!

-Désolé, je dois te parler.

-Non, moi d'abord.

Le blond se leva alors et se saisit d'un coupe-papier qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. En un mouvement sec, il se coupa le poignet et présenta celui-ci au vampire. Drago sentit son cœur manquer un battement en voyant les yeux rougeoyants de Potter.

-Malfoy… Grogna le brun.

-Le fait que tu refuses de boire mon sang n'affecte pas seulement toi, mais moi aussi. Siffla le blond. Je sens ta faim, et en ce moment, je sens que tu meurs de faim. C'est une sensation horrible. Bois mon sang que nous en finissions une bonne fois pour toute.

Soudainement, le brun se trouva à quelques centimètres de lui, et il se saisit de son poignet passant sensuellement le bout de sa langue contre sa blessure. Cette vision aurait dû le dégoûter. Étrangement, il se sentit exciter par celle-ci. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que les crocs de Potter s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, suçant voluptueusement son sang. Aussitôt, il fut emporté par les pensées de Potter.

_Cela faisait plusieurs jours que ses parents n'avaient pas donné signe de vie. Étaient-ils même encore vivants? Comment pouvait-il le savoir? Comment pouvait-il s'en assurer? S'ils disparaissaient… s'ils disparaissaient… il avala difficilement sa salive et sursauta violemment en entendant quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Le conseil des Anciens… Il ouvrit violemment la porte et grimaça immédiatement en voyant qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul vampire du conseil devant lui. _

_-Où est…_

_-Jeune Potter. L'interrompit le vampire. Mon nom est Cornelius Fudge, et je suis ici pour vous parler de votre requête. _

_-Mes parents ont été kidnappés par Tom Jedusor. Déclara d'emblée le brun. _

_-Vous n'avez aucune preuve. Répliqua le vieil homme en souriant. _

_Harry détesta d'emblée son sourire. _

_-Tom Jedusor est endormi depuis des siècles. Poursuivit le vampire. Il n'a aucune raison de se réveiller. En fait, s'il était réveillé… nous le saurions. Il a toujours été connu pour ses… coups d'éclats. _

_-Kidnapper mes parents n'est pas assez grandiose pour vous? S'indigna Harry. _

_-Vous n'avez aucune preuve, Jeune Potter. Nous sommes des vampires. Peut-être que vos parents trouvent cette vie humaine trop ennuyeuse. Ce n'est pas la première fois que les Potter disparaissent de la surface de la Terre, et toujours ils reviennent. Donnez-leur un peu de temps. _

_-Combien? _

_-Un siècle peut-être… _

_Un siècle? Il n'avait pas encore vécu un siècle! Comment pouvait-il attendre aussi longtemps? Le visage poliment ennuyé de Fudge lui montra clairement que pour cet homme, un siècle devait passer en un claquement de doigt. Il ne pouvait pas attendre aussi longtemps… Ses parents ne seraient pas partis de cette façon. Pas sans dire au revoir. Pas en l'abandonnant ainsi. Ses mains se crispèrent l'une contre l'autre, et il hocha sèchement la tête. _

_-Très bien. Au revoir Monsieur Fudge. _

_-Au revoir Monsieur Potter… et n'oubliez pas jeune homme ce qui est arrivé à l'enfant qui ne cessait de crier au loup. _

_Il dut se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas se jeter sauvagement sur lui. _

Drago revint brusquement à lui lorsque Potter cessa de boire son sang. Ce Fudge était vraiment un enfoiré de première.

-Je n'étais pas venu pour ça. Murmura le brun.

-Tu devrais pourtant. Rétorqua Drago. Pour notre survie.

Le vampire hocha faiblement la tête avant de le fixer intensément. Si intensément que Drago se sentit obliger de dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu?

-Pour te remercier.

La surprise fit écarquiller les yeux à Drago alors que les mains de Potter s'enroulaient autour des siennes, le rapprochant du corps de celui-ci.

-Moi? Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu étais prêt à m'aider. Cela aurait pu être dangereux pour toi, pourtant tu étais prêt à le faire. Merci.

-Potter, ce qui est dangereux pour toi, l'est forcément pour moi aussi. Tu ne peux pas partir sans moi. Pas tant que nous sommes liés.

-C'est uniquement pour ça que tu voulais m'aider? À cause de notre lien?

Un frisson traversa Drago alors que ses yeux plongeaient dans ceux de Potter. Bien évidemment que ce n'était pas uniquement à cause du lien. En fait, s'il était honnête, il n'avait même pas pensé au lien avant de proposer son aide. Il ne pouvait simplement pas supporter l'idée de vivre dans un monde où Potter n'existait pas. Cette pensée était… terrifiante…

-Tu sais mes sentiments pour toi. Murmura Drago. Va-t-en maintenant.

Les mains du vampire se raffermirent autour des siennes, l'obligeant à rester en place.

-La plupart du temps… tu n'agis pas comme si tu avais des sentiments pour moi, toi aussi.

-Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble.

-Je le sais. Mais, est-ce que tu pourrais…

-Pourrais quoi?

-Est-ce que tu pourrais agir comme si j'avais la moindre importance à tes yeux?

Le brun le relâcha brusquement avant de passer une main rageuse dans ses cheveux.

-Oublie ce que je viens de dire.

Puis, il partit si vite que Drago n'eut même pas le temps de tendre la main afin de le retenir.

À suivre…


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

Message de l'auteur : Oh mon Dieu… Désolé! Je suis tellement désolé! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de retard depuis que je suis de retour sur ffn! Bon alors, je vais essayer d'expliquer mon retard à ceux qui m'en veulent énormément : je suis à l'Université, et j'ai deux emplois, fin de l'histoire. Personne n'est mort, je ne suis pas en phase terminal de cancer, j'étais simplement surchargée à cause de ma période d'examen. Mais, maintenant je suis retour avec deux changements : premièrement, je ne répondrai plus aux reviews, je sais que certaines personnes vont m'en vouloir, mais si je veux continuer à écrire, je dois le faire, deuxièmement, je vais publier mes chapitres chaque deux semaines (3 fics une semaine, 3 fics l'autre).

**Chapitre 35**

Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer tout en marchant d'un bout à l'autre de son salon. Bordel de merde… Son regard se posa durement sur sa petite sœur qui le fixait avec un ennuie mal-dissimulé. Comment osait-elle le regarder de la sorte? Comment osait-elle…

-Tu as gardé contact avec notre géniteur. Siffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Ouais.

-Il a laissé mourir notre mère. Tu dois le savoir.

Une lueur traversa le regard marron de sa sœur, et Blaise ne put qu'espérer qu'elle éprouvait la moindre once de culpabilité. Elle parlait avec leur père? Elle était un niveau deux? Elle pratiquait la magie derrière son dos? Depuis combien de temps bon sang! Depuis combien de temps sa sœur était-elle devenue une étrangère?

-Elle était une humaine. Finit par déclarer Alice, le regard défiant.

-Nous sommes humains! Explosa Blaise.

-Non! Nous ne le sommes pas! Nous avons un don!

Un sourire dédaigneux se forma sur les lèvres pulpeuses du mulâtre, et il eut le plaisir de voir sa sœur se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

-Un don tu dis? Susurra Blaise. Et à quoi sert ce don?

-Tu ne comprends rien… Je savais que tu ne comprendrais rien…

-Qu'y a-t-il à comprendre? Tu te prends pour supérieure aux autres? Tu penses que parce que tu as des pouvoirs, tu vaux mieux que tout le monde?

-Je ne le pense pas, je le sais!

Elle se redressa d'un bond et vint se planter devant lui. Ils étaient à la même hauteur. Seigneur… Où était passé l'époque où elle n'était qu'une petite fille?

-Nous avons des pouvoirs Blaise. Est-ce que tu comprends ça? Demanda Alice. Jordan, toi et moi, nous avons des pouvoirs.

-Et Jennifer? Répliqua sèchement Blaise.

-Elle n'est pas comme nous.

-Elle est notre sœur. Où l'as-tu oublié?

-Je n'ai rien oublié du tout! Je sais qu'elle est notre sœur! Je sais qu'elle mourra avant ses cent ans! Je sais qu'elle ne pourra jamais commander à la terre de s'ouvrir, ordonner aux fantômes de lui obéir, être libre de toutes les contraintes!

-Être libre? Tu appelles ça _être libre_?

-Nous serons libres de la mort elle-même. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça?

Les mains de sa petite sœur s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras, le faisant presque grimacer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait pu dire une chose pareille. Tout était de la faute de leur foutu géniteur. Il avait dû planter ces idées dans la tête de sa petite sœur et maintenant….

-Je peux t'aider Blaise. Je sais ce que tu comptes faire, cela pourrait te tuer!

-Qu'est-ce que je compte faire Alice?

-Tu comptes aider ce vampire à retrouver ses parents, mais tu ne le peux pas.

-Et à qui devrais-je demander de l'aide?

L'émotion qui passa brièvement dans le regard de sa petite sœur le fit reculer d'un pas.

-À qui devrais-je demander de l'aide Alice? Répéta-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

-Père m'a dit…

-Parce qu'il est…. Merde, continue.

-Père m'a dit qu'elle les avait en otages.

-Qui _**elle**_?

-La femme que père veut voir morte.

L'image de la femme du tableau qu'il avait chez son géniteur passa dans sa tête, et il sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Cette femme? La femme qu'un immortel avait été incapable de tuer? Pourquoi avait-elle kidnappé les Potter? Pourquoi faisait-elle partie de cette histoire? Et bon sang! Pourquoi Alice parlait-elle avec autant d'adoration de cet enfoiré qui les avait abandonnés alors qu'ils n'étaient que des fœtus!

-Pourquoi a-t-elle emprisonné les Potter? Cela n'a pas le moindre sens. C'était Tom Jedusor…

-Elle l'a fait pour ce vampire. Elle travaille pour lui. Tu ne peux pas les sauver. Elle est beaucoup plus puissante que toi, pour le moment. Par contre, nous pouvons lancer un sort… un sort pour que personne ne puisse leur faire le moindre mal.

-Pourquoi ferais-tu ça? Qui t'as parlé de ce sort?

Il avait déjà la réponse à toutes ces questions, mais il avait besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche. De la bouche de sa petite sœur… Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres charnues d'Alice avant qu'elle n'hausse nonchalamment les épaules.

-Père ne veut pas que tu meurs.

-Il veut que je tue cette femme.

-Il voit quelque chose en toi. Il dit que tu es puissant. Et il trouve que tu lui ressembles.

-Pourquoi? Parce que tous les noirs se ressemblent?

-Je ne sais pas _pourquoi_. S'énerva Alice. Tu devrais lui être reconnaissant! Il va t'aider!

-Je ne veux pas de son aide! Il peut aller en Enfer pour tout ce que j'en aie à faire!

-Il n'ira jamais en Enfer Blaise : il est immortel.

-Espèce d'idiote…

-Non, c'est toi l'idiot! Qu'est-ce que tu penses qui se passera dans 100 ans? Dans 200 ans?

-Je serais mort.

-Non, tu seras toujours là. Et si tu n'acceptes pas le monde magique, tu seras seul pendant des siècles… des millénaires… tu penses que les humains accepteront qui tu es?

-Va dans ta chambre Alice, _**maintenant**_.

Quelque chose dans son ton dissuada sa petite sœur d'argumenter avec lui. Blaise attendit qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Il avait envie de trembler. Il avait envie d'hurler… Comment une chose pareille avait bien pu arriver? Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il était hors de question qu'il éclate en sanglot.

()

Drago cogna furieusement à la porte de Potter, le sang bouillonnant. Les paroles du vampire ne cessaient de résonner à ses oreilles, menaçant de le rendre complètement fou. Le brun ouvrit soudainement la porte et haussa un sourcil en le voyant.

-Mal…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis de cette façon? S'étrangla le blond. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis des choses comme ça? Est-ce que tu crois que c'est juste?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Tu ne résistes pas du tout à ce… à cette attirance entre nous! Je suis le seul qui essaye de résister! Est-ce que tu trouves ça juste? Ensuite… Ensuite tu me dis une chose pareille? Mais, franchement! Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est difficile pour moi?

-Malfoy….

-« Est-ce que tu pourrais agir comme si j'avais la moindre importance à tes yeux? » Parodia Drago, le visage furieux. Comment peux-tu me dire une chose pareille? Que veux-tu que je fasse? Tu veux que je te lance des regards énamourés? Que je t'écrive des poèmes? Que je laisse mon monde pour le tien? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse exactement hein! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas essayer de résister!

-J'essaye déjà de résister! Hurla le vampire, ses yeux virant au rouge sang.

Le cœur de Drago se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine lorsque Potter se saisit de ses bras, le soulevant presque de terre.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai envie de te faire dès que tu apparais devant moi? Est-ce que tu sais les pensées qui traversent mon esprit quand je te regarde? Tu ne sais pas les nuits blanches que j'ai passé quand j'étais plus jeune à essayer de me convaincre de t'adresser la parole! Tu ne sais pas comment je dois me battre contre chacun de mes instincts pour ne pas te…

Le vampire le relâcha d'un coup, passant une main tremblante sur son visage.

-J'essaye de résister, mais c'est tellement difficile… Pourquoi est-ce que ça à l'air aussi facile pour toi?

-Ce n'est pas…

-Fermez-là vous deux. Ordonna froidement Weasley, faisant violemment sursauter Drago. Allons-y, Harry.

-Où allez-vous? Demanda Drago d'une voix qu'il espérait calme.

-Nous allons chez ton ami. Répondit le roux.

-Ron… Siffla Potter en plissant les yeux.

-Nous allons chez ton ami qui va essayer de faire une formule difficile qui risque de lui faire bien plus de mal que de bien et qui a une chance sur 50 de fonctionner. Poursuivit toujours aussi impitoyablement Weasley.

-C'est quoi cette…

Les yeux de Weasley virèrent au doré et se posèrent durement sur lui.

-Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne l'imaginais. Si tu n'avais pas décidé de jouer à l'héro en voulant suivre Harry… nous serions déjà entrain de chercher ses parents et Zabini ne serait pas…

-Blaise? Qu'est-ce que Blaise…

-Il m'a proposé de performer une formule afin d'essayer de trouver mes parents.

Il ne m'a rien dit. Souffla Drago.

-Probablement parce que tu es un…

-Ron, la ferme. Ordonna Potter.

Est-ce que son meilleur ami lui en voulait au point de ne pas lui dire la vérité? Il ne voulait pas ça… Potter pensait qu'il était facile de résister à ses sentiments? Seigneur! Blaise était en colère contre lui parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler parfaitement!

-Je viens avec vous. Déclara-t-il d'emblée.

-Pas question. Cracha Weasley. Tu risques de causer des problèmes.

Drago s'approcha brusquement du loup-garou et le saisit par la gorge. Peut-être était-ce la surprise qui avait empêché Weasley de réagir, mais il allait en profiter. Il souleva lentement le rouquin de terre, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Si tu savais Weasley comment je meurs d'envie de serrer ma main et de terminer ta vie une bonne fois pour toute…. Arrête de me chercher espèce de connard! Blaise est mon ami, d'accord? J'aime ton meilleur ami, et il est temps que tu m'acceptes, est-ce que tu as bien compris? Tu n'as pas à m'apprécier, tu n'as pas à me voir comment ton futur ami, mais tu vas me respecter sinon la prochaine fois je t'étranglerais pour de bon.

Il relâcha soudainement le loup-garou et eut le plaisir de voir celui-ci tomber presque à genoux tout en tenant sa gorge entre ses mains.

-Maintenant, allons voir Blaise. Déclara sereinement Drago.

À suivre…


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 36**

Drago essayait d'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait le regard brûlant de Potter. Seigneur… pouvait-il vraiment le blâmer de le regarder de la sorte? Il l'avait avoué… Il avait avoué au brun qu'il l'aimait… qu'il l'aimait réellement. N'avaient-ils pas déjà assez de problème? Pourquoi devait-il se creuser la tête pour quelque chose d'aussi idiot? Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'appartement de Blaise, et Drago s'empressa de cogner à la porte. Les yeux de son meilleur ami s'écarquillèrent brusquement en le voyant, et le blond n'aurait su dire ce qu'il ressentait… Était-il en colère parce que Blaise ne l'avait pas prévenu? Voulait-il s'excuser devant lui? S'excuser d'être aussi faible? S'excuser d'être amoureux d'un vampire? Il poussa un long soupir et préféra prendre la main du mulâtre entre les siennes. Cela fut suffisant pour que Blaise se détende d'un coup et leur fasse un vague signe de tête afin qu'ils rentrent à l'intérieur.

-Tes parents sont emprisonnés, Potter. Déclara d'emblée le sorcier. Et je sais qui les maintient captif.

Son meilleur ami lui relâcha alors la main et prit rapidement son grimoire. Un éclair de peur traversa Drago, et il essaya du mieux qu'il put de l'ignorer. La dernière fois que Blaise avait essayé de performer un sort, il avait failli mourir. Était-ce vraiment la seule solution? Mais, en même temps, il ne pouvait pas blâmer Potter… que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre? Ils ignoraient où étaient les parents du vampire, et même s'il ne les aimait pas, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il souhaitait leur mort.

-Qui? Demanda d'une voix éteinte le brun.

-Une sorcière… La femme que mon géniteur veut que je tue.

-C'est quoi cette histoire! Protesta vivement Weasley.

-Elle travaille pour ce Tom Jedusor, c'est tout ce que je sais. Elle est trop forte pour moi, je ne peux pas l'affronter. Pas maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _pas maintenant_? S'étrangla Drago.

Blaise secoua doucement la tête avant de froncer les sourcils, ses mains se crispant autour de son grimoire. Drago se décida à tourner son attention vers Potter, et ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Le brun semblait souffrir… tellement souffrir… Bien évidemment qu'il avait de la peine, était-il complètement idiot? Ses parents étaient peut-être en danger, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Pas maintenant… Ils étaient trop faibles… Comment étaient-ils censés devenir plus fort? Pourquoi ce Tom Jedusor faisait-il tout cela? Harry ne semblait pas être plus puissant que les autres vampires, qu'avait-il donc de si particuliers? Pourquoi devait-il donc souffrir autant?

-Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire? Souffla le vampire.

-Peut-être… Je vais essayer de voir où ils se trouvent… je vais voir s'ils vont bien, je ne sais pas si ça va marcher…

-Merci Zabini.

Blaise hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de se laisser tomber au sol, le visage concentré. Tout devenait trop compliqué… Où était passée sa vie calme et sans histoire? Où était partie son existence paisible? Il s'approcha silencieusement de Potter et enlaça faiblement sa main. Il faillit grimacer lorsque le brun écrasa ses doigts. Il pouvait accepter cette douleur. Il pouvait tout accepter si cela pouvait aider Potter. Il voulait seulement…

-Et s'ils sont morts? Murmura le sportif. Et s'ils sont…

-Ils sont trop forts pour mourir aussi facilement. Arrête de te dire des choses pareilles.

Potter se contenta de fixer Blaise tout en semblant ne pas véritablement le voir. Seigneur… il avait l'impression que son cœur allait se briser en des millions de petits morceaux… Il entendit soudainement Blaise pousser un gémissement de douleur et tourna violemment la tête dans sa direction. Son meilleur ami saignait du nez et des oreilles et essayait vainement de terminer sa formule.

-Blaise! S'exclama-t-il.

Il se serait mis à courir en direction du mulâtre, si Weasley ne l'avait pas battu de court. Le rouquin se transforma brusquement en loup et se laissa choir lourdement sur Blaise, essayant visiblement de lui donner le plus de réconfort possible. Que Weasley veuille l'admettre ou non, il était évident qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Drago n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'une bonne chose ou non.

-Laisse-moi voir… Laisse-moi voir… Grommela Blaise.

-Arrête! Hurla soudainement une voix derrière Drago.

Il fit violemment volte-face pour voir qu'Alice se trouvait derrière lui, le regard visiblement paniqué. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait vu la petite sœur de Blaise avec une telle expression, et cette émotion ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Il aurait voulu se précipiter vers Blaise…. Il aurait voulu tout arrêter… Il aurait voulu tourner les aiguilles du temps et retourner à l'époque où les vampires, les loups-garous et les sorciers n'existaient… Il aurait voulu… Il entendit Alice chantonner quelque chose derrière lui, et soudainement Weasley se retrouva de l'autre côté de la pièce alors que Blaise était entouré par une lumière violette. Il eut à peine le temps d'entendre le grognement féroce du roux qu'il fut complètement aveuglé.

Pourquoi ne voyait-il plus rien hormis du violet à perte de vue? S'il n'avait pas senti la main chaude de Potter contre la sienne, il aurait cru être seul au monde. Où se trouvait-il? Pourquoi était-il là? Il aurait voulu hurler, mais sa voix était coincée dans sa gorge. Allait-il mourir? La lumière violette disparut soudainement, et il se retrouva dans une chambre richement décorée. Deux cercueils de verre trônaient dans celle-ci, et Drago sentit une bile amère lui monter dans la gorge lorsqu'il vit les corps inanimés des parents de Potter. Même s'il avait aimé le conte de Blanche-Neige, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait particulièrement de voir la véritable version. Et puis, les parents de Potter semblaient bien trop blancs… presque morts… ou bien se trouvaient-ils dans un profond sommeil. Une femme pénétra soudainement dans la chambre, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur sa droite, et elle croisa les bras sur sa large poitrine.

-Bonsoir jeune homme. Tu es bien courageux d'être venu à moi. Ton père ne t'a pas appris à avoir peur de la méchante sorcière?

Ses lèvres pulpeuses s'étirèrent davantage alors qu'elle jetait sa longue chevelure bouclée derrière son épaule.

-Que veux-tu faire exactement? Veux-tu te battre contre moi? Veux-tu mourir de ma main ou bien par la colère de ta propre magie? De ta propre impuissance?

Ses yeux chocolat se posèrent sur les corps inanimés des parents de Potter, et un léger rire s'échappa de sa bouche.

-Oh… Es-tu ici pour ces vampires? Es-tu ami avec leur rejeton? Quelle pitié… il ne vivra pas très longtemps…

La jeune femme s'approcha alors du vide à qui elle semblait parler et se pencha légèrement.

-Tu as les mêmes yeux que ton père. Déclara-t-elle avec amusement. Ou bien, tu as les mêmes yeux que la garce qui te sert de Grand-Mère. Peu importe… Je vois que son goût n'a pas changé… Il a toujours apprécié les négresses. Enfin, c'est comme ça que sa chère maman m'appelait. _La pute de négresse_.

Elle secoua vaguement la main, semblant dire qu'elle se fichait éperdument de ce surnom, mais Drago aurait pu mettre sa main au feu qu'elle devait encore ressentir une colère noir face à celui-ci.

-Alors pourquoi cette visite jeune homme? Tu veux sauver ces vampires? Pas de problème… viens les chercher… si tu n'as pas peur de m'affronter.

Son sourire s'étira avant une vengeance, et elle dénuda son sein faisant violemment sursauter Drago. Mais, ce qui le choqua encore plus fut le chiffre neuf tatoué sur celui-ci.

-Si tu n'as pas peur de m'affronter… Viens les chercher… Maintenant, au revoir…

Elle fit un simple geste de main, et Drago se retrouva soudainement de nouveau aveuglé avant de se revenir dans le salon de son meilleur ami.

-C'était quoi cette… Commença d'une voix étranglée Weasley.

Blaise poussa brusquement un hurlement de douleur avant de lever son chandail, montrant son dos. Drago faillit avaler sa langue en voyant le chiffre trois tatoué au bas de son dos.

-Oh mon Dieu… Murmura Blaise. Merde…

Le mulâtre passa alors une main tremblante sur son visage avant de poser son regard sur Potter.

-Tes parents sont vivants. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

-Merci, c'est déjà beaucoup. Je me chargerai du reste.

-Comment comptes-tu faire ça? S'énerva Drago. Elle est un niveau neuf! **Neuf**!

-Je sais quoi faire. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ne me dis pas de ne pas m'inquiéter! Je… Tu sais que je…

Oh bordel! Il n'allait pas redire la même chose deux fois de suite!

-Je ne vais pas partir à sa recherche, pas quand je suis aussi faible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux…

-Je dois m'entrainer… Je dois devenir plus fort… Je dois…

-Tu n'es pas seul Potter! Arrête de parler au **je** et commence à parler au **nous**!

Un horrible rougissement s'étendit sur ses joues lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il venait de dire. Les mains du vampire se posèrent sur ses épaules alors qu'un sourire hésitant apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

-Merci Malfoy, mais…

-Pas de _mais_. Je suis sérieux.

Même s'il rougissait comme une midinette, il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Une étrange lueur s'alluma dans le regard de Potter avant que ses yeux dérivent sur ses lèvres. Oh Seigneur… il ne devait pas le regarder comme ça…

-Ok, la tension sexuelle est trop haute dans cette pièce. Déclara Blaise. Arrêtez ça maintenant.

Drago se dégagea d'un bond tout en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Blaise se contenta de rouler des paupières avant de s'approcher de Potter, le fixant d'une étrange façon.

-Je comprends l'importance de la famille… magique ou pas magique… je t'aiderai afin de sauver tes parents. Ensuite, tu peux aller en Enfer.

-Étrangement, Potter ne sembla pas prendre offense de la remarque de son meilleur ami, préférant le fixer intensément.

-Merci Zabini, et tu peux aller en Enfer toi aussi.

Le mulâtre hocha lentement la tête avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains.

-Je suis fatigué, vous pouvez partir.

-Cette femme a vu ton visage. Fit remarquer Weasley. Elle a vu uniquement **ton** visage.

-Ouais… nous sommes liés.

-Par quoi?

-Par un lien magique… par un lien familial…

Blaise secoua doucement la tête avant de leur faire un signe de man.

-Elle sait qui tu es, elle pourrait venir à tout instant.

-Je suis un grand garçon Weasley, je peux m'occuper de moi-même.

-C'est ça ouais.

Si Weasley essayait de gagner des points avec Blaise, ce n'était pas gagné.

-Je vais rester ici, vous pouvez partir. Intervient Drago. Nous nous verrons à l'école demain.

Le regard furieux que lui lança le roux le fit presque reculer d'un pas.

-Permets-moi de douter de ta capacité à protéger qui que ce soit. Siffla le loup-garou.

-Weasley…

-Ron, allons-y. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez nous.

Drago hocha faiblement la tête et observa, le cœur battant, Potter partant de la maison de son meilleur ami. Il était vraiment dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou… et il ne parlait même pas uniquement de magie, d'enlèvement et de psychopathe… son cœur était dans de sérieux ennuis… et il n'était pas convaincu de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'éviter.

À suivre…


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Je comprends les raisons pour lesquelles certains d'entre vous désirent m'arracher la tête, puisque je publie bien moins qu'auparavant. Néanmoins, cela ne veut pas dire que vous avez le droit de m'écrire des messages blessants. Je comprends que vous aimiez mes fics, et je sais que vous étiez habitués à ce que je sois régulière dans mes publications, mais bon… ce n'est pas comme si je faisais exprès de publier aussi tard… Ma vie est très occupée pour l'instant, et je ne peux qu'espérer qu'à ma prochaine session, ce sera moins chaotique

**Chapitre 37**

Blaise n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ses yeux essayèrent vainement de se fermer alors qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de Drago à ses côtés. Oui… il n'arrivait pas à dormir… pas quand le numéro trois tatoué sur le bas de son dos continuait à le brûler, semblant vouloir l'obliger à comprendre qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans ce monde dont il ne voulait rien savoir. Il se décida à se redresser et à aller se chercher un verre d'eau. Peut-être que cela l'aiderait à finalement s'endormir. Il essaya d'être le plus discret possible afin de ne pas réveiller son meilleur ami. Il était inutile d'être discret pour Jordan, cet enfant pourrait probablement dormir tandis que l'apocalypse arrivait. Il roula des paupières avant de se diriger vers la cuisine et rafraichir sa gorge qui semblait en feu. Cette femme… Il n'arrivait pas à oublier le visage de cette femme. Elle était de sa famille, c'était la seule chose qu'il savait.

Une arrière grande tante peut-être, il n'en savait rien, mais elle était de sa famille. Pourquoi est-ce que son père avait couché avec sa mère s'il détestait autant cette femme? D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il même un tableau d'elle? Il la voulait morte alors pourquoi… Seigneur, cela ne le regardait en rien. Il se fichait éperdument de leur histoire tordue, il voulait simplement que sa vie revienne à la normale… Il se figea soudainement en sentant quelque chose à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Oh bordel… Il déposa violemment son verre sur la table de cuisine avant de sortir à l'extérieur. Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement en voyant Weasley assis sur son perron. C'était quoi cette…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Demanda glacialement le mulâtre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Répliqua tout aussi froidement Weasley.

-Je peux me défendre tout seul.

Il ignorait s'il devait se sentir toucher par l'inquiétude de Weasley, ou bien s'il devait s'énerver puisque le rouquin semblait clairement penser qu'il était incapable de se défendre, il préférait être en colère, être touché par Weasley pouvait dire plusieurs choses, et il ne désirait nullement s'attarder sur les étranges émotions que lui faisaient ressentir le loup-garou.

-Harry était là il y a quelques minutes. Tu n'aurais pas pu tomber sur lui à la place? Siffla, visiblement exaspéré, le roux.

-Alors quoi? Vous faites des tours de garde?

-Cette femme a vu ton visage, et elle est forte, beaucoup plus forte que toi.

-Beaucoup plus forte que nous tous. Cela n'a aucune importance. Elle ne viendra pas ici.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain?

-Je ne l'intéresse pas. Pas pour le moment.

Un simple niveau trois n'allait certainement pas être l'objet d'inquiétude d'une niveau neuf. Si elle avait voulu le voir mort, il serait déjà mort en ce moment, pourquoi est-ce que cet imbécile ne pouvait-il pas le comprendre? Weasley se redressa d'un coup, et Blaise ne put que grimacer en voyant à quel point il était plus grand que lui. Pourquoi ne cessait-il d'oublier que ce type mesurait presque deux mètres? Et dire qu'il était plus petit que Drago… Il devait avoir l'air d'un foutu nain de jardin à côté de lui.

-Tu es toujours aussi inconscient ou bien tu le fais exprès? Cracha Weasley en fronçant les sourcils. Cette femme est dangereuse, et tu l'as provoqué.

-Je ne l'ai pas _provoqué_. Rétorqua vertement Blaise. Je suis allé voir si les putains de parents de ton meilleur ami étaient encore vivants! Un merci ne serait pas de trop!

-Merci tu dis?

Les mains du roux s'enroulèrent brusquement autour de ses épaules, le faisant violemment sursauter.

-Oui… Merci Zabini. Poursuivit sarcastiquement Weasley. Merci de t'être mis stupidement en danger. Merci de ne pas réfléchir plus de trois secondes si cela permet de sauver l'idiot qui te sert de meilleur ami. Merci… Merci infiniment.

-Je l'ai peut-être fait pour Drago, mais cela a aidé ton meilleur ami je te ferais remarquer! Arrête d'agir comme ça! Je sais ce que je fais!

En fait non, il n'avait eu aucune idée de ce qu'il avait été entrain de faire… Il n'avait eu aucune idée qu'il deviendrait un niveau trois, que le sort serait si douloureux qu'il aurait l'impression que tous les os de son corps se mettaient à hurler. Il n'avait rien su de tout cela, mais il préférait mourir plutôt que de l'avouer à Weasley.

-Tu n'avais aucune espèce d'idée de ce qui allait t'arriver! Grogna le roux, ses yeux virant au doré. Tu ne savais pas ce que cette femme pouvait te faire. Tu t'es jeté dans le vide sans avoir une seule arrière pensée et tout ça pour…

-Pour qui? Un misérable humain? Je suis un humain!

-Oh crois-moi, je sais que tu es un humain. Je me le répète _tous les jours_.

Sa respiration devenait haletante. Pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi dès que Weasley apparaissait? Il voulait l'étrangler, lui prouver qu'il était fort… il voulait l'enlacer, le caresser, l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Était-ce normal qu'il y ait autant de désir en lui? Non, ce ne l'était pas, pour la simple raison que Weasley était un être magique… un être qui n'était pas comme lui… Malgré lui, son visage se rapprochait de celui du roux. Il était presque la pointe des pieds uniquement pour être plus proche de lui, et le loup-garou faisait de même. Son souffle se promenait sur son visage, Seigneur…

-Je n'arrête pas de me répéter d'arrêter de te regarder… ton visage, tes yeux, ta bouche… tes jambes… Mon Dieu tes jambes…

Était-il censé avoir aussi chaud ou bien était-ce Weasley? Était-il comme Jacob dans Twilight et dégageait-il plus de chaleur? Bordel à quoi pensait-il? Son cerveau était sur le point d'être détraqué voilà ce qui se passait…

-Je ne suis qu'un humain… tu ne devrais pas désirer un humain. Fit remarquer d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme Blaise.

-Je ne désire pas un humain ou un être magique, je te désire, **toi**.

-Être un humain fait partie de mon identité.

Leur bouche était beaucoup trop proche l'une de l'autre. Il devait se reculer, pas vrai? Il devait s'éloigner du feu avant d'être brûler… Il voulait tellement être brûlé…

-Être un loup-garou fait partie de la mienne. Et je déteste les humains. Je les déteste avec toutes les fibres de mon âme.

-Alors, relâche-moi Weasley. Prouve que tu nous détestes tous.

Les yeux complètement dorés du loup-garou se durcirent avant qu'il ne recule d'un pas, puis d'un autre. Blaise aurait voulu le ramener contre lui, l'obliger à partager sa chaleur et son odeur.

-Je ne veux pas te vouloir. Grogna le roux.

Il aurait eu envie de lui dire qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose. Il ne voulait pas le vouloir. Il ne voulait pas l'imaginer nu… Il ne voulait pas savoir à quoi ressemblait sa peau sous ses vêtements. Est-ce que ses tâches de rousseur étaient partout sur son corps? Est-ce que les poils roux qui entouraient son sexe étaient plus foncés que ceux de sa chevelure? Est-ce qu'il était…

-Bordel!

Blaise n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il se retrouvait plaqué contre sa porte, les lèvres de Weasley poser fermement sur les siennes. Un cri de victoire faillit s'échapper de sa bouche, mais celle-ci était bien trop occupée à s'ouvrir afin d'accueillir la langue brûlante du roux. Oui, oui, et oui! Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans la chevelure épaisse de Weasley alors que les mains puissantes du rouquin se posaient violemment de chaque côté de sa tête. Tant de force dans ce corps contre le sien… tant de rage… tant de passion… Sa bouche le brûlait, sa langue semblait connaître les recoins pour le faire gémir de plus belle. Violemment, Weasley se dégagea de leur étreinte et s'éloigna de quelques pas, le laissant tremblant de désir.

-Tu es un humain. Râla-t-il. Tu es un humain.

Blaise aurait voulu pouvoir répliquer quelque chose d'intelligent et de sarcastique. Il aurait voulu montrer à Weasley qu'il n'était pas du tout affecté par ce qui venait de se passer, mais la seule chose qui réussit à sortir de sa bouche fut un long gémissement de dépit. Les yeux dorés du roux s'assombrirent dangereusement avant qu'il ne fasse un pas en arrière.

-Tu as raison, tu n'es pas en danger.

Puis, il partit en courant, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de protester. Sa vie était vraiment merdique…

-Un loup-garou n'est certainement pas le genre de personnes avec qui j'accepterais que tu t'accouples, mon cher.

La respiration de Blaise se bloqua violemment dans sa poitrine alors qu'il faisait brusquement volte-face. Ce visage d'homme caucasien qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec lui… hormis, ses yeux aussi verts que les siens…

-Que fais-tu ici? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais la femme que je recherche.

Il s'approcha alors de lui, prenant son menton entre ses deux doigts.

-Où est-elle?

()

Drago dormait… en tout cas, il avait l'impression de dormir. Il se trouvait dans un étrange endroit blanc, où il n'y avait pas de commencement ni de fin. Il était enfin en sécurité. Il n'y avait plus de vampires, plus de loups-garous, plus de douleur, hormis sa propre conscience. Une main douce se posa sur son épaule, et il se tourna d'un bond et, à sa grande surprise, se trouva devant une femme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes.

-Alors, tu l'as véritablement trouvé cet homme? Demanda-t-elle, une étrange expression sur son visage.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez? Qui êtes-vous?

Il n'avait étrangement pas peur. Il se trouvait dans un rêve après tout… un magnifique rêve où rien ne pouvait lui faire le moindre mal.

-Je lui avais dit pourtant… enfin, avant qu'il ne boive mon sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je croyais qu'il aurait exterminé sa lignée avant que cette tragédie ne tombe sur la mienne.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Bien sur que tu comprends.

Elle posa alors délicatement sa main sur son front, traçant quelque chose sur celui-ci.

-Ton être a été caché… il a tenu sa promesse, même s'il m'a tué… Mais, il n'avait jamais promis de me sauver, ce n'est que justice j'imagine.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a retrouvé l'élu? Qui crois-tu qui l'a mené jusqu'à lui…

-De quoi…

-Pourquoi crois-tu que ce vampire t'a attaqué… Comment savait-il que ta mort pourrait enrager ce jeune homme?

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Ta réponse est dans le miroir.

Et Drago se réveilla brusquement en sursaut, le cœur battant à la chamade. Il se dirigea d'un bond jusqu'au miroir le plus proche, et un gémissement inarticulé sortit de sa gorge. Pourquoi avait-il un foutu tatouage en plein milieu du front!

À suivre…


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 38**

Drago aurait voulu se mettre à hurler, mais aucun son ne semblait décider à vouloir sortir de sa bouche. C'était quoi… Pourquoi… Il avait un tatouage sur le front… Il avait un soleil sur le front… Pourquoi avait-il un soleil sur le front? Sa respiration se fit haletante, et il tomba brusquement à genoux. Il pouvait se souvenir de cette femme dans son rêve… elle lui avait parlé… de quoi lui avait-elle parlé? Il devenait fou, pas vrai? Ce devait être une conséquence de son lien avec Potter? Rien de dramatique… rien de… Il se redressa péniblement, le corps encore secoué de soubresauts. Il devait voir Potter. Le brun devait lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle il avait un tatouage sur le front. Il devait y avoir une explication logique à tout ça. Et surtout, il devait y avoir un moyen pour cacher cette marque sur son front. Il devait y avoir un moyen… Il entendit quelqu'un bailler derrière lui, et se tourna d'un bond pour se retrouver devant Jordan. Le petit frère de Blaise le fixa en fronçant les sourcils avant de pointer un doigt surpris vers son front.

-Sailor Moon!

-Oh bordel de merde! Le blond posa violemment sa main sur son front, essayant vainement de cacher son tatouage.

-Je… Va dormir Jordan! Répliqua-t-il d'une voix paniquée.

Le petit garçon hocha nonchalamment les épaules avant de faire ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il devait trouver Blaise. Il devait appeler Potter. Il allait perdre la tête. Tout devenait trop… tout devenait… Il sortit brusquement sa la chambre de son meilleur ami, cherchant frénétiquement son cellulaire et le mulâtre. Il avait besoin de réponses. N'importe lesquelles. Il devait s'agir d'une conséquence de son lien avec Potter. Il devait y avoir une raison pour ce tatouage. Il n'était pas… Il ne pouvait pas être… Il refusait d'être… Il allait s'évanouir. Il ouvrit violemment la porte menant à l'extérieur et se figea en voyant que Blaise regardait haineusement un homme blond aux yeux verts. Il n'avait jamais vu cet homme et, pour l'instant, il s'en fichait éperdument.

-Blaise… Murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Drago, je dois…

-Intéressant.

Un sourire goguenard se forma alors sur les lèvres fines de l'homme blond avant qu'il ne s'approche brusquement de lui, posant délicatement sa main sur son front. Aussitôt, un frisson traversa le corps de Drago, et il faillit laisser échapper un petit cri.

-Tu t'associes vraiment avec n'importe qui, stupide enfant. Fit remarquer l'homme blond. Un loup-garou et maintenant **ça**.

Il tapota le tatouage de Drago avant de se détacher de lui. Aussitôt, le blond sentit les mains de Blaise se poser sur son visage, regardant avec insistance et horreur son tatouage. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Pourquoi est-ce que cet homme le regardait avec autant de dédain?

-Je… Je ne suis pas un humain? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Il ne pouvait pas être un sorcier, son tatouage n'était pas un numéro. Il n'était pas un vampire ni un loup-garou… Il n'était pas un humain? Il ne pouvait pas être autre chose qu'un humain! Il ne pouvait pas… pas après tout ça!

-Bien évidemment que tu es un humain. Répliqua avec ennuie l'homme blond. Pas que cela me concerne. Stupide enfant…

-Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve. Je ne peux pas vous aider.

-Si tu ne me donnes rien… je ne pourrais pas aider ton ami. C'est bien comme ça que tout marche, pas vrai? Un bien pour un bien?

Il était humain… Un soulagement sans nom l'envahit, jusqu'à ce que cet homme dise qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'aide? Potter avait besoin d'aide. Même Blaise, dans une certaine mesure, avait besoin d'aide. Mais, lui n'était qu'un humain. Il n'avait absolument rien de spécial. Hormis un tatouage sur le front… un tatouage dont il ignorait tout… un tatouage…

-Je ne sais pas où elle est! S'écria Blaise. Je ne peux pas vous aider!

-Alors pourquoi devrais-je aider ton ami? Parce qu'il a besoin d'aide, crois-moi. C'est une sale malédiction qu'il a récolté.

-Une malédiction? Bégaya Drago. De quoi… Pourquoi… Qui êtes-vous!

-Stupide enfant ne t'a pas parlé de moi. Attention, tu pourrais blesser mes sentiments.

Sa voix indifférente semblait incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion. Et ses yeux étaient tellement verts, comme ceux de Blaise. Drago se mordit la lèvre en devinant soudainement de qui il s'agissait.

-Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve. Grimaça Blaise. Je ne sais rien du tout!

-Alors, je ne peux pas t'aider. Ce qui est très triste, puisque ton ami risque de devenir fou très prochainement.

Le géniteur de Blaise leur tourna alors le dos, le laissant figer par le choc. Que… Comment… Pourquoi… Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'une poupée de chiffon… Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ne pouvait pas réagir? Il ne pouvait pas devenir fou à cause d'un tatouage, pas vrai? Est-ce que ce type mentait uniquement pour obliger Blaise à l'aider? Il entendit un hurlement de rage, et l'homme blond se retrouva subitement sur le sol, Blaise perché au-dessus de lui.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! Hurla-t-il. Vous avez laissé mourir ma mère! Vous ne pouvez pas… Vous n'avez pas le droit!

Blaise croyait cet homme… cela voulait dire qu'il avait une chance qu'il dise la vérité. Mais, il n'était pas un être magique. Il ne faisait pas partie de ce monde. Pourquoi quelqu'un désirerait le tuer? Tom Jedusor… Il voulait sa mort pour obliger Potter à venir l'affronter? C'était cette femme? Cette femme l'avait maudit? Il allait faire une crise d'hyperventilation. Il pouvait sentir l'air rentrer difficilement dans ses poumons. Seigneur… il avait besoin d'aide! Il avait besoin d'aide!

-Ce n'est pas elle qui a lancé ce sortilège. C'est une autre salope qui l'a lancé sur lui. Enfin non, ce n'est même pas sur lui. Pas vraiment.

-Je ne comprends pas. Souffla Blaise. Je ne comprends rien!

-Ce n'est pas mon problème. Relève-toi avant que je ne t'oblige à te relever.

Drago vit, à travers des yeux embués, le visage de Blaise se tordre de fureur, et ses yeux se teinter de violet. Un éclair d'intérêt traversa le regard de l'homme blond avant qu'il ne secoue la main, renvoyant Blaise à côté de lui. Il prit quelques secondes pour se relever et épousseter ses vêtements avant de les fixer avec intérêt.

-Très bien, je vais t'aider. Un peu. Déclara avec une étrange dose d'amusement le géniteur de Blaise. N'oublie pas la faveur que je viens de te faire, stupide enfant.

Il s'approcha alors rapidement de Drago et posa un doigt sur son front. Aussitôt, une douleur foudroyante traversa son crâne, le faisant hurler de peine.

-Je vous ai accordé un répit… un répit pour que tu trouves un moyen de sauver ton ami. Pour que tu deviennes plus fort. La femme qui lui a lancé ce sortilège était puissante. Très puissante.

-Où est-elle?

-En Enfer très certainement. Je veux que tu le sauves, stupide enfant. Je veux que ton niveau augmente jusqu'à ce que tu puisses lui faire mordre la poussière.

-Et si je refuse?

-Je tuerais tous ceux que tu aimes, bien évidemment.

Avant que Drago puisse dire quelque chose, le géniteur de Blaise avait disparu. Son ami se tourna alors d'un bond dans sa direction, fixant son front avec inquiétude.

-Ton tatouage a disparu. Murmura-t-il.

-Seigneur Blaise…

-Je sais… Nous devons les appeler.

()

-Comment as-tu réussi à te faire maudire par une sorcière qui est déjà morte? Hurla Weasley, visiblement incapable de retenir sa rage. Bordel! On a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça! Nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer à _Sauver Drago_!

Drago aurait voulu enfoncer sa tête entre ses mains et ne jamais avoir à regarder au visage furibond du loup-garou. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait fait exprès… Il… Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi quelqu'un essaierait de le maudire. Comment avait-il réussi à mettre en colère une sorcière morte?

-Arrête de crier Ron. Siffla Potter. Ça ne sert à rien. Nous sommes une équipe, nous allons trouver une solution.

-Une solution? S'étrangla le roux. Quelle solution? Il a été maudit par une **morte**! Cet imbécile a trouvé le moyen de se faire maudire, et je dois l'aider? _Pas question_.

Le blond vit les yeux de Potter virer au rouge et eut à peine le temps de mettre sa main sur le bras crispé du vampire que Blaise se redressait lentement, fixant avec une étrange expression le loup-garou.

-Quoi? Tu vas me dire de l'aider? Cracha avec hargne le rouquin. Dégage de ma vue.

-Weasley…

Blaise ne dit rien d'autre, mais cela fut suffisant pour que le roux se calme d'un coup, son attention entièrement tourné vers son meilleur ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-S'il te plait juste… arrête de crier. Je suis tellement fatigué. Tu ne veux pas aider, alors va-t-en. J'ai besoin d'être entouré de personnes sur qui je peux compter.

-Merde alors!

L'irritation de Weasley disparut complètement avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber sur le canapé, le visage fermé. Drago fut distrait de cette scène par le regard de Potter braqué sur lui.

-Comment tu te sens? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je suis… Je ne sais pas…

La paume du vampire se posa alors sur sa joue, et au lieu de le repousser comme il l'aurait normalement fait, Drago s'approcha brusquement de lui et enfouit son visage contre sa nuque. Seigneur… Potter sentait tellement bon, et pour le moment il avait besoin de ça. Il avait juste besoin d'être dans ses bras et d'avoir un semblant de sécurité. Seulement pour quelques minuscules secondes…

-Qu'allons-nous faire? Demanda Potter.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant sa nuque vibrer contre son visage. Il aurait adoré pouvoir dormir avec Potter. Il aurait tellement aimé que le brun ne soit qu'un garçon normal… Ils auraient pu avoir un rendez-vous… ils auraient pu… mais, ce n'était pas ça alors pourquoi y penser? Il leva lentement la tête en direction du vampire, et celui-ci baissa automatiquement la tête vers lui.

-Tu es vraiment fatigué, pas vrai. Murmura le brun.

-Wow… parce que personne d'autre n'est fatigué peut-être. Siffla à voix basse le roux.

-Il a raison, nous devrions aller dormir. Au revoir Potter, Weasley.

Les yeux du vampire étaient tellement verts… Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu aisément s'y noyer… Il avait envie de simplement rester à les regarder pour toujours. Peut-être essayait-il d'ignorer le fait qu'il était maudit, que les parents de Potter étaient endormis, qu'un psychopathe voulait se battre contre le vampire, mais juste pour cette nuit, il voulait être normal…

-Blaise… Je pense que je vais aller dormir chez Potter.

Il était convaincu que son meilleur ami devait le fixer comme s'il avait perdu la tête, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Tout ce qui comptait était ses yeux qui le regardaient comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à croire à leur chance. C'était tout ce qui comptait…

-D'accord, alors. Rétorqua le mulâtre. Au revoir tout le monde.

-Pas question que tu restes seul. Répliqua vertement Weasley.

-Je ne suis pas seul. J'ai deux sœurs et un frère, tu t'en souviens.

-La ferme. Je dors ici.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres lits.

-Ou dors Blondinet d'habitude?

-Dans mon lit. Est-ce que tu veux dormir avec moi Weasley?

Drago tourna assez rapidement la tête pour voir les yeux du roux se promener lentement sur le corps de son meilleur ami.

-Je peux dormir sur le sol.

-Weasley…

Aussitôt, le loup-garou se transforma, regardant avec exaspération le mulâtre. Drago se tourna de nouveau vers Potter qui l'avait soulevé sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

-Bye. Déclara brusquement le brun avant de partir en courant en tenant le blond serrer contre sa poitrine.

Cette nuit promettait d'être bizarre.

À suivre…


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 39**

Drago aurait voulu pouvoir trouver les mots pour dire ce qu'il ressentait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était heureux du fait que Potter courrait aussi vite que la lumière, ce qui l'empêchait de parler pour au moins 5 minutes. De toute façon, il n'avait absolument rien à dire, hormis des choses qui ne feraient qu'empirer la situation. Il aurait dû rester avec Blaise… au moins, avec son meilleur ami, il était en sécurité. Avec Potter, il était en danger d'une toute autre façon. Il ne pouvait pas être avec lui, pas vrai? En restant avec lui cette nuit, alors qu'ils étaient vulnérables et sous le choc, cela promettait d'emmener des catastrophes. Des catastrophes qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter. Il déglutit avec peine lorsque le brun le déposa au sol, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-C'est la première fois que tu ne te plains pas. Murmura le vampire.

-De quoi?

-Que je cours vite.

-Tu cours trop vite.

Un sourire hésitant se forma sur la bouche pleine du sportif, et Drago essaya d'y répondre tant bien que mal. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire, et il ne pouvait pas commencer à blâmer Potter. Il était celui qui avait voulu venir chez lui… simplement parce que l'idée de se séparer de lui était impensable. Il ne voulait plus de cette distance entre eux. Pourtant, elle était nécessaire. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre qu'il pouvait se laisser aller de la sorte. Il aimait son monde. Il aimait être humain. Il aimait savoir qu'il allait grandir, même qu'il allait mourir. Toute chose devait prendre fin non? Comment pouvait-il apprécier la vie si jamais elle ne se terminait? Chaque instant était précieux parce qu'il y avait la possibilité que ce soit le dernier… Il ne voulait pas partir de ce monde, mais Seigneur que Potter réussissait à lui couper le souffle seulement en le regardant du coin de l'œil…

-Comment tu te sens?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais pas si je suis censé avoir peur ou si je devrais me dire qu'il s'agit d'une chose normale dans ma vie devenue complètement bizarre.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu dormir avec moi?

Les yeux argentés de Drago s'arrondirent alors que Potter devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il ne voulait pas dire « coucher avec lui », il voulait dire dormir comme dans dormir et non… Il devait vraiment arrêter de penser avec son entre-jambe, ainsi il aurait au moins un minimum de pouvoir sur ses réactions physiques.

-Je… Je voulais seulement…

Devait-il lui dire la vérité? Il y a quelques jours, il avait fait un sermon au vampire parce qu'il ne faisait rien pour contrôler ses émotions, et voilà qu'il faisait la même chose! À quel point pouvait-il donc être pathétique?

-Juste… dis-le-moi s'il te plait…

-Potter… je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne idée… en fait, je pense qu'il s'agit d'une terrible idée.

-Terrible idée?

Pourquoi est-ce que le brun était encore plus difficile à résister que d'ordinaire? Ses yeux semblaient lui hurler de se laisser prendre, de se laisser transformer en quelque chose qu'il n'était pas uniquement pour ne jamais le perdre. Et il était tenté… N'était-ce pas ça le problème? Il était tenté de tout abandonner de se laisser posséder, uniquement pour être avec lui pour l'éternité? L'éternité prenait un tout autre sens avec Potter… un sens beaucoup plus réel et tangible… L'éternité, ce n'était pas 50-60 ans, non c'était **réellement** l'éternité.

Cette pensée le terrifiait et en même temps, elle ne le terrifiait pas, ce qui ne faisait que lui faire encore plus peur. Son cerveau était complètement détraqué. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il devait vouloir. Les mains du brun s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, le ramenant contre lui. Il ne devait pas se laisser faire. Il savait déjà qu'il était celui qui devait résister. Potter n'avait pas un aussi grand contrôle que lui sur ses pulsions. Il devait lui rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Que Potter n'aimait pas les humains et que lui en était un, qu'il désirait en rester un. Il devait lui rappeler que leur lien serait brisé dans quelques mois… il devait lui rappeler tout cela, et pourtant il restait figé, comme une statue alors que Potter se penchait vers lui, sa respiration lui caressant les lèvres.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment une terrible idée?

-Une terrible idée. Répéta Drago. Une terrible, stupide… désirable idée…

Il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis qu'il avait 12 ans. Depuis qu'il avait vu Potter avec son sourire trop grand. Comment était-il censé résister? Mais, il le devait! Il savait qu'il le devait! Les lèvres fermes eurent à peine le temps de l'effleurer que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement, le faisant violemment sursauter. Sa bouche faillit dégringoler, sous le choc, en voyant la personne qui se trouvait sur le perron.

-Si… Sirius Black. Bégaya-t-il stupidement.

Il ignorait s'il devait être choqué par le fait de voir un top-modèle, ou s'il désirait l'étrangler pour avoir interrompu son presque baiser avec le vampire. Sa main se posa vivement sur ses lèvres tandis que Potter le relâchait violemment, son rougissement s'étendant jusqu'à son cou. Drago pouvait parier qu'il était encore pire. Le top-modèle haussa un sourcil avant qu'un sourire goguenard n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

-Hé bien… Tu dois être Drago, pas vrai? Harry a bon goût.

-Je… Heu… Pourquoi…

Une minute… est-ce que cela voulait dire que Sirius Black était un vampire? Il ignorait s'il devait s'évanouir ou bien commencer à rire hystériquement. Il devait retrouver son calme… c'était le seul moyen pour ne pas perdre sa santé mentale.

-Il est mon parrain. Déclara soudainement Harry. Il est ici pour m'entrainer.

-J'ai toujours dis à ton père que ce conseil de merde ne servait à rien. Maintenant, je dois me déplacer pour le sauver. Quel emmerdement…

Sirius Black roula ses paupières avant de rentrer à l'intérieur, les laissant seuls. Drago s'humidifia lentement les lèvres et pénétra lui aussi à l'intérieur de la maison, suivant docilement le vampire. Ils avaient été sur le point de s'embrasser. Si Sirius Black avait attendu trois minutes, ils auraient senti les lèvres de Potter sur les siennes. Peut-être même aurait-il pu sentir sa langue. Ce qui aurait été une très mauvaise chose. Lily Potter le lui avait dit, le seul moyen de compléter leur lien était de coucher ensemble. Il ne devait pas embrasser Potter parce qu'il n'avait aucune garantie que cela serait suffisant. Et si après l'avoir touché, il devenait fou? Fou de désir… Il rentra dans la chambre du brun et entendit celui-ci fermer la porte. Il fit alors volte-face, bien décidé à le convaincre que lui aussi devait s'entrainer. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Potter, utilisant sa vitesse surhumaine, le plaqua contre le mur, maintenant une bonne poigne contre ses bras. Drago ne put qu'ouvrir ridiculement la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sorti.

-Je ne vais pas agir comme s'il n'y avait rien entre nous. Grogna-t-il.

-Potter.

-Je ne vais pas agir comme si je ne te désirais pas depuis des années.

-Po…

-J'en ai marre de mentir.

Et ses lèvres s'abattirent sur les siennes, ne lui laissant aucun endroit pour s'enfuir. Au début, il se força à rester immobile, à ne pas répondre aux légers mouvements qu'il pouvait sentir contre sa bouche. S'il répondait, il s'agissait de sa mort… s'il répondait, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir s'arrêter. Les mains de Potter quittèrent alors ses bras, et il sut qu'il aurait pu se dégager, qu'il aurait pu le pousser et s'enfuir en courant, mais ses mains descendirent le long de son corps entourant fougueusement sa taille. Son chandail, ce traitre, dévoila un peu de sa peau et le contact de la main de Potter contre sa taille nue fut suffisant pour qu'il gémisse.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour que la langue brûlante se faufile dans sa bouche, lui volant pour toujours le souffle. Ses mains, qui étaient restés rigidement à ses côtés, vinrent s'agripper à la chevelure ébouriffée, et il se laissa enfin aller. Les cheveux du brun étaient si doux, sa bouche était ferme, sa langue mobile, son corps… son corps qu'il pouvait sentir plaqué contre le sien… ce corps qui lui avait donné des rêves pendant des années était à sa disposition, et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse partir. Ses mains descendirent de la chevelure du vampire pour s'agripper à ses épaules, et il se rapprocha un peu plus. Il pouvait sentir chaque muscle qui vibrait contre lui… Il allait devenir fou… et il s'en fichait.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il n'eut plus d'air dans ses poumons qu'il rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux brillants et les joues flamboyantes. Les yeux de Potter étaient aussi rouges que le feu, et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un râle en sentant un désir incandescent l'envahir. Potter ne prit même pas la peine de lui demander la permission avant de plonger sa tête contre son cou et de mordre. La sensation, au lieu de le terrifier, l'excita davantage, et il dut se retenir pour ne pas entourer de ses jambes la taille du brun et l'obliger à enlever son pantalon afin qu'il puisse, enfin, assouvir toutes ses pulsions. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et fut assailli, comme à l'ordinaire, par les pensées du vampire.

Il pouvait voir leur corps dans une douche… Ils étaient couchés sur le carrelage à moitié nu, et il savait, Seigneur comme il savait, que Potter était sur le point de le dévorer… de s'approprier chaque partie de son corps… le faire sien pour toujours… et il le voulait, comme il le voulait. Si Potter lui avait demandé s'il désirait vivre avec lui pour l'éternité il aurait dit « oui ». Il aurait dit « oui » à n'importe quoi si cela avait permis à cette vision de véritablement se réaliser. Potter se dégagea brusquement de sa nuque, les lèvres rouges de son sang, une goutte tombant sensuellement sur son menton. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi cette image l'excitait comme un fou. Sous une impulsion venant du plus profond de son être, Drago lécha délicatement la goutte jusqu'à remonter aux lèvres féroces du vampire. Sa langue se promena délibérément sur la lèvre inférieure, faisant accélérant la respiration du sportif.

-Bordel Drago, _**je te veux**_.

Et il le voulait aussi… comme il le voulait… et il pouvait l'avoir. Il allait l'avoir… Il devait… Potter poussa un grognement animal avant de courir jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, respirant avec difficulté.

-Harry… Souffla le blond d'une voix presqu'inaudible.

-Si je fais ça… tu ne me le pardonneras jamais. Marmonna le brun. Non, jamais tu ne me le pardonneras parce que tu ne veux pas l'éternité. Tu ne le veux pas.

Drago posa sa main sur sa poitrine et ferma douloureusement les yeux. Son corps tremblait de sensations inédites et de peur. Il ne voulait pas faire partie du monde magique. Ou bien le voulait-il à présent? Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il ne savait plus comment penser?

-Merci Potter. Murmura-t-il aussi fermement que possible.

-Peu importe.

Et le brun partit s'enfermer dans la toilette, laissant Drago la respiration tremblante. Il ne savait plus quoi faire…

À suivre…


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Dire que je suis désolée serait inutile et complètement idiot… Mais, je vais le dire quand même… désolé! Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir abandonné de la sorte, et je ne peux que me blâmer pour tout cela. J'en ai pris beaucoup plus sur mes épaules que d'ordinaire, et maintenant je n'ai plus de vie (sérieusement, je dois me réveiller à cinq heures du matin, chaque jour, pour pouvoir aller étudier… quelle horreur!). Mais bon, la beauté de la chose est que je vais bientôt avoir fini ma session à l'école, et donc je pourrais recommencer à écrire régulièrement (Alléluia!). Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit des messages pour me demander comment j'allais, je vais vous écrire dès que j'aurais fini de composer mes chapitres… Merci à tous ceux qui resteront fidèles à mes histoires, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer à écrire! Je n'abandonne pas! Même si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de moi pendant quelques mois pensez bien que je pense toujours à vous et que j'ai en tête des dizaines d'histoires différentes!

**Chapitre 40**

Blaise ne savait pas exactement quoi penser en regardant Weasley coucher à même le soleil. Les yeux dorés le fixaient sans la moindre gêne, et si le rouquin ne s'était pas transformé en loup, probablement qu'il en aurait rougi… de honte ou d'excitation, il n'aurait su le dire. Le mulâtre se décida à se coucher sur son lit et à fermer les yeux. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à sa relation avec le loup-garou. En fait, il n'avait aucune relation avec celui-ci. Hormis de la tension sexuelle. Beaucoup trop de tension sexuelle. Une tension qui n'allait nullement disparaître à moins qu'il réussisse à se contrôler… ou peut-être devait-il se laisser aller et être enfin libérer. Il se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure face à cette idée grotesque. Il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille. Weasley n'était peut-être pas l'ennemi, mais il n'était certainement pas un ami! Une part de lui avait envie de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait nullement l'envie que le roux soit son ami. Quelle horreur… Il devait penser à son géniteur, à la malédiction qui se trouvait sur Drago, à cette femme qui était mille fois plus puissante que lui, à sa sœur qui avait l'illusion que son père l'aimait… Il avait tellement de sujets de préoccupations et pourtant il perdait son temps à penser à Weasley. Il méritait vraiment une baffe. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit un museau contre sa joue qu'il daigna arrêter de faire semblant de dormir.

-Tu t'es transformé en loup afin de ne pas dormir avec moi. Tu t'en souviens?

Un grognement rauque s'échappa de la bouche du loup-garou, et Blaise ne pouvait que comprendre le trouble qui venait de l'envahir. Non! Il ne devait pas comprendre le trouble qui venait de l'envahir. Il devait trouver un moyen de devenir puissant sans pour autant devenir immortel. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme eux. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme cette femme ou son géniteur. Est-ce que l'immortalité voulait dire que les gens perdaient leur âme? C'était bien possible. Peut-être que la mortalité était le fondement de l'humanité… Mais, Weasley et Potter n'étaient pas complètement mauvais. Enfin, peut-être se laissait-il guider par sa libido et celle de Drago. Il n'arrivait plus à décider ce qui était bien ou mal. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il devait devenir fort afin de protéger sa famille. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour sa famille. Même pour Alice qui semblait avoir eu un dérèglement dans le cerveau.

-Est-ce que tu penses souvent à moi? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante au loup-garou.

Le silence fut sa seule réponse, pourtant il pouvait parier que Weasley n'aurait rien répondu peu importe sa forme. Et puis, cette question était stupide. Bien évidemment que le roux pensait à lui. Comment n'aurait-il pas pensé à lui? Ou tout du moins à son corps.

-Je devrais être entrain de penser à Drago, à ma sœur, à mon géniteur, à toute cette horrible situation, pourtant je ne fais que penser à toi. C'est débile.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, la silhouette de Weasley se transforma, et il ne put que cligner stupidement des yeux en réalisant que le rouquin était nu. La tentation de baisser les yeux vers l'entre-jambe de Weasley faillit le tuer sur le champ, mais il résista.

-Il y a un enfant dans cette chambre. Fit remarquer calmement le mulâtre.

Enfin, il espérait que sa voix était calme, il n'aurait rien pu garantir. Il avait raison… Les tâches de rousseur de Weasley s'étendait jusqu'à son torse. Des petites tâches de couleur qui lui donnaient l'envie de suivre sa route… Seigneur, il voulait vraiment mourir.

-S'il y a un putain d'enfant dans cette chambre… pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses tes foutues questions? Cracha Weasley d'une voix tout de même modérée.

C'était une excellente question… malheureusement, Blaise n'avait nullement la réponse. Il aurait voulu avoir une réponse toute faite. Il aurait voulu pouvoir donner la moindre explication qui aurait pu expliquer son envie de parler à Weasley. C'était si facile de lui dire ces choses lorsqu'il était sous la forme d'un loup, mais dès qu'il était en présence du véritable Weasley, tout semblait s'évaporer.

-Tu veux savoir si je pense souvent à toi?

-Non…

-Tu veux savoir comment je fais pour ne pas te jeter sur la première surface même si je sais pertinemment que tu me laisserais faire?

-Arrête…

-Ne joue pas avec le feu bordel! Je ne suis pas ton jouet!

Blaise pouvait sentir la respiration haletante de Weasley lui caresser les lèvres. Il était si proche de lui… Est-ce qu'il allait faire quelque chose? Est-ce qu'il allait s'emparer de ses lèvres? Il espérait qu'oui… Il espérait que non… Il espérait que cette attirance finirait par disparaître le plus vite possible.

-Va te faire foutre Weasley.

-Il y a un enfant dans la chambre.

Ils allaient s'embrasser. S'ils ne s'embrassaient pas, Blaise pouvait jurer qu'il finirait par prendre en feu. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer avant que Weasley parte brusquement, s'éloignant de lui. Les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillèrent devant la forme nue du roux. Sa respiration se fit saccadée, presqu'inexistante alors que ses yeux se promenaient voracement sur chaque étendue de peau nue. Seigneur… son corps était tellement musclé, et il ne pouvait enlever ses yeux de son érection.

-Weasley… Chuchota-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

-Tu veux savoir l'effet que tu as sur moi? Je vais te le dire très clairement… Tu es tout ce que je méprise dans ce monde de merde. Je déteste les sorciers, et je hais les humains. Tu es les deux, et le pire de tout tu en es fier. Malgré ça… Malgré tout ce bordel, je te veux. Je te veux tellement que j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir si je ne te possède pas. Voici le putain d'effet que tu as sur moi. Est-ce que ça te rend heureux?

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Weasley se transforma en loup avant de partir de la chambre. La haine et le désir… Il ne pouvait pas…

-Blaise… pourquoi le Monsieur était tout nu? Demanda la voix ensommeillée de Jordan.

Merde alors…

()

Drago n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était venu dormir avec Potter pour que le vampire disparaisse sans rien lui dire. Il aurait voulu s'énerver et trépigner. Il aurait voulu faire remarquer que Potter l'avait emmené sans protester, que tout cela était impoli et irrespectueux… Il se laissa tomber sans cérémonie sur le lit du brun, se couchant sur son côté droit, attendant stupidement que le vampire revienne. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer de sa décision. En fait, il ne pouvait le blâmer de rien du tout. Il s'était promis de résister, et il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Potter avait dû les arrêter. Il se serait laisser transformer sans la moindre hésitation si Potter… Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il détestait cette situation. Il voulait dormir… dormir pour tout oublier et avoir enfin la paix. Un soupir de découragement le secoua avant que le sommeil l'entraine. Il ne voulait que la paix.

Il fut réveillé en sursaut par un bras s'enroulant fermement autour de sa taille et le ramenant contre un corps chaud.

-Potter. Murmura-t-il.

-Dors.

Il détestait prendre des ordres de quiconque. Normalement, il lui aurait hurlé dessus, mais il se sentait tellement… Ses mains s'accrochèrent désespérément au bras qui était autour de lui, et malgré lui un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il l'aimait. Si Potter avait été un type normal, il n'aurait pas hésité à finalement lui dire ses sentiments à voix haute. Ils auraient pu être ensemble. Mais, il était… Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Ils pouvaient être ensemble, mais il ne pouvait pas… il ne voulait pas… sa tête lui faisait vraiment mal.

-Dors.

Il se résigna à lui obéir une bonne fois pour toute. Potter acceptait de le toucher, et il arrivait à se contrôler. Lui aussi pouvait se contrôler. Enfin, il espérait être en mesure de se contrôler. Le sommeil, à sa grande surprise, s'empara de lui et il tomba dans le néant.

_-Était-ce donc si compliqué ce que je vous avais demandé Mademoiselle? Demanda d'une voix glaciale une femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts. _

_-Oui. _

_-Je ne vois pas en quoi. L'arrangement ne vous convenait plus? Je vous ai pourtant promis de payer toutes les dettes de votre père. _

_-Cela n'est pas suffisant, j'en ai bien peur. _

_-Mais enfin! Quel prix désirez-vous donc? _

_-Quel prix mettriez-vous à l'amour, Madame? _

_Drago, pour une raison quelconque, se refusait à se tourner vers cette voix douce et soumise. Il préférait regarder cette femme au regard glacial et aux lèvres pincées. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un… Pour quelle raison lui rappelait-elle quelqu'un? Elle était peut-être blonde, mais elle ne lui ressemblait en rien du tout. Ses cheveux étaient trop foncés, et ses yeux verts n'avaient rien en commun avec lui. Mais bordel, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un! Si seulement il pouvait savoir de qui il s'agissait…. _

_-L'amour? Cracha la femme blonde. Quel amour? _

_-Votre fils est amoureux d'elle, et vous le savez. _

_-Une sauvageonne… une _négresse_ sans la moindre éducation! _

_-L'amour n'a pas besoin d'éducation. Je le vois quand il parle d'elle… quand il la regarde… Il ne me regardera jamais ainsi. _

_-L'amour n'a aucune importance! Désirez-vous que votre père se retrouve à la rue? _

_-Cela lui servira de leçon pour tout le mal qu'il a fait. _

_-Quel mal a-t-il donc commis pour que vous ne souhaitiez pas le sauver? _

_-Il a mis en esclavage des personnes… _

_-Des chiens vous voulez dire. _

_-Des personnes qui ne le méritaient pas! _

_-Très bien jeune fille… Je vois qu'il est impossible de vous faire revenir à la raison. _

_Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre, mais Drago pouvait clairement voir la colère qui bouillonnait dans le visage stoïque de la femme blonde. Cette fille était-elle idiote? Ne sentait-elle pas la rage dans l'air? Ne pouvait-elle pas sentir la magie qui s'enroulait autour de ses chevilles? _

_-Un marché est un marché… Le briser mérite une conséquence. _

_-Je suis prête à… _

_-Maintenant, comment allez-vous expliquer à mon fils le fait que vous brisez vos fiançailles? _

_-Je lui ai déjà dit que je ne l'épouserai jamais. Je lui ai dit qu'il devrait suivre son cœur. _

_-Pardon? _

_-Oui! Il doit suivre son cœur! Il l'aime plus que tout au monde, et je suis convaincue que vous ne voulez… _

_Le mouvement brusque de la femme blonde obligea Drago à se tourner vers la jeune fille qui ne semblait comprendre ce que voulait dire le mot «danger ». Sa respiration s'arrêta dans sa poitrine en voyant la chevelure d'un blond presque blanc et les yeux bleus. Cette fille lui ressemblait comme deux putains de gouttes d'eau! _

_-Vous parlez bien trop jeune idiote… Vous parlez bien trop… Je vais vous apprendre à ne pas ouvrir votre bouche… _

_Les yeux verts se tintèrent de violet et Drago réalisa soudainement à qui elle ressemblait… Non, elle ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, mais ses yeux… ses yeux étaient de la même couleur… _

_-Blaise… Murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée. _

_Un croissant de lune se forma alors sur le front de la jeune fille, et elle tomba à genoux. _

_-Toutes les paroles qui sortiront de votre bouche ne sont pas digne d'intérêt, et je vais faire en sorte que personne n'y prête plus jamais attention. _

_-Je disais la vérité! _

_-Et maintenant, plus personne ne croira un seul mot qui sortira de votre bouche. _

Drago se réveilla en sursaut, le corps trempé de sueur. Oh mon Dieu…

À suivre…


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Je suis encore désolée pour le misérable retard que je n'arrête pas d'accumuler. Je ne peux que vous demander d'être patient et de vous souvenir que les vacances d'été arrivent très bientôt et que j'aurais ENFIN du temps libre! Je vous aime tous, je ne vous oublie pas et j'ai des tas de nouvelles idées en tête! (Quelle torture de ne pas pouvoir écrire mes nouvelles fics lol!)

**Chapitre 41**

Drago se mordit délicatement la lèvre tout en fixant d'un regard qu'il espérait impassible Potter. Il ne voulait pas parler de son rêve, mais il ignorait si cela était la chose la plus intelligente à faire. De toute façon, il ignorait ce que ce rêve voulait dire. D'accord, une de ses ancêtres avait été maudite par une sorcière, une sorcière aux yeux de la même couleur que son meilleur ami, mais, hormis cette information, il ne savait absolument rien de nouveau. S'il racontait son rêve au vampire, il ne ferait que l'inquiéter, et leur situation était déjà bien trop compliqué ou peut-être qu'il compliquerait la situation en ne disant rien. Quel dilemme de merde…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rien du tout.

Le vampire lui jeta un regard perçant avant de lui faire signe de sortir de la chambre. Drago n'avait aucune envie de partir… Il voulait rester ici, enfermé pour l'éternité à ne pas penser à toute cette histoire de fous dans laquelle il était embarqué. Un reniflement dédaigneux s'échappa de son nez avant qu'il ne se décide à bouger. Même s'il ne voulait rien savoir de cette situation, il ne pouvait rien changer au fait qu'il en était au cœur. Il n'était qu'un humain pourtant… Quelle histoire… Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux en voyant Sirius Black, torse nu. Seigneur… il avait complètement oublié que le top-modèle se trouvait dans la maison et qu'il était un vampire. Eurg… Est-ce que le monde entier était envahi par des créatures surnaturelles?

-Tu es encore plus magnifique dans la lumière du jour, blondinet. Est-ce que tu veux laisser tomber Harry et rencontrer un véritable mâle?

Drago ne put que rougir stupidement alors que Potter foudroyait vicieusement son parrain du regard. Il n'avait nullement besoin d'entendre ce genre de commentaire aussi tôt le matin. Il voulait uniquement partir à l'école et oublier ce stupide rêve… un rêve qui ne donnait pas vraiment d'information de toute façon. Un soupir se fit entendre dans la pièce, et Drago sursauta en réalisant que c'était lui qui venait de le pousser. Super… maintenant, il faisait des bruits sans même le réaliser.

-Est-ce que ça va? Déclara Potter.

Drago se contenta d'hocher docilement la tête avant de sortir à l'extérieur, espérant que le vampire déciderait de prendre sa voiture pour se rendre à l'école, et non de courir plus vite que la vitesse de la lumière. Il n'avait jamais aimé les montagnes russes et il n'allait certainement pas commencer maintenant! Il eut un soupir de soulagement en voyant que Potter ouvrait la porte de son auto, lui faisant un signe de tête pour qu'il rentre à l'intérieur. Au moins, il ne risquait pas de vomir le reste de son souper d'hier. Il n'avait eu aucune envie de manger un quelconque déjeuner. Avant que Potter ne puisse démarrer, Sirius Black sortit de la maison, toujours torse nu, et se pencha pour lui parler.

-N'oublie pas, ce soir, nous allons nous entrainer.

-Puis-je venir aussi? Demanda aussitôt Drago.

Les yeux bleu glacial de Black se posèrent sur lui, et un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Si tu te crois en mesure de survivre, blondinet, tu peux venir.

Drago déglutit avec peine et hocha faiblement la tête. Il était peut-être plus puissant qu'un humain, mais de là à battre un vampire… Seigneur! Que voulait-il faire exactement? Laisser tout le monde devenir puissant alors que lui restait assis sur son postérieur à attendre que la guerre se termine sans qu'il n'hausse le petit doigt!

-J'ai déjà tué un vampire. Déclara-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme. Je suis plus puissant que j'en ai l'air.

-Nous verrons.

Bon au moins Black n'avait pas commencé à rire de lui. Il pouvait accepter le scepticisme, mais pas d'être regardé de haut. Le parrain de Potter s'éloigna alors de la voiture et le brun se décida enfin à conduire. Le trajet se fit dans le plus profond des silences, et Drago ne pouvait se décider à avouer son rêve au vampire. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le dire? Ce n'était qu'un stupide rêve! Il n'était même pas sur qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir du passé, et pourtant ses lèvres étaient gluées ensemble! Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Ce ne fut que lorsque Potter ouvrit la portière de son côté que Drago réalisa qu'il se trouvait à son école. Seigneur, il avait vraiment la tête dans les nuages… Il sortit calmement de la voiture et eu la respiration coupée en réalisant qu'il se trouvait à moins d'un centimètre du vampire.

-Éloigne-toi de moi. Murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait espérée plus froide.

Le brun ne répondit rien, mais fit un pas en arrière. Drago aurait tout donné pour ce simple éloignement lui permette de reprendre le cheminement de ses pensées, malheureusement, Potter avait ce foutu effet sur lui qui menaçait de le rendre à moitié fou!

-Tu n'es pas obligé de venir ce soir. Finit par faire remarquer le brun.

-Je vais venir.

À sa grande surprise, le vampire ne dit pas un seul mot et se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-Pas de protestation? Pas d'ordre? Que se passe-t-il? Es-tu malade? Déclara Drago avec ironie.

-Je réserve mes protestations pour des moments spécifiques. Ça ne sert à rien de me battre avec toi.

Est-ce que Potter insinuait qu'il était têtu comme une mule? Les yeux de Drago commencèrent à lancer des éclairs alors que Potter souriait, visiblement amusé. Il n'aimait vraiment pas passer de la frustration sexuelle à la colère en moins de trois secondes. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire une réplique acerbe quand Blaise apparut à côté de lui, le prenant violemment par le bras.

-J'ai besoin d'une compagnie normale avant que je commence à m'arracher les cheveux. Siffla le mulâtre.

-Bonjour à toi aussi…

-Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important? La politesse ou mes cheveux?

Drago se tourna légèrement et fit un signe de main à Potter afin de lui dire « au revoir » et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant les lèvres pincées du sportif. Pourquoi était-il jaloux de Blaise? Ne voyait-il pas qu'ils étaient uniquement amis? Quel idiot…

-La politesse, bien évidemment. Déclara Drago.

-La ferme.

-Était-ce si horrible de passer la nuit avec Weasley?

Malgré le fait que Blaise avait la peau brune, Drago vit clairement un rougissement fulgurant prendre place sur ses joues.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir.

-Tu es encore vierge?

-Je te ferais remarquer que Jordan dort dans ma chambre! S'exclama Blaise.

-Donc si Jordan ne dormait pas avec toi…

Le mulâtre se contenta de le pincer férocement avant de l'entrainer vers leur classe, avant qu'ils ne puissent rentrer Drago vit le professeur Johnson prit dans une discussion intense avec le professeur Rogue qui semblait le regarder avec beaucoup trop d'indifférence. Le demi-frère de Blaise donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser dans moins de trois secondes, et était-ce lui ou bien il pouvait voir une teinte de violet dans ses yeux bruns? Drago jeta un regard perplexe en direction de Blaise qui se contenta de lancer un regard perçant en direction du professeur Johnson.

-Je… Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui se passe. Fit remarquer Drago en se frottant le front.

-Je pense que nous allons le savoir très bientôt de toute façon.

C'était le moment parfait pour raconter son rêve… pour dire à Blaise que c'était une de ses ancêtres qui l'avait maudit… pourtant, encore une fois, il n'arriva pas à ouvrir la bouche. Quel était son problème? Il se secoua violemment la tête avant de partir s'asseoir à son pupitre, fixant d'un regard vide le tableau. Que pouvait-il arriver de pire, sérieusement? Il savait déjà que Johnson était un sorcier. Si celui-ci se disputait avec Rogue, cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il y av ait un problème, en tout cas un problème qui les concernait. Le monde ne tournait pas autour d'eux, et Rogue n'était ni un vampire, ni un sorcier, ni un loup-garou. Enfin, il l'espérait avec toutes les forces de son cœur. Pourquoi avait-il l'envie de se fracasser la tête contre son pupitre? Le professeur Rogue pénétra brusquement dans la classe, sa démarche légère lui donnant, comme d'habitude, l'impression que celui-ci marchait sur l'air même.

-Ouvrez votre cahier à la page 14, et lisez. Si j'entends le moindre bruit, vous aurez à faire à moi.

Hé bien… au moins, il avait le mérite d'être clair. Drago plongea aussitôt dans son livre, ne lançant même pas un regard autour de lui. Pourquoi devait-il lire « l'histoire de pi » de toute façon? C'était quoi cette histoire avec un type qui s'appelait Piscine? Est-ce que le professeur Rogue allait vraiment les faire lire durant tout le cours? Il espérait sincèrement que non… Il commençait déjà à s'endormir… Il était même extraordinaire fatigué… C'était un miracle qu'il réussissait à garder ses yeux ouverts parce qu'il était à deux doigts de laisser tomber le livre et de se mettre sa tête sur le bureau, en espérant ne plus jamais se réveiller. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit un de ses camarades de classe tomber de sa chaise qu'il redressa violemment la tête. Et ce qu'il vit le fit ouvrir la bouche sous la surprise. Tout le monde dormait hormis Blaise et le professeur Rogue.

-Blaise! S'écria le blond.

-Quoi encore?

Le mulâtre écarquilla brusquement les yeux avant de se redresser comme un ressort.

-C'est quoi cette…

-Oh merde… Souffla Drago.

Le professeur Rogue plissa soudainement les yeux avant qu'un bruit strident ne se fasse entendre dans l'immeuble. Drago ne put que tomber à genoux, le visage tordu sous la douleur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que personne ne se réveillait! Ne pouvait-il pas entendre ce bruit horrible? Ce bruit qui semblait provenir tout droit de l'Enfer? Blaise s'effondra rapidement à côté de lui, tenant lui aussi sa tête entre ses mains. Ils devaient sortir de l'école! Drago leva son regard vers son enseignant qui semblait fixer l'extérieur avec une certaine perplexité. Oh mon Dieu! Sa tête allait vraiment exploser!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe! Hurla-t-il en direction de son professeur.

Il n'était même pas sur que celui-ci serait en mesure de l'entendre, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger le moindre membre. Le professeur Rogue croisa son regard et il secoua légèrement la tête, ses longs cheveux noirs virevoltant autour de lui.

-Tom Jedusor.

Drago ne pouvait certainement pas l'entendre, mais il pouvait clairement ses mots sur ses lèvres. Une peur glacée l'envahit et sa première pensée fut pour Potter. Il fallait qu'il aille le voir! Il se résigna à retirer ses mains de sur ses oreilles et à ramper en direction de la sortie. Il fallait qu'il trouve la force de se rendre jusqu'au vampire. Il fallait qu'il le voie, qu'il s'assure qu'il aille bien! Il avait l'impression que ses tympans allaient exploser… Il tourna ses yeux vers Blaise qui semblait essayer vainement de marmonner quelque chose, ses yeux complètement violet fixer sur le sol. Drago le tira violemment par le bras, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Il devait trouver Potter, et même Weasley. D'accord il n'appréciait pas du tout le rouquin, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il désirait sa mort! Ou pire… ses dents se crispèrent l'une contre l'autre alors qu'il essayait de ramper du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir s'effondrer sans la moindre gêne. Il eut à peine le temps de commencer à ramper dans le corridor qu'il vit Potter, suivit de Weasley, marchant péniblement dans sa direction. Le bruit assourdissant s'arrêta brusquement, et Drago en aurait volontiers pleuré de joie. Son bonheur fut de courte durée en voyant trois hommes en noir qui se dirigeait calmement vers eux. Il ne les avait pas vus arriver… et leur regard rougeoyant ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Seigneur Potter, nous espérions vous trouver. Déclara le plus grand des trois, son sourire carnassier faisant luire ses canines acérées.

-Allez-vous-en. Ordonna Potter.

Le chef secoua vigoureusement la tête, son sourire fermement en place.

-Nous sommes ici pour vous faire une proposition, Seigneur Potter.

-Je pense que le Seigneur Potter a été très clair dans son refus de vous parler. Fit remarquer glacialement le professeur Rogue, en jetant sa longue chevelure de jais derrière son épaule.

Le vampire eut une moue de dégout en regardant leur professeur avant de pousser un hurlement strident en prenant brutalement en feu. Le professeur Johnson se trouvait derrière lui, les yeux couleur violet et le regard meurtrier.

-Je vais enfin pouvoir tuer des vampires. Cracha-t-il avec colère. Surtout des vampires qui ont essayé de me griller le cerveau.

Et il leva l'autre main, un sourire de tueur sur le visage.

À suivre…


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Encore un monstrueux retard… Toujours les mêmes excuses, mais bon… ceux qui vivent au Québec doivent savoir que la situation aux Universités et aux Cégeps n'est pas idéale pour l'instant… Je vous promets d'essayer d'être plus régulière cet été! Je vais me faire opérer cette semaine, alors je désirais vraiment écrire avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire pendant un certain temps…

**Chapitre 42**

Avant que le professeur Johnson ne puisse se jeter sauvagement sur les deux autres vampires, le professeur Rogue se mit devant lui, lui bloquant efficacement la voie.

-C'est au _Seigneur_ Potter de décider ce qu'il veut faire de ces abrutis. Déclara-t-il froidement.

Drago se tourna violemment en direction du vampire qui fronçait les sourcils et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ces vampires étaient dangereux, mais peut-être savaient-ils où se trouvaient les parents de Potter… Était-il complètement égoïste en espérant que le professeur Johnson tuerait quand même ces deux vampires. Il ignorait ce qu'ils voulaient, mais ils étaient venus sous l'ordre de Tom Jedusor. Il ne connaissait pas ce type, et il avait déjà fait de sa vie un véritable enfer. La vie de tous les gens qu'il aimait était en danger uniquement parce que ce psychopathe avait décidé qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il voulait un combat digne de ce nom. Ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés alors que Potter s'approchait des deux vampires.

-Je veux que vous me rendiez mes parents. Siffla-t-il glacialement, ses yeux émeraude tournant au rouge.

Les deux vampires semblaient bien moins surs d'eux depuis que leur chef était mort. Bien… il n'aimait pas l'idée que ces types se pensaient plus puissants qu'eux.

-Nous n'avons pas vos parents, Seigneur Potter. Uniquement un message de sa Majesté. Répliqua d'une voix tremblante l'un des vampires.

-Sa _Majesté_ est dans un profond sommeil aux dernières nouvelles. Rétorqua vivement le professeur Johnson.

-Il nous parle toujours. Même dans son sommeil, il peut nous parler… dans nos cœurs… dans nos âmes… et il a une proposition pour le Seigneur Potter. Expliqua l'autre vampire

Drago était absolument convaincu qu'il ne voulait rien savoir de cette foutue proposition, mais il savait déjà que Potter était un idiot… un idiot qui voulait ses parents peu importe le prix. Il avait envie de se fracasser la tête contre le mur le plus proche, et s'il devait en juger par la lueur furieuse qui se promenait dans les yeux du professeur Johnson, celui-ci ressentait la même chose. Ou peut-être souhaitait-il plutôt fracasser les têtes de ces deux vampires l'une contre l'autre.

-Quel est le message? Demanda Potter. Parlez.

-Il vous annonce qu'il vous prendra tout ce qui vous est cher Seigneur Potter. Commença l'un des vampires. Il vous annonce qu'il vous attend avec impatience, pas maintenant… alors, il est inutile de le chercher. Mais, quand le temps sera idéal, il viendra à vous.

-Ce type veut me prendre tout ce qui m'est cher… et je dois attendre sans rien dire? C'est bien ce que vous me dites?

La voix dangereusement basse de Potter le fit frissonner de peur, et pourtant la menace n'était pas dirigée contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer comment se sentaient les deux vampires. L'un d'eux semblait sur le point de s'évanouir alors que l'autre affichait une expression grave. Étaient-ils jeunes ou complètement inconscients? Il s'agissait, de toute évidence, d'une mission suicidaire. Qui accepterait une telle tâche?

-Il… Il vous annonce qu'il faut l'attendre, car vous n'êtes pas prêt… Il veut que vous soyez le contraire de lui…

-Le contraire?

-De l'émotion à l'état pure.

Et qu'est-ce que cela voulait bien pouvoir dire? Potter avait des émotions. Il avait toujours eu des émotions. Qu'est-ce que ce roi des vampires désirait de plus comme sentiment? Allait-il tuer les parents de Potter? Une peur féroce lui coupa la respiration, et il ne put que se demander ce que Potter pouvait être entrain de ressentir en ce moment.

-Est-ce la fin du message? Demanda Potter, le visage stoïque.

-Oui.

Le professeur Rogue n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas en arrière que le deuxième vampire prenait feu. Le regard chocolat du professeur Johnson semblait briller de contentement à l'idée de tuer des êtres magiques, et Drago ne pouvait que se souvenir de l'histoire que Weasley leur avait racontée… Il n'était plus si difficile de croire que les humains avaient assassinés un nombre incalculable de créatures magiques afin d'avoir de la magie.

-Professeur Johnson, je veux envoyer un message à Tom Jedusor. Fit remarquer le brun.

-Je l'avais deviné sinon ce vampire serait déjà mort.

Le sportif hocha doucement la tête avant de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du dernier envoyé de Tom Jedusor. Celui-ci devient aussi pâle qu'un drap avant de partir en courant. Drago aurait voulu demander à Potter ce qu'il venait de dire au vampire, mais, pour une étrange raison, il sentait que ce n'était pas sa place. Si Potter avait murmuré son message, il devait y avoir une raison. Comme il devait y avoir une raison au fait qu'il refusait de dévoiler son rêve. Il tourna son regard vers le professeur Rogue et fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Il y avait un sorcier ou une sorcière avec eux. Déclara Rogue, le visage songeur.

-Cette personne doit être partie depuis bien longtemps. Répliqua le professeur Johnson. Devrions-nous essayer de la retrouver?

-Pour lancer un sort de cette amplitude… Tous les humains sont entrain de dormir profondément… Tu devrais les réveiller.

Drago s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsque Weasley se saisit du bras de Rogue, l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un elfe fout à cette école?

Le professeur Rogue se contenta de lancer un regard ennuyé en direction de Weasley, et Drago déglutit avec peine. Un elfe? Les elfes existaient? Pourquoi était-il surpris exactement? Rien n'était surprenant. Probablement que les trolls, les fées et les génies de la lampe magique existaient également. Il n'avait plus aucune raison d'être surpris. Ses mains se crispèrent l'une contre l'autre, et il vit que Blaise semblait aussi choqué que lui. Son meilleur ami avait les yeux ronds et la respiration haletante.

-Un elfe! Les elfes n'interviennent pas dans les affaires des humains! Répliqua le mulâtre d'une voix étrangement stridente.

Drago se tourna vers Potter et vit que celui-ci était devenu aussi pâle qu'un drap. D'accord… Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde était entrain de paniquer? Devait-il paniquer lui aussi? Le professeur Rogue était arrivé cette année, cela faisait plus de 4 mois qu'ils le voyaient tous les jours, et c'était uniquement maintenant qu'ils réalisaient qu'il était un elfe?

-Effectivement, nous n'intervenons pas la vie des autres créatures de ce monde.

Le blond en avait vraiment marre d'entendre le dédain dans la voix de toutes les créatures magiques. Il comprenait que les êtres magiques n'aimaient pas les humains, mais de là à toujours… un grognement rauque s'échappa de la bouche de Weasley et Drago se tourna d'un bond vers le roux.

-Vous nous espionniez. Grogna-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

-Pas vous particulièrement Monsieur Weasley. Rétorqua le métis en fronçant les sourcils. Tout ceux qui entourent l'élu ont été observés.

Drago sentit une désagréable appréhension lui chatouiller la gorge, et il mit, presque contre sa volonté, sa main sur le bras musclé de Potter. C'était un geste ridicule. Potter n'avait certainement pas besoin de son aide pour se défendre, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il aurait été prêt à arracher la tête de Rogue si cela voulait dire protéger le vampire. La main du brun se posa fermement sur la sienne en un geste réconfortant qui n'emmenait pas le moindre réconfort.

_-Pourquoi un elfe se trouve-t-il ici_? Explosa Weasley. Vous êtes toujours assis sur vos culs royaux dans votre forêt de merde alors que les autres créatures magiques se font massacrer! **Pourquoi**!

De toute évidence, Weasley n'aimait pas du tout les elfes. De toute façon, Weasley n'aimait pas grand-chose. Le regard gris-mauve de Rogue semblait de plus en plus ennuyé et il passa une main nonchalante dans sa longue chevelure noire, dévoilant une oreille pointue.

-Il est vrai que nous n'intervenons pas dans la vie des autres créatures qui peuplent ce monde… sauf lorsque ces créatures menacent notre territoire.

-Pourquoi votre territoire serait menacé? Demanda Potter d'une voix bien plus calme que le loup-garou.

-Votre guerre contre Tom Jedusor risque de détruire beaucoup de vie… beaucoup trop de vie…

-Vous vous fichez éperdument de nos vies. Siffla Weasley, les yeux plissés. Et vous vous fichez encore plus des humains. Maintenant, en quoi cette guerre vous concerne-t-elle!

-Il faut réveiller les humains. Professeur Johnson, j'ose assumer que vous serez en mesure de vaincre ce maléfice?

-Ouais.

Rogue hocha gracieusement la tête avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa classe. Drago mourrait d'envie d'éclater de rire. À chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression de comprendre quelque chose… tout partait en fumée. Rien ne pouvait être simple… c'était une malédiction. Un frisson d'horreur le traversa en se souvenant des paroles de l'ancêtre de Blaise. Oui, il avait une malédiction, et elle n'était même pas active en ce moment… que se passerait-il lorsqu'elle déciderait d'agir pour de bon? Ce croissant de lune sur son front…

-Ce connard de merde n'a pas répondu à ma question! S'étrangla Weasley.

-C'est un elfe. Il va répondre lorsqu'il a envie de répondre. Répliqua le professeur Johnson. Retournez en classe, nous discuterons bien assez tôt.

Les yeux de Drago croisèrent ceux de Potter, et il était convaincu que le brun pensait la même chose que lui. Ils ne voulaient pas être séparés. Sa main se crispa violemment sur l'avant-bras du brun qui se contenta d'hocher faiblement la tête.

-Nous n'allons pas en classe. Murmura Drago, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

-Je vois… vous feriez mieux de partir avant que tout le monde se réveille alors.

Le blond vit tous ses compagnons hocher la tête. Même Weasley était presque s'il le comparait à un elfe qui ne voulait pas donner de réponse et à un roi vampire qui voulait une guerre pour vaincre son ennuie.

-Où allons-nous? Demanda Blaise en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Chez moi. Répondit Potter.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur, le vampire s'empressa de l'entrainer vers sa voiture et Drago lança un regard significatif en direction de Blaise qui semblait décidé à les suivre. Est-ce que son meilleur ami faisait exprès de ne pas entendre le message télépathique qu'il lui envoyait? Ne pouvait-il pas aller dans la foutue voiture de Weasley? De toute évidence non puisqu'il grimpa dans l'auto de Potter sans un regard pour personne. Drago se laissa tomber sur le siège avant alors que Potter démarrait la voiture sans un regard pour personne. Il ignorait pour quelle raison il désirait tant être seul avec le brun. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait décidé de passer l'éternité avec lui, mais il aurait voulu… Son cœur sursauta violemment dans sa poitrine lorsque Potter enlaça leurs doigts ensembles. Les yeux émeraude se posèrent sur sa personne, et Drago ne put que laisser échapper un soupir tremblant. Ils avaient besoin de réponse… Ils avaient besoin d'entrainement… et lui avait besoin de choisir sa destinée parce qu'ils n'était plus si sur de pouvoir quitter le brun…

À suivre…


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Enfin… je suis libre… libre comme un poisson lol! Je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre un rythme normal! La maladie a ça de bon j'imagine! Merci à tout ceux qui continuent de me soutenir malgré l'attente!

**Chapitre 43**

Drago ignorait ce qu'ils allaient faire chez Potter. D'accord, ils devaient peut-être discuter de ce qui était entrain d'arriver, mais sincèrement… la situation était tellement bizarre qu'il aurait voulu prendre quelques minutes pour respirer profondément et oublier. Un vampire trop puissant qui voulait une guerre uniquement pour ne plus s'ennuyer, une sorcière qui était l'ennemie jurée du géniteur de Blaise et qui était une niveau neuf, un elfe qui ne voulait pas expliquer les raisons de sa venue, un sorcier qui était le demi-frère de son meilleur ami et qui devait protéger les humains, une malédiction dont il ignorait les effets… trop… tout cela était juste trop. Ils n'étaient que des adolescents, bon sang! Même Potter et Weasley! Ils n'étaient pas prêts à toute cette histoire, mais tout le monde semblait se ficher éperdument de ce qu'ils pensaient de la situation. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut rendu dans le salon du brun, une tasse de thé dans les mains, qu'il réalisa qu'il était arrivé chez le vampire. Super… maintenant, il ne portait plus la moindre attention aux détails. Un silence de plomb régnait dans le salon de Potter et personne ne semblait enclin à le briser.

-Nous n'avons pas décidé de manquer l'école pour rester en silence bordel! Hurla soudainement Weasley, le regard survolté.

Son regard se dirigea vers le loup-garou qui commença à faire des pas enragés dans le salon, allant de droite à gauche sans véritable destination. Super… Il n'avait nullement besoin de la furie de Weasley en ce moment. Comment le loup-garou réagirait-il s'il parlait de son rêve. Il s'empresserait, probablement, de lui arracher la tête. Quelle histoire…

-Que veux-tu faire exactement Weasley? Demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. Nous ne pouvons que nous entrainer.

-Nous entrainer? Est-ce que tu plaisantes? Tom Jedusor…

-Je sais ce que Tom Jedusor veut et, à présent, que proposes-tu pour l'arrêter?

Le silence fut la seule réponse que le roux daigna donner.

-C'est ce que je me disais. Siffla le mulâtre. Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose. Nous ne savons pas où il se trouve; nous ne savons pas l'étendu de ses pouvoirs; nous ne savons pas s'il veut uniquement se battre avec Harry ou s'il désire une guerre générale; nous ne savons pas la grandeur de son armée, alors que savons-nous?

-Il veut faire Potter sortir de ses gongs. Répondit Drago en se massant la tempe. Il veut que Potter le haïsse.

Une grimace de douleur déforma le visage du brun, et Drago eut l'envie absurde de prendre sa main et de lui donner un peu de réconfort, aussi pathétique que ce soit, mais il se contenta de se mordre la lèvre inférieure et de se tourner vers Blaise.

-Et comment compte-t-il accomplir ça? Continua Blaise. S'il veut que Potter le déteste, pourquoi ne pas tuer ses parents? Ils sont endormis… sans défense.

Les yeux émeraude se voilèrent de rouge et l'agonie du vampire sembla redoubler.

-Il ne peut pas tuer James et Lily Potter aussi facilement. Rétorqua Weasley. Le conseil des vampires serait obligé d'agir. Même ses connards ne pourraient se permettre d'ignorer une chose pareille.

-Tom Jedusor a donc peur du conseil des vampires. Souffla Drago. Pourquoi? Je croyais qu'il était tout puissant.

-Le conseil des sorciers risque d'alerter…

Weasley se secoua doucement la tête avant de regarder le blond droit dans les yeux. C'était la première fois que le roux le fixait sans la moindre animosité et cela faillit lui donner une crise cardiaque.

-Il risque d'alerter une personne très puissante que Tom Jedusor ne veut pas qu'on alerte tout de suite.

-Bon, de toute évidence il s'agissait d'un autre secret des créatures magiques que les misérables humains n'avaient pas le droit de savoir. Drago aurait été tenté de s'énerver si cela n'avait été de l'expression de Potter. Le vampire ne méritait pas qu'il s'énerve et qu'il perde son calme. Il devait être là pour lui. Blaise se contenta de rouler des yeux avant de poursuivre.

-Donc, pour énerver Potter il faut absolument qu'il fasse mal à quelqu'un qui ne fait pas partie du monde magique.

Drago s'apprêtait à hocher la tête lorsque Potter se leva brusquement, partant soudainement en direction de sa chambre. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, mais il était déjà debout entrain de suivre le brun. Il pouvait deviner que la situation ne devait pas être évidente pour Potter… Seigneur! Elle n'était pas évidente pour lui non plus! Après tout, ce Tom Jedusor dont il ne connaissait rien voulait le tuer uniquement pour faire du mal à Potter. Comme s'il n'était qu'un objet pour atteindre son but… C'en aurait été dégradant s'il avait eu le temps de penser à lui-même… à son propre bien-être, mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur semblait le pousser, de toutes ses forces, vers Potter? Il détestait ce sentiment, mais, pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas y penser. Pas quand le brun souffrait à ce point.

Dès qu'il pénétra dans la chambre du vampire, il dut éviter de justesse une lampe qui se fracassa contre le mur. Il était convaincu qu'un ouragan venait de pénétrer dans cette pièce… une furie sans la moindre pitié… une furie qui souffrait bien trop et tout ça parce qu'une stupide prophétie disait qu'il allait être aussi puissant que Tom Jedusor. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le vampire qui continuait à détruire tout ce qui avait le malheur d'apparaitre sur son chemin. Que devait-il dire? Que devait-il faire? Devait-il attendre que la tempête passe avant d'ouvrir la bouche? Lorsqu'il vit Potter balancer son bureau contre le mur, il réalisa subitement qu'il n'avait pas le temps… il n'avait pas le temps que Potter se calme et vide sa colère et son désespoir… il devait se ressaisir, immédiatement. Avant qu'il ne se fasse du mal… avant que sa colère ne le fasse tout détruire sur son passage et qu'il prenne une décision qu'il pourrait regretter.

-Potter… Souffla-t-il.

-Va-t-en.

-Potter…

Il s'approcha calmement du brun et posa fermement sa main sur son avant-bras. Il tremblait. Seigneur… le brun était entrain de trembler et lui ne savait pas quoi faire pour le réconforter. Que devait-il dire? Que devait-il faire? Comment devait-il agir?

-Potter…

**-Va-t-en**! Tu n'as pas entendu! Hein! Tu n'as pas entendu? Il veut te tuer uniquement parce que je t'aime! Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je ressens! Il pourrait tuer mes parents! Et je ne suis pas assez puissant pour l'en empêcher! Il a tout le pouvoir! **Tout le putain de pouvoir**!

-Potter… Écoute-moi…

**-Non**! Dégage bordel! C'est ça que tu veux depuis le début non? Dégager! **Alors** **fous le camp**!

-Sans mon sang…

-Je me fous éperdument de ton sang! Que toi et ton sang aillent se faire foutre!

-Arrête!

-Pourquoi! Hein! _**Pourquoi**_!

Les mains du vampire se serrèrent violemment sur ses épaules, lui faisant presque mal. S'il n'avait pas un peu de la force de Potter en lui, probablement que le brun lui aurait brisé quelque chose. Il n'avait pas peur… Il n'avait pas peur du tout. Il avait juste tellement mal en regardant le brun. Comment autant de douleur pouvait exister dans un seul regard?

-Parce que moi aussi je t'aime! Hurla Drago, visiblement à bout de nerfs. J'aurais dû être en furie qu'un vampire veuille me tuer uniquement parce que je représente quelque chose pour toi! J'aurais dû vouloir le tuer parce qu'il ne me voit que comme un objet! Une arme! Mais, je ne pense qu'à toi! Je ne vois que toi! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ça!

Ses mains s'enfouirent dans la chevelure de jais de Potter et il ramena violemment sa bouche contre la sienne. Les mouvements de ses lèvres étaient furieux, désespérés, mais Potter ne répondait pas, sa bouche résolument fermée. Une morsure violente de sa part fut suffisante pour le faire grogner de douleur et Drago en profita pour aller danser avec la langue de Potter. Le corps du vampire se crispa contre le sien avant que ses bras entourent sauvagement sa taille et qu'il se mette à l'embrasser avec la même ardeur.

Drago était convaincu qu'il était entrain de brûler, mais il ne pouvait que désirer se rapprocher de plus en plus de cette chaleur. Oui… encore… jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se souvienne plus de son nom… jusqu'à ce que la seule chose qui compte soit le corps du brun pressé contre le sien. Il ne voulait pas le perdre… Il ne voulait jamais le perdre… Il ne pouvait pas survivre sans ce corps contre le sien… cette bouche contre lui… cette chaleur incandescente qui se pressait sur chaque millimètre de son corps. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus le moindre souffle que Potter le relâcha brusquement, le regardant la respiration haletante.

-Arrête de dire des choses pareilles. Siffla-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse. Est-ce que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques? Tu ne veux pas passer l'éternité avec moi… Est-ce que tu t'en souviens?

Le blond posa vivement sa main contre sa poitrine essayant vainement de reprendre sa respiration.

-Je ne veux peut-être pas passer l'éternité avec toi. Murmura-t-il. Mais, ceux qui veulent te faire du mal… je ne les laisserai pas faire. Je serai là pour toi. Je t'aiderai de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

-Pourquoi! Pourquoi tout cela pour moi! Je ne suis pas ton ami. Je ne suis pas ton petit-ami. Je ne suis qu'une sangsue.

-Si j'étais en danger… est-ce que tu me laisserais me débrouiller tout seul uniquement parce que je ne suis pas ton ami ou ton petit-ami?

-Non, mais…

-Nous ressentons la même chose, toi et moi… N'oublie jamais… N'oublie jamais ce que je ressens pour toi.

Comme lui ne pouvait pas l'oublier… Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent dangereusement avant qu'il ne s'avance vers lui posant ses mains autour de son visage.

-Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment? Dit-il avec un regard mauvais. Tu veux te battre dans une guerre qui ne concerne pas du tout?

-Elle me concerne.

-Tu es humain.

-Elle me concerne parce que tu me concernes.

Il s'attendait à ce que Potter s'énerve de plus belle, mais le brun se contenta de poser délicatement son front contre le sien, ses yeux péniblement fermés.

-Je t'aime tellement que j'en deviendrai fou. Souffla-t-il.

-Harry…

Il disait si rarement le prénom du vampire que celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux, visiblement choqué.

-Ne meurs pas. Finit-il par dire en le relâchant.

-Toi non plus.

À suivre…


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui continuent à me reviewer malgré l'attente! Je vous adore ^^!

**Chapitre 44**

Plus Blaise attendait que Drago et Potter sortent de la chambre de celui-ci et plus il se sentait anxieux. Ses yeux se posèrent malgré lui sur Weasley qui semblait se faire un devoir sacré de ne pas le regarder. Il pouvait comprendre sa réaction. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls… Un frisson traversa Blaise et il s'obligea à baisser les yeux. Il pouvait encore voir le corps nu du roux. Ses muscles puissants qui semblaient vouloir bondir sur lui. Aurait-il même fait semblant de résister si Weasley s'était jeté sur lui? Il était convaincu que non.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont entrain de foutre bordel! Cracha soudainement le loup-garou, le faisant violemment sursauter.

Le mulâtre ne daigna pas répondre. De toute façon, il était convaincu que Weasley ne lui parlait pas véritablement. Il était évident qu'il ne voulait que l'ignorer… Ignorer ses sentiments pour lui… Ignorer leur conversation de l'autre nuit… Et lui alors? N'aurait-il pas mieux fait d'agir comme si cette nuit n'était jamais arrivée? Comme s'il n'avait jamais vu le corps de Weasley? Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge et il déglutit avec peine. Il voulait être proche de lui… Il voulait toujours être proche de lui. Malgré le fait qu'il le méprisait… qu'il détestait ce qu'il était… ce qu'il pensait… ce qu'il voulait… Il détestait tout ce que Weasley représentait et pourtant… Il y avait un foutu lien entre eux qui se refusait à se faire oublier! Il détestait ça.

-Ne fais rien de stupide. Déclara brusquement le roux.

Blaise leva alors des yeux surpris dans sa direction et sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine en croisant son regard. Ces foutus yeux bleu clair qui semblaient vouloir lui transpercer l'âme…

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda-t-il glacialement.

-Ça veut dire que tu te mets souvent dans des situations complètement idiotes!

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai un psychopathe à mes trousses.

-Et cette histoire ne te regarde en rien. Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler.

-Drago est lié à Potter. Bien évidemment que je dois m'en mêler.

-Tu ferais vraiment tout pour cet _humain_.

Les yeux de Blaise se plissèrent dangereusement et il se leva d'un bond, se plantant directement en face du loup-garou. Il lui arrivait peut-être à l'épaule, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'intimidait. Le regard du roux se posa durement sur lui et les poings du mulâtre se crispèrent.

-Oui, je ferai absolument tout pour un membre de ma famille. Siffla-t-il dangereusement. Tu dois me comprendre. Ta loyauté envers Harry est digne d'un chien envers son maître.

Les mains du rouquin se posèrent violemment sur ses bras, les serrant à lui en faire mal. Blaise ne se permit pas la moindre grimace. Il était attiré physiquement par le roux, il n'avait pas le choix de l'admettre, mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de lui parler de n'importe quelle façon!

-Lâche-moi avant de le regretter. Poursuivit-il d'une voix basse.

-Tu vas me faire exploser la cervelle, c'est ça? Tu ne peux compter que sur tes putains de pouvoirs. Tom Jedusor, cette sorcière, ton géniteur… tout le monde est plus puissant que toi. Reste dans le monde des humains et arrête d'agir comme un idiot!

-Je suis plus puissant que toi. Répliqua Blaise. Tu ne peux rien contre moi si ta cervelle a été réduite en bouillie.

-Tu n'es pas plus puissant que moi. Je pourrais t'arracher la tête malgré ton petit tour de passe-passe.

Ils étaient bien trop proches. La respiration de Weasley caressait voluptueusement ses lèvres et ses mains ne lui faisaient plus mal. S'il l'avait désiré, Blaise aurait pu aisément se dégager. Seigneur… Il ne voulait pas se dégager… Pourquoi perdaient-ils leur temps à s'insulter et se menacer alors qu'ils auraient pu être entrain de s'embrasser? Le mulâtre cligna des paupières face à cette pensée. Il devenait vraiment idiot. S'embrasser? Il ne devait pas embrasser Weasley. Il ne devait même pas approcher Weasley. Le roux était dangereux… Bien trop dangereux…

-Alors vas-y… Souffla Blaise. Arrache-moi la tête. Tu me déteste. Je suis un humain et un sorcier. Je suis ce que tu détestes le plus…

-Oui… Tu l'es…

Leur conversation semblait toujours être la même chose. Ils tournaient en rond. Ils se désiraient physiquement, mais ils détestaient ce qu'ils étaient. C'était absolument ridicule. Allaient-ils continuer à dire la même chose jusqu'à la fin des temps? Ou plutôt jusqu'à la fin de sa vie? De toute façon, dans une trentaine d'année, Weasley ne le désirerait plus. Lui aurait presque 50 ans et Weasley garderait le même visage… Pour l'éternité. Cette pensée le fit violemment se dégager et reculer d'un pas.

-Tu me détestes et je te déteste. Cracha-t-il. Nous voulons faire l'amour ensemble et cela nous empêche de laisser notre antipathie mutuelle s'épanouir. Nous ne pouvons plus agir comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors?

-Baiser.

Blaise aurait normalement éclaté de rire face au visage stupéfait de Weasley, mais être amusé était loin de ce qu'il voulait en ce moment. Weasley et lui voulaient baiser. Ce n'était qu'une stupide tension sexuelle. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute?

-Tu plaisantes? Répliqua le roux d'une voix rageuse.

-Non. Tu veux me baiser.

-Alors quoi? Nous devrions juste coucher ensemble et c'est fini?

-Oui.

Ainsi, il n'aurait pas imaginé que Weasley ne le désirerait plus uniquement parce que sa peau n'était plus aussi ferme qu'avant. À quoi pensait-il Seigneur? Il était un véritable crétin. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent durement dans sa peau et il hocha la tête pour faire bonne mesure. Il voulait coucher avec Weasley. Cette fichue tension sexuelle n'était bonne pour personne. Le sexe ne représentait rien… ce n'était qu'une manière de se libérer de certaines tensions. Il pouvait le faire. D'accord, il s'agissait de sa première fois, mais Weasley n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

-Tu es sérieux. Déclara Weasley, le faisant sortir violemment de ses pensés.

Les yeux bleus du roux avaient une étrange émotion et sa voix était devenue bien plus calme.

-Tu es sérieux. Répéta-t-il comme s'il essayait d'absorber l'idée.

-Mon frère et mes sœurs ne seront pas là ce soir. Ils dorment chez ma grande sœur. Tu peux venir. C'est ton choix.

Avant que Weasley ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Drago et Potter se décidèrent à revenir dans le salon.

()

Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir bizarre en voyant Blaise et Weasley. Ces deux-là semblaient sur le point de s'arracher la tête. De toute façon, ils semblaient toujours sur le point de se tuer. Il se laissa choir sur l'un des canapés et eut un léger serrement au cœur en voyant que Potter ne s'était pas assis à côté de lui. Quel idiot… Potter et lui s'aimaient, d'accord, mais ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Pas maintenant. Il y avait trop en jeu. Était-ce le moment de raconter son rêve? Mais, son rêve ne lui avait rien appris. Pas vraiment en tout cas. Il savait que la personne qui lui avait jeté un sort faisait partie de la famille de Blaise, mais à part cela… Il ne savait absolument rien. Il ferait mieux d'attendre d'avoir plus d'information non? Et comment comptait-il obtenir ces informations? Une idée subite lui traversa la tête et il sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

-Alors… que devrions-nous faire? Demanda soudainement Blaise. Nous entrainer? Aller nous cacher? Quoi donc?

-Nous entrainer. Déclara Potter. Mon parrain est venu pour cela.

-Est-ce qu'il est puisant? Rétorqua le mulâtre.

-Il a 500 ans d'expérience. Il peut nous apprendre plusieurs choses.

-Mon demi-frère aussi peut nous aider. Et le professeur Rogue.

-Un elfe! S'étrangla Weasley, visiblement dégoûté.

Le regard que lança Blaise en direction du roux laissa même Drago perplexe. Était-ce de la haine? Du désir à l'état pur? Il n'aurait su le dire…

-Les elfes sont puissants. Approuva Potter. Il peut nous aider. De toute façon, il est là pour ça non?

-Il est là pour _observer_. Répliqua Weasley. Les elfes ne se mêlent pas des histoires hors de leurs forêts.

-Pourtant… il est là. Fit remarquer Potter. Nous devons, au moins, lui demander.

Les yeux emplis de fureur de Weasley disaient clairement que ce n'était pas lui qui allait demander quoi que ce soit. Ce type haïssait tout le monde. Comment une seule personne pouvait-elle haïr autant?

-Ron, trouve Sirius et explique lui la situation. Ordonna le vampire. Zabini, je ne sais pas si ton frère va vouloir nous aider…

-Il n'a pas le choix.

-Alors, pourrais-tu lui demander…

-Ouais.

Blaise lui lança un regard éloquent et Drago secoua doucement la tête. Les yeux du mulâtre se posèrent brièvement sur Weasley qui l'ignora avec superbe. Après quelques secondes, Blaise partit sans demander son reste.

-Je vais aller voir Rogue. Finit Potter. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi Malfoy?

-Non. Je dois aller voir mes parents.

Le vampire hocha la tête, et les trois se levèrent afin de pouvoir partir. Weasley lui adressa à peine un regard avant de disparaitre. Drago sentit soudainement les mains de Potter se poser sur ses avant-bras, l'obligeant à le regarder.

-Ne fais rien de stupide. L'avertit-il.

-Je ne suis pas un crétin. Je peux m'occuper de moi-même.

Les yeux émeraude se posèrent sur ses lèvres et Drago sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine.

-Tu... tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Souffla-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

-Tu as raison… Fais attention.

Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur son front avant qu'il ne parte en courant, laissant Drago le cœur battant à la chamade. Il prit quelques instants pour reprendre une respiration normale avant de commencer à marcher jusqu'à sa destination. Il n'était presque jamais seul, et il avait besoin de réponse.

Cela lui prit une trentaine de minutes à pieds, mais il arriva finalement devant l'école Saint-Jean-Baptiste. Il pénétra dans l'établissement et discuta rapidement avec la secrétaire, lui lançant un sourire charmant. Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune fille apparut dans le secrétariat. Ses yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent avant de se plisser sous la suspicion en le voyant.

-Drago?

-Salut Alice.

La petite sœur de Blaise le fixait comme s'il avait trois têtes, et il ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Il lui fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur du secrétariat et lui prit la main. La jeune fille continuait à le fixer d'un regard éberlué et empli de doute.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai besoin de voir ton père.

À suivre…


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui continuent à me reviewer malgré l'attente! Je vous adore ^^!

**Chapitre 45**

Le regard de la petite sœur de Blaise se plissa dangereusement, mais Drago continua à afficher un air serein. Il savait pertinemment qu'Alice devait se poser des milliers de questions, et il n'avait pas véritablement l'intention d'y répondre. Pour des raisons qu'il ignorait, il avait absolument besoin de connaitre la vérité sans pour autant que personne ne sache cette vérité. Il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. D'un stupide rêve où une femme de la famille de Blaise lui avait lancé un sort. Enfin, pas à lui… mais ce sort l'affectait. Il pouvait le sentir… Surtout après avoir vu ce croissant de lune sur son front.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux le voir? Demanda Alice, les yeux emplis de suspicion.

-J'ai une question à lui poser. Répondit vaguement Drago.

-Et cette question est…

-Est-ce que tu me fais confiance Alice?

Les yeux de la mulâtre se plissèrent encore plus et Drago s'obligea à garder un visage passif. Alice devait croire en lui. Seigneur! Elle le connaissait depuis tellement longtemps! Elle devait croire qu'il devait vraiment avoir besoin d'aide pour même considérer voir son père. Surtout derrière le dos de Blaise.

-Il habite au 534 rue Desormes. Finit-elle par siffler, visiblement de mauvaise grâce.

-Merci Alice.

-Si Blaise l'apprend…

-Il ne l'apprendra pas.

De toute façon, son meilleur ami serait bien trop occupé à vouloir lui arracher la tête pour même penser à sa petite sœur dont le seul crime avait été de lui donner une adresse. Il sortit rapidement de l'école et appela un taxi. Il avait besoin de réponses. Il avait besoin de comprendre cette malédiction. Et il avait besoin de comprendre quelle était le lien entre cette malédiction et Potter. Parce qu'il y avait un foutu lien. Il pouvait le sentir à l'intérieur de lui. Malheureusement, il n'aurait pu expliquer d'où venait ce sentiment. Il paya sans véritablement faire attention le chauffeur de taxi et sortit devant l'immense maison du géniteur de Blaise. S'il croyait que sa maison était imposante, que devait-il dire de celle-ci? Il fit quelques pas lorsque l'immense grille s'ouvrit devant lui. Il avait l'étrange impression de se trouver dans un film d'horreur. Il ravala difficilement sa peur avant de continuer à marcher. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut devant la porte d'entrée qu'il prit une respiration tremblante. Il avait besoin de savoir… Il avait besoin de savoir… Il devait se rappeler cela ou risquer de perdre la raison. Il leva la main pour cogner à la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit devant un homme blond aux yeux verts. Drago reconnu aussitôt le géniteur de Blaise.

-Tiens… tiens… Ricana l'homme blond. Si ce n'est pas la beauté désespérée.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide. Déclara brusquement Drago.

-Cela est évident, mon cher, mais je ne suis nullement obligé de te donner cette aide, pas vrai?

Le cœur de Drago battait furieusement dans sa poitrine et il déglutit avec peine.

-Si vous ne vouliez pas m'aider, vous ne m'auriez pas ouvert la porte. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix bien plus sure qu'il ne se sentait en réalité.

-Je ne peux pas fermer la porte devant l'un des amis de mon fils préféré.

Le sourire du géniteur de Blaise s'agrandit avant qu'il ne lui fasse signe de rentrer. Le regard de Drago se posa aussitôt sur le portrait de la sorcière. Elle était encore plus belle dans ses vêtements d'époque. Une beauté fulgurante… meurtrière… Une bile amère monta à la gorge de Drago et il tourna les yeux vers le géniteur de Blaise.

-Si vous désirez la voir morte… Pourquoi garder son portrait?

Un éclair de fureur traversa les yeux lime alors que son sourire goguenard restait fermement en place.

-Sais-tu mon âge? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-Non.

-Moi non plus.

Il s'approcha alors de la toile et posa délicatement sa main sur le visage de la sorcière.

-Je peux dire que j'ai approximativement 600 ans, mais est-ce que j'ai vraiment 600 ans? Ou bien est-ce 603, 601, 610? Je n'en sais rien. Le temps ne veut rien dire. Demanda-moi à quoi ressemble la mère de ton ami?

-À quoi ressemble-t-elle?

-Je n'en sais rien. Les visages de ces femmes se mêlent dans ma tête. Je pourrais te décrire une femme, mais peut-être ne serait-ce pas la mère de ton ami. Voilà ce qu'est l'immortalité.

S'il devenait immortel… est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il oublierait le visage de ses parents? L'importance qu'ils avaient eue dans sa vie? Est-ce que Potter allait l'oublier? Dans 100 ans? Dans 200 ans? Comment ne pourrait-il pas l'oublier? Son visage disparaitrait de sa mémoire. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui s'évanouirait avec le fil des années. Un frisson glacial lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale.

-Je ne veux pas oublier son visage. Poursuivit l'homme blond. Je n'oublierai jamais son visage tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle sera vivante. Elle restera graver dans ma mémoire jusqu'à ce que son corps ne soit que poussière.

Ses doigts continuaient à caresser le visage peint de la sorcière et Drago fut tenté de lui dire qu'il mentait. Bien évidemment qu'il mentait. Il était toujours amoureux d'elle. Il l'aimait, mais il voulait la voir morte.

-La femme qui a jeté un sort sur ma lignée… Murmura Drago. Elle fait partie de votre famille.

-Il s'agit de ma mère.

Il parlait de sa mère de la même façon que Blaise parlait de lui. Avec colère et ressentiment. Cette femme était donc la grand-mère de Blaise. Super… la grand-mère de son meilleur ami l'avait maudit.

-La malédiction qu'elle m'a lancée…

-Ce n'était pas contre toi, pour être juste. Ma chère mère ne faisait jamais rien sans raison.

-Elle a maudit…

-Elle a maudit Cassandre Malfoy avec la malédiction de Cassandre. Ce n'est pas très original quand nous y pensons.

-La malédiction de Cassandre?

Le sourire du sorcier se fit encore plus sinistre alors que ses doigts continuaient de tracer chaque contour du visage de la femme.

-Tu dois connaitre la mythologie, pas vrai? Est-ce qu'ils vous enseignent encore cela à l'école?

-Je…

-As-tu déjà entendu parler de Cassandre de la tragédie Troie?

Drago hocha faiblement la tête. Il se souvenait d'un cheval en bois, d'une femme amoureuse qui était partie avec un autre homme… Cassandre… Cela lui faisait penser à des prophéties.

-Elle pouvait voir le futur. Déclara-t-il.

-Effectivement, mais ce n'était pas ça le problème.

-Le problème?

-Voir le futur n'est pas un problème. Poursuivit l'homme blond, sincèrement amusé. Être capable de voir ce qui va se passer… n'est-ce pas un magnifique don? Voir une tragédie avant qu'elle n'arrive… Sauver… Protéger…

Ne plus avoir la moindre surprise dans la vie. Savoir ce qui allait se passer avant que cela ne se passe. Était-ce donc si extraordinaire?

-Mais que ce passerait-il si tu voyais la mort de mon fils… Si tu savais qu'un arbre lui tomberait sur la tête le 23 juillet. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais?

-Je lui dirais de ne pas sortir cette journée là.

-Et s'il ne te croyait pas? Et si chaque parole qui sortait de ta bouche ne serait, pour lui, que mensonge?

Soudainement, l'homme blond s'approcha de lui et posa délicatement l'un de ses doigts sur son front.

-Cassandre était aimé du Dieu Apollon, et, pour lui prouver son amour, celui-ci lui donna le don de voir le futur, mais Cassandre refusa de lui donner son amour. Les Dieux sont cruels et malicieux. Apollon ne reprit pas son don, mais le tourna en malédiction.

La gorge de Drago était aussi sèche que le désert du Sahara.

-Elle verrait les tragédies… Elle prédirait le futur… Mais, personne ne la croirait… Que pouvait-elle faire exactement? Elle n'était qu'une humaine? Elle n'avait aucun moyen pour arrêter ce qui allait arriver, mais ceux qui avaient le pouvoir de tout changer… ne la croyait tout simplement pas. Voilà la malédiction de Cassandre, Drago Malfoy. Tu verras les tragédies… tu essayeras de les arrêter, mais tu ne le pourras pas. À la fin, tu deviendras fou comme tous les autres.

Drago ne se souvenait pas s'être déjà senti ainsi. Ce sentiment de pure horreur qui semblait sur le point de jaillir de lui… et il ne pouvait rien y faire… Comment était-ce possible? Comment pouvait-il avoir si peu de contrôle sur sa propre destinée? Tous les mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche… Elle l'avait dit… Cette femme l'avait dit…

-Je mentirai pour leur faire croire ce que je veux qu'ils croient. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Si je leur dis d'aller à gauche, ils iront à droite. Alors, je n'ai qu'à leur dire d'aller à droite pour qu'ils aillent vraiment à gauche. Je n'ai qu'à leur dire le contraire de mes prophéties et…

-Et ils te croiront. Les mensonges que tu diras seront pris pour des vérités, tes vérités pour des mensonges. C'est une malédiction vicieuse et cruelle, mais bon… ma mère a toujours été vicieuse et cruelle.

-N'y a-t-il pas un moyen… Souffla-t-il d'une voix désespérée.

-Oui, il y a un moyen pour te sauver de la démence.

Le soulagement de Drago fut presque palpable et il faillit tomber à genoux. Ce n'était pas la fin… Ce n'était pas encore la fin… Le père de Blaise se pencha vers lui, posant sa bouche contre son oreille.

-Prends un couteau et fait bien attention à ne pas manquer le cœur.

()

_- Il sera le seul qui vous donnera ce que vous désirez le plus au monde... Il sera le seul à pouvoir vous libérer de votre pire ennemi... _

_Elle savait déja qu'il ne la croirait pas. Personne ne la croyait jamais. Elle prit tout de même un certain plaisir à regarder ce vampire arrogant, la fixer avec ennuie. Ce qu'il désirait, elle l'avait vu. Elle l'avait senti... Elle le savait mieux que quiconque, mais lui ne la croirait jamais, et il passerait peut-être sa vie sans jamais l'atteindre. Le jeune homme, qui n'était jeune que d'apparence, s'approcha brusquement d'elle et lui releva délicatement la tête. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux rouges qui semblaient... Non, elle rêvait. Il ne la croyait pas. Personne ne la croyait. _

_- Comment s'appelle-t-il? _

_- Quoi? _

_- Comment s'appelle-t-il cela qui me délivra de mon ennuie? _

_- Pourquoi devrais-je vous donner un nom? Oh Roi des morts-vivants? _

_Elle éclata d'un rire sauvage... du même rire que son père... Un rire désespéré, sardonique, désemparé... Oh Seigneur... Quand est-ce que cela aurait enfin une fin? _

_- Parce-que il est ce que je désire. _

_- Et alors? _

_- Et je peux vous donner ce que vous désirez le plus... _

À suivre…


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui continuent à me reviewer malgré l'attente! Je vous adore ^^!

**Chapitre 46**

Blaise s'était attendu à ce que la conversation avec son demi-frère soit pénible. Et elle ne l'avait pas déçu. Éric Johnson l'avait regardé froidement tout en lui faisant remarquer qu'il était « ami-ami » avec des vampires. Comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà. Il se laissa choir sur le fauteuil et observa la fenêtre. Il savait qu'il se mettait en danger pour des vampires dont il se fichait éperdument. D'ailleurs, il les aurait volontiers abandonnés à leur sort si ce n'était de Drago. Et un peu de Weasley. Une minuscule part de lui faisait tout cela pour ce connard roux qui n'allait probablement pas venir de toute façon. Il était déjà presque minuit, et sa silhouette ne s'était même pas fait voir. Le mulâtre poussa un long soupir. Alors quoi? Ils allaient continuer à travailler ensemble, voulant visiblement se sauter dessus, mais ne rien faire du tout? Il ne s'agissait que de sexe franchement! Pourquoi est-ce que Weasley agissait comme s'il lui demandait de se couper la main droite!

La maison était vraiment silencieuse sans Jordan, Jennifer et Alice. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui-même sans eux dans la maison. Il devait être reconnaissant, pour une fois que sa grande sœur acceptait de les prendre pour la nuit. Après tout, elle avait sa vie, son mari, ses enfants, elle n'avait pas besoin de son ancienne famille dans ses jambes. Elle ne les avait pas complètement abandonnés. Il devait toujours voir les choses positivement. Oui… son nom était Blaise Zabini, Monsieur Positif. Il sursauta violemment en entendant quelqu'un cogner violemment à la porte, menaçant de la défoncer. En moins d'une seconde, il s'était levé et avait ouvert celle-ci, le cœur battant à la chamade. Weasley se trouvait devant lui, visiblement furieux.

-Salut. Murmura stupidement Blaise.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que le roux refermait violemment la porte et que ses lèvres s'abattaient sur les siennes, lui volant impitoyablement le souffle. Il aurait pu se plaindre du fait que Weasley n'avait même pas pris 5 secondes pour lui demander comment il allait et avait, à la place, passé directement à des choses plus physiques. Mais, il n'avait aucunement l'envie de décoller sa bouche de celle du loup-garou. Les grandes mains du roux s'agrippèrent soudainement à ses cuisses, le soulevant avec une facilité déconcertante. Blaise ne perdit pas de temps et enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Weasley. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, et il était prêt à en remercier les Dieux pour cela. Weasley l'allongea soudainement sur le canapé, s'agenouillant entre ses jambes ouvertes. Il décolla difficilement ses lèvres des siennes, et le fixa de ses yeux bleu-doré.

-Je suis…

Il déglutit difficilement avant de continuer.

-Je suis venu te dire que nous ne coucherons pas ensemble.

Les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillèrent et ses yeux se promenèrent lentement sur le corps musclé de Weasley. De ses épaules puissantes, à ses hanches étroites jusqu'à son érection qui semblait l'appeler désespérément.

-Nous ne coucherons pas ensemble? Demanda Blaise d'une voix rauque.

-Non. Jamais.

Blaise plissa dangereusement les yeux avant de se redresser à son tour, les jambes écartées puisque le roux se trouvait entre elles. Il hocha doucement la tête avant de se rapprocher du loup-garou, se perchant aisément sur ses hanches.

-Jamais?

-Pas question. Tu es un humain et un sorcier. Je ne ferais jamais ça.

Seigneur qu'il se fichait éperdument de ce que Weasley disait. Sa bouche se posa voracement sur la peau pâle du cou de Weasley et il entreprit de la sucer avec avidité. Ce type lui donnait des envies qu'il arrivait à peine à contrôler. Bordel! Il n'avait jamais eu une telle érection, et ce psychopathe lui parlait de haine! Il ne souhaitait pas parler d'amour! Il voulait parler de sexe! Non, en faite il ne voulait parler de rien. Il voulait uniquement sentir… se libérer de cette obsession qui menaçait de le rendre cinglé. Un grognement guttural fut sa réponse lorsqu'il passa voluptueusement la pointe de sa langue sur la pomme d'Adam de Weasley.

-Je suis venu te le dire en personne… pour que tu ne te fasses pas d'idée. Poursuivit d'une voix étouffée le roux. Il ne se passera rien entre nous.

Il en avait vraiment marre qu'il parle. Ses jambes se croisèrent dans le dos musclé et ce mouvement cause une friction entre leur érection. La bouche de Blaise s'ouvrit et un râle de plaisir en sortie.

-Pas de sexe. Souffla le mulâtre.

-Non! Rien du tout!

Mais sa bouche s'emparait presque sauvagement de la sienne et ses mains s'agrippèrent férocement à ses fesses, contrôlant efficacement le mouvement de ses hanches sur celles du roux. Blaise n'arrivait même pas à penser. Comment aurait-il pu réfléchir lorsque Weasley semblait décider à lui faire perdre la raison?

-Parce que nous ne devrions pas faire ça. Nous ne devrions pas nous toucher. Haleta le roux.

Comment Weasley arrivait-il à former des mots cohérents quand lui ne pouvait que penser à l'érection qui pesait sur la sienne. Il avait déjà vu l'entre-jambe de Weasley, mais pas comme ça. Pas aussi… un long gémissement sorti de ses lèvres et il rejeta la tête en arrière. Il voulait le supplier, le menacer… Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Weasley le poussa soudainement, le faisant tomber à la renverse et se leva d'un coup, la respiration haletante et une tente dans le pantalon.

-Weasley… Murmura le mulâtre.

-Je suis venu te dire de ne plus jamais me proposer une chose pareille. Cracha le rouquin. Plus jamais. Nous ne coucherons jamais ensemble.

Blaise se redressa violemment, les dents sortis et le regard furibond.

-Es-tu complètement idiot! Hurla-t-il. Pourquoi es-tu venu ici si c'est pour me dire une chose pareille! Tu me touches de cette façon et après «adieu»!

-Ouais.

-Va te faire foutre! Je te déteste!

-Déteste-moi. Ce sera plus facile pour nous deux.

Blaise s'apprêtait à lui lancer quelque chose à la tête, mais Weasley était déjà parti en courant. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à y croire… Il devait s'agir d'une mauvaise blague. Ses mains se crispèrent sur un oreiller et il enfouit sa tête dans celui-ci avant de se mettre à hurler.

()

Drago marchait sans véritablement avoir un but en tête. Il pouvait encore voir le sourire moqueur du père de Blaise, ses yeux verts qui pétillaient d'amusement alors qu'il lui parlait de sa malédiction. Ses yeux se voilèrent de larmes et il déglutit avec difficulté. Combien de temps avant que sa malédiction ne prenne effet? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne commence à considérer de prendre un couteau et d'en finir? Il avait mal au cœur. Il ne savait pas où aller. Devait-il en parler à Blaise, Potter et Weasley? N'avaient-ils pas déjà assez de problème comme ça? Il n'avait pas le choix. De toute façon, ses pas l'avaient emmené à la maison de Potter. Il sonna à la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit en moins de 5 secondes, le faisant sursauter. Potter semblait complètement exténué. Le cœur de Drago se serra dans sa poitrine et il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Malheureusement, il fut interrompu par un hurlement féroce provenant du salon. Le visage de Potter pâlit davantage et il lui prit la main afin de l'entrainer vers l'intérieur.

-Le professeur Rogue est là. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix sans émotion.

-Et alors? Rétorqua Drago.

-Sirius connait le professeur Rogue.

-Et alors?

-Mais, le professeur Rogue ne se souvient pas de Sirius.

-Et… oh.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon et Drago haussa un sourcil en voyant la scène. Black semblait sur le point d'étrangler quelqu'un alors que le professeur Rogue semblait sur le point de s'endormir.

-Écoutez Silo…

-Sirius! S'étrangla le parrain de Potter.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre avec vous. Je voulais simplement rencontrer celui qui allait entrainer le Sauveur.

-Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a de cela 150 ans! Seulement **150 ans**! Nous avons même parlé!

-De quoi exactement?

-De…

Le mannequin eut soudainement une pause et une expression d'intense réflexion se fit voir sur son visage. Drago était probablement le seul à remarquer l'agacement qui traversa brièvement les yeux gris-mauve du professeur Rogue.

-Comme je le pensais, notre conversation ne devait pas être très intéressante. J'ai 1200 ans, Monsieur Black. Je ne me souviens pas de chaque détail de ma vie.

**-1200 ans**!

Un long soupir s'échappa de la bouche de l'elfe et il se leva avec grâce tout en lançant sa longue chevelure de jais derrière son épaule.

-Nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que de reprendre contact, Monsieur Black. Au revoir.

-Une minute! Avec ton grand âge, qui nous dit que tu réussiras à te souvenir de cette maison!

-Je me souviens de ce qui a de l'importance, Monsieur Black.

Avant que le vampire puisse s'indigner davantage, Rogue se tourna vers Potter, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

-Nous discuterons plus tard, Monsieur Potter. De votre fardeau et de votre destiné.

Potter ne semblait pas du tout trouver cette pensée réjouissante. Rogue partit alors sans demander son reste et en ignorant complètement l'air furieux de Black.

-Ok, les amoureux, faites de l'air. Siffla le vampire. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de faire une imitation très réussie d'une tomate trop cuite. Sa seule consolation était que Potter n'était pas du tout mieux. Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, Potter l'entrainait jusqu'à sa propre chambre, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici? Demanda-t-il avec attention.

-Je…

Il avait une mauvaise nouvelle. Il avait été maudit par une sorcière qui s'avérait être la Grand-Mère de Blaise et qui obligeait les gens autour de lui à ne pas croire un mot de ce qu'il disait. Il allait probablement devenir fou et se suicider. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Pas maintenant… demain, il avouerait tout. Potter avait trop souffert aujourd'hui.

-Pour te voir. Répondit calmement Drago.

-Me voir? Pourquoi faire?

-Ce n'est pas ce que les gens font… lorsqu'ils sont amoureux?

Une étrange émotion apparut dans les yeux de Potter et il se racla bruyamment la gorge.

-Ouais… j'imagine… ne devrais-tu pas me chanter la sérénade? Fit-il remarquer.

-Jamais. C'est bien trop ridicule.

-Je t'avais écrit un poème, tu sais?

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent brusquement et il se pencha vers Potter, lui prenant violemment le bras et le secouant avec enthousiasme.

-Non? Sérieusement! S'exclama-t-il.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je viens de te dire ça. Cracha le vampire. Je dois être fou.

-Fou d'amour.

-Non, je pense fou tout court.

-Où est-il?

-Où est quoi?

Une moue se forma sur les lèvres du blond et un éclair de désir le traversa lorsque les yeux de Potter se fixèrent sur sa lèvre inférieure.

-Ne joue pas à l'idiot, ça ne te va pas. Rétorqua Drago.

-J'avais 11 ans d'accord. Déclara Potter en haussant les épaules.

-Est-ce que tu l'as encore?

-J'avais 11 ans et ce poème est pitoyable.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Est-ce que tu en as écrit d'autres?

-Jamais de la vie.

Il avait envie de le faire rire aux éclats… Il avait envie de lui faire oublier tous ses soucis… au moins pour une nuit.

-Aller! Dis-le-moi!

-Il est vraiment pitoyable. Ron a ri de moi pendant une semaine.

-Il est cruel.

-Ma mère pendant deux.

-Elle est cruelle.

-Mon père pendant six.

-Seigneur! Ce poème doit vraiment être pathétique!

Il enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du vampire, son sourire encore plus rayonnant.

-J'attends!

Potter roula des yeux avant de se résigner.

_-Les roses sont rouges. _

_Les violettes sont bleues. _

_Elles n'ont pas la couleur de tes yeux_

_Alors je ne les aime pas. _

_Tes yeux sont comme la Lune_

_Alors mes moments préférés sont les pleines lunes_

_Je suis prêt à supporter les croissants_

_Parce que ça veut au moins dire que je te vois. _

Drago éclata violemment de rire, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ému.

-Ah! C'est trop mignon!

-Ouais, le fait que tu ris aux éclats me fait vraiment me sentir « mignon ».

Le blond continua doucement de ricaner avant que ses bras ne se serrent encore plus autour du cou du vampire.

-Ça fait longtemps…

-Quoi? Demanda le brun.

-Que je n'ai pas ri comme ça.

-Je suis heureux de savoir que mes sentiments te font marrer.

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit et il se mit à caresser tendrement la joue du vampire. Celui-ci prit une de ses mains entre les siennes, le regard soudainement grave.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui?

-Je veux juste être avec toi.

Le regard du vampire se mit à tourner au rouge et Drago hocha faiblement la tête.

-Je veux uniquement être avec toi.

Et voilà tout ce qui comptait pour cette nuit. Pas Tom Jedusor. Pas sa malédiction. Rien d'autre que cet amour qui menaçait de le consumer.

À suivre…


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui continuent à me reviewer malgré l'attente! Je vous adore ^^!

**Chapitre 47**

Drago voyait très clairement que sa déclaration avait eu l'effet désiré. Les joues de Potter se voilèrent de rouge alors qu'un sourire légèrement idiot apparaissait sur son visage. Il était prêt à parier tout l'argent qu'il possédait que lui aussi souriait de manière aussi débile. Étaient-ils donc condamnés à ressembler à des idiots uniquement parce qu'ils étaient amoureux? Harry Potter était amoureux de lui. Cette idée ne lui aurait jamais effleuré l'esprit auparavant et pourtant… Le vampire avait toujours eu des sentiments pour lui. Il l'entraina alors jusqu'au lit et l'obligea à s'asseoir.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas bu mon sang. Fit-il remarquer d'une voix saccadée.

Une étrange lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Potter et Drago ne put que sourire faiblement. Étrangement, le fait d'être mordu régulièrement ne l'avait jamais dérangé plus que cela. L'histoire entre les êtres magiques et les humains l'avait, souvent, dégoûté, mais pas d'être mordu par un vampire. Il devait être dérangé. Le brun enfouit alors son visage contre sa nuque, respirant paisiblement son odeur.

-J'ai toujours voulu faire ça. Murmura le vampire.

-Boire mon sang?

-Non.

-Boire autre chose? Pervers.

Potter sursauta violemment à côté de lui et redressa brusquement son visage qui était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de Drago et il aurait tout donné pour continuer à se moquer de lui. Il pouvait parfaitement comprendre le plaisir malsain que Blaise avait pris à le tourmenter sur son béguin. Si son visage était aussi écarlate que celui de Potter, il méritait toutes les insultes que son meilleur ami lui avait lancées.

-Être proche de toi. Répliqua Potter.

-Tu aurais pu l'être.

-Tu me regardais comme si j'avais une maladie incurable.

-Je ne te regardais pas…

-Tu me terrifiais.

L'idée de terrifier un vampire aurait pu être parfaitement risible, mais Drago comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Même lorsqu'il avait cru que Potter était humain, celui-ci l'avait terrifié. Une peur viscérale qui l'obligeait à s'enfuir en courant dès qu'il le voyait arriver. Une peur qui lui murmurait tous les jours que ses sentiments pour Potter étaient stupides, que le brun ne le regarderait jamais de cette façon, qu'il n'était pas assez beau, grand et intelligent pour lui. Il se secoua doucement la tête, essayant de faire disparaitre ses pensées.

-Je comprends. J'ai l'air si puissant… une frêle et délicate créature telle que toi ne pouvait qu'avoir peur de moi.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le vampire le plaqua brusquement sur le lit, les bras de chaque côté de sa tête et le corps entre ses jambes. Un frisson de désir traversa Drago et il essaya vainement de ne pas le laisser voir. Il savait les conséquences de faire l'amour avec Harry Potter, et il n'était nullement prêt à les assumer. Il ne voulait pas penser aux différences entre les êtres magiques et les humains, mais… Non. Pas ce soir. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres et utilisant la force qu'il avait gagné en devenant l'époux d'un vampire, il se dégagea de sa poigne, plaquant les bras du brun de chaque côté de sa tête et s'asseyant fermement sur ses hanches.

-Comme je disais… une pauvre et faible créature comme toi ne pouvait pas espérer me battre.

Les yeux rougeoyants lui donnaient des envies qu'il n'était pas du tout prêt à assumer. Il approcha alors son visage de celui de Potter, l'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Maintenant, mords-moi. Ordonna-t-il.

Potter s'assit brusquement et son souffle chaud ne prit pas de temps avant de se promener sur la peau sensible de son cou. Drago ne put que fermer les yeux avant que le brun ne le morde avec passion. Un soulagement intense l'envahit tandis que les crocs de Potter s'enfonçaient en lui. Il vit une pluie d'étoiles et attendit patiemment de voir à quoi pouvait bien penser Potter. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa soudainement de sa peau alors qu'il embrassait voracement la peau d'albâtre qui se trouvait devant lui. Drago n'eut qu'à se concentrer pour se retrouver à l'extérieur du corps de Potter et observer la scène qui se déroulait dans l'imagination du vampire.

Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'un rougissement s'étendait sur son visage, et allait même jusqu'à son cou. Son double et Potter étaient entrain de s'embrasser furieusement et avec une passion qu'il ne pouvait que rêver d'expérimenter. Les deux étaient nus et s'il devait en juger par les mouvements de bassin de Potter… Oh mon Dieu… Les coups de boutoirs de Potter devaient donner beaucoup de plaisir à son double parce qu'il gémissait comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Une part de Drago avait envie d'hurler à son double qu'il était complètement cinglé. Coucher avec Potter voulait dire être lié à lui pour l'éternité! Ne plus faire partie du monde des humains. Mais, une part de lui… une part de lui mourrait de jalousie en voyant avec quel abandon son double se donnait au vampire. Bordel! Ne pouvait-il pas ressentir cela une seule fois dans sa vie sans que cela ne veuille dire qu'il devait abandonner son monde?

Il revient brusquement à la réalité lorsque Potter arrêta de boire son sang. Une goutte descendait sensuellement contre le cou mâte du vampire et ses yeux rouges le dévisageaient avec appétit. Drago n'était pas convaincu qu'il y ait assez de souffle dans ses poumons pour respirer convenablement. Il était assis sur les hanches de Potter et ce qu'il sentait en-dessous de lui… Il devait partir. Il devait s'enlever sans se poser de question. Il devait… bordel! Cette goutte de sang qui coulait si langoureusement sur la peau de Potter! Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans les cheveux ébouriffés et il tira violemment la tête du vampire, exposant ainsi son cou. Il lécha alors voluptueusement la peau du brun, suivant la goutte de sang, de la pomme d'Adam jusqu'aux lèvres charnues.

Le baiser que Potter lui donna faillit lui faire perdre la tête et ses hanches, malgré lui, se mirent à faire des petits mouvements de rotation, frottant ainsi ses fesses contre l'érection qui se trouvait sous lui. Il pouvait sentir chaque grognement de Potter contre ses lèvres et cela lui donnait tellement envie de…

-Nous devons arrêter… Souffla Drago.

-Ouais…

Leur baiser reprit de plus belle et les mains de Potter menaçaient de laisser des bleus contre ses hanches. Soudainement, il se retrouva sur le dos et les mains de Potter se mirent à se promener sur son corps et s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes, les ramenant plus haut dans son dos, et obligeant ainsi leur érection à se frotter l'une contre l'autre. Les lèvres du vampire quittèrent les siennes, mais ce ne fut que pour se promener contre son cou. Il voulait enlever ses vêtements, il voulait enlever les siens. Il voulait que leur corps se presse l'un contre l'autre. Il voulait…

-Nous ne pouvons pas. Supplia-t-il. S'il te plait…

Potter se releva difficilement de sur lui et se laissa tomber sur le dos, la respiration haletante. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire de commentaire puisque sa respiration était tout aussi chevrotante. Il pouvait sentir le feu qui courait dans ses veines… Il pouvait sentir chaque parcelle de son corps qui semblait appeler désespérément Potter. Et il pouvait aisément se souvenir que s'il couchait avec Potter, il ne serait plus humain.

-C'était… Commença difficilement Potter.

-Une mauvaise idée. Finit pour lui Drago.

-Ouais. Totalement.

-Je suis tellement excité en ce moment que je crois que je vais perdre la raison.

Un grognement rauque fut sa seule réponse et Drago ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il aurait voulu être seul afin de pouvoir s'occuper de son problème, mais il ne pouvait que rester silencieux à attendre que son érection veuille bien daigner disparaître. Et avec Potter aussi proche de lui… Il n'était pas convaincu de pouvoir y arriver aisément.

-Nous ne devrions plus nous embrasser. Poursuivit le brun.

-Je suis d'accord.

Il aurait voulu lui hurler de ne plus jamais dire une chose pareille et qu'il devait l'embrasser, encore et encore, mais Drago était très doué pour ignorer les petites voix qui ne lui emmenaient jamais rien de bon.

-Même si tu as des lèvres… et je ne vais rien dire sur ce truc que tu fais avec ta langue… Souffla Potter comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

**-Potter**!

-Quoi? Je suis un adolescent normal.

Drago lui lança un regard incrédule et il haussa les épaules.

-Ok, presque normal. Tu penses quoi? Que j'ai remarqué tes yeux avant tes fesses?

-Tu as dit que tu étais amoureux de moi depuis tes **11 ans**.

-Ce n'est qu'un détail.

Le blond roula alors ses yeux et se redressa, s'étirant avec grâce. Son regard se posa sur Potter qui semblait complètement fasciné par son dos.

-Tu as l'air… vraiment flexible. Fit-il remarquer.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir un sacré coup de boutoir. Répliqua Drago.

Je pourrais te le montrer.

_-Potter_.

-C'est sorti tout seul. Désolé.

Drago ne put que soupirer d'exaspération, le feu dans ses veines ayant assez diminué pour qu'il puisse réfléchir avec autre chose que son entre-jambe. Il se coucha alors sur le côté, faisant signe à Potter de s'approcher de lui. Lorsque le brun fut assez proche, il prit son bras et l'enroula autour de sa taille.

-Maintenant, je veux dormir. Déclara fermement le blond.

-Oui votre Altesse.

Pour cette nuit, il n'y avait pas de Tom Jedusor et pas de malédiction. Il n'y avait que lui et les bras de Potter.

()

_-Sommes-nous d'accord? Demanda calmement le Prince des vampires. _

_La jeune femme fit un grand sourire alors qu'une contraction la secouait violemment. Elle retiendrait ce bébé tant et aussi longtemps que le Prince des vampires n'avait pas exaucé son vœu… Son unique vœu… Il était trop tard pour elle, mais son enfant connaitrait la joie et le bonheur. Son enfant ne saurait pas ce qui allait arriver des mois avant que cela n'arrive. Son enfant ne se ferait jamais appeler une ignoble menteuse. Son enfant ne se retrouverait pas à la rue uniquement pour avoir dit la vérité… tout ça à cause de ce foutu croissant de lune qui se trouvait sur son front. _

_-Il naîtra de la famille Potter, pendant le mois du lion. Il aimera éperdument un humain… un simple humain… _

_-Qui est cet humain? _

_-Mon descendant. Il l'aimera et il sera sa plus grande force et sa plus grande faiblesse. _

_Le visage du Prince des vampires se voila de mélancolie. _

_-Je n'ai jamais eu de faiblesse. Fit-il remarquer. Alors… il sera puissant? _

_-Puissant au-delà de votre imagination. _

_-Et il me donnera ce que je veux. Approuva le Prince des vampires. _

_La jeune femme pouvait sentir son bébé se battre pour sortir de son ventre. Pas maintenant… Pas maintenant… elle avait un cadeau pour lui… _

_-Très bien alors. Le marché est conclu. __Alisha. _

_Elle tourna son visage en direction d'Alisha et sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait qu'admirer la beauté de cette déesse d'ébène qui marchait langoureusement dans sa direction, ses yeux noisette la fixant étrangement. Ou bien était-ce son ventre qu'elle fixait de cette façon? _

_-Libère sa famille. Ordonna le Prince des vampires. _

_-Comme vous le désirez votre majesté. _

_Un éclair de chaleur la traversa et elle poussa un cri. Enfin… enfin, elle était libérée. _

À suivre…


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer! Je vous adore ^^!

**Chapitre 48**

Drago se réveilla et put aussitôt sentir l'odeur de Potter tout autour de lui. Un minuscule sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il enfouit un peu plus son visage contre l'épaule musclé du brun. Il n'avait pas fait de rêve bizarre, ce qui était déjà un plus selon lui. Un frisson le traversa en pensant au sourire amusé du géniteur de Blaise. Son sentiment de bien-être commençait à disparaître. Il allait devoir parler de sa malédiction aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à l'éviter. Il devait en parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que chaque mot qui sorte de sa bouche ne soit pris pour un mensonge. Il se redressa alors et son regarde s'attarda sur le visage du brun. Potter n'avait peut-être pas une beauté traditionnelle, mais Seigneur qu'il était attirant. Un de ses doigts se posa sur la lèvre inférieure du vampire et il laissa échapper un soupir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda soudainement le brun alors qu'il avait encore les yeux fermés.

-Je dois vous parler… À toi, Blaise et Weasley.

Le ton de sa voix avait dû donner un avertissement au vampire, puisqu'il se redressa d'un bond et il le fixa en fronçant les sourcils. Il secoua doucement la tête avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il connaissait bien trop la maison de Potter. Il y passait trop de temps… Il ne passait pas assez de temps avec ses parents… Il… Il avait trop de problèmes pour commencer à se torturer. Il n'avait pas besoin de se rajouter un autre facteur de tracas. Ses parents étaient bien trop occupés à se disputer pour lui accorder la moindre attention. Il n'avait pas à se sentir mal de cette situation… Ou bien évitait-il de penser à eux pour ne pas se sentir mal? Il ouvrit alors la porte de la douche et laissa l'eau chaude dégringoler sur lui. Il… Potter avait un vampire fou à ses trousses et ses parents avaient disparu. Lui était lié à Potter. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ses parents lorsque la situation était aussi chaotique. Quand tout reviendrait à la normale… Quand cette année serait passée… Quand son lien avec Potter disparaitrait… Là, il pourrait redevenir le fils qu'il avait toujours été. Il sortit alors de la douche et eut une grimace en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas de vêtements. Il enfila alors la robe de chambre de Potter et sortit en passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter des vêtements?

-Je ne pense pas que mes pantalons te feraient.

Potter se tourna alors vers lui et ses yeux se tintèrent de rouge. Drago frissonna en voyant son regard descendre lentement sur chaque partie de son corps. Il ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de la nuit dernière. Des lèvres de Potter qui se promenaient sur lui… De ses mains qui… Non! Il savait pertinemment qu'il était impossible pour lui de coucher avec Potter. Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

-Donne-moi des shorts alors. Je m'en fiche. Je ne peux pas me promener tout nu.

Soudainement, en utilisant sa vitesse surhumaine, Potter se trouva à moins de quelques centimètres de lui et le poussa contre le mur, le plaquant sans ménagement. Était-il censé avoir peur? Parce qu'il ne ressentait qu'un feu suspect qui menaçait de le consumer entièrement. Sa respiration se fit lourde et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La main de Potter se posa alors sur la ceinture qui tenait sa robe de chambre fermée et il défit efficacement le nœud. Il aurait dû le repousser. Il aurait dû lui dire d'arrêter. Mais, il arrivait à peine à respirer, comment était-il censé former des mots lorsqu'il n'arrivait même pas à respirer? Les mains du brun firent alors glisser la robe de chambre sur ses épaules, et elle tomba au sol sans un bruit. Il était nu devant Potter. Il n'arrivait même pas à rougir, pas quand son corps semblait être sur le point de prendre feu. Les yeux du vampire devinrent complètement rouges et commencèrent à se balader sur chaque millimètre de son corps.

-Tu es… Commença le brun.

Il déglutit alors avec peine et détourna difficilement les yeux. Drago fut lui-même choqué par son envie de se saisir de sa tête et de l'obliger à continuer à le regarder. Le feu qui brûlait dans son ventre menaçait de lui faire perdre la raison.

-Juste… fouille dans mes armoires.

Puis, Potter se détourna de lui et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Drago faillit se laisser tomber au sol, mais maintenant que Potter ne le fixait plus, il était incapable de rester nu dans cette chambre. Il remit rapidement la robe de chambre et il se mit à fouiller dans les armoires afin de trouver quelque chose de potable. Il finit par trouver un short qui lui arrivait aux genoux et un t-shirt bien trop grand qui s'obstinait à dévoiler ses clavicules. C'était mieux que rien. Il prit alors son cellulaire et composa le numéro de Blaise.

-Rejoins-moi à la maison de Potter. Déclara-t-il automatiquement.

-Quoi? Tu es allé dormir chez lui? Demanda son meilleur ami.

-Je t'expliquerai tout… juste viens vite.

Puis, Drago raccrocha et se résigna à appeler Weasley.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Cracha aussitôt le roux.

-Viens chez Potter, immédiatement.

Et il ferma le téléphone avant que le loup-garou ne puisse mettre à l'insulter. Arriverait-il un jour à s'entendre avec Weasley? Probablement pas. Celui-ci le détestait trop… De toute façon, Weasley semblait détester tout et n'importe quoi. Ce fut au tour de sortir de la salle de bain, et Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il était habillé. Il n'aurait pas su comment réagir si le brun était sorti en portant uniquement une serviette autour de sa taille. Il l'aurait probablement arraché s'il devait en juger par l'état volatile de ses hormones.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Murmura Potter, en passant une main rugueuse dans ses cheveux.

-Je… Ça ne m'a pas dérangé.

-C'est juste un peu difficile pour moi…

La bouche de Drago s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter.

-Qu'est-ce qui est difficile? Souffla-t-il.

-De savoir que tu éprouves la même chose que j'éprouve et de ne pas agir…

C'était difficile pour lui aussi, mais il savait ce que donner son corps à Potter voulait dire. Il ne voulait pas devenir un être magique. Il ignorait ce qu'il deviendrait en faisant l'amour avec Potter, mais il savait que cela voulait dire qu'il deviendrait immortel… qu'il ne ferait plus partie du monde des humains… qu'il devrait véritablement dire « adieu » à ses parents… Il n'était pas prêt à ça. Weasley pénétra brusquement dans la chambre de Potter, l'empêchant ainsi de devoir répondre.

-Tu ne me parles pas comme si j'étais ton chien, Malfoy. Cracha le roux.

Drago était prêt à parier que s'il disait la mauvaise chose, Weasley risquait de lui arracher la tête. Le rouquin semblait de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude. Et Dieu savait comment il était de mauvaise humeur dans son état naturel. Le blond se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête.

-Alors, c'est quoi encore ton fichu problème? Poursuivit le loup-garou.

-Attendons Blaise.

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent avant que le visage de Weasley ne se ferme complètement. Quoi encore? Est-ce que Blaise et lui avaient eu une dispute? De toute façon, ils semblaient passer leur vie à se disputer. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le plus profond des silences avant que Blaise ne se décide à arriver. Le mulâtre ne jeta même pas un regard en direction de Weasley avant de se diriger vers lui et de poser les mains en corolle sur son visage.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet.

-Non… pas vraiment… C'est à propos de cette malédiction.

Les yeux lime de son meilleur ami se posèrent sur son front avant qu'il n'hoche lentement la tête.

-Nous avons déjà assez de problème comme ça Malfoy. Répliqua Weasley. Ta malédiction peut attendre.

-La ferme Weasley. Blaise… je suis allé voir ton géniteur.

Blaise fit un pas en arrière avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai fait un rêve… La personne qui a lancé un sort à ma famille avait les mêmes yeux que toi.

-Il y a un nombre incalculables de personnes qui ont les yeux verts. Rétorqua le loup-garou. Ça n'a pas forcément rapport avec ce type.

-Peut-être, mais dans mon cas, ça avait vraiment rapport avec ta famille.

Blaise lui relâcha alors le visage et il s'empressa d'expliquer la malédiction de Cassandre. Il pouvait voir chaque émotion danser sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Il n'osait même pas se tourner en direction de Potter. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de les inquiéter… Pas quand il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Son regard accrocha alors celui de Weasley qui le fixait avec une indifférence presque palpable. Son regard était bien plus simple à affronter. Il savait déjà que le roux se foutait bien de lui. Mieux valait ça que de la peur.

-Ma grand-mère t'a lancé un sort. Répéta lentement le mulâtre.

-Pas à moi, mais à mon ancêtre.

Cette nuance ne sembla pas apaiser Blaise qui se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre de Potter. Malgré lui, Drago se sentit obligé de regarder Potter. Le vampire avait le visage contracté par l'inquiétude. Ah bordel…

-Le père de Zabini a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de solution. Déclara calmement Weasley. C'est triste pour toi Malfoy, mais ce n'est pas comme si ce qui sortait de ta bouche avait vraiment de l'importance de toute façon.

Avant que Drago ne puisse dire la moindre réplique, Weasley avait été plaqué contre le mur par Potter. Les deux se fixaient, l'un aux yeux rouges, l'autre aux yeux dorés.

-Va te faire enculer Ron! Hurla le vampire.

-Quoi! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que nous fassions? Tes parents sont en danger, je te le rappelle! Est-ce que tu veux vraiment perdre ton temps à essayer de trouver une solution pour sauver cet humain!

Seigneur qu'il détestait Weasley… Il n'avait aucune intention de devenir fou ni de laisser les parents de Potter être sacrifiés uniquement pour le plaisir pervers de Tom Jedusor. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Blaise qui semblait perdu dans ses pensés. Son meilleur ami releva alors la tête et fit un signe de main qui envoya revoler Potter de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous disputer. Déclara-t-il. Weasley est un enfoiré, tout le monde le sait déjà. Nous allons sauver Drago et la famille de Potter.

-Et comment comptes-tu faire ça? Siffla le roux.

-Mon géniteur ne sait pas comment sauver Drago, mais celle qui a lancé le sort… elle doit le savoir.

Drago ne comprenait pas ce que Blaise voulait dire. Sa Grand-Mère était morte. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait compris lorsque le père de Blaise lui avait parlé.

-Elle est morte. Fit-il remarquer.

-Et je vais contacter son fantôme.

À suivre…


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer! Je vous adore ^^! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais j'étais partie en vacances (Jamaïque !) pour une semaine et quand je suis revenue j'étais vraiment malade… Mais, me voici de retour!

**Chapitre 49**

Blaise pouvait facilement voir la peur qui semblait émaner de la peau de Drago. Il avait déjà pris sa décision. Il ignora aisément le grognement rauque de Weasley et se contenta de regarder son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux. Sa famille était responsable de sa malédiction, il ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée. Ses poings se crispèrent et il s'obligea à ne pas montrer la moindre colère. Son géniteur avait refusé d'aider son meilleur ami… rien de bien surprenant… et sa Grand-Mère ne pouvait être qu'une mégère. Quelle merde.

-Tu n'es pas assez fort pour contacter un foutu fantôme. Cracha rageusement Weasley. Ça va te tuer.

-Et pourquoi en as-tu quelque chose à faire?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers le roux avant de se tourner vers Potter. Drago allait peut-être protester, et Weasley semblait sur le point de perdre le peu de patience qu'il avait, mais Potter l'aiderait. Après tout, le vampire était amoureux de Drago, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit maudit. Seigneur… son unique allié était un vampire…

-Je n'aurais probablement pas assez de forces pour l'appeler jusqu'à nous. Expliqua-t-il calmement. Elle doit être très puissante puisqu'elle a réussi à maudire toute une lignée. J'aurais d'aide. De ton aide Potter.

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent et il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Potter se contenta de le pousser sur le côté et de se mettre devant Blaise. Le mulâtre ne put que déglutir avec peine lorsque le regard émeraude plongea dans le sien. Il ne voulait pas lui demander ça… Merde…

-J'ai besoin que tu me donnes de ton énergie vitale.

Comme Weasley l'avait fait avant… Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer lié de manière aussi intime avec Potter. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ayant besoin de sa présence comme il avait eu besoin de celle de Weasley, mais avait-il un autre choix? Le vampire était le seul qui était prêt à aider Drago. Et il avait besoin de toute l'aide qu'il pouvait trouver.

-Quoi!? S'étrangla Weasley. Pourquoi _Harry_?

-Drago n'est pas un être magique et tu ne veux pas nous aider, que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre?

Cette réplique eut au moins le mérite de clouer le bec du loup-garou. Jamais il ne proposerait d'aider Drago. Jamais il ne proposerait de l'aider. Ils n'étaient que des humains… Il se fichait des humains. Bordel! Il ne baisait même pas les humains alors avoir des sentiments pour eux… Non, il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il tendit la main en direction de Potter qui l'a pris sans hésiter.

-Tout se passera bien Drago. Rassura-t-il calmement. Si nous ne pouvons pas contacter cette femme, nous ne réussirons jamais à retrouver les parents de Potter.

Il devait devenir plus puissant… Il devait devenir assez puissant pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Et si les personnes qu'il aimait étaient amoureuses d'êtres surnaturels… il ne pouvait rien y faire malheureusement.

-Potter… N'essaye pas de résister à ma magie, d'accord?

Le brun acquiesça aussitôt et Blaise eut envie de rouler les yeux.

-Cela va sembler très intime… Comme si nous ne formions plus qu'un. Essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

-Bordel! Vous n'êtes pas entrain de baiser! Siffla Weasley.

Blaise n'essaya même pas de comprendre la frustration qui se trouvait dans sa voix. Il n'avait pas le choix de se lier de cette façon à Potter. De toute façon, ce besoin… disparaissait avec le temps. Tant qu'il ne commençait pas à penser à Potter dans un lit, il pouvait survivre à n'importe quoi. Il se rapprocha alors de Potter, posant son autre main sur la joue rugueuse du vampire. Il pouvait encore voir la formule magique qu'il avait lue dans le livre de son géniteur et dans l'esprit d'Alice. Il commença alors à la prononcer à voix haute. La magie sortait de son corps… La magie l'envahissait. Il ne formait qu'un avec elle. Il n'était qu'un avec elle. Et elle voulait tout. Il devait tout lui donner. Plus de force… Plus de douleur… Plus d'amour… Plus de souffrance… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un avec elle. Les yeux émeraude qui étaient plongés dans les siens tournèrent au rouge sang. Et il pouvait voir… Il pouvait tout voir… Le front du vampire se posa contre le sien et il continua son incantation, serrant à s'en faire mal le brun contre lui. Il avait besoin de pouvoir… Il avait besoin de souffrance… il avait besoin…

_-Il a disparu… Ils l'ont pris… Ils l'ont pris… Sanglota hystériquement une femme rousse et rondelette. _

_Ses yeux se posèrent douloureusement sur son meilleur ami qui semblait plus rien voir… plus rien sentir… _

_-Ils avaient des sorciers avec eux… Nous ne pouvions rien faire… Impuissants… _

_Impuissants… Était-ce donc ça le mot qu'il cherchait en regardant son meilleur ami? De l'impuissance… de l'impuissance… Marc… Marc avait disparu… Comment Ron allait-il survivre à ça? Comment allait-il faire pour survivre à cela? Qu'est-ce que ces humains allaient lui faire? Qu'étaient-ils donc capables de leur faire? N'étaient-ils pas tout puissants? N'avaient-ils pas la magie? Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que cela devait se passer comme ça? _

Blaise tomba brusquement à genoux, suivi de Potter qui avait enroulé ses bras contre sa taille et qui semblait difficilement reprendre sa respiration. La magie avait arrêté de tourner autour de lui… Elle avait arrêté d'essayer d'aspirer son âme…

-Comme c'est pathétique.

Le mulâtre se tourna lentement vers la femme blonde qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'un fantôme. Elle n'était pas aussi pâle que la mort et elle n'avait aucun halo autour d'elle. Elle semblait aussi réelle que lui. Faite de sang et de chair. La seule différence entre elle et lui était que des chaînes se trouvaient autour d'elle, la rattachant au sol, l'empêchant de faire le moindre pas. Mais, elle avait l'air si réelle… Sa main se crispa dans le chandail de Potter.

-Le goût déplorable de mon fils ne s'est pas amélioré. Cracha-t-elle, ses yeux lime le regardant avec mépris.

-Je ne vous ai pas appelé pour entendre vos propos racistes. Répliqua Blaise.

-Racistes? Dire la vérité… est-ce donc du racisme?

-Vous avez jeté un sort sur mon meilleur ami. Je veux savoir comment le vaincre.

Le regard de sa grand-mère se posa brièvement sur Drago avant de retourner sur lui. Elle essaya de faire un pas dans sa direction, mais les chaînes l'en empêchèrent.

-Alors, mon fils a continué dans sa folie. Une autre négresse…

Blaise ravala difficilement sa colère. Il ne s'était pas lié à Potter pour répondre aux propos racistes de cette psychopathe.

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit… Commença le mulâtre.

-Vous êtes bien la preuve que l'homme descend du singe. Vos nez…Vos bouches… Répugnant.

Ne pas s'énerver… il n'était pas là pour s'énerver. Il se redressa péniblement et s'approcha de sa grand-mère. Une grimace de dégoût se forma sur son visage, comme s'il n'était… Non. Il n'allait pas se laisser affecter par cette salope. Il l'avait contactée pour Drago. Uniquement pour Drago.

-Espèce de garce! Cracha son meilleur ami. Blaise est…

-Ça suffit Drago. Nous n'avons pas fait tout ça pour nous énerver contre une idiote. Répliqua Blaise.

Il eut la satisfaction de voir les yeux lime se tinter de violet sous la colère. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas commencer à hurler, mais il pouvait lui montrer qu'elle était conne.

-Je veux savoir… Comment vaincre ce sort. Siffla Blaise.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je dire quoi que ce soit?

-Que voulez-vous?

C'était toujours la même chose avec ce côté de sa famille, pas vrai? Ils devaient toujours vouloir quelque chose… d'abord son géniteur et maintenant cette femme…

-Comment va mon cher fils? Toujours avec sa salope créole même après qu'elle ait éliminée sa famille?

-Il veut la tuer. Répondit Blaise.

-Une bonne chose, au moins, de toute cette histoire.

-Comment vaincre le sort?

La main de sa Grand-Mère se leva dans sa direction, et ses doigts effleurèrent presque sa joue. Il n'allait pas avoir peur d'une morte. Un sourire carnassier se forma sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne tourne les yeux vers Drago.

-Vous êtes vraiment superbe mon cher. Fit-elle remarquer calmement. Comme votre ancêtre. La peau aussi blanche que la neige… des cheveux d'or fin…. Une vraie beauté… Mais, mon fils… mon fils préférait une esclave aux lèvres trop grosses.

Blaise pouvait sentir sa magie crépiter en lui. Il n'allait pas la laisser l'énerver. Il avait besoin de réponse et s'il devait la torture pour y arriver… Il le ferait sans hésiter.

-Ah… Pendant quelques secondes, je croyais que mes sens me trompaient… Tu es bien le bâtard de mon fils. Déclara sa Grand-Mère. Tu ne nous ressembles pas du tout, mais tes yeux… La seule partie de nous en toi…

Le mulâtre se saisit alors de la main de sa Grand-Mère la serrant à lui faire mal. La blonde afficha brièvement une grimace de douleur. Blaise s'était trompé… sa peau était aussi glaciale que la mort. Elle n'avait rien d'humain.

-Comment vaincre le sort? Répéta-t-il calmement.

-Tu n'as pas son tempérament de sauvage. Remarqua-t-elle. Tu sembles même avoir de l'éducation, que c'est étonnant.

-Blaise… Renvoie cette foutue garce en Enfer! S'énerva Drago. Le sort…

-Vous ne pourrez pas vous défaire de ce sort sans moi. Siffla sa Grand-Mère. Je l'ai lancé. Je peux l'enlever. Uniquement moi. Ma magie… _Mes pouvoirs_.

Blaise hocha lentement la tête.

-Je vous donnerai ce que vous désirez le plus si vous libérer Drago.

-Ce que je désire le plus… Et que saurais-tu de mes désirs?

-Elle vous a tué.

-Je lui ai fait bien plus de mal qu'elle ne m'en a fait. J'ai gagné.

Un sourire goguenard se forma sur les lèvres de Blaise avant qu'il ne secoue doucement la tête.

-Non, elle a gagné. Elle vous a vaincu.

-Parce qu'elle a utilisé une tactique de lâche! S'énerva sa Grand-Mère.

-Peu importe comment elle a fait… Elle vous a vaincu… Je vais vous donner ce que vous désirez le plus.

-Sa mort? Je me fiche éperdument…

-Non. je ne vais pas la tuer.

-Alors quoi donc?

Blaise s'approcha encore plus d'elle, la fixant calmement. Il avait appris une seule et unique chose de son géniteur… Celui-ci voulait qu'il tue cette femme parce qu'il l'avait trop aimé… Il ne pouvait pas lever la main sur elle, mais il voulait la voir morte… mais, sa Grand-Mère…

-Je vais **vous** donner le pouvoir de la tuer, vous-même. De vos propres mains.

À suivre…


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer! Je vous adore ^^! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais j'étais partie en vacances (Jamaïque !) pour une semaine et quand je suis revenue j'étais vraiment malade… Mais, me voici de retour!

**Chapitre 50**

Drago sentit un frisson glacé lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale en entendant la réplique de Blaise. Comment le mulâtre comptait-il donner un tel pouvoir à cette femme? Était-il même possible pour lui de le faire? En tout cas, il était évident qu'il n'en avait pas le pouvoir pour l'instant. Pas en étant un niveau 4. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il désirait devenir un immortel? Un humain qui avait oublié ce qu'était la mortalité? Seigneur... Il ne pouvait arrêter de frissonner. Si Blaise bluffait, cette femme... Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais ses yeux verts, qui semblaient si semblables à ceux de son meilleur ami, lui faisaient incroyablement peur. Elle était morte... Elle n'avait plus de pouvoir. Enfin, il pensait qu'elle n'avait plus de pouvoir. Qu'en savait-il exactement? Il se trouvait dans un monde où les vampires et les loups garous existaient... Personne ne l'avait jamais préparé à une chose pareille. Que savait-il des fantômes?

- Je ne veux pas de la vie de cette garce. Répliqua froidement la blonde. Et puis, tu n'es pas assez puissant pour me donner ce pouvoir.

- Alors, que voulez-vous? Cracha le mulâtre.

Un fin sourire apparut sur le visage que Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver séduisant. Elle et son fils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau... Qu'est-ce que Blaise devait ressentir en voyant cette femme qui ne lui ressemblait aucunement? Hormis, les yeux...

- Je veux que tu l'empêches d'obtenir ce qu'elle désire le plus au monde... et que tu ne dises rien à mon fils. J'aiderai ton ami, si tu fais cela.

Drago ne voulait pas devenir fou, mais il en avait marre... tellement marre d'être incapable de se défendre. Est-ce qu'un humai était même censé se trouver dans ce genre de situation? Il ne s'agissait pas de son monde, et pourtant... À présent, Blaise devait faire des sacrifices uniquement pour le sauver. Toujours le sauver... Était-ce donc si étonnant que Weasley le déteste à ce point? Avant que Blaise ne puisse donner son accord, Drago le poussa de côté, obligeant la blonde à se tourner dans sa direction.

- Que désires-tu donc de moi? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Il s'agit de ma vie, de ma santé mentale... Je payerai le prix.

- Tu n'as pas de pouvoir.

- Je trouverai un moyen.

Les yeux lime se posèrent durement sur lui, explorant sans gêne son regard. Il devait se protéger. Il devait être en mesure de se protéger. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Blaise perdre son humanité pour lui. Même si pour cela il devait rentrer définitivement dans le monde magique... Même si pour cela il devait rester l'époux de Potter... Il se protégerait tout seul. Personne ne se sacrifierait pour lui.

- Quel optimisme débordant. S'amusa la Grand-Mère de Blaise. Devrais-je lui faire confiance?

- Non. Siffla le mulâtre. Le marché est avec moi.

- Je préfère parler aux personnes intelligentes. Tais-toi.

Dieu qu'il détestait cette femme... Comment osait-elle dire des propos aussi racistes et infondés sur Blaise? il ravala difficilement sa colère, préférant la foudroyer glacialement du regard. Il espérait qu'elle brûlait en Enfer lorsque son fantôme ne se trouvait pas dans le monde des humains.

- Écoutez-moi bien espèce de... Commença Blaise avant de s'interrompre. Drago n'a pas de pouvoirs. Il ne peut pas...

- Ne me dis pas ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire! Répliqua le blond. Le marché est avec moi! Il s'agit de ma vie!

- Ouais le marché est avec lui. Intervient Weasley.

Drago devinait aisément que le roux n'était pas de son côté par affection pour lui, mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait agir. Depuis le début de cette discussion, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile et impuissant alors qu'il s'agissait de sa propre destinée. N'avait-il pas le droit d'avoir le moindre contrôle? D'empêcher les gens qu'il aimait de se sacrifier aussi stupidement?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez!? S'exclama Drago.

La blonde s'approcha alors de lui, se saisissant de son bras et ramenant ses lèvres près son oreille. Drago frissonna violemment en sentant le souffle glacial. Elle était bien morte, malgré le fait qu'elle semblait si vivante. Une peau aussi froide ne pouvait qu'être celle d'un cadavre.

- Empêche-la de retrouver son bébé.

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent et il ouvrit stupidement la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Un bébé? Cette femme avait eu un bébé?

- Vous voulez que...

- Et mon fils ne doit jamais être mis au courant. **Jamais**. Garde le secret. Tu sais ce que je fais à ceux qui sont incapables de tenir leur langue.

Drago ignorait ce qui était le plus glacial, les mots, la peau ou le souffle. Il ne pouvait que frémir alors que ses yeux restaient ronds. Un bébé... Elle voulait empêcher cette femme de retrouver son enfant et pourquoi? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas...

- Je...

- Si tu ne fais pas ce que je veux... Je peux t'assurer que tu deviendras fou. Incapable d'être cru par qui que ce soit... Voyant des choses qu'aucun humain n'est censé voir... Tu deviendras fou et tes amis ne pourront rien faire pour toi.

- Allez-vous faire foutre... Souffla Drago. Je ne vous aiderai pas.

Il se redressa, fixant droit dans les yeux cette femme méprisante. Les yeux lime le foudroyèrent impitoyablement et elle rejeta sa longue chevelure blonde derrière son dos.

- Alors, deviens fou.

Une lueur mauve apparut dans son regard avant qu'elle ne disparaisse brusquement. Drago entendit vaguement le cri de Blaise avant qu'il ne tombe à la renverse. Il posa alors péniblement sa main sur son cœur, la respiration haletante. Elle avait disparu et ses dernières chances de ne pas devenir fou... Il déglutit avec peine avant de se redresser et de se tourner vers ses camarades. Blaise et Potter se tenaient encore la main, tout en le fixant comme s'il avait perdu la tête, et Weasley... Weasley semblait simplement soulagé. Était-il soulagé que Blaise n'ait pas à souffrir pour lui? Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça!? Hurla son meilleur ami. Comment allons-nous faire pour te sauver maintenant?

Drago ne put que stupidement secouer la tête. Il n'avait pas de réponse. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher cette femme... cette Aliscia de récupérer son enfant. Et puis, même si elle avait tué la Grand-Mère de Blaise, personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Cette salope semblait... et si Aliscia avait été esclave... Il ne pouvait imaginer comment elle avait dû la traiter. Il soupira difficilement avant de relever les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu faire ce qu'elle te demandait. Répliqua calmement Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais!? Es-tu complètement idiot!? Est-ce que...

- Est-ce que vous allez continuer à vous tenir la main encore longtemps!? S'énerva soudainement Weasley.

Drago haussa un sourcil alors que l'attention de tout le monde se tournait vers le roux qui semblait sur le point de piquer une crise.

- Drago va peut-être devenir fou et toi, tu penses à... Siffla Blaise.

- Je vais devenir fou avant lui si vous continuez à vous tenir la main comme des...

Le visage de Blaise semblait vaciller entre l'énervement et la gêne, et Drago ne put que tourner son attention vers Harry qui le fixait sans cligner des yeux depuis quelques minutes. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas crier dessus? Allait-il le faire lorsque tout le monde allait être parti? Drago releva fièrement la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait fait la bonne chose. C'était bien sa seule consolation.

- Comme des... Comme des enfoirés en chaleur! Finit rageusement le loup-garou.

- Va te faire enculer Weasley!

- De toute évidence, c'est **toi** qui vas te faire enculer! Et pas par moi, mais par Harry, bordel!

Allait-il vraiment devoir supporter cette frustration sexuelle pendant longtemps? Il roula des yeux avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ton cher _**Harry**_ ne veut pas m'enculer moi, mais mon meilleur ami! Je suis allé dans son esprit tordu, tu sauras! Et ce que j'ai vu...

- La ferme. Vous deux. Grogna le vampire.

Potter reposa alors les yeux sur lui, et Drago fut tenté de reculer d'un pas. Les yeux de Potter étaient aussi rouges que le sang, et il ne savait pas quoi penser de cela. Devait-il avoir peur ou bien être... Non, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il n'avait aucune intention de devenir fou à cause d'une salope raciste et morte.

- Si je te lâche la main, est-ce que tu vas tout de même aller bien? Demanda le brun.

- Nous pouvons essayer.

Blaise prit une longue respiration avant de relâcher Potter. Il hocha alors péniblement la tête avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, essayant visiblement de regagner son calme. Même Harry semblait souffrir. Seigneur... Il avait gaspillé les efforts de tout le monde... Mais, il n'aurait jamais pu accepter l'offre de cette femme.

- Tu ne deviendras pas fou, Malfoy. Poursuivit le sportif.

- Et comment sais-tu ça?

Drago fut tenté de faire un pas en arrière lorsque Potter se mit à marcher dans sa direction. Il était hors de question qu'il commence à avoir peur du vampire. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il s'agissait de sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas séparer une mère de son enfant pour sauver sa peau. Il ne connaissait rien de cette Aliscia, mais la Grand-Mère de Blaise était... Il pouvait parfaitement comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un avait voulu la voir morte. Potter posa alors les mains sur ses épaules, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ce sort touche les humains. Expliqua-t-il calmement.

- Je _**suis**_ humain.

- Il y a un moyen pour que tu ne le sois plus.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Potter ne pouvait pas être entrain de suggérer ce qu'il était entrain de penser. Son humanité était... Il s'agissait de son monde et il n'allait certainement pas l'abandonner parce que... parce qu'il risquait de devenir fou comme ses ancêtres.

- Je... Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Pourquoi? Il ne reste plus rien pour toi dans la vie humaine. Sauf, la folie. Elle était la seule qui savait comment te sauver, mais tu as refusé sa proposition. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

La respiration de Drago se coinça dans sa gorge. Il... il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire...

À suivre...


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer! Je vous adore ^^!

**Chapitre 51**

Drago avait eu l'envie immédiate de dire "non". Et un "non" retentissant afin d'être sur que Potter comprenait clairement ce qu'il disait. Il n'avait aucune envie de devenir Immortel, et il n'avait aucune envie d'abandonner son monde et ses parents. Ils n'étaient peut-être plus aussi proches qu'auparavant, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait les quitter de manière aussi définitive. Potter continuait à le fixer d'un air bien trop calme… Il comprenait les raisons qui le poussaient à suggérer une telle chose. Il n'avait aucune envie de devenir fou, mais comment pouvait-il accepter de devenir un être magique sous le contrainte. Uniquement pour sauver sa peau… Un petit rire s'échappa de sa bouche et il dut se retenir pour ne pas tomber dans l'hystérie. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, pas vrai? Depuis quelques mois, tout semblait aller en accélérer dans sa vie. Une minute, il acceptait que les vampires existaient et qu'il était lié à l'un d'eux, et l'autre, il apprenait qu'une malédiction pesait sur sa famille et qu'il allait probablement devenir fou s'il restait humain.

- Il n'y a aucune garantie que le fait de devenir Immortel sauvera Drago. Protesta Blaise, les yeux plissés.

- Par contre, il y a toutes les chances qu'il devienne fou s'il demeure un humain. Répliqua Potter. Malfoy…

Quoi? Espérait-il qu'il donne sa réponse maintenant? Avait-il même le choix? Il recula d'un pas, sentant soudainement qu'il manquait d'air. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui avant de reprendre difficilement sa respiration.

- Je… Je dois y aller. Bégaya-t-il misérablement.

- Ils essayent de te sauver et toi espèce de… Commença Weasley.

Avant que le loup-garou ne puisse terminer sa tirade haineuse, Drago avait pris ses jambes à son cou. Pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait-il? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas une vie normale? Et pour une fois, il ne pouvait pas blâmer les Immortels. Potter l'avait peut-être emmené dans son monde contre son gré, mais cette malédiction appartenait à sa famille depuis des générations. Il ne pouvait blâmer personne… Il ne pouvait blâmer que son propre sang… Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes amères se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il ne savait pas où aller. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ni penser. Il ne savait plus rien du tout. Quelqu'un se saisit soudainement de son bras, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Il pensa aussitôt à Potter avant de croiser le regard gris-violet de Rogue. L'elfe le fixait en haussant un sourcil, et lui aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se dégager de cette poigne trop puissante.

- Lâchez-moi! S'énerva-t-il.

- Pourquoi est-ce que la faiblesse de l'Élu coure en plein milieu de la nuit? Ne sait-elle pas que les monstres sortent quand le soleil se cache?

- La faiblesse de l'Élu vous dit d'aller vous faire foutre! Cracha Drago.

Rogue continua à le fixer de cet air impassible qui lui donnait l'impression de n'être qu'un insecte. Voilà pourquoi la plupart de ses camarades de classe était terrifiée par Rogue. Sa beauté glaciale mêlée à cette nonchalance donnaient l'envie de s'enfuir en courant. Ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs avant d'être interrompu.

- Peu importe où tu cours… Ta malédiction te suivra toujours.

- Sauf si je deviens Immortel, pas vrai?

Rogue le relâcha alors avant de faire un léger sourire.

- Effectivement, devenir Immortel te sauverait de cette malédiction. L'élu est prêt à te donner ce cadeau?

- _Un cadeau_?

Drago ne put s'empêcher de pousser violemment Rogue, mais celui-ci ne bougea même pas d'un millimètre. Seigneur… Il voulait vraiment le tuer… Il voulait… Il ne voulait pas devenir un Immortel.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait un cadeau? Cracha le blond.

- Je te retourne la question. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas un cadeau?

- Je devrais abandonner ceux que j'aime si je deviens un Immortel!

- Mensonge.

Cette réplique foudroya Drago plus efficacement que si 10 vampires le tenaient. Comment ça "mensonge"? Il ne s'agissait pas d'un mensonge! Il ne voulait pas abandonner le fait d'être humain pour être un Immortel. Il voulait pouvoir rester avec ses parents… être là pour eux… Pour l'instant, leur relation n'était pas si harmonieuse que cela, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne le redeviendrait jamais! Il devait garder cet espoir… avant l'infidélité de son père, leur famille avait été parfaitement normale. Il croyait qu'un jour tout se remettrait dans l'ordre. Il devait simplement attendre.

- Ce n'est pas un mensonge! Les Immortels méprisent les humains. Je ne veux pas…

- Alors, tu insinues que tes convictions sont faibles? Si tu deviens un Immortel, il sera impossible pour toi d'aimer les humains?

- Je ne veux pas changer… Je ne veux pas tout abandonner…

- La faiblesse de l'Élu est faible. C'est triste.

Rogue ne semblait pas triste pourtant. Le métis lui tourna le dos et s'apprêtait à partir quand Drago l'interrompit.

- Je ne suis pas faible! Est-ce que vous pensez que je ne suis pas tenté par l'Immortalité?

- Pour le pouvoir?

- Pour Potter! S'exclama le blond. Pour être avec lui pour toujours! Je l'aime tellement que parfois j'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas respirer si je ne me trouve pas à ses côtés!

- Et pourtant, tu ne veux pas devenir Immortel.

- Je ne veux pas perdre mes parents.

- Alors, devenir Immortel voudrait dire "perdre tes parents". Encore une fois, c'est triste.

Drago n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont Rogue parlait de ses parents. Il lui donnait l'impression que s'il changeait, ses parents ne l'aimeraient plus. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment que ses parents l'aimeraient peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Peut-être… après tout, sa mère et son père semblaient incapables de régler leurs différends alors qu'ils s'étaient jurés de s'aimer et de se chérir. Peut-être ne le chériraient-ils plus s'il changeait… Il ne pouvait pas prendre un tel risque. Même s'il aimait Potter… Même s'il risquait de devenir fou… Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine en pensant à cela, et il se remit à courir. Cette fois-ci, Rogue ne l'arrêta pas. Il ignorait jusqu'où il courrait avant d'arriver devant la maison de ses parents. La maison de ses parents… Cette maison n'était-elle plus **sa** maison? Pourquoi l'appelait-il ainsi? Il se saisit alors de ses clés et ouvrit doucement la porte. Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, il fut accueilli par les hurlements de ses parents. Un frisson glacée lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale avant qu'il ne se résigne à aller vers eux. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer cette situation jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

- Elle a appelé! Cette salope a appelé! Hurla sa mère.

- Tu sais très bien que je suis le père de l'enfant qu'elle porte!

- Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une possibilité et non un fait! Et même si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas qu'elle appelle chez moi! Je ne veux rien savoir!

Encore et encore… Toujours et toujours… Leur amour avait disparu si soudainement. Ou bien avait-il trop idiot pour le remarquer avant? Il s'approcha alors d'eux, et sa mère remarqua sa présence. Celle-ci se tut d'un seul coup et son père se tourna d'un bond dans sa direction.

- Drago! S'écria-t-il. Je…

- Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours ensemble? Demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Il n'avait jamais osé dire une chose pareille. Une part de lui savait la raison pour laquelle il restait ensemble. Une part de lui savait que cette même raison l'empêchait d'accepter de quitter ses parents. L'empêchait d'avancer dans sa vie…

- Drago… Nous sommes…

- _**Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours ensemble**_!? S'exclama le blond.

Ses parents le fixaient comme s'il ne l'avait jamais réellement vu, et peut-être était-ce vrai… Peut-être avaient-ils oublié de le regarder après l'infidélité de son père. Peut-être était-ce trop douloureux de le regarder… Il n'aurait su quoi dire à cela…

- Arrête de t'inquiéter chéri. Souffla Narcissa. Ton père et moi…

- Vous vous détestez. Répondit Drago.

- Non. Nous ne nous détestons pas. Répliqua Lucius.

- Mais vous ne vous aimez plus.

Un silence de plomb tomba alors sur eux, et Drago ravala difficilement sa salive. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre à pleurer comme il l'avait si souvent fait dans le passé. Le changement était effrayant… Le changement serait toujours effrayant… Mais, était-ce vraiment l'acte qui était si terrifiant ou l'attente de cet acte?

- Je vous aime. Déclara Drago.

- Nous t'aimons aussi Drago. Fit remarquer son père.

- Bien sur que nous t'aimons. Approuva sa mère.

- Et je comprend, mais je n'en ai plus besoin.

Ses parents lui lancèrent un regard interloqué, et Drago comprit aisément qu'il n'était pas assez clair. Comment pouvait-il être plus clair sans se tuer sous la douleur? Comment pouvait-il être plus clair alors que son cœur menaçait d'exploser?

- Vous êtes libres, maintenant… Et, je veux être libre, moi aussi.

- Que veux-tu dire? Demanda Narcissa d'une voix tremblante.

- Je vous aime. Séparément. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous soyez ensemble pour vous aimer.

Sa mère et son père le fixaient comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu auparavant, lui-même n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il disait cela. I mois, une telle parole n'aurait jamais franchi le cap de ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas que ses parents se séparent. Il voulait qu'ils restent ensemble pour l'éternité. Il voulait que les choses redeviennent comme avant.

- Je ne vais pas en vouloir à aucun de vous. Je ne vais pas prendre de côté. Je ne vais pas me poser de questions si vous changez… si vous devenez ce que vous voulez devenir… Je vous aime, c'est tout.

Il aurait voulu se mettre à sangloter comme un bébé, mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la solution. Pas quand ses parents le regardaient enfin, lui, et non l'ombre de cet enfant qui ne supportait pas l'idée que ses parents se séparent même s'ils étaient malheureux ensemble.

- Je suis incroyablement chanceux d'être autant aimé par mes parents, mais je vais bien parce que je change moi aussi. Je ne veux plus être la chose qui vous garde en couple. Je veux être moi. Je veux penser à moi, et je veux que vous pensiez à vous.

Il déglutit avec peine en voyant les larmes qui coulaient librement sur le visage de sa mère et qui brillaient dans les yeux de son père. Il s'approcha alors d'eux et aussitôt, il fut happé par quatre bras. Il se laissa doucement bercer par la chaleur du corps de ses parents. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire à présent.

()

Harry regardait stupidement son téléphone, espérant contre toute attente que Drago appellerait enfin. Il ne savait jamais quoi penser avec le blond. Il ne savait jamais comment agir sous peur de lui faire prendre ses jambes à son cou. Comme il l'avait fait il y a de cela quelques heures. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il voulait uniquement son bonheur? Il acceptait le fait qu'il voulait rester humain. Il le comprenait même… Mais, il était hors de question qu'il reste les bras ballants alors que Drago pouvait à tout moment devenir fou. Il l'aimait bien trop pour accepter une telle possibilité. Quelle merde… Il entendit quelqu'un cogner doucement à sa porte et soupira en pensant à Sirius. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler à qui que ce soit pour l'instant. Il ouvrit tout de même la porte et ouvrit stupidement la bouche en voyant Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je t'aime.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, les lèvres de Drago s'étaient posées voluptueusement sur les siennes.

À suivre…


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'immonde retard tout le monde! J'aurais tellement voulu écrire, mais la vie m'a rattrapée malheureusement! Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer, je vous adore!

**Chapitre 52**

Harry essayait vainement de comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passer. Sincèrement, il essayait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Malheureusement, cela s'avérait très difficile lorsque le corps de Drago était plaqué contre le sien et que ses lèvres s'appropriaient sa bouche. Il poussa un grognement rauque avant de saisir le blond par les épaules et de le repousser. Son cœur faillit s'arrêter dans sa poitrine en voyant les lèvres gonflées du blond et son regard lumineux. Seigneur, comment était-il censé réfléchir lorsque chaque cellule de son corps lui demandait de jeter Drago sur la première surface plane et de faire chanter son corps toute la nuit?

- Drago… Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Que se passe-t-il?

- Je t'aime Harry.

- Je…

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Une part de lui savait depuis quelques temps déjà que le blond avait des sentiments de lui. Une autre part de lui avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui offrir tout ce qu'il désirait dans ce monde. Et la dernière part de lui essayait de comprendre ce qui venait d'emmener ce brusque changement chez le blond.

- Je t'aime aussi. Murmura-t-il finalement. Mais, nous savons déjà que nous nous aimons. Pourquoi est-ce que…

- Je veux être avec toi.

- Tu veux rester humain.

Une lueur d'incertitude apparut dans les yeux gris et Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas pousser un grognement rauque. Mais, que faisait-il bon sang!? Drago avait été sur le point de lui offrir son corps sur un plateau d'argent, et lui n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'avoir des doutes!

- Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Rétorqua Drago.

- De quoi est-ce que…

- J'avais peur de devenir un Immortel… J'avais peur d'abandonner mes parents. Je m'enfuyais de ma maison, tout en ayant terriblement peur de la quitter.

Harry déglutit avec peine lorsqu'il vit Drago s'approcher de lui et poser, finalement, les mains sur ses épaules. Ses yeux gris rencontrèrent les siens et le brun dut se retenir pour ne pas gémir.

- J'avais peur de ce qui allait se passer… de tout ce qui allait changer si je devenais un Immortel.

- Les choses vont changer. Répliqua Harry.

-Oui, je le sais. Mais, le changement ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de mauvais. Le changement peut être une bonne chose…

- Est-ce que tu fais ça uniquement pour ne pas devenir fou?

Il comprenait parfaitement si Drago faisait cela pour cette raison. Après tout, il avait été celui qui avait donné cette idée. Mais, une part de lui… une part emplie d'espoir… Une part stupide, bordel… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais être heureux? Ne pouvait-il pas accepter que l'homme qu'il aimait allait être avec lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie? N'était-ce pas suffisant pour lui?

- Je fais ça parce que je n'ai plus de regret.

- Drago…

- Mes parents n'ont plus besoin de moi. Les choses ont changé.

- Drago…

- Mais, je fais surtout ça pour moi. Pour nous. _**Je veux être avec toi**_.

Harry sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine alors qu'un sourire tremblant se formait sur les lèvres fines de Drago. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à ses joues et il les caressa tendrement.

- Je t'aime.

Ce fut suffisant pour qu'Harry perde tout contrôle et pose passionnément ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille délicate de Drago, et il le rapprocha le plus possible de son corps. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de sa bouche lorsque le corps de Drago se mit à onduler contre le sien. En un mouvement, ses mains soulevaient les cuisses du blond alors que celui-ci enroulaient ses longues jambes autour de sa taille.

- J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment. Souffla Harry. Tellement longtemps.

Le blond se contenta de pousser un long gémissement et Harry ne perdit pas de temps avant de l'entrainer jusqu'à son lit. Il posa délicatement Drago sur son matelas avant de se joindre à lui, les jambes du blond toujours autour de sa taille. Cette position lui permettait de tout sentir de Drago. Surtout la preuve de son désir qui se trouvait si proche de la sienne.

- Merde… Grogna-t-il désespérément.

Les mains de Drago semblaient se promener partout, passant de son cuir chevelu jusqu'à sa taille pour ensuite se saisir de ses fesses, l'obligeant à augmenter ses coups de boutoir. Ses rêves érotiques ne valaient rien comparer à la réalité. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste. En fait, il devait se retenir pour ne pas simplement arracher la chemise de Drago et lécher chaque parcelle de son corps comme il en mourrait d'envie. Il se força à déboutonner maladroitement chaque bouton de cette foutue chemise, alors que Drago ne cessait de bouger contre son corps, forçant leurs deux érections à se frotter l'une contre l'autre.

- Encore… Supplia Drago.

Il ne savait pas s'il le suppliait de continuer à onduler contre son corps ou de continuer à lui embrasser passionnément le cou. Les deux options ne dérangeaient pas du tout Harry. Le brun poussa un grognement de victoire contre le cou de Drago lorsqu'il réussit à défaire sa chemise. Il l'enleva violemment, la jetant sans ménagement sur le plancher. Il eut à peine le temps d'admirer le torse exquis de Drago que celui-ci tirait avec insistance sur son chandail. Harry se fichait bien de détruire son stupide chandail et s'empressa de le balancer par-dessus sa tête. Il fut récompensé par le regard assombri que Drago leva sur lui, ses mains touchant avec ferveur son torse dénudé. Harry pouvait sentir son érection se durcir davantage et ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il allait exploser avant même d'avoir pu correctement faire l'amour à Drago. Il fut abruptement tiré de ses pensées par les dents de Drago mordillant délicatement son mamelon.

- Je te veux. Souffla le blond. Tellement…

Harry se contenta de grogner alors que les mains de Drago s'amusaient à lui caresser le nombril tandis que sa bouche suçait avec enthousiasme son mamelon. Les mains d'Harry s'enfouir voluptueusement dans la chevelure du blond, l'obligeant à le regarder. Sa bouche se posa alors sauvagement sur celle de Drago qui poussa un gémissement contre ses lèvres. Harry n'en pouvait plus. En un mouvement imperceptible à l'œil nu, il arracha leur pantalon. Drago ne prit même pas la peine de protester, se contentant de l'embrasser avec encore plus de vigueur alors que ses mains se promenaient passionnément sur le dos musclé du brun. Harry les rallongea avec bonheur, ne pouvant empêcher un gémissement de contentement en sentant la peau nue de Drago contre la sienne. Il avait l'impression d'être un homme affamé… Un homme qui allait enfin pouvoir dévorer comme il le désirait depuis si longtemps… Il détacha péniblement ses lèvres de celles du blond qui poussa aussitôt un gémissement de dépit. Ce gémissement se transforma aussitôt en un de plaisir lorsqu'il laissa un langue humide se promener sur le torse albâtre de Drago.

- Oh mon Dieu!

Harry se contenta de sourire lorsqu'il arriva au nombril de Drago, léchant lentement et vigoureusement la peau du blond. Celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écarter encore plus les jambes, les orteils enfouis dans le matelas et les mains accrochées aux draps. Harry laissa allègrement ses mains se promener sur la peau douce des cuisses de Drago alors que sa bouche descendait avec plaisir. Le gémissement qui l'accueillit le fit sourire autour de l'érection du blond. Il s'empressa de placer une main sur le ventre frémissant de Drago afin de contrôler ses mouvements. Seigneur… il était tellement excité en ce moment… Il n'était même pas celui qui se faisait toucher et pourtant… voir Drago perdre le contrôle ainsi… Il leva la main jusqu'à son tiroir et poussa un soupir de soulagement en trouvant rapidement le lubrifiant. Il n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter ce qu'il faisait. Il se redressa lentement et rencontra les yeux brillants de Drago. Il ouvrit lentement la bouteille de lubrifiant, humectant doucement ses lèvres sous la nervosité.

- Es-tu sur?

Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir à poser cette question, mais il l'aimait… Seigneur, comme il l'aimait… Un grand sourire se forma sur les lèvres du blond avant qu'il n'hoche la tête.

- Oui.

Ce simple mot lui donnait la liberté de faire ce qu'il désirait faire depuis des mois. Ce simple mot lui donnait la confirmation que sa relation avec Drago n'allait pas durer quelques mois ou même quelques années, mais bien toute l'éternité. Il humidifia alors ses doigts avant de les placer à l'entrée du corps de Drago. Celui-ci ouvrit des grands yeux avant de prendre une grande respiration.

- Je suis prêt.

Si seulement Drago savait à quel point lui aussi était prêt… Le premier doigt se faufila alors à l'intérieur du blond, et Harry fut terrifié à l'idée de lui faire du mal. Il ne l'aurait jamais supporté. Hormis une légère grimace, Drago ne réagit pas réellement, ses yeux restant fermement sur sa personne. Harry déglutit avec peine avant de se mettre à bouger le doigt. Après avoir attendu quelques temps, le brun pénétra délicatement le deuxième doigt et, cette fois-ci, Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Par contre, ses hanches bougeaient, essayant de rencontrer les doigts qui dansaient à l'intérieur de lui. Seigneur… c'était si érotique qu'Harry eut peur, pendant quelques instants, de perdre la tête. Soudainement, Drago redressa la tête tout en poussant un cri de plaisir. Un sourire sauvage apparut sur le visage d'Harry alors qu'il insérait le troisième doigt. Le corps de Drago ne cessait d'onduler contre lui alors que ses yeux étaient fermés sous le plaisir. Merde… Comment était-il censé ne pas perdre la tête?

- Dis-moi que tu es prêt? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à un grognement.

Drago rouvrit les yeux et hocha vigoureusement la tête. Harry retira alors ses doigts, mais avant qu'il ne puisse mettre du lubrifiant sur son érection, Drago s'était saisi de la bouteille, le fixant en souriant malicieusement.

- Laisse-moi te faire du bien.

Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra dans sa poitrine alors que Drago prenait son érection en mains, appliquant soigneusement le lubrifiant sur celle-ci. Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux tout en haletant légèrement.

- Drago… Arrête de me torturer.

Le blond hocha la tête avant de le relâcher. Harry se positionna aussitôt entre les jambes ouvertes et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- C'est la fin si nous le faisons. Signala-t-il.

- Non, c'est le commencement.

Le vampire hocha la tête avant de pénétrer aussi lentement que possible le blond. Celui-ci ferma douloureusement les yeux alors que ses mains s'agrippaient à ses épaules. Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Ses yeux se mirent à rougeoyer alors que ses canines s'allongeaient. Pas maintenant… Pas maintenant… Drago ouvrit lentement les yeux en sentant qu'il était complètement à l'intérieur. Ses yeux croisèrent son regard rouge sang et il poussa un long gémissement.

- Oui… Oui…

Oui, il pouvait bouger? Oui, il pouvait le mordre? En voyant les yeux du blond, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un "oui" à tout. À tout ce qu'il désirait… parce que Drago était enfin à lui. Il se mit alors à bouger doucement premièrement, puis de plus en plus vigoureusement à l'intérieur du blond. Celui-ci semblait incapable de retenir les bruits qui sortaient de sa bouche alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau de son dos. Seigneur… il mourrait de soif… Drago rejeta sa tête sur l'oreiller, ses yeux ouverts dans une prière silencieuse. Harry ne pouvait qu'y obéir. Sans remord, sans tristesse, il mordit voluptueusement dans la peau de Drago et sentit le sang couler dans sa bouche. Enfin… à lui… rien qu'à lui… Le sang de Drago se transforma alors dans sa bouche et le goût exquis de celui-ci firent que les mouvements de ses hanches deviennent encore plus frénétiques. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

- Drago… Drago…

Le blond se raidit alors en-dessous de lui et l'orgasme qui le frappa fut si magnifique qu'Harry se sentit succomber à son tour. Enfin… Ils n'étaient plus qu'un…

À suivre…


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur**: Merci pour toutes vos belles reviews! Je vous adore! Joyeux Noël en retard, et Bonne Année en avance!

**Chapitre 53**

Drago ignorait à quoi il s'attendait en se réveillant en Immortel, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que tout lui semble parfaitement normal. Il se redressa lentement et s'étira avec volupté avant de jeter un vague regard sur sa main. Il ne se sentait nullement différent… hormis cette vague d'énergie qui lui donnait envie de bondir partout alors qu'il venait de perdre sa virginité. N'était-il pas censé ressentir un léger inconfort physique après ce genre d'activité? Il haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers Harry qui continuait à dormir paisiblement. Une part de lui mourrait d'envie de le faire sursauter dans son sommeil, et une autre part avait envie de le réveiller de manière beaucoup plus… agréable. Il laissa échapper un petit rire qui fit ouvrir un œil au brun.

- Rendors-toi. Ordonna en grognant le vampire.

- Il est 8h du matin.

- Nous n'avons pas d'école.

- Oui, mais je pense que nous avons plusieurs choses à faire non?

Le brun se redressa à son tour et s'approcha alors de lui, posant une main de chaque côté de ses jambes. Un sourire niais apparut alors sur le visage de Drago. Non, il avait tord… une chose avait changé depuis qu'il s'était décidé à devenir Immortel. Pour la première fois, il était convaincu que sa relation avec Harry était possible. Il se trouvait incroyablement niais en ce moment, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être fou de joie.

- Et quelles seraient ces choses, Monsieur Malfoy?

- Ce n'est pas ce que ton esprit pervers est entrain d'imaginer Potter.

- Mon esprit n'est pas pervers.

- Bien évidemment… ce n'est pas avec toi que j'ai eu une nuit passionnée hier soir.

- Tu as fait ça contre mon gré. J'ai essayé de dire non, mais tu es beaucoup trop puissant pour moi.

Malgré lui, Drago éclata de rire avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir attendu tout ce temps avant de devenir Immortel. Il n'aurait pas été en paix, s'il n'avait pas attendu… Mais, il ne regrettait rien… Non, il était convaincu de ne rien regretter du tout, et c'était cela le plus important.

()()

Blaise ouvrit péniblement les yeux en entendant les cris de joie de Jordan. Seigneur… pourquoi est-ce que son petit frère était réveillé à cette heure? Il sentit un poids atterrir sur sa poitrine et poussa un soupir en posant son regard sur son petit frère qui souriait avec bien trop de joie.

- Il y a des gens dans la maison! Il y a des gens dans la maison!

Il y avait toujours des gens dans leur maison… Blaise se redressa alors d'un coup ce qui fit pousser un hurlement dépité à son petit frère. Il se releva aussi vite que le lui permettait ses jambes avant de courir en direction du salon, Jordan sous les bras. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus belle en voyant Weasley accompagné d'une femme rousse qui devait avoir dans la quarantaine. Oh mon Dieu…

- Zabini, ma mère. Présenta Weasley, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Le mulâtre rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en réalisant qu'il se trouvait devant la mère de Weasley habillé d'un t-shirt trop grand et de short délavé. Pourquoi était-il embarrassé? Ce n'était pas comme si Weasley et lui étaient un couple. Ils ne l'étaient pas. En fait, ils n'étaient que des alliés à contrecœur.

- Ron! Où sont tes manières? Réprimanda vertement Madame Weasley. Je suis désolée Mademoiselle Zabini…

- Je suis un garçon. Souffla Blaise, abasourdi.

Les yeux bleus de Weasley s'écarquillèrent alors que Madame Weasley devenait écarlate.

- Mais… je croyais que Ron avait des… Oh! Chéri! Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu étais…

- Maman!

- Je suis incroyablement désolée Monsieur Zabini. J'ignorais certaines informations à propos de mon fils…

Elle jeta un regard perçant en direction de celui-ci, et Blaise fut convaincu que Weasley allait devenir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine dans quelques secondes.

- Dans tous les cas, je suis désolée de mon erreur, mais, pour ma défense, je dois dire que vous êtes magnifique. J'avais entendu parler de vos yeux verts, de votre teint chocolat et de vos cheveux frisés… mais, la réalité est encore plus flatteuse.

Blaise ignorait s'il était possible d'être encore plus embarrassé qu'il ne l'était en ce moment… Weasley semblait être d'accord avec lui, puisqu'il venait d'enfouir sa tête contre sa main et marmonnait des paroles sans queue ni tête.

- Je… Merci… Pourquoi êtes-vous là?

- Oh! Je parle, je parle, mais je n'explique rien! Mon fils m'a souvent parlé de vous, et je pensais…

- Pas souvent. Marmonna le loup-garou.

- Et je pensais, étant donné la situation avec les parents de ce cher Harry… que vous pourriez emménager chez moi.

Pas question. Il s'efforça à afficher un sourire avenant alors que quelqu'un éclatait de rire derrière lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine de jeter un regard noir en direction d'Alice.

- C'est… très gentil de votre part, Madame Weasley, mais nous n'avons nullement besoin…

- Monsieur Zabini, des vampires vous ont attaqués en plein dans votre école. Vous êtes responsables du bien-être de trois enfants alors que vous êtes, vous-mêmes, un enfant. Avec toute cette histoire…

- Madame Weasley, j'apprécie vraiment votre générosité, mais…

- Sans oublier le fait que j'adorerais que mon fils revienne dormir à la maison au lieu de jouer au garde chaque nuit.

Cette remarque eut au moins le pouvoir de clouer le bec à Blaise qui faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. _**Jouer au garde**_? Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans une colère noire lorsque Jennifer se saisit de sa main, l'obligeant à la regarder.

- Tu… Tu as été attaqué? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Tout va bien Jennifer.

- Ouais, tout va tellement bien que notre grand frère adoré contacte les morts. Siffla Alice. Mais bon, il est vrai que tu n'as besoin de l'aide de personne.

- Pas maintenant, Alice. Madame Weasley, j'ignore pourquoi votre fils se sent obligé de venir faire le guet devant ma maison, mais cela est inutile.

- Ce n'est pas inutile. Siffla Weasley.

- Je pense que cette conversation ne devrait pas être continuée devant des oreilles sensibles. Qu'en pensez-vous? Demanda paisiblement Madame Weasley. Vous pouvez discuter alors que les enfants et moi ferons plus ample connaissance dans la chambre.

Elle tendit les mains vers Jennifer et Jordan qui s'empressèrent de les prendre en souriant gaiement. Elle avait l'air d'une maman… Seigneur… Blaise avait déjà mal à la tête et il venait à peine de se réveiller.

- Alice… Souffla Blaise.

- Je m'en vais.

Elle prit alors son sac à main et partit de la maison. Blaise l'aurait, normalement, grondé afin de savoir où elle comptait partir comme ça, mais il avait d'autres priorités.

- Sérieusement Weasley… Je commence à en avoir ras le…

- Ce n'était pas mon idée de t'inviter chez moi. Rétorqua aussitôt le roux.

- Alors quoi? Ta maman t'a obligé à me surveiller chaque nuit?

- Je… Je ne te surveillais pas, toi. Je surveillais les alentours.

- _**Pourquoi**_!? Tu penses que je suis trop stupide pour protéger ma famille?

Au lieu de lui répondre, Weasley croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna la tête. Blaise ignorait s'il était censé enrager ou bien… ou bien trouver cela adorable. Dieu qu'il détestait ce type. Il ne voulait pas coucher avec lui, par contre il essayait de le protéger. Et même sa mère…

- Pourquoi ta mère pensait que j'étais une fille?

Le rougissement de Weasley revint avec une vengeance et il baissa légèrement la tête avant de la redresser et de lui lancer un regard mauvais.

- Ce n'est pas ça l'important. Cracha-t-il.

- Tu veux que je vive avec toi, alors oui… c'est important.

- Je ne veux pas vivre avec toi! Je veux être sur que tu es en sécurité!

- Pourquoi? Parce que tu es mon garde du corps?

- Parce que tu me rends **fou**!

Avant que Blaise ne puisse réagir, Weasley se trouvait devant lui et se saisissait de son visage et le rapprochant dangereusement du sien.

- Tu me rends dingue avec tes yeux, ta bouche, ton corps… ta personnalité… ta foutue personnalité…

- Weasley…

- Ton rire, ton arrogance, ta gentillesse, ta volonté… Tu me rends cinglé, et tu t'en fiches.

- Je… Je ne m'en fiche.

- Ah ouais? Tu as préféré te lier à Harry plutôt qu'à moi.

Le cœur de Blaise se mit à battre à la chamade alors qu'il déglutissait avec peine.

- C'est parce que tu détestes Drago.

- Et alors?

- Tu ne veux pas l'aider… Je n'avais pas le droit de te demander…

- Je m'en fous de ton blondinet d'humain… mais, toi…

- Je suis un sorcier…

- Ça, je le sais.

La main calleuse du roux se faufila alors jusqu'à sa joue, et Blaise fut convaincu, pendant quelques secondes, que son cœur allait exploser hors de sa poitrine. Que se passait-il? Qu'était-il entrain de faire?

- Ma mère croyait que tu étais une fille à cause de la manière dont je parlais de toi.

- Et tu parlais de moi comment?

Avant que Weasley ne puisse répondre, un douleur fulgurante lui traversa le cœur, et il faillit tomber à la renverse. Weasley le rattrapa aisément, le fixant avec une inquiétude presque palpable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Potter…

Potter avait mal… Potter souffrait en ce moment… Qu'est-ce qui se passait bordel?!

()()

Severus Rogue regarda impassiblement son miroir qui reflétait parfaitement son visage. Soudainement, l'image se brouilla et une autre personne apparut à sa place.

- La faiblesse de l'Élu est devenu Immortel. Fit-il remarquer placidement.

Un mince sourire apparut sur le visage de son chef.

- Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions pour mettre fin à cette guerre. Approuva le chef.

- L'Élu doit affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le vaincre. Sinon, tout sera perdu. Approuva Severus.

- L'immortalité devient mortalité pour ceux qui sont maudits.

Le chef passa doucement sa main sur son oreille pointu avant d'hocher gracieusement la tête.

- Surveille ta mission, et reviens-nous vite.

- Je le ferai.

L'autre elfe disparut alors brusquement, et Severus se leva avec grâce avant d'enfiler son manteau. Il allait devoir affronter la fureur de l'Élu. Il y était prêt.

()()

Drago n'avait senti avant qu'une douleur inimaginable ne s'abatte sur lui. Son crâne menaçait d'exploser et il ne pouvait rien faire hormis gémir et pleurer. La douleur l'empêchait de voir qui que ce soit… la douleur l'empêchait de parler et même de respirer… Pourquoi… pourquoi… Il posa faiblement la main sur son front et poussa un cri en sentant que son tatouage en forme de croissant de lune le brûlait. Pourquoi…

À suivre…


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur**: Merci pour toutes vos belles reviews! Je vous adore! N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour ma prochaine fic ^^!

**Chapitre 54**

Drago n'était pas préparé à ressentir autant de peine. D'ailleurs, il ignorait si une personne pouvait se préparer à se qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il avait l'horrible impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à le brûler de l'intérieur tout en lui tordant les boyaux. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il pouvait deviner le regard inquiet qu'Harry devait porter sur lui. Il n'avait pas l'énergie pour penser au vampire. Seigneur… Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal? Et cette migraine qui menaçait de lui fendre le cerveau en deux… L'immortalité n'était-elle pas censée lui enlever cette douleur? Il savait vaguement qu'il se tortillait dans son lit, essayant vainement d'échapper à cette horrible souffrance. Elle le rattrapait sans arrêt, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Les larmes coulaient furieusement sur son visage alors que des grognements de douleur s'échappaient de sa bouche. Une main fraiche se posa soudainement sur son front et il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit Blaise, l'air inquiet. Il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose… N'importe quoi… Qu'il fasse quelque chose pour que cette douleur cesse enfin!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, merde! S'énerva son meilleur ami.

- Je ne sais pas. Je… Nous nous amusions, et il s'est mis à hurler.

- Tu as baisé Malfoy! S'écria Weasley.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça! Poursuivit Harry.

Il n'avait aucune envie de les écouter davantage, il voulait que la douleur cesse voilà tout. Il voulait que la personne sadique qui s'amusait à brûler chaque extrémité de son corps le laisse enfin respirer! Il frappa violemment le lit sur lequel il se trouvait tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de la malédiction, pas vrai? Sa malédiction avait été rompu, puisqu'il était devenu un Immortel. Il ne se sentait pas du tout Immortel en ce moment, mais…

- Je pense qu'oui, Potter. Protesta Blaise. Après que Drago et toi ayez fait… ce que vous avez fait, il est tombé dans cet état.

Non! Drago aurait voulu dire à Blaise de ne pas accuser Harry. Jamais… le brun n'avait rien fait. C'est lui qui avait insisté pour qu'ils fassent l'amour. Mais, pourquoi… il n'était certainement pas le premier humain à coucher avec un Immortel. Pourquoi devait-il souffrir autant?

- Aide-le Zabini. Supplia Harry. Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

- Moi non plus Potter! Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il a!

Drago ferma alors les yeux et se laissa emporter par la noirceur. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette douleur…

()

Harry prit une profonde respiration en voyant Drago s'évanouir. Une part de lui était soulagée par cela, ainsi Drago ne souffrirait plus pendant quelques instants, mais la plus grande part de lui pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une bien mauvaise chose. Et si Drago devait rester conscient afin d'éviter que le mal se propage? Merde alors… Il ne savait même pas contre quel mal il était censé lutter. Drago et lui avaient été de s'embrasser lorsque, brusquement, le blond avait saisi de soubresauts et maintenant… Ses yeux se fermèrent péniblement en réalisant qu'il avait dû être la cause de cela. Drago se trouvait dans cet état à cause de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? S'exclama Sirius en pénétrant dans la chambre suivi rapidement par Severus Rogue.

L'elfe jeta un bref regard en direction du blond avant de jeter sa longue chevelure noire derrière son épaule. Il s'approcha alors de Drago et lui prit délicatement la main.

- Si vous ne faites rien pour l'aider, il risque de mourir. Déclara-t-il paisiblement, comme s'il parlait de la température.

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent automatiquement alors que tous les yeux se fixaient sur le métis.

- Vous savez ce qui est entrain de se passer? Souffla Blaise. Est-ce que c'est de votre faute?

Aussitôt, Harry fut tenté de se saisir de l'elfe par la gorge et de l'étrangler, mais ce fut à cet instant que Drago se remit à s'agiter même si ses yeux continuaient à être clos.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, mais de celle d'Alisha.

- Qui est-elle!? Siffla Harry.

- Vous l'avez tous déjà rencontrée. Et ton père, jeune Zabini, la connait mieux que quiconque.

Harry vit le mulâtre fermer péniblement les yeux, en ayant visiblement plus qu'assez d'entendre parler de cette sorcière. Il se souvenait l'avoir vu une fois lors d'un sortilège de Zabini. Pourquoi voulait-elle faire du mal à Drago?

- Elle travaille pour Tom Jedusor. Finit-il par deviner.

- Oui, en donnant l'Immortalité au jeune Malfoy, tu as fait ressortir sa mortalité.

- Je sais que vous êtes un elfe, mais parlez plus clairement. Cracha Ron.

Rogue emmena alors la main de Drago jusqu'à sa poitrine et ferma doucement les yeux.

- Il est Immortel, mais c'est cela qui le tue.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?! Cria Harry.

- Sa malédiction… L'ancêtre de Malfoy a conclu un marché avec Alisha. En libérant ses descendants de cette malédiction, ceux-ci devenaient les représentants de l'humanité.

- Et alors?

- Malfoy n'est plus humain, il n'est donc plus un représentant de l'humanité.

Rogue rouvrit alors les yeux et son regard pénétra dans le sien, lui faisant manquer de souffle.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous donc qu'il résistait tant à l'idée de devenir Immortel? Son subconscient savait qu'il allait faire une terrible erreur…

- Et qu'est-ce que ça fait? Qu'est-ce qui est entrain de lui arriver? Souffla Blaise.

- Il est entrain de perdre son âme… il se bat pour la garder, mais… il n'y arrivera pas. Alisha est puissante. Si vous voulez que Drago Malfoy garde son âme, vous allez devoir défier Tom Jedusor. C'est à lui seul qu'Alisha obéit. Il possède ce qu'elle désire plus que tout au monde.

L'elfe se redressa alors paisiblement et s'approcha d'Harry. Pour des raisons qu'il n'aurait su expliquer, il était tétanisé par la présence de Rogue. Seigneur… Il savait pourquoi Tom Jedusor voulait l'âme de Drago… Depuis combien de temps prévoyait-il ce combat entre eux? Pourquoi? Il était peut-être puissant, mais certainement pas plus qu'un vampire âgé de plus d'un millénaire! Qu'espérait-il donc de ce combat? Pourquoi devait-il faire souffrir tous ceux qu'il aimait? Ses parents et maintenant… Drago… Ses yeux se fermèrent péniblement alors que Rogue continuait à parler.

- Un corps sans âme ne survit pas longtemps. Une journée… peut-être deux… Si vous ne faites pas vite, Élu, vous perdrez l'amour de votre vie.

- Pourquoi les elfes ont-ils un tel intérêt pour ce combat? Siffla soudainement Sirius. Comment savez-vous tout cela?

Le métis tourna calmement son regard en direction de son parrain avant qu'un mince sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage.

- Nous pouvons voir les possibilités… Répondit évasivement Rogue.

- L'avenir vous voulez dire. Répliqua Sirius.

- Les différents trajectoires que peuvent prendre l'avenir. Rectifia l'elfe. Et nous avons vu que si Drago Malfoy restait humain, il n'y avait qu'une fin possible.

- Et elle serait?

- La mort d'Harry Potter, la déception de Tom Jedusor… et si Tom Jedusor s'avère être déçu par ce combat…

Le visage de l'elfe s'assombrit dangereusement.

- Il détruira tout sur son passage.

- Alors, il fallait que Drago se fasse sacrifier pour motiver Potter? Cracha Blaise, visiblement tremblant de rage.

Harry n'avait même plus la force de se mettre en colère. IL se sentait comme un pion que tout le monde manipulait à sa guise. Tom Jedusor, les elfes, Alisha… tout le monde semblait vouloir l'emmener vers un combat auquel il ne voulait pas participer du tout, mais… ses yeux se posèrent sur Drago qui continuait à se débattre dans son sommeil, mais si cela voulait dire qu'il réussirait à le sauver, il était prêt à devenir le pion des elfes.

- Nous ne voulons pas qu'il meurt. Poursuivit Rogue. Sa mort pourrait emmener de terribles possibilités. Des possibilités dont je ne veux pas parler.

- Il est vivant. Siffla Harry. Je veux le garder vivant.

- Et je vais t'aider, Élu… Je vais t'aider à atteindre ton potentiel, c'est pour cela que j'ai été envoyé ici. Vous aussi, Ron Weasley et Blaise Zabini.

- Je ne le fais pas pour **vous**. Cracha Blaise.

- Je ne le fais pas pour _lui_. Répliqua Weasley en pointant Drago. Mais, pour toi, vieux frère.

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Rogue avant qu'il ne pose, encore une fois, la main sur le front de Drago. Le visage du blond perdit alors sa grimace de douleur et, au lieu de cela, prit une expression plus sereine, mais il n'ouvrait pas les yeux… Il n'ouvrait simplement pas les yeux… Harry aurait voulu vomir.

- Le temps s'est arrêté. Fit remarquer paisiblement Rogue.

- C'est quoi cette merde? Souffla Ron.

- Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il serait possible de vous entrainer à ce combat en moins d'une journée? La possibilité que je désire n'arrivera pas si vous mourrez.

Rogue leur fit alors un signe de main.

- Il est temps de commencer à s'entrainer pour le combat de votre vie.

()()  
Alisha regardait son miroir, mais ce n'était pas son reflet qu'elle observait, de toute façon elle connaissait bien suffisamment son apparence physique. Elle observait attentivement le visage de ses enfants qui espéraient vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelle histoire ridicule… elle ne comprenait rien au pourquoi du comment, et elle s'en fichait. Pourquoi Tom Jedusor voulait-il donc tant se battre contre Harry Potter? Pourquoi cet enfant et non un autre? Ridicule… absolument ridicule… Elle eut un petit rire en réalisant que son sortilège ne fonctionnait plus sur Drago Malfoy alors que l'image dans son miroir s'embrouillait furieusement. Ah… l'elfe avait arrêté le temps. Hé bien… cela lui importait peu. La seule chose qu'elle désirait était en possession de Tom Jedusor. Après l'avoir récupéré, elle se résignerait à affronter l'amour de sa vie. Elle accepterait le châtiment qu'il désirait lui donner pour l'action qu'elle avait commis et qu'elle ne regrettait nullement. Pour l'instant… elle allait attendre… attendre que Tom Jedusor se réveille et lui donne enfin ce qu'il lui avait promis. Ensuite, elle se laverait les mains de cette histoire. Une bonne fois pour toute.

À suivre…


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur**: Merci pour toutes vos belles reviews! Je vous adore!

**Chapitre 55**

Harry avait la désagréable impression que cela faisait des années qu'il s'entrainait avec Severus Rogue. Ou bien cela ne faisait-il qu'un jour? Une minute? Son regard se posa sur le corps immobile de Drago. Peu importait que cela faisait des centenaires que le temps avait été suspendu, il avait besoin de s'entrainer. Il avait besoin de gagner. Plus que tout au monde. Il n'allait pas laisser Tom Jedusor lui voler ses parents et l'amour de sa vie. Il sauta sur le côté alors que Rogue lui lançait une boule d'énergie. Seigneur… comme il détestait la magie elfique.

- Tu ne sembles pas avoir assez de motivation, jeune Potter.

- Je suis amplement motivé, elfe. Siffla Harry, se sentant frustré au-delà des mots.

Il devait devenir plus fort. Il devait trouver le moyen de chercher ce pouvoir que Tom Jedusor désirait tant affronter. Comment pourrait-il sauver ceux qu'il aimait s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses pouvoirs supposément enfouis en lui?

- Je ne peux pas garder ce sortilège indéfiniment. Que feras-tu si Alisha attaque et m'empêche de poursuivre ce sortilège? Le laisseras-tu mourir?

- La ferme! Vociféra le vampire avant de se jeter de toutes ses forces contre le métisse.

L'elfe esquissa un sourire amusé qui ne disparut nullement malgré le fait qu'il venait de le frapper en plein dans le ventre. Rogue tomba alors à genoux, ne semblant même pas avoir besoin de reprendre sa respiration. Ses yeux mauves se posèrent tranquillement sur sa personne.

- La rage est une émotion puissante, mais pas suffisamment pour vaincre l'ennui.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- Vous êtes identiques, Tom Jedusor et toi.

- Nous ne le sommes pas!

- Destinés à vous affronter.

- Je ne l'ai pas choisi.

- Oui, tu l'as choisi.

Le brun ouvrit stupidement la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela. Il n'avait certainement pas choisi de se battre contre Tom Jedusor! Il ne voulait pas de ce combat! Il voulait la paix! Il n'avait rien demandé.

- Tu l'as choisi, puisque tu as décidé de le sauver. Expliqua calmement Rogue.

- Quoi? Vous pensiez que j'allais le laisser mourir?!

- C'est ton choix.

Il comprenait vraiment de mieux en mieux pourquoi tant de créatures surnaturelles détestaient les elfes. Avec leurs regards énigmatiques et leurs sourires en coin… Comment ne pas les haïr éperdument?

- Harry, va te reposer. Ordonna Sirius.

- Non! Je…

- Je dois parler à Rogue.

Le brun jeta sans ménagement son épée au sol avant de se diriger vers Drago, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Le blond semblait si paisible en ce moment. Personne n'aurait pu penser qu'il se battait pour sa vie. Tout ça à cause de lui… Il ferma péniblement les yeux et posa délicatement sa main sur celle du blond. Il devait le sauver… Il devait trouver un moyen pour le sauver… Coûte que coûte. Il se fichait de devenir un meurtrier. Il se fichait de se battre contre le vampire le plus puissant du monde. Il voulait simplement les sauver… tous les sauver…

()()

Sirius essayait de ne pas perdre son calme en fixant Rogue qui semblait accorder autant d'importance à son existence qu'à celle d'un insecte. L'elfe tourna alors ses magnifiques yeux dans sa direction et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

- Que voulez-vous Silo? Demanda-t-il paisiblement.

- Sirius… Siffla le vampire. Et je veux savoir pourquoi est-ce que toi que les elfes ont envoyé.

Le regard empli d'ennui qui se posa lui fit, pendant quelques instants, presque perdre patience. Puis, l'elfe se redressa gracieusement, levant un regard pénétrant dans sa direction.

- Parce que je suis l'un des elfes qui a le plus a gagné si l'Élu réussit.

- Vous allez tous gagner si…

- Vous n'écoutez pas, comme d'habitude. Répliqua le métisse. Les autres elfes risquent de perdre quelque chose si Tom Jedusor emporte cette bataille, mais si l'Élu l'emporte… ils ne gagneront rien, ils resteront exactement au même endroit. Moi, je vais gagner quelque chose.

- Quoi?

- Quelque chose que j'attends depuis fort longtemps.

L'elfe lui lança alors un sourire énigmatique et le planta là sans lui en dire davantage. Il commençait sincèrement à détester ce type.

()()

Blaise essayait vainement d'augmenter son niveau, mais n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi? Pourquoi était-ce ainsi? Était-il obligé d'être dans une situation insoutenable pour que ses pouvoirs se décident à grandir? Il se fichait, à présent, de devenir Immortel. Pas quand la vie de Drago pouvait en dépendre. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière lui et il se tourna vivement en direction de Weasley qui lui tendait une bouteille d'eau, le visage renfrogné.

- Ne meurs pas pour ça. Grogna-t-il.

- Pour quoi? Pour sauver mon meilleur ami?

- Tu as besoin de te reposer. Tu ne mourras pas pour ça.

Le mulâtre lança alors brutalement son livre sur le torse musclé de Weasley, visiblement frustré. Pouvait-il arrêter, pendant cinq secondes, de parler de Drago comme s'il n'était qu'une mouche? Il était son meilleur ami! Son frère de cœur! Bien évidemment qu'il voulait le sauver coûte que coûte!

- Tu ne mourrais pas pour sauver ceux que tu aimes?

- Je ne mourrais pas aussi rapidement que toi.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

- Tu es un humain.

Les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillèrent lorsque la main du roux se posa sur son cœur qui se mit à battre à la chamade. Les yeux bleus le fixaient si intensément qu'il sentit sa bouche se dessécher.

- Parce que tu es humain, tu peux mourir beaucoup plus facile que moi. Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire quoi faire.

Les lèvres de Weasley se pincèrent alors que son regard se plissait en une fente bleue menaçante. Blaise détestait qu'une part de lui trouvait ce regard sexy.

- Comme tu me l'as dit à plusieurs reprises, moi aussi, je serais prêt à tout pour protéger ceux que j'aime.

La bouche de Blaise faillit dégringoler, sous le choc, alors que Weasley le fixait avec une colère mal-dissimulée. Quoi encore? Pourquoi le regardait-il de la sorte après lui avoir fait une telle déclaration? Et qu'était-il censé répondre à cela?

- Alors, prends une pause Zabini.

Weasley s'apprêtait à lui tourner le dos, lorsque le mulâtre le retint en se saisissant de son poignet. Que croyait-il faire en ce moment? Pensait-il réellement que Weasley avait des sentiments pour lui? Qu'une relation entre eux pourrait, un jour, fonctionner? Il avait envie de rire juste à cette idée. Même s'il devenait Immortel, Weasley était certainement l'une des personnes les plus désagréables qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrée! Ils s'entretueraient avant même d'avoir eu leur premier baiser!

- Je… Je mourrais pour toi aussi, Weasley.

Une lueur dorée s'alluma dans les yeux du loup-garou et celui-ci eut un minuscule sourire qui le fit trembler à l'intérieur.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Tu le sais déjà.

Il avait envie de lui répondre "Moi t'ouvrant les jambes peut-être?", mais il savait que c'était bien plus que cela. Bordel… dans quelle situation s'était-il embarqué? Il ne pouvait agir de la sorte. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

- Weasley… nous nous entretuerions au bout d'une semaine. Murmura-t-il.

- Tu es extraordinairement optimiste. Je nous donnais plutôt deux jours.

- Je suis tout ce que tu détestes.

- Effectivement

- Ce serait stupide de notre part.

- Je suis d'accord.

Alors s'il était si d'accord, pourquoi le regardait-il de cette façon? Pourquoi ses yeux étaient-ils complètement dorés? Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas tranquille!?

- Nous devrions… nous entrainer. Souffla Blaise.

- Repose-toi d'abord.

Cette fois-ci, lorsque Weasley partit, le mulâtre ne le retint pas. De toute façon, comment aurait-il pu alors que son cœur semblait vouloir remonter dans sa gorge et ne plus jamais le laisser respirer?

()()

Drago avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve… mais il ne s'agissait pas de son rêve. Était-ce le rêve d'une personne proche de lui? D'une personne qu'il connaissait intimement? Il pouvait voir une jolie fille noire qui frottait vigoureusement le sol, ses yeux fixés sur une tâche non-existante. Un homme aux cheveux blancs s'approcha alors d'elle et la saisit violemment par le bras, la relevant violemment.

- Le jeune maître veut te voir. Déclara-t-il sans préambule.

Elle se mit alors à marcher comme si sa vie en dépendait, et Drago ne put que la suivre comme un pantin. Il avait l'impression que si elle avait pu, elle se serait mise à courir comme une gazelle. Il ignorait qui était ce "jeune maître", mais elle semblait empressée de le voir. Elle s'arrêta alors devant une belle porte en bois et s'arrangea rapidement en s'assurant que ses cheveux étaient bien attachés et en tirant sur sa jupe. Elle se décida alors à frapper à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement. Drago écarquilla violemment les yeux en voyant le géniteur de Blaise, même s'il semblait beaucoup plus jeune. De toute façon, il aurait reconnu ses yeux lime n'importe où.

- Alisha… Murmura-t-il, semblant étrangement essoufflé.

- Maître Jonathan. Répondit-elle respectueusement.

- Rentre!

La jeune fille s'empressa de pénétrer dans la pièce et Drago y rentra à son tour, les observant avec un étrange détachement. C'était elle… oui, il la reconnaissait à présent. Elle semblait beaucoup plus jeune et innocente, mais il pouvait reconnaître la femme qui avait jeté un sort aux parents d'Harry…La femme que le père de Blaise voulait voir morte. Alisha, dans ce rêve, ne semblait pas vouloir regarder le géniteur de son meilleur ami dans les yeux, se contentant de fixer ses pieds avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

- Tu peux me regarder… Souffla Jonathan. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'allais jamais te punir de la sorte.

- Je… Merci.

- Nul besoin de me remercier. Il s'agit d'un acte barbare de…

Il reprit visiblement difficilement son sang froid avant de s'approcher d'Alisha, visiblement hésitant et vaguement terrifié.

- Je… Je voulais te demander… Enfin, je voulais juste te faire remarquer…

- Maître Jonathan?

- Tu es vraiment jolie.

Le visage d'Alisha se figea et ses yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent. Elle semblait incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à dire à ce commentaire.

- Je suis complètement idiot… Bien évidemment que tu le sais déjà… Je veux dire…

- Je comprends, Maître Jonathan.

Sans un mot de plus, Alisha retira son chandail, le regard vide de toute expression. Jonathan devint aussitôt rouge pivoine avant de retirer brusquement sa veste et de la poser sur les épaules nues de la jeune fille.

- Non! Ce n'est pas ça du tout! Je…

- De quel droit te promènes-tu ainsi dans mes souvenirs? Souffla une voix amusée à son oreille.

Drago se tourna d'un bond pour tomber nez à nez avec la version sorcière d'Alisha. Celle-ci claqua des doigts et la vision disparut aussitôt, pour laisser place à une salle blanche. Drago frissonna malgré lui en voyant la fureur entremêlée d'amusement dans le regard brun de cette femme dont il ne savait rien.

- Vous étiez… Murmura-t-il.

- Une esclave, oui. C'était un destin assez commun à l'époque où je suis née.

- Vous étiez amoureuse du père de Blaise.

Alisha pencha la tête sur le côté, ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombant jusqu'à la taille.

- Tu peux en dire autant après avoir regardé trois secondes de mes souvenirs?

- C'était… c'était assez évident.

- Qui n'aurait pas été amoureuse de lui? Il ressemblait à un prince de conte de fée et il était assez sympathique. Mais, bon… les jeunes filles sont naïves.

- Pourquoi me parlez-vous? Que faites-vous dans ma tête?

- Après tout ce temps, c'est maintenant que tu me poses cette questions?

Elle roula alors des yeux avant de faire apparaître deux chaises, elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir et Drago s'exécuta. De toute façon, qu'avait-il de mieux à faire?

- Je suis ici pour arrêter le sortilège que ce cher elfe t'a lancé et ainsi te retourner dans ta douleur. Expliqua-t-elle placidement comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi me détestez-vous à ce point? Je ne vous ai rien fait!

Le regard ennuyé qu'elle lui lança lui fit regretter aussitôt ses paroles.

- Je me fiche éperdument de toi. Pour moi tu n'es… qu'un dommage collatéral. Tom Jedusor à ce que je désire… et il va me le rendre dès qu'il aura son petit combat avec ton amoureux.

- Que désirez-vous à ce point?

Elle se pencha alors vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je veux retrouver mon enfant.

À suivre…


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur**: Merci pour toutes vos belles reviews! Je vous adore!

**Chapitre 56**

Son enfant? Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent alors qu'Alisha le fixait avec un ennui mal dissimulé. Elle avait eu un enfant? Avec qui? Pourquoi est-ce que Tom Jedusor avait cet enfant? Il ouvrit stupidement la bouche avant de la refermer. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à cela? Ça n'avait pas la moindre importance à ses yeux. Cette femme voulait qu'Harry et Tom Jedusor se battent jusqu'à la mort! Elle se fichait éperdument que l'homme qu'il aimait se fasse tuer! Il se fichait bien de sa vie!

- Ne pense même pas à m'attaquer, Malfoy. Il s'ait de mon univers, après tout… et je peux y faire ce que je veux.

- Quoi?

Aussitôt, ses mains et ses pieds se trouvèrent attachés à sa chaise et il poussa un léger grognement. Putain de merde! Il détestait vraiment ses pouvoirs magiques contre lesquels il ne pouvait rien! Pourquoi était-il encore si faible alors qu'il était devenu Immortel? Pourquoi n'était-il qu'un pantin entre les mains d'être beaucoup plus puissant que lui?

- Tu sembles trouver cette situation très désagréable… Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi? Demanda Alisha, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Comment alors! Comment en êtes-vous arrivé là? Comment avez-vous fait pour perdre votre enfant!?

Les yeux bruns s'assombrirent dangereusement, mais Drago n'en avait rien à faire. Il devait trouver un moyen pour aider dans cette situation. N'importe quel moyen. Il avait des gens qu'il désirait protéger lui aussi.

- Vous êtes l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes sur cette planète… Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de Tom Jedusor? Qu'est-il arrivé à votre enfant?

L'air semblait vibrer autour d'Alisha… Ses cheveux lisses voletaient autour de son visage empli de colère. Elle se calme soudainement d'un coup alors qu'un sourire forcé apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne t'apprécie pas du tout, Malfoy. Mais, je ne peux pas te toucher dans cette réalité, sinon je l'aurais déjà fait. J'essaye de vaincre la magie de ce fichu elfe, mais il est bien plus puissant que je ne l'avais prévu. Nous pourrions être ici pendant des années… voir des millénaires…

Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour à l'idée d'être avec cette femme pendant des années. Il avait déjà l'horrible impression que cela faisait des jours qu'il était enfermé dans cette réalité… Il ignorait toute notion de temps et d'espace… Il voulait simplement retrouver ceux qu'il aimait… Alisha s'approcha soudainement de lui et se mit à genoux afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu ne sais rien de la douleur, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne sais rien de la perte.

- J'ai perdu mon humanité.

- Parce que tu l'as choisi.

- Vous allez me faire perdre les personnes que j'aime.

Une lueur de perplexité apparut dans les yeux chocolats et le blond ne put que frissonner en voyant cela. Ignorait-elle que les autres humains ressentaient? Où l'avait-elle oublié après tant d'années? Combien de temps avait-elle vécu… Combien de vies?

- Vous aimiez le père de Blaise. Il vous aimait aussi.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela à l'imparfait? Alors que c'est encore au présent.

Elle souriait alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de tristesse. Drago ne comprenait absolument rien au visage de cette femme. Savait-elle ce qu'elle voulait? Savait-elle ce qu'elle était entrain d'accomplir?

- Il veut votre mort. Répliqua Drago.

- Parce qu'il ne comprend rien. Il ne comprend jamais rien, mais je vais lui expliquer… quand j'aurais notre enfant. Pas avant.

- Et pour ravoir votre enfant, vous êtes prête à sacrifier tous les gens autour de vous?

- Sans hésitation.

Elle se redressa alors et s'assit confortablement sur sa chaise avant de faire la moue. Elle transforma alors celle-ci en divan et soupira d'aise. Drago ignorait quoi lui dire. il ignorait quoi faire pour lui faire entendre raison. Enfin… sa raison…

- Te penses-tu plus noble que moi? Demanda calmement Alisha. Tu veux que je sacrifie la vie de mon enfant pour sauver ceux que tu aimes. N'est-ce pas la même chose?

- Oui, ça l'est. Alors nous serons, tous les deux, prêts à nous battre jusqu'à la mort.

- Te battre? Quel pouvoir as-tu pour te battre? Tu es inoffensif… un pion pour les personnes ayant de la puissance.

Drago se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, ignorant la voix dans sa tête qui lui faisait remarquer qu'Alisha avait raison. Il n'avait pas de pouvoir… Il ne pouvait pas la battre… Il ne pouvait même pas la déranger… Il n'était qu'un… une minute. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en réalisant qu'il avait réussi à se promener dans les souvenirs d'Alisha. Il ignorait comment, mais il l'avait fait. Peut-être finirait-il par trouver son point faible. Il ferma alors les yeux, essayant désespérément d'entrer dans le même état de transe qu'auparavant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… Commença Alisha avant que la pièce blanche disparaisse.

Drago n'était plus assis, il n'était plus attaché. Il se trouvait dans une pièce… une chambre… Il se tourna vivement en entendant un cri guttural et ce qu'il vit le fit presqu'hurler d'horreur.

()()()

Harry était beaucoup plus puissant à présent… Il pouvait le sentir… Il pouvait le voir… Il envoya valser Rogue avec une facilité déconcertante. L'elfe se redressa douloureusement tout en lui lançant un sourire satisfait. Il se tourna vers son parrain qui était entrain de se battre férocement contre Ron. Ils devenaient tous plus puissants… Ils ignoraient s'ils étaient vraiment prêts… de toute façon, était-ce possible d'être véritablement prêt à ce genre de bataille? Mais, au moins… au moins, il ne se sentait plus comme un enfant incapable. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli de 10 ans, tout en n'ayant pas du tout changé.

- Es-tu prêt, Élu? Demanda doucement Rogue.

Le brun se tourna vers Ron, Sirius et Zabini qui le fixaient avec une nervosité presque palpable. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Drago qui continuait à dormir paisiblement. Pour l'instant… sa vie était entre ses mains… son destin était entre ses mains… Il était hors de question qu'il perde. Il l'aimait, bon sang!

- Oui. Répondit-il d'une voix sure alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui il tremblait.

- Alors, allez tous dormir. Profitez bien de cette dernière soirée… Cela pourrait très bien être votre dernière nuit.

Harry aurait voulu lui faire remarquer qu'ils ignoraient complètement quand était la nuit ou le jour dans cet endroit étrange, mais il n'osait pas dire quoi que ce soit. Tout allait changer… dans quelques heures… tout allait changer. Il s'approcha alors de Drago et s'assit à ses côtés. Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur le front du blond.

- Je vais te sauver… Attends-moi…

()()()

Blaise sentit une horrible nervosité l'envahir. Il avait réussi à atteindre le niveau 6… mais, il n'était toujours pas Immortel… Alisha était au foutu niveau 9! Comment pouvait-il espérer la vaincre? Comment pouvait-il être utile alors que son pouvoir refusait d'augmenter davantage? Une main puissante se posa sur son épaule et il se tourna vivement en direction de Weasley.

- Es-tu prêt à mourir pour un monde qui n'est pas le tien? Murmura Weasley.

- Je suis prêt à mourir pour mon meilleur ami.

- Tes frères et sœurs… tu ne penses pas à eux?

Un frisson d'horreur lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale et il secoua doucement la tête.

- J'ai demandé à ta mère de s'occuper d'eux.

- Tu fais confiance à une inconnue?

- Tu lui fais confiance. Expliqua Blaise. Et je te fais confiance. Je crois en ton jugement Weasley… Et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si je n'aide pas mon meilleur ami… mon frère de cœur…

La main de Weasley se faufila jusqu'à sa chevelure, l'obligeant à se rapprocher de lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir reculer. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se convaincre qu'il ne voulait pas du loup-garou, que chaque cellule de son corps ne lui hurlait pas de s'approcher… encore… toujours plus…

- Tu pourrais mourir toi aussi. Souffla Blaise. Tu pourrais disparaître, toi aussi…

- C'est mon monde que Tom Jedusor remplace. Je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami. Je ne veux pas perdre mon monde. Je protégerais avec toute ma force…

La phrase de Weasley fut abruptement coupée lorsque Blaise posa ses mains en corolles autour de son visage. Le mulâtre n'en pouvait plus. Il désirait Weasley… Non, c'était bien plus que tu désires… même s'il avait lutté… même s'il avait tout fait pour ignorer ce sentiment qui gonflait sa poitrine dès qu'il pensait au roux… Il ne pouvait plus lutter. Pas quand il pouvait mourir dans quelques heures…

- Je… Commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Moi aussi.

Les lèvres du roux se posèrent alors sur les siennes, et Blaise se laissa aller comme il ne s'était jamais laissé aller auparavant. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent voluptueusement dans la chevelure rousse alors que les lèvres brûlantes semblaient vouloir l'avaler… Enfin… Il allait enfin obtenir ce qu'il désirait… Il allait se battre sans le moindre regret.

()()()

Sirius s'approcha de Rogue, comme un papillon s'approche d'une flamme même si celle-ci risque de le brûler. Il se sentait idiot d'être aussi attiré par un type qu'il connaissait à peine et qui était un elfe de surcroit, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il ignorait si c'était uniquement physique ou bien si les dieux s'amusaient à le torturer, mais il ne pouvait affronter cette attirance qui semblait vouloir le rendre cinglé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu gagnes si Tom Jedusor est vaincu? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté du métisse.

Celui-ci lui lança un sourire énigmatique avant de continuer à fixer le vide. Devait-il physiquement lui faire mal afin d'obtenir une véritable réponse de ses superbes lèvres? Il poussa un soupir dépité tout en continuant de fixer l'elfe. Celui-ci avait des traits intéressants avec sa bouche légèrement pulpeuse, ses yeux bridés et son teint de porcelaine, il aurait été difficile, enfin presque impossible, de ne pas être attiré par lui.

- Je te gagne. Répondit soudainement Rogue.

- Quoi?!

- Tu es l'amour de ma vie, et je vais te gagner si Tom Jedusor.

Le brun se redressa d'un coup, fixant Rogue comme s'il avait plus qu'une tête.

- Tu es cinglé.

- Si tu le dis.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir une plus longue conversation avec quelqu'un qui souffrait visiblement de problèmes mentaux. Les elfes étaient tous cinglés, c'était bien connu. Il était hors de question qu'il croit un mot que Rogue venait de lui dire. De toute façon, il n'était pas un prix à gagner. Il était vivant. Il n'était pas une table. Bordel!

()()()

Deux femmes chantaient alors que le corps d'Alisha était attaché au sol par des chaînes en or. La jeune femme se débattait tout en pleurant alors que les deux femmes blondes continuaient à chanter. Drago reconnut aussitôt la grand-mère de Blaise qui semblait sourire avec bien trop de satisfaction.

- Pas mon bébé… Pas mon bébé… Suppliait Alisha.

C'est alors que Drago remarqua que la jeune noire était visiblement enceinte.

- Arrêtez sinon je vous tuerai! Je vous tuerai toutes!

Une lumière fulgurante l'aveugla soudainement et il dut fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le ventre d'Alisha était redevenu plat. La grand-mère de Blaise s'approcha alors d'elle et se saisit de ses cheveux afin de lui relever la tête.

- Ton bébé se trouve quelque part… je suis la seule à savoir où il est… Si tu veux qu'il reste vivant, tu ne nous feras pas le moindre mal, Négresse.

Elle se pencha un peu plus vers Alisha.

- Surtout, tu ne diras rien à mon fils… Tu ne lui diras rien ou sinon…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une des mains d'Alisha s'était enroulée autour de sa gorge blanche. L'autre femme blonde poussa un couinement de surprise et s'apprêtait à s'élancer vers la grand-mère de Blaise, lorsqu'Alisha leva l'autre main et qu'elle se trouva figée sur place.

- Espèce de garces… Cracha Alisha. Vous… Vous allez payer…

- Mère! Hurla l'autre femme blonde. Mère!

Drago avait déjà vu la mort de près… mais, il ignorait que deux corps pouvaient contenir autant de sang… tant de sang…

À suivre…


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis si contente de pouvoir ENFIN vous annoncer que je recommencerai à écrire chaque semaine, puisque j'ai fini ma session à l'université! Je suis LIBRE! Je recommencerai aussi à répondre aux reviews ^^!

**Chapitre 57**

Blaise ne pouvait que se laisser embrasser avec passion par Weasley. Devait-il l'appeler Ron à présent que sa langue semblait connaître toutes les parties intimes de sa bouche? Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que le roux lui libérait la bouche pour commencer à lui embrasser voracement le cou. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi excité de toute sa vie, surtout qu'il savait pertinemment que Weasley allait le posséder… enfin… Il avait lutté longtemps contre cette attirance, mais il n'en pouvait plus… Il n'en pouvait plus… Les mains de Weasley se mirent à se balader sur son corps, caressant doucement ses fesses au passage. Le frisson qui le traversa lui fit enfoncer ses mains dans la chevelure soigneuse. Il le voulait… il le voulait tellement qu'il en avait mal. Il obligea le roux à cesser de l'embrasser et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Es-tu sur? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il vit Ron lui lancer un sourire d'une tendresse presque palpable. Pendant quelques secondes, il fut convaincu que son cœur allait s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. Pour toute réponse, Ron se contenta de prendre sa main et l'embrasser. Ce simple geste n'aurait pas dû l'exciter comme c'était le cas en ce moment. Il ne pouvait que le regarder et ressentir alors que le loup-garou prenait chacun de ses doigts et les mordillait avec affection. Il avait l'impression que de brûler… et il aimait ce feu… Comment pouvait-il aimer ce feu à ce point? Il posa alors sa main libre sur la poitrine de Ron et le poussa légèrement, lui indiquant ainsi de s'asseoir. Le roux le fit sans rechigner, ne lâchant jamais ses doigts qu'il continuait de mordiller. Blaise se fit un plaisir de s'asseoir sur ses hanches, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rejeter la tête en arrière lorsque son érection se frotta doucement contre celle du loup-garou… Oh oui… Exactement comme ça…

Il retira violemment sa main de la bouche du roux et attaqua sauvagement les lèvres de Ron qui s'empressa alors de poser les mains sur ses hanches, aidant violemment ses hanches à se frotter contre les siennes. Il pouvait le sentir si clairement contre lui. Et il le voulait… comme il le voulait… avec une férocité presque incandescente. Il voulait sentir ses mains sur chaque partie de son corps. Il voulait que cette érection soit à l'intérieur de lui… le faisant hurler de plaisir… Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Ron et il l'obligea à s'allonger sur le sol. Pour un type qui aimait tant le contrôle, le roux ne semblait pas avoir un problème avec leur position. Blaise eut un léger sourire avant de se pencher et de mordiller délicatement le lobe d'oreille de Ron. Celui-ci laissa échapper un grognement rauque avant d'enfouir une de ses mains dans sa chevelure alors que l'autre se promenait sous son chandail lui caressant doucement le mamelon.

Bordel! Il ne voulait plus de vêtement entre eux! Il voulait sentir sa peau contre lui! Chaque centimètre de cette peau! Mais, il ne voulait pas se lever et arrêter d'embrasser la peau blanche qui était devant lui. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne murmure un sort qui les laissa, les deux, nus. La respiration de Ron sembla s'arrêter dans sa gorge alors qu'il ouvrait brusquement les yeux. Son regard doré se promena fougueusement sur son corps dénudé et Blaise en fit de même. Sa gorge se dessécha en réalisant qu'il pouvait voir chaque tâche de rousseur qui se promenait sur ce corps délicieusement musclé. Et s'il permettait à son regard de descendre un peu plus bas… Il ouvrit stupidement la bouche, essayant difficilement de faire rentrer de l'air dans ses poumons. Il n'avait jamais vu d'autres érections que la sienne… mais celle de Ron… Il ignorait s'il était censé avoir peur… Il ne pouvait que ressentir une excitation d'une puissance incontrôlable en lui. Comme dans une transe, l'une de ses mains se faufila jusqu'à l'érection du roux qui laissa échapper un grognement guttural.

- Tu es à moi… Souffla Blaise. Complètement à moi.

Ron s'assit brusquement, son regard le transperçant. La main de Blaise se resserra impitoyablement autour de l'érection du rouquin qui sembla gémir malgré lui. Il se mit alors à bouger sa main de haut en bas… de bas en haut… La main du roux s'agrippa alors à son cou, alors que ses traits semblaient s'assombrirent.

- Tu es à moi.

Le ton de Ron exigeait une promesse… une promesse d'éternité… Le mulâtre se mit è respirer avec difficulté alors que les mains du roux s'enroulaient autour de son corps, le rapprochant un peu plus de son bassin qui semblait incapable de s'arrêter de bouger.

- Je suis à toi, pour toujours. Affirma Blaise.

Le sourire de Ron l'aveugla pendant quelques instants avant que sa bouche ne se jette voracement sur son torse, léchant voluptueusement ses mamelons. Blaise ne put que rejeter la tête en arrière alors que Ron semblait bien décider à le rendre fou. Ses mains se promenaient sur son dos, massant ses fesses avec fermeté… sa bouche s'appropriait son torse… sa langue faisait des arabesques sur sa peau… et lui ne pouvait que bouger sa main de plus en plus vite… de plus en plus fermement… Il ignorait qui faisait le plus de bruits entre lui et Ron… Il s'en fichait éperdument. Il voulait plus… Il voulait plus… Il retira alors sa main de l'érection du roux qui laissa échapper un gémissement de dépit.

- Regarde-moi. Ordonna Blaise.

Il leva alors sa main et murmura un sort pour que ses doigts se couvrent de lubrifiant. Le regard doré s'écarquilla et l'impatience qu'il put lire dans ses iris ne le fit que gémir de plus belle. L'un de ses doigt se faufila alors jusqu'à l'entrer de son corps et il frissonna de partout en se sentant pénétrer de la sorte. Il l'avait déjà fait dans l'intimité dans sa chambre, mais certainement pas avec de la compagnie présente. Et les yeux de Weasley semblaient vouloir lui crier de s'enflammer. Toujours plus… Un deuxième doigt rentra à l'intérieur de lui et il se mordit la lèvre tout en bougeant ses hanches à la rencontre de ses doigts.

- Bordel… Siffla Ron.

Le mulâtre n'osait pas lui jeter le moindre regard. Il avait bien trop peur d'atteindre le point de non-retour, surtout que les mains du roux continuaient à se promener sur son corps. Lorsqu'il fit pénétrer son troisième doigt à l'intérieur de lui, il ne put que pousser un gémissement d'impatience. Il se lubrifia alors son autre main et l'enroula fermement autour de l'érection du loup-garou. Le bruit guttural qui s'échappa alors de la bouche du roux faillit le faire venir sur le champ. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il retira alors ses doigts alors que les mains de Ron s'enroulaient autour de sa taille, le guidant jusqu'à son érection. Il n'avait pas peur. Il était si convaincu qu'il serait terrifié par ce moment, mais il ne l'était pas… Pas en regardant ses yeux dorés qui le fixaient avec adoration et désir. Sa bouche s'abattit sur la bouche du roux alors que ses bras se jetaient autour de son cou. Le moment où il relâcha ses lèvres qu'il aimait ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit l'érection du loup-garou le pénétrer. Il s'attendait à la douleur… Il s'attendait aux larmes qui ne pouvaient que couler sur ses joues… Il ne s'attendait pas à se sentir complet pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce ne fut que lorsque Ron se trouva complètement à l'intérieur de lui qu'il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. Ses yeux plongèrent alors dans ceux du roux et il fit un léger sourire.

- Tu es à moi…

Ce fut au tour de Ron de sourire et il frotta stupidement son nez contre le sien.

- Tu es à moi…

Il se saisit alors de ses hanches et le souleva avec une aisance surhumaine avant de l'abattre de nouveau sur son érection. La bouche de Blaise s'ouvrit, mais aucun son ne put en sortir. Oh bordel… Oh mon Dieu! Ses mains s'agrippèrent désespérément aux cheveux du loup-garou alors que ses hanches bougeaient avec frénésie sur celles de Ron. Encore… encore… Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de bouger… pas sans se tuer… Il n'avait jamais rien voulu de plus dans sa vie. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur tournoyer dans son ventre. Il ne pouvait voir que Ron, sentir que Ron, goûter que Ron… Il savait qu'il devait gémir fort, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Surtout que le roux ne cessait de masser sa prostate à chaque coup de rein.

- Je ne peux plus attendre… Souffla Blaise. Je ne peux plus…

- Viens! Viens bordel!

Les hanches du roux semblaient vouloir le tuer par le plaisir, et il n'était qu'une victime parfaitement consentante. Sa vision se noya dans le blanc et il poussa un cri qui avait dû être entendu par la moitié de la planète. Il sentit quelque chose se répandre en lui alors que Ron se raidissait violemment. Le roux se laissa alors tomber sur le dos et Blaise le suivit sans le moindre problème. Sa tête se trouvait sur le torse couvert de sueur et il n'aurait pas bougé pour tout l'or du monde.

- Hé bien… mes rêves ne te faisaient pas justice. Fit remarquer le roux.

- Combien de rêves as-tu fait sur moi, espèce de pervers?

- Je ne peux pas les compter. Désolé. Et toi? Combien de rêve as-tu fait sur moi?

- Zéro. Mon âme est pure après tout.

Il manqua alors le sourire amusé qui se forma sur le visage du loup-garou avant qu'il ne se sente basculer sur le côté. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et ne put que froncer les sourcils en voyant le sourire triomphant du roux.

- Laisse-moi te dévergonder.

- Tu peux toujours essayer.

Et c'est ce que fit Ron, durant toute la nuit.

()()()()

Harry ignorait s'il avait dormi ou non. Il savait qu'il avait passé la plus grande majorité de sa "dernière nuit" à fixer le visage de Drago et à prier… prier que tout irait bien… qu'il réussirait à vaincre le vampire le plus puissant d'Angleterre. Pendant quelques secondes, la peur lui tordit le ventre, mais il réussit à la contenir. Il devait sauver les gens qu'il aimait. Drago et ses parents… Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres et gagner. Il devait le vaincre. Pour le bonheur de tous ceux qu'il aimait. Rogue et Sirius furent les premiers à venir près de lui. Son parrain semblait visiblement mal à l'aise en compagnie de l'elfe alors que le métisse le regardait à peine, se contentant de sourire légèrement. Par contre, Harry ne put qu'hausser un sourcil en voyant Ron et Zabini. Hé bien… au moins leur nuit semblait avoir été plus amusante que la sienne.

- Je vais enlever le sort à présent. Déclara Rogue. La faiblesse de l'Élu ne survivra qu'une journée après que j'ai retiré ce sort. Son âme appartiendra alors à Alisha. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Élu?

- Oui.

L'elfe hocha alors la tête avant de secouer la main. Aussitôt, ils furent accueillis par le cri de douleur de Drago.

À suivre…


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Oh mon Dieu… quelle bonheur… Je peux écrire DEUX CHAPITRES dans une semaine (pleure de joie). Cette année a été si horrible avec l'université et mes deux emplois (fatigue extrême beurk), mais maintenant je n'ai qu'un seul travail (besoin de repos avant de faire une crise de nerfs). Alors me voici de retour pour vous jouer des mauvais tours! (J'ai trop regardé Pokémon sérieusement…)

**Chapitre 58**

Drago avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais senti une douleur aussi intense de toute sa vie. Il se laissa tomber à genoux tout en mettant ses bras autour de son corps. Il avait déjà ressenti cela… Seigneur, il ne pensait pas avoir à ressentir cette peine à nouveau. Son corps qui se révoltait de toutes ses forces contre son immortalité... mais il ne pouvait rien y faire! Il était déjà immortel! Seigneur, que quelqu'un l'aide! Alisha le regarda dédaigneusement avant de lui saisir le bras et de brusquement le relever.

- Viens mon cher Drago, allons réveiller celui à qui tu dois toute cette douleur.

Soudainement, il fut propulsé de la salle blanche et cligna stupidement des yeux malgré la douleur qui lui déchirait le corps. Comment… Ne se trouvait-il pas dans un espace blanc? Comment son véritable corps était-il arrivé dans cet endroit? Il regarda fébrilement autour de lui et fut étonné par la richesse des lieux. Il se trouvait dans une chambre qui devait faire le double de la sienne, et pourtant la sienne était énorme. Sur le lit se trouvait un corps allongé. Alisha l'obligea à s'approcher du corps en question et Drago écarquilla les yeux en voyant le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Il aurait pu passer pour le jumeau d'Harry si ce n'était de sa peau translucide et de ses traits plus délicats. Ils semblaient avoir le même âge, les mêmes cheveux d'un noir de jais… Qui…

- Ne t'ai-je pas dit que je t'emmenais au Seigneur des ténèbres?

Cette personne était… Alisha posa alors sa main contre le front de Tom Jedusor et ferma les yeux tout en se mettant à réciter une formule. Pendant un instant, Drago fut aveuglé par une lumière si intense qu'il en oublia presque la douleur qui lui déchirait le corps. Dès que la lumière eut disparu, Tom Jedusor ouvrit les yeux. Drago n'avait jamais vu auparavant des yeux rouge… comme le sang. Tom Jedusor se redressa aristocratiquement de son lit et se leva comme si de rien n'était. Drago se réprimanda aussitôt lorsqu'il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pour quelle raison Tom Jedusor ne s'étirait pas. Ne venait-il pas de dormir pendant des siècles? Les yeux sang se posèrent tranquillement sur lui et le jeune homme lui lança un sourire charmeur qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

- Ah! Alors c'est toi le fameux Drago Malfoy. Parfait! Absolument parfait! Cela veut dire qu'**il** arrive bientôt!

Il lui lança alors un regard complice et Drago se demanda, pendant quelques secondes, s'il s'agissait vraiment du grand Tom Jedusor. Ce type semblait plutôt prêt à aller faire la fête toute la nuit.

- Ma Némésis. Chantonna-t-il. Mon ennemi… Mon… hum… je n'ai plus de synonymes pour le décrire. Alisha?

- Mon bébé.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait ce surnom.

Le regard d'Alisha se teinta de mauve et le sourire de Tom Jedusor s'élargit avant qu'il ne fasse un vague geste de main. Aussitôt, quelque chose sembla foncer à l'intérieur d'Alisha qui se trouva brusquement ronde de ventre. C'était quoi cette… Alisha poussa alors un léger cri alors que des larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Elle posa alors ses mains sur son ventre, le relâchant immédiatement. Drago ne put que se laisser tomber au sol tandis que la douleur s'amusait à vouloir lui arracher des hurlements.

- Comme je l'ai toujours dit, je tiens mes promesses. Assura Tom Jedusor.

- Harry ne vous a rien fait. Souffla Drago. Il ne mérite pas tout ce que vous lui faites subir.

- Que lui ai-je donc fait? Demanda Tom Jedusor, visiblement perplexe. Il devrait me remercier ce jeune garçon!

- Est-ce que vous plaisantez?

Tom Jedusor mit alors un genoux au sol et lui tendit galamment la main. Drago aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de le toucher ne serait-ce qu'avec un doigt. Le sourire étincelant de l'Immortel lui donnait surtout l'envie de lui arracher les deux yeux.

- Je ne plaisante jamais! Je le délivre d'un ennui mortel. Être Immortel… J'étais sur le point de commencer une guerre uniquement pour me délivrer de cet ennui, jusqu'à ce que ton ancêtre m'annonce que ma Némésis naîtrait dans quelques années… qu'il suffisait que j'attende patiemment pour son arrivé. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait! J'ai dormi pendant près de deux siècles uniquement pour lui laisser le temps de venir au monde, de trouver l'amour et la puissance… Pour ma générosité, il se doit de me donner un combat digne de ce nom.

- Votre _générosité_?

- Bien évidemment. Si j'avais commencé cette guerre, son père serait mort dans un acte de bravoure. Ce qui aurait voulu dire qu'il ne serait pas venu au monde. Je ne pouvais donc pas provoquer de guerre. Mais… L'ennui était insupportable. J'ai donc décidé de dormir pour résister à l'envie de me désennuyer. Suis-je assez clair à présent?

Oui, il était parfaitement clair que Tom Jedusor était parfaitement barjot. Drago hocha silencieusement la tête alors que le Seigneur des ténèbres l'obligeait à se relever, le prenant fermement par le bras.

- Il prend trop de temps… Soupira le jeune homme. Devrais-je lui envoyer un message? Lui dire que je te violerais s'il n'apparait pas dans les cinq prochaines secondes?

La bouche de Drago dégringola alors que Tom Jedusor semblait sincèrement pensif.

- Ce ne serait pas contre toi, cher amour de ma Némésis. Je pense que je devrais lui envoyer un télégramme. Est-ce que les télégrammes existent encore?

- Non.

- Hum… Quel dommage. J'aimais bien le son que cela faisait. As-tu déjà entendu le bruit d'un télégramme?

Est-ce que ce type venait vraiment de parler de le violer pour ensuite délirer sur le télégramme? Si Drago n'avait pas eu tant de vague de douleur, il se serait mis à rire, de manière probablement hystérique.

- Maintenant, que devrais-je faire pour me désennuyé?

Le regard du vampire devint pensif et Drago vit, du coin de l'œil, Alisha faire un mouvement pour s'éclipser.

- Non, non, non Alisha. Tu dois assister à ce combat! Qui chantera les chansons? Qui composera la mélodie? Si je me souviens bien, tu as une voix mélodieuse.

- Je souhaiterais m'éclipser puisque je suis vulnérable en ce moment.

- Tu te sous-estimes ma chère! N'es-tu pas la sorcière la plus puissante de la Terre? Sans oublier que si tu ne composes pas cette chanson, je te tuerai.

Il éclata alors d'un rire tonitruant alors qu'Alisha semblait pâlir sous l'effroi. Cette femme était une fichue niveau 9, et Tom Jedusor la terrifiait. Comment ne pouvait-il pas avoir peur pour Harry?

- Tu pourras commencer la chanson en disant "Le preux lion… n'est point arrivé à temps… Le grand méchant serpent… commence à mourir d'impatience… et quand le serpent s'impatiente… les chats se mettent en rang"

Oh mon Dieu… Ce type était malade… Il avait l'air si inoffensif et il était le plus puissant vampire de tout le pays… Il partait en guerre comme d'autres enfilaient des chaussettes. Et maintenant, il chantait une chanson tout simplement pour passer le temps. Soudainement, le temps sembla se figer autour d'eux et un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Tom Jedusor. L'air semblait lourd de magie, puis, brusquement, Harry, Blaise, Weasley Sirius et le professeur Rogue se trouvaient devant eux. Le regard d'Harry se posa automatiquement sur sa personne alors que le bras de Jedusor s'enroulait autour de sa taille, le ramenant contre le corps pâle.

- Hum… et dire que je commençais sincèrement à me demander si j'allais le violer ou non. En dirait que tu lis dans mes pensées, vieux frère.

Le regard émeraude d'Harry tourna au rouge sang et il sortit immédiatement son épée. Le sourire du Roi des vampires s'agrandit alors qu'il le poussait violemment dans les bras d'Alisha et sortait, lui aussi, son épée.

- Alisha, n'oublie pas notre ballade!

Puis, il se jeta sur Harry et les deux se mirent à se battre comme des tigres. Blaise se tourna alors vers Alisha qui se mit à rire de manière vaguement hystérique.

- Ah bordel…

Elle leva alors un doigt au ciel et une alarme retentit dans toute la chambre. Aussitôt, une dizaines de vampires apparurent et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tout le monde se mette à se battre. Seigneur… la douleur était véritable invivable. D'un côté, Harry et Jedusor se battait furieusement, et Drago ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi le Roi des vampires avait un tel sourire aux lèvres alors que les deux semblaient de force égale. D'un autre côté, il vit Blaise attaquer Alisha qui allait probablement le tuer ne serait-ce que pour protéger le bébé qui se trouvait en elle. Weasley, Sirius et Rogue se battaient contre les vampires qui semblaient prêts à tout pour que le combat entre leur maître et Harry ait lieu. Et lui… Que faisait-il hormis essayer péniblement rester debout alors que la douleur de l'Immortalité lui détruisait le corps? Bordel de merde… Pourquoi était-il aussi inutile?

Son regard se posa sur Harry et Jedusor qui avaient lâché leur épée et se battaient maintenant à mains nues comme des bêtes enragées. Il savait déjà que Jedusor souriait comme un fou, mais Harry… Le brun semblait trouver un grand amusement, lui aussi, à ce qui se déroulait entre lui et le Seigneur des ténèbres. Drago ne pouvait rien voir d'autres que du sang et des sourires. Les deux se poussèrent violemment et revolèrent chacun vers un mur. Jedusor se craqua les jointures alors qu'Harry essuyait son front ensanglanté.

- Ma Némésis. Déclara avec une étrange affection Jedusor. Si je ne désirais pas tant te tuer… Je te marierais.

- Tu as enlevé mes parents, fait souffrir l'homme que j'aime…

- Ce ne sont que des détails si nous les comparons à nos sentiments respectifs.

À sa grande surprise, un sourire se forma sur leur visage respectif avant qu'ils se remettent à se battre. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Tom Jedusor était visiblement un fou et Harry… Harry devait être enfermé. Drago, malgré la douleur, se redressa et sortit de la pièce. De toute façon, personne ne le cherchait. Il pénétra alors dans l'autre pièce et haussa un sourcil en voyant les parents de Potter, visiblement réveillés et se regardant anxieusement.

- Bonjour Drago. Déclara Lily.

- Es-tu venu nous sauver? Poursuivit James.

Le blond secoua lentement la tête avant de leur ouvrir plus grand la porte. Ces deux beaux-parents, même s'il trouvait très étrange de les appeler de la sorte, sortir de la pièce et lui jetèrent un regard empli de perplexité.

- Nous venons de nous… réveiller? S'enquit James. Nous ne nous souvenons pas des évènements qui se sont déroulés avant notre sommeil forcé dirons-nous.

- Votre fils est entrain de se battre contre le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Cette réplique eut au moins le don de leur clouer le bec. Lily lui tendit violemment un couteau, semblant lui annoncer qu'il en aurait besoin pour le combat futur alors que ce n'était nullement le cas. Après tout, il avait plutôt l'impression d'être une statue de sel, plutôt qu'un compagnon de combat. Ils sortirent précipitamment hors de la chambre et Drago les suivit avec le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait. Il ignorait quoi penser de ce combat final… de ce Seigneur noir qui semblait plus… étrange qu'autres choses. Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce et Harry arrêta soudainement de se battre en voyant ses parents. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il baissa le poing. Le regard de Jedusor se posa sur eux et ses yeux s'assombrirent lorsqu'ils retournèrent sur Harry.

- Tu as perdu ta motivation de toute évidence. Siffla le Roi des vampires.

En un mouvement rapide, il se précipita vers Drago et le saisit par le cou, le soulevant comme s'il ne pesait rien. Le blond écarquilla les yeux alors qu'Harry perdait immédiatement son sourire.

- Tu sembles penser que je ne suis qu'un bouffon… Tu penses que je t'ai attendu pendant deux siècles pour que tu perdes ton intérêt en quelques secondes? Je n'ai pas été assez dur de toute évidence. C'est dommage, je n'aime pas verser le sang. Je ne le fais que si l'ennui me prend et, maintenant, **je m'ennuie**.

Drago n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il avait beau se débattre… il n'arrivait pas à respirer. Il se saisit alors du couteau que Lily lui avait donné et l'enfonça violemment dans la main de Tom Jedusor. Celui-ci poussa un grognement de douleur avant de le relâcher. Drago en profita pour reculer de plusieurs pas tout en reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

- Espèce de **malade**! Hurla le blond. C'est quoi ton putain de problème! Alors, tu t'ennuies et cela te donne la permission de tuer tout le monde?

- Harry Potter est mon sosie… Il est moi… Il est ma **Némésis**! S'énerva le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est celui qui va combattre mon ennui! Et si je dois mettre la terre à feu et à sang pour cela…

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'Harry se jette violemment sur lui et que le combat résume. Pendant ce temps, Weasley en avait profité pour arracher la tête du dernier vampire et reprendre forme humaine. Drago devint écarlate en remarquant qu'il pouvait tout voir du roux. Hé bien… Celui-ci jeta un regard équivoque en direction de Rogue qui, en un clin d'œil, le rhabilla. Vive la magie de toute évidence… Le cœur de Drago s'arrêta brusquement dans sa poitrine lorsque l'épée d'Harry s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du cœur de Jedusor… et que le Seigneur des ténèbres était dans la même position.

- Harry! S'exclama-t-il.

Le regard sang de Jedusor se posa sur lui et il le fixa d'un air perplexe.

- L'amour… Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il aurait sa part dans ma chanson…

Soudainement, il jeta son épée sur le côté, avant de transpercer son propre cœur avec l'épée d'Harry. Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent alors que Tom Jedusor tombait dans ses bras.

- C'est intéressant. Murmura Jedusor. Je croyais que tu étais exactement comme moi. Je n'ai pas du tout été déçu par toi. Je me disais que je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de te tuer aussi parce que tu ne supporterais pas l'immortalité… comme moi… bien trop ennuyeux… à la fin, tout se ressemble… tout devient gris… mais tu n'es pas exactement comme moi, pas vrai? Tu aimes…

Les yeux de Tom Jedusor se posèrent sur Alisha qui avait arrêté son combat contre Blaise et qui le regardait avec une certaine tristesse.

- Je voudrais que tu écrives… dans ma chanson… que le puissant Serpent a été vaincu par l'Amour… Ça semble extraordinairement cliché et mielleux… mais je voudrais mourir un romantique…

- Comme tu le désires.

Tom Jedusor eut alors un dernier sourire avant de fermer les yeux pour toujours. Drago n'aurait jamais pensé que le Seigneur des ténèbres, celui que tout le monde craignait, serait un être aussi… Il ne savait même pas comment le décrire. Harry posa délicatement le corps sans vie sur le sol avant de se diriger vers lui et de l'étreindre. Le blond réalisa alors qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Alisha haussa nonchalamment les épaules lorsqu'il leva un regard perplexe dans sa direction.

- Ton âme ne me servirait plus à rien de toute façon. Et j'ai eu ce que je désirais.

Elle eut un immense sourire en posant la main sur son ventre rebondi. Blaise déglutit avec peine avant de relever son chandail. Son tatouage avait changé et affichait maintenant le numéro 7.

- Je suis… Immortel. Souffla-t-il.

- Mais, tu n'es pas plus fort que moi. Répliqua Alisha. Meilleures chances la prochaine fois.

Alisha jeta alors un regard à Harry qui semblait légèrement tétanisé.

- Ne sois pas trop choqué, Potter. Il voulait mourir. Si tu n'avais pas exaucé son souhait, il aurait tué tous ceux que tu aimais sans la moindre hésitation.

Elle leur tourna alors le dos et Blaise s'empressa de l'interrompre.

- À propos de mon géniteur… Commença-t-il.

- Quoi donc? Je dois annoncer à cet enfoiré qu'il va être à nouveau père.

Et elle disparut sans même leur dire un mot de plus. Drago se tourna vers Harry qui semblait toujours en semi-choc. Il lui embrassa tendrement les lèvres et attendit qu'il lui réponde, ce qu'il fit après quelques secondes.

- C'est ce qu'il voulait… Il ne supportait plus l'immortalité… Il s'ennuyait.

- Et si je deviens comme lui…

- Jamais parce que tu n'es pas seul. Contrairement à lui.

Harry eut un léger sourire avant de le serrer contre lui. Drago était prêt à affronter l'éternité… Si cela voulait dire qu'il serait accompagné durant celle-ci… Et il l'était.

Fin!

J'espère que vous aurez aimé la fin de cette histoire! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que Tom Jedusor soit… comme il l'a été! J'avais presque envie de le garder en vie, mais bon! Il s'agit du Seigneur des ténèbres! Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me reviewer! Je vous aime! Ce sont vos encouragements qui m'ont permis de continuer même lorsque je n'avais plus la moindre inspiration! Je remercie aussi ceux qui m'ont lu dans le silence ^^! Je sais que vous êtes nombreux lol! Juste savoir que vous êtes venus lire chaque chapitre de ma fic me fait énormément plaisir! Alors, j'espère que je vous reverrai bientôt!


End file.
